A New Warrior
by aljnaz
Summary: Third in the series. When Omega Shenron is destroyed and Goku leaves for good this time. He leaves his granddaughter Serena and her Sailor Soldiers in charge to defend the Earth. Will she be able to defeat the Dead Moon Circus and Sailor Galaxia when the time calls for it? R&R to find out!
1. Day Dreamers

1

_** Serena POV **_

_** Daydreamers **_

_** so I hope you all like this story, this one will be more Sailor Moon oriented But I will occasionally pop in a DBZ character if I wanna. Hope you enjoy. Should I also combine this series with Sailor Stars? If so answer as a review.**_

It's been a while since grandpa Goku had left for good. Momma seemed fine to me, but I can tell she missed her father, along with my Uncle's Gohan and Goten. Today was a special day for me. All of the girls, me, Rini (she decided to stay saying that she would miss s if she left), Darien and my parents were going to watch a Solar Eclipse. After all of the time Daddy had to miss because of the Shadow Dragon's, he was way behind In his work. All of us were already at the field, waiting for it to happen.

"How much longer Amy?" I asked her. She looked at the newspaper that supposedly held all of the information.

"Not to long now Serena." she looked up basking in the sun light. I never realized how nice of a day it was. Elizabeth and her brother Andrew were also with us, they met us here not realizing we were coming. I looked over at Momma and she seemed to be really spacing out more then normal. Was she still depressed about Grandpa Goku?

"Are you okay Gabriella?"Raye asked her for me. This seemed to make her snap out of her daydream as she heard her, she blinked a couple of times to come back to reality.

"Yeah I will be Raye no need to worry." she gave her the best smile she could. I looked over to Rini, it seemed like she was spacing out as well. What was with everyone lately?

"You okay Rini?" I asked her. She did the same when I asked Momma, blinking to come back to reality.

"Yeah Serena, leave me alone." she mumbled.

"Someone is a little hostile." Daddy pointed out. "Not enough sleep?" he asked her. He had Rini in his lap.

"I guess you can say that, Trunks."

"You know when someone doesn't get enough sleep, that means they're thinking about someone else." Elizabeth said, Darien and I immediately turned to her. Momma went back to spacing out.

"Like who, Rini?" I inquired. She started blushing a bright red to match her hair. I found this funny Rini would be so embarrassed. Amy got out her mini computer ignoring the discussion, I started ignoring them as well as Daddy and Darien were trying to get information out of Rini.

"Any minuet everyone." Amy smiled closing her mini computer. All of us put on our sunglasses. Apparently some of the waves from the Solar Eclipse can hurt our eyes. I looked back up behind the sun glassed, very slowly the sky got darker and darker finally covering the sun. it lasted for a good while, but it was odd having it being completely dark. As quickly as it came it was gone. The field we were in immediately started irrupting in chatter. I got up along with everyone else. As she got up Momma started acting funny. She would've lost her footing if Darien wouldn't have caught her.

"Thanks Darien." she smiled as she regained her self.

"What's wrong, Gabby?" Daddy worried.

"I don't know Trunks, that was way weird." she told us still looking at the sun. she looked away after a while, rubbing her eyes. "I think we all should head home." she said as she started walking off. That was way weird though. Why did she almost faint? The Solar Eclipse seemed completely harmless.

"Should we be worried Daddy?" I asked him. We were trying to catch up to Momma up at this point, but I have a feeling that she was already half way home, getting a head start flying.

"I don't know Serena good question." Daddy started going faster as Rini and I lingered behind him. We were almost outside of City limits, when I heard a scream from below. It almost looked like it was..Elizabeth! All three of us stop to see what was happening. There was an odd looking man standing not to far from her. His hair was blond, he was wearing a white shirt, with tiger stripped pants that were yellow. He carried a yellow whip with him, he whipped it on the ground summoning on a long pink board behind Elizabeth, it somehow managed to tie her to it. Arms and legs stretched out. with another crack of his whip he summoned a monster out of the shadows..

"You girls should transform so you can help Elizabeth, I'll go distract the tiger freak." Daddy said flying down to help save Elizabeth.

"D you think this is what made Grandma Gabby faint?" Rini wondered as she landed along with me.

"Probably Rini. You know Momma. But it can't be that bad, she didn't faint." I explained, she nodded agreeing. We ran to a nearby alley pulling out our brooches. Daddy was doing good holding his own.

"SUPER MOON CRISIS POWER!"both of us shouted, the transformations went quickly. As we exited the alley way, Daddy was in trouble. Somehow he managed to get tied up by something from the monster. It almost looked shadow like. Both of his arms were restrained.

"Let him go." I demanded.

"And who are you to demand something like that?" said the new enemy. He had his whip ready to go.

"I am Sailor Moon!"

"And I am Sailor Mini Moon," we completed the last part together. "And in the name of the Moon we will punish you!" we shouted. The man smirked as he called upon his minion.

"Remless attack them while look into this girls dream." he said as he walked passed Remless.

"Yes Tiger's Eye." she said as she got ready to attack out of no where, she fires random blasts to both me and Mini Moon. A few times I remember falling off of my feet. As Tiger's Eye was about to reach Elizabeth, the monster summoned a shadow. It got Mini Moon but I dodged it. When I looked back over Tiger's Eye was looking into a Mirror that must of been inside of Elizabeth...

"Where are you Pegasus?" he sang. " all I see is, this girl wanting to be with her boyfriend, eventually marriage.." he started giving up. "Damn, no Pegasus. Remless kill them all." he demanded.

"Yes master." she demanded. Tiger's Eye cracked his whip summoning some kind of rug making him disappear. Remless started attacking again and this time, I managed to get caught from the shadow restrains. What are we going to do now? Daddy, Mini Moon and I were all completely trapped. As Remless was about to release an attack, a rose stopped her and hit her hand, I only know one person who uses a rose.. Tuxedo Mask! He was standing on top of a building not to far off but then he landed.

"Looking into someone's dreams is unforgivable. They should treasured especially those concerning love." he said to Remless, getting his pole ready to fight. They do eventually but it wasn't long before he was knocked out and was caught int the restrains as well up on a tree.

"Looks like all of you are done for!" Remless shouted as she picked up Mini Moon and flung her like Tiger's Eye's whip.

"Mini Moon!" Daddy and shouted. She landed not to far from Daddy. Out of no where our restrains are released and we can move again. I walked over to Mini Moon to help her up along with Daddy. Who could've done that? I started hearing a voice, it was a sweet male voice.

_"If you will cooperate, I will help you so you can defeat her."_ it said, Mini Moon seemed to know this voice, getting excited.

"Pegasus!" I looked to see where she was looking, there was a decent large white horse. It had a golden horn placed on his head, and white fur. As he was circling us, I noticed that his horn started to glow as it did it reached both Mini Moon and I. Our main weapons were changed, mine was still a staff but the only difference was that it had wings on the bottom half. Mini Moon's changed from a weapon to bell with a dark pink rod holding it.

_"Now when you need help, just call me on this bell summoning me. I will give Sailor Moon the power to kill your enemy._" Pegasus said. I grabbed my new wand, but what was the attack to use it?_"Just say Moon Gorgeous Mediation."_ Then he left again. I aimed my scepter for the Remless, ready for her to go away.

"MOON GORGEOUS MEDITATION!"I yelled aiming my new wand at the enemy. Colorful lights illuminated from my new wand, eventually killing her. The board that was behind Elizabeth disappeared, and her mirror absorbed back inside her. Daddy went to go check on her to see if we should get her help. she was breathing normally again, so she was alive.

"She'll be fine, I think she's just passed out. What was that about though?" Daddy wondered looking to where Pegasus flew off too. I felt much stronger then I have in a long time. Was that considered a power upgrade. How many more will I need? I started hearing Tuxedo Mask and I ran over to him helping him up.

"What happened Sailor Moon?"he asked as he was trying to stand on his own. It wasn't working like he wanted. I ended up helping him.

"I have no idea Tuxedo Mask." I told him honestly, but from what I do know it seems like we have a new enemy. What was really odd though, Mini Moon seemed to know Pegasus.."Hey Mini Moon?" she turned her attention on me.

"Yeah?"

"It seemed like you knew Pegasus..have you met him in the future or something?" I asked her.

"No I didn't, but its nothing, he's on our side though, that's all we need to worry about." she smiled looking up at the sky. Who was that mysterious Pegasus? I hope Mini Moon is right about him being on our side..

"Looks like you guys have a new enemy." Daddy said, helping up Elizabeth I know Daddy is right about the new enemy thing. I just didn't want to believe it. It was only a few months since the battle with the Shadow Dragon's. why can't we have any moments of peace longer then that?


	2. Suspision

1

_**Rini POV **_

I had that dream again. The one where Pegasus would come see me, and talk to me. I feel like I can trust with him, with just about anything. Serena and my family on the other hand don't think so. Even Grandma Gabriella who looks for the good in everyone, thinks he might have bad intentions. At the moment I was staying with Serena and my grandparents doing my homework. Grandma was cleaning the house to keep herself distracted, Grandpa Trunks was busy at work as usual. For now Uncle Gohan was here with us, trying to help Serena with her homework. But of course she keeps spacing out.

"Okay Serena try this one." he said pointing at a math problem in her text book. I blocked them out trying to focus on my own work.

"I just don't get it Uncle Gohan, even Amy can explain it better." she exclaimed while crossing her arms, she looked over to me knowing I was being a space cadet like she can be. "What's with you lately Rini? You're being a total space cadet.."

"I'm fine Serena." I told her, going back to my work.

"No you're not and I can tell you know something about Pegasus!" she accused me, getting out of her seat.

"I told you Serena, I know absolutely nothing!" I yelled back at her. I hated lying to everyone, but Pegasus told me not too tell anyone. I had a feeling if I did, the people that attacked Elizabeth would come and get him.

"Yes you do!" she said getting in my face, we started arguing. After a while Grandma had to stop us, Great Uncle Gohan couldn't after a while .

"Okay girls what is the problem this time?" she asked as she kept us apart with her arms in between us.

"Rini won't tell me about Pegasus, Momma!" Serena complained. I rolled my eyes at her, sometimes I can't believe she's my mother. Grandma dropped her arms and we calmed down.

"Why Rini?" she wondered looking at me. How can I answer that?

"I honestly don't know anything Grandma G." I told her. Again, I really hate lying. Especially to her. Serena rolled her eyes as she looked at the nearby clock. She started freaking out over something. Was she supposed to meet the girls somewhere?

"Oh no, I am so late! Raye is going to kill me!' she screamed as she grabbed all of her stuff as Grandma Gabriella was trying to help her.

"Serena stay still, will you!" she yelled at her daughter. She did, and Grandma handed her, her school bag. Serena bolted for the door and took off flying. Grandma sighed as she sat next to her brother.

"Are you okay Sissy?" he asked. I always did like the nicknames my Uncle's gave her. She smiled as she looked up at Gohan.

"Yeah I am, Serena is such a space case." she giggled as she got back up. "Why don't you go join them Rini?" she asked me. I can tell she wanted to be alone with Uncle Gohan so I just left the room after that. As I exited my house I started flying at top speed to catch up with Serena. I eventually did when we were outside city limits.

"Hey trewp. Got bored studying huh?" she laughed.

"Yeah I guess, but unlike you I pay attention in class and not fall asleep." I giggled as I watched her get mad. She started going even faster and eventually it became a game of chase. Serena finally beat me when we finally landed outside of Crown. We entered the arcade and I could see Mina and Lita battling it out on some racing game. As we got there Lita had already won the last round.

"Best two out of three!" Mina yelled as we walked up.

"Nah, I'm good." she smiled as Mina started chasing after her. As I got closer to where the other girls were, I could see one I didn't recognize. She was talking to Andrew on the opposite side of the counter. The girl leaves looking a little upset.

"What was that all about Andrew?" Serena asked.

"Oh just some relationship problems Serena." he said as he started whipping down his counter. "My girlfriend Rita got a really good job offer down in Europe. She was wondering why I haven't answered her calls ever since she told me about it." he said.

"Why haven't you?" I asked him, he smiled as he looked down at me.

"Because I want her to take it. I don't want to be the reason why she didn't do it." he went off to somewhere after that. I decided to go see if Rita was alright, she was half way up the street when I tried calling her attention.

"Rita!" I trailed behind her as she slowed down some.

"Oh hey there Rini." she smiled as she continued walking. I could see why Andrew really likes her. She was decently tall, with long brown hair. She had her hair pulled up for the moment. When I looked at her brown eyes she seemed really upset. We eventually were far away from Crown when she started talking again. "So you know about the job offer huh?" she asked as she leaned against the wall. She looked down at the river under us, looking at her reelection.

"Yeah Andrew told us earlier. I think he wants you to take it, Rita." I told her.

"I know he does Rini." she sighed. I know it may be off subject but she seems to be the type of person who might believe in Pegasus. She doesn't seem to want to talk about Andrew anymore.

"Can I ask you something Rita?" she looked up from her reflection as I asked.

"Yeah sure, what is it?" she wondered as she turned to face me.

"Do you believe in something like Pegasus?" I asked.

"Pegasus?" she thought for a minute before she answered. I started giving her clues on what I was talking about.

"Pegasus, you know, a horse with wings, and a golden horn on his head." I said as I kicked a nearby rock.

"Oh that Pegasus!" she said with recognition. "Well, I guess I do. Maybe in dreams though. Pegasus seems to be like a metaphor for me right now." she sighed again.

"What do you mean?" I asked her.

"In my Dream, I was riding Pegasus. But I couldn't go over the jumps between me and Andrew." she said as she looked down on the ground. She seemed so worried about Andrew. I felt bad for her that she can't be with Andrew and be happy living out her dream. Rita started to moving again but this time she was about to leave. "Well it was nice talking to you Rini." she smiled as she was walking towards her home.

"You're welcome!" I said waving goodbye. As I walking the opposite direction to Crown, I heard a terrifying scream run back to the direction of the scream. It turned out to be Rita in the same position as Elizabeth had been in a couple of days a go. Tiger's Eye had Rita strapped on some really tall pink board. With a crack of his whip Tiger's eye had summoned another Remless this one looking weirder then the last. I felt someone come up from behind me and it was Serena, she grabbed my hand and took me to somewhere else.

"We need to transform." she said getting her brooch out. I nodded agreeing with her.

"Right, Serena." I said doing the same thing. We both shouted our call. "SUPER MOON CRISIS POWER!" booth of us transformed and hurriedly rushed after Rita. When we got there, Tiger's Eye was looking through Rita's Mirror. He was done after a few seconds realizing that Pegasus wasn't there.

"Damn, no Pegasus again!" he said as he turned to his Remless. Like I said this Remless was really weird looking. She was short, her bottom half of her had many legs making her look like she was a spider. Like Tiger's Eye she had a whip ready to use. "Danko, I want you to kill her and if those pesky Sailors show up do the same to them." he ordered. With another crack of his whip he was gone. Just as Danko was about to reach Rita's dream mirror we stopped her in time.

"You better stop there you spider looking freak!" Sailor Moon shouted. Danko looked over to us.

"And who are you?" she wondered stepping away from Rita and her dream mirror.

"I am Sailor Moon!' she shouted and we both started finishing each other's sentences. "And I am Sailor Mini Moon! And in the name of the Moon, we will punish you!" we shouted posing at the end. As we finished Danko started attacking us. She started using her whip and running really fast towards us. For a while it seemed we were running around in circles from her whip.

"This is like Grandpa Vegeta's training sessions!" Sailor Moon complained. Danko stopped attacking for minuet. We stopped running, but Sailor Moon fell to the ground after running for some time.

"Sparkling Wide Pressure!" Sailor Jupiter shouted making Danko stop attacking us. Both Sailor Moon and I took this as a cue to stop Danko. For a while I thought about summoning Pegasus but decided against it. Sailor Moon was able to kill Danko anyway without his help.

"Super Moon Target!" she said as she pointed her scepter at Danko. Danko was unprepared for this attack, and in result she was gone.

_**The next day **_

On our way home from Raye's temple Serena and I stop by to see Andrew. From where we were he still seemed upset about Rita leaving. Serena rushed inside to go help hm. I stayed behind her not wanting to get involved more then I have. Serena ran all the way up to the counter, I trailed behind her. I wasn't paying attention to most of their conversation until I saw Rita walk through the door, she was smiling. I started listening more to see why.

"Yes Serena, I think Rita should take the offer. She deserves to be happy. I know she says she'd be happy with me, but I want her to live out her dream." Andrew said as Serena was trying to get more information out of him.

"Really Andrew?" she asked. Everyone turned to her realizing she was there. She had some books in her hand, probably just now getting off of work.

"Yeah really, you deserve to live out you're dream." Andrew smiled as Rita walked to behind the counter.

"That's the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me. I promise I will write to you." she smiled hugging him.

"I will to. Every day if you wish." he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Always when it comes to you." she said as he bent down to kiss her. I smiled and followed Serena outside of Crown. We started flying to the direction of home.

"I'm glad they are back together." Serena said smiling.

"Me too. They make a cute couple." I said as I focused on my flying. I hope someday I can find someone like Andrew. Or rather have something like what Andrew and Rita have. Maybe someday, but not now. I smiled more, as I saw Mt. Poaz coming to closer view.


	3. Sweet Happiness

1

_**Rini POV ~ as always Read and review, at least two reviews!**_

_** in the middle of Rini's dream **_

_I was in the same place I had met Pegasus again. I was running around in the forest looking for him. This is always how the dream starts off._ _The scenery was bright and very colorful, even the tree's seemed to have its own color other then natural ones given. I was running very low on energy and I had to catch my breath. Where was Pegasus? I started flying to find him, but that made me even more tired. I landed not to far from a lake, it was just as colorful as the rest of the place. Surrounded by the lake was a bunch of crystals, like the ones I would see in Crystal Tokyo. I finally found Pegasus on the opposite side, I flew over to him, and then say down getting tired. He was just as beautiful as I remember in the daylight hours. His fur was white as nice along with his wings. The only thing off about him was the golden crystal in the middle of head. Was that the thing the evil people were looking for? I didn't ask him, not wanting to burden him. I got back up and started petting him. _

_ "Hello, Rini." he said in his smooth voice. _

_ "Hi Pegasus." I said. "Thank you for helping us that one time. I'm pretty sure if you didn't, me, Serena and Grandpa Trunks would've been toasted." I said thankful for him. _

_ "It was my pleasure young one," he said as he turned to face me. "If you ever need help from me again, let me know. I'll be there to help you and Serena." _ _So he was on our side! I knew it! I just wish could tell the other girls and my family that he is. Even Grandma Gabriella doesn't believe me and normally she always looks for the good in everyone. _

_ "You can't tell anyone Rini." he reminded me. _

_ "I know, I just wish I could at least tell the rest of my family. " I sighed. "Even Grandma Gabriella is suspicious!" _

_I understand its hard for you to lie, it only for a little while longer." he told me, I smiled. Only a little while longer? I guess I can keep it up for a little while longer...I smiled as I continued to hug him. _

I woke up after that. It was daylight outside when I got out of bed to go downstairs. Thankfully I was switched to another room away from Serena. She tends to snore and kick when she's asleep. After enough of complaining my grandparents moved me. When I got downstairs Grandma Gabby and Grandpa Trunks were up and moving. Grandma was baking something and Grandpa reading the newspaper. It was normally like this anyway.

"Good morning Rini!" Grandma said hugging me. She was very cheerful this morning. She went back to the kitchen to finish what was she was doing.

"What's up with Grandma?" I asked sitting next to Grandpa Trunks, he smiled.

"Oh she's happy about you and Pan's amazing test scores so she's doing something special for the two of you."

"Oh! Well thank you Grandma Gabby!" I smiled as she came over to hug me. I haven't seen her this happy since Grandpa Goku had left with Shenron. Maybe my test scores was the thing to cheer her up. I wonder if she knows about Serena's? I bet Serena hasn't even told her about them. I leaned in to ask Grandpa Trunks. "Does she know about Serena's?" I asked him. He put the newspapers to block the view from Grandma if she ever looked.

"No, but Serena told me. I'm just waiting for Gabriella to ask her. That and she was going to be making it for just me and Serena originally. But I think that will change pretty soon." he smirked. I heard someone come down, and it was Serena, she was actually up before noon. I was shocked. She came down and sat next to her father. She yawned as she saw the Pie in front of her.

"Oh Lemon Pie! Looks awesome Momma!" Serena as she was about to dig in herself.

"Well that was actually for me and Pan , Serena." I teased her. She looked at me confusedly.

"Huh? No way!" she complained as she started to pout.

"Yeah for our test scores!" I smiled as I saw her get angry. Grandpa Trunks rolled his, knowing what was going to happen.

"Oh yeah Serena, how did your's do? Did you at least pass?" she asked as she cooked over the stove. Serena started getting nervous , showing her nervous tick.

"Um, well, no. not even close." she said as she started preparing for the yelling.

"Serena Luna Briefs!" she yelled at her. Serena was getting scared as Grandma started yelling. Grandpa Trunks just stood back and watched the fireworks. I did too finding it entertaining, Serena didn't getting visibly angry and scared at the same time.

"I thought you studied!" she yelled.

"Well I thought you cooked for me and Daddy so its an even set!" she yelled back. She got mad enough and ran outside, starting to cry. Grandma sighed angrily as she watched Serena fly off angry as well. She leaned against the wall, Grandpa ans I didn't say anything as she stayed that way. I learned with Grandma is that when she is mad, don't say anything that might make it worse. She looked over to kitchen and sighed again.

"I need to go into town and get a few things, wanna come Rini?" she wondered.

"Um, yeah, sure Grandma G." I said getting up. I looked to Grandpa Trunks kind of confused, he answered back with a shrug of his shoulders. I followed Grandma outside and we started flying off. Hopefully Serena was far enough to the point where we won't met up with her. I think Grandma was still pretty mad at her. It didn't take long to get the stuff she needed. It almost looked like she was going to make another pie especially for Serena. I hope not. Lately Serena has been acting like a spoiled brat, she doesn't deserve Grandma Gabriella's kindness. "Can I ask you something Grandma?" we walking to outside city limits so we can start flying again. We didn't want to anyone to catch us.

"Sure what is it Rini?' she asked as she switched over her groceries to her other hand.

"Why do you all of this for Serena? I mean especially after how she acted this morning?" I wondered. Grandma Gabriella smiled as we continued walking.

"I guess I just want to make everyone happy. When I do, it makes me happy. And I honestly haven't been since my Dad left with Shenron. Sometimes I have to force myself to be happy so I won't let other people worry." she told me as she wiped away a tear. I stopped walking and immediately hugged her. Her dream was to see everyone happy. She does that by her just being around all of us. She doesn't realize the affect she has on people. She was taken aback for a second and then hugged back. "Thank you Rini." she smiled ass he looked down on me.

"No problem Grandma G!" I smiled. As we continued walking someone was walking towards us. He almost looked like he was lost for a second. He started walking funny for a brief second and then out of no where he collapsed to the ground. We rushed over to help him, I rushed over to get the groceries we got earlier today since Grandma had dropped them to help the stranger. Once I did, I walked back to where Grandma was.

"Are you okay young man?" she asked, worried for him. "Is there someone we go get for you?" she worried more for him.

"Yes actually there is, before I collapsed I was looking for my mother." he said as he flinched. "You look like her honestly." she blushed as she got a compliment from a complete stranger.

"Oh why thank you sir." she said as she was trying to help him up. Out of no where it seemed like, a pink board was summoned behind Grandma Gabriella. It pinned her arms and legs to it, making her unable to power up and escape. She started hollering for some help, I tried rushing over to her but the man was blocking me.

"Oh no! Grandma Gabriella!" I hollered. From behind I was whipped off of my feet. It was Tiger's Eye that was behind me. The guy that pretended to be collapsed was up and moving pretty normally. With a snap of his fingers he was in almost the same get up as Tiger's Eye. They almost looked like they were partner's in this...

"Hawk's Eye check that women's dreams while I deal with the grandchild of her's." Tiger's eye said. He was starting to corner me but I was able to get away and transform into Sailor Mini Moon. Thankfully they didn't see me do so. I felt someone come up from behind me and it was Serena already transformed into Sailor Moon. We silently wait until they were done looking into Grandma Gabriella's Dream Mirror. She was screaming while he was, and I had the urge to help her, but Sailor Moon held me back. Probably waiting for a good opportunity to strike. After Hawk's eye was done evading her dreams, he got out of it. Looking disappointed at lack of finding what she need.

"Damn, no Pegasus Tiger's Eye." said Hawk's Eye. "You picked another dud." He argued with him. They started arguing with each other but after a while, Tiger's eye had enough of this and summoned another Remless. This one looking like a cannon ball.

"Cannon Ball destroy Gabriella Briefs' Dream Mirror." ordered Tiger's eye. As Cannon Ball was about to attack we stopped just in time.

"You leave my mother alone this instant!" Sailor Moon shouted gaining there attention.

"Good luck with that Sailor pests, Cannon Ball attack them!'" Tiger's eye shouted as both of them disappeared. Grandma's dream mirror was still out and easy for the taking. Cannon ball attacks us with her weapon sending me off of my feet along with Sailor Moon. For a while she attacks Sailor Moon but not me. I got up with my wand to attack to her to get her off of Sailor Moon, she was being knocked off of her feet with Cannon's.

"Pink Sugar Heart Attack!" I hollered, at first nothing happens as both Cannon Ball and I look at it. After a while it starts sending out little hearts but does nothing against her. Sailor Moon tries to use Rainbow Moon Heart Attack, but that was just as bad as mine. What are we going to do? With Grandma Gabby down and our Scout Power completely useless we were as good as dead. As the Remless was about to fire another attack I was taken off of the ground by someone. It was Tuxedo mask! All of the other girls were here as well and helping Serena. Mars was by Grandma Gabby trying to get her dream mirror back inside her and off of the board. They were able to get one of the two done. What are we going to do? I started thinking about back to Pegasus. He said he was willing to help us if we need it..._Pegasus? If you can hear me we really need your help.._ I trailed off in my mind.

"Hey look up there!" Sailor Jupiter pointed. Everyone could see Pegasus and was ready to attack if needed. I managed to stop them.

"He's on our side!" I told them , they looked at me suspiciously and just left it at that. When I looked her way, Sailor Moon's brooch started floating in front of her, and then mine did the same. What was Pegasus doing to them? They started changing, and after A bright glow they were different from before. Along with our wands. Mine was changed into a bell that had a pink handle. And Sailor Moon's was added with wings, our brooches had the same wings as well. Pegasus started speaking.

_"To use the brooches holler at the same time " Moon cosmic dream action." this is a power up. "_ he told us. I looked to Sailor Moon wondering if we should do what we were told, she nodded grabbing her new Brooch. I did the same thing too. Both of us started shouting the new call.

"Moon Cosmic Dream Action!" we both hollered. Both of our transformation were completely different then the last. I looked like Sailor Moon's Super form, but only in pink. I felt a lot stronger too and more powerful then the last time I transformed. Once we stopped I grabbed my new weapon, the bell. I still don't know how to use it yet. Thankfully Pegasus gave me direction's for that as well.

"_To use the Crystal Bell yell 'Crystal Twinkle Bell." _he instructed me, I didn't do since he was already here. "_And as for you Sailor Moon use Moon Gorgeous Meditation." _ He explained to Sailor Moon.

"Right!' she said confirming his instructions, she started getting her new wand ready. " Moon Gorgeous Meditation!" she screamed pointing her new wand at Cannon Ball. Cannon Ball stopped as he the giant pink coming from him. As it finally reached him, he was gone for good. Sailor Moon and I rushed over to Grandma Gabriella to help her. "Momma are you okay?" she asked her. Grandma started waking up as all of us were hovering her. She blinked a couple of times before she realized what had happened.

"Oh that's just great, I was a target." she complained. All of laughed as me and Sailor Moon helped her up.

"Sorry about earlier today Momma." Sailor Moon apologized. Good, I'm glad she did. What she did was not acceptable. Sometime's I can't believe she's my future mother.

"It's okay Sailor Moon, apology accepted." she smirked at her daughter. "But next time you better study harder. " she started laughing.

"Oh come on Momma, not cool!" she started pouting as the rest of us laughed. Later on that evening we all flew off to Mt. Poaz in celebration of the defeat. Even Uncle Gohan, Aunt Vidle and great cousin Pan came and joined us. Upon Serena's request Grandma Gabriella baked another delicious lemon pie. I finished mine in less then a minute not realizing how hungry I was. I decided to annoy Serena some more, by trying to steal her's. of course she defended me off it. "No way, pip squeak !" Serena said shoving me back next to Grandpa Trunks. Thankfully he caught me or I would've hit the table.

"Oh yeah Serena? What are you going to do about it?" I teased her as we started arguing. After some I gave up and tried to take some of Pan's. Sometime's she can be just as bad as Serena when it comes to food. The rest of the day was spent laughing and goofing off. Even Grandma Gabriella looked happy being her. Maybe seeing other people happy really makes her happy like she said earlier today. She seemed like she might move on sometime soon. I hope so, I love seeing my Grandmother happy. She deserve's it after what she has been through. _I love seeing you this happy Grandma Gabriella, I hope you can keep it up. I just know Goku is watching over you this very minute. _ I thought as I looked her way.


	4. A Horrible Trap

1

_** Serena POV**_

Why does school have to be such a big pain in the neck? I know I have to study so I can be a good queen but I can't help it when the classes are so boring! It was last class of the day, and the only class I had with Lita and Molly. Amy is smarter so she's with all of the geeks. All of us had a row to ourselves, so I guess it can't be too bad. Ms. Haruna was handing out our last test scores that we took last week. It was Math, so I already knew how I did on it. Momma and Rini are never gonna let me live this down. Ms. Haruna just handed me my test scores with no passing glance at me. I turned it over and just as I suspected it was, a very low mark, a 45%. Momma is going to kill me when she see this..

"How did you do Serena? Did you at least pass this time?" Lita wondered as she looked over my paper. She shook her head at my score. "Serena, Gabriella is going to kill you! Trunks isn't going to save you this time." she told me. She was right about my daddy not going to save me this time. He's done sticking up for me when it comes to school. I sighed when I looked over at Lita's test score it was a 95%. Lucky! I guess she is right. I'm a little afraid to go home now to Momma... the bell rang after everyone had finished there class work . Thankfully it was the last class of the day and Rini and I could go home.

"Oh Serena, you gotta try harder !" Molly told me, Lita was starting to gang up on me as well.

"Yeah I agree with Molly on this one Serena." Lita agreed. We were walking over to Rini's school so we can fly home. Of course after we drop off Molly. I never told her about my Saiyan and Moon Heritage, thinking it might creep her out seeing me fight all the evil stuff I do. I think it would creep anyone out if they didn't know me well. She knows me but I don't want her to run off.

"Yeah I know you guys," I told them, this argument continued for a while before we were off the campus. Some guy with really blond hair was coming towards us. He looked really familiar to me for some reason. He had on a white t-shirt with leopard print pants. He got closer to us and the more he did, I got more creeped out by him. Something about him didn't feel right to me. He walks past me and Lita, and as he did, I got a very bad chill from him. It made the hair on the back of my neck stand up. I gave Lita a knowing look and she nodded her head confirming what I was feeling through silent communication.

"Hello there beautiful." the man said. Molly started blushing.

"Um, hi there." she said stuttering. She almost seemed to be at a loss for words.

"I couldn't help but admire you from afar and I was wondering if you wouldn't mind going on a date with me sometime?" he wondered. Molly gave him a gentle smile. I hope she doesn't say yes! This guy seems like he could be a total creep. Especially with the vibes I getting off of him.

"Sorry, I think I'm going to have to decline your offer." she smiled politely. Way to go Molly! I knew she was a smart person.

"What?" the man started freaking out. "And why not?" I guess he was one of those guys that never got turned down before. Well, there's a first for everything!

"I already have a boyfriend named Melvin, he's great. And I would never think about cheating on him." she explained. Aw Molly! Way to go! I smiled as I watched the creeper walk away from us.

"Way to go Molly!" I told her while hugging her. "That was a creeper anyway." I told her as she started walking in the direction of her home. This is normally the direction where we all split off. I still need to go get Rini from her school as well. She was probably wondering where I am.

"Really? Oh well thanks anyway Serena, see you later Lita!" she said waving goodbye to the both of us. As we got further away from Molly I started talking to Lita about the guy.

"Did you get the same feeling from him to Lita? He was really creepy, he gave me chills down my spine." I told her remembering the feeling. The feeling came back and crossed my arms feeling the coldness.

"Yeah I did Serena, did you feel how strong he was?" she wondered.

"Nah, I wish I did though." I sighed regretting that I didn't. Grandpa Vegeta always did tell me if someone feels off to me I should always feel there strength and wonder if they should be a threat. Maybe I should make a quick stop to see him really quick? I don't wanna worry Momma an Daddy with this. And I also don't want to show them my test scores. Both Lita and I stopped since this was our crossing part to. She lived on the other end of Juban street of West City. So that means Rini's school and Grandpa weren't that far off. "After I get Rini I'm going to see what Grandpa V thinks about it. Tell the other girls okay?" I asked her as she was walking off.

"Don't worry Serena, I will, tell your grandparent's I said hello!" she said waving goodbye. I did as well and walked in the direction to where Rini's school was. She was waiting for me when I got there with some of her friends. She didn't seem so happy that I was late.

"About time Serena!" she said. She was starting to walk in the direction of Mt. Poaz. I stopped by grabbing her hand. She gave me an evil look as I did.

"What?" she wondered as I pulled to where Grandpa and Grandma's house was. She started figuring out where we were going. "Why are we going to see Bulma and Vegeta?" Rini wondered, making me let go of her hand.

"Well, me, Lita and Molly ran into this guy and he gave me a really bad vibe. Maybe some advise from Grandpa V will clear my head." I told her, she started getting a mischievous grin on her face.

"You just don't want Gabby and Trunks to see your test score!' she laughed as we crossed the street.

"Oh shut it up, what I said is true!" we just turned a corner and we were almost there. "And I guess that's another reason why.." I told mumbling the last part. We finally reached Capsule Corp as we were about to go in we ran into Aunt Bulla, she looked like she was about to go shopping or something.

"Hey Aunt Bulla!" Rini ran up to hug her, she hugged back as I reached her.

"Hey you two. What are you guys doing here?" she wondered.

"I have to talk to Grandpa V actually, do you know where he is?" I asked her. Rini went back next to me.

"Um yeah I do, the last time I checked he was in the gravity chamber. My Mom was in her study looking over some blue prints for a new ship or something." she explained as she was walking to her car.

"Cool thanks Aunt Bulla." I told her as I walked in side. Rini and I walked inside and found the elevator. They lived on the top level, which was about good four floors it seemed like. We finally got there and Rini ran out of the elevator, she dropped her school bag on the couch and started running off somewhere.

"Going to visit Bulma!" she said as she walked off the opposite hallway I was going in.

"Okay don't annoy Grandma Bulma to much!" I warned her. Sometimes Bulma can get really into her work. Like how Grandpa V can get really into his training. After I turned to a couple of different hallways I finally found the Gravity Chamber. I could hear him yelling and a few blasts going off. I was kind of scared to go inside. He seemed to be concentrating really hard in there. I decided to brave it up and pressed the call button. I just realized I haven't seen Grandpa Vegeta since Goku went off with Shenron and that was a couple of months ago. I pressed the intercom button to get his attention. "He Grandpa V, can I have a talk with you?" I asked really nicely. I heard that he stopped fighting for a brief second to answer my question.

"Yeah." he said letting me in the room. Thankfully the gravity was turned off for me. I'm pretty sure if it was anyone but me, he would've of let it on. "Hello Serena." he said wiping the sweat off of his forehead with a towel. When I reached him he hugged me. "What did you want?" he asked leaning against the machine, I did the same as I tried not to press any buttons that might turn the gravity back on.

"Well earlier today, Lita, and my other friend Molly bumped into some guy. He gave me a really bad vibe. He was hitting on Molly as well." was that also why I didn't like him? Grandpa Vegeta thought for a minute before he gave me some advice. Sometimes just being around him can calm my racing mind when I need it.

"Did you see how powerful this man was? Or was it just a bad vibe from some human?" he wondered. I sighed wishing I didn't have to tell him.

"I honestly didn't feel for strength, his presence was enough to throw me off." I told him, he crossed his arms, still thinking.

"Well, from the way it seems, he isn't that major of a threat. If he was he would've attacked you, Jupiter and your human friend." for some reason he can only the girls by the name of there planet except for me and Rini. I guess it was easier to remember.

"I guess your right Grandpa Vegeta, but I still can't help but feel he's no good.." I told him as he was about to go training.

"All I have to say is Serena, just keep an eye on him, in case something happens." he said.

"Okay thanks Grandpa Vegeta. " I said hugging him goodbye. I was almost out the door when he stopped me.

"Would you like to train with me?" he wondered. Well I really didn't want to go at the moment so I guess it couldn't do any harm if I stayed one night. I wasn't to far away from school either. I'm sure Momma and Daddy could use some alone time. I turned around and smiled at him. He was about to turn on the gravity.

"Sure why not!" I said happily. I was a little rusty, the last time I fought. This would be a perfect excuse not to go home. Momma was bound to believe that excuse. Grandpa Vegeta pressed the button and immediately I felt ten pound heavier. I landed on my knees feeling the amount of pressure.

"Come on Serena, I know you can get up." he said encouraging me. "Just power up." he suggested as he did the same thing. I started concentrating on getting up, and I slowly did. I focused my energy and with one yell I turned super. Grandpa Vegeta smirked as he powered to the same level as me and the charged. At first I was caught off guard, forgetting how powerful he could be. He managed to punch me in th stomach. He waited for me to get up before he charged after me again. After a while I managed to get used to his techniques, and everyone now and then I was able to get him myself. As he was about to land a punch to my head, I moved so fast he had to think of where I was. I reappeared in front of him, kicking him in the stomach and then agin a punch to the back. He was caught off guard for a second but he landed on his feet. "Not bad for someone who hasn't fought like this in a while. Your almost a decent match." he laughed, I joined taking a break.

"Gee thanks Grandpa Vegeta." I rolled my eyes at his somewhat compliment. That's when the huge screen on the wall, turned on and it was Grandma Bulma. Rini was behind her looking at some of her blue prints. I grabbed Grandpa Vegeta's towel, wiped the sweat off of my forehead.

"Staying the night Serena?" she wondered as she looked over at Rini, she was still looking over the blue prints. She seemed like she could understand them. I bet she does.

"Yeah if that's okay, to tired to fly home now." I told her looking at Grandpa Vegeta, he smirked as I did. "You didn't force her to fight you did you Vegeta?" Grandma Bulma questioned. Grandpa Vegeta sighed out of frustration but I stood up for him anyway.

"No. He asked and I said yes." she looked between us, wondering if she should believe me, she did, she took our order's for dinner and then the screen went blank. I turned to face Grandpa Vegeta.

"You failed another test? Huh Serena?" he smirked, as I started getting angry.

"Yes I did, I'm not telling the score." I told him walking out of the chamber, I was alone for the minute. He hurriedly turned the machine off and then ran the hallway to catch up to me.

"Let me guess, is it a 45%?" he wondered. My face started blushing as I looked away from my grandfather. He laughed knowing he got it right. We finally reached the kitchen ad Grandma had finally finished dinner and Rini was the only one there. I joined next to her and Grandpa besides me. Nothing really happened through out dinner I started feeling furry on one of my legs. I looked down and it was Luna. Where has she been? I haven't seen her since Monday, today was Friday.

"Luna? What are you doing here?" I wondered picking her up. I put her on the table. Everyone was very quiet all of the sudden as she started giving her reason.

"As I walking over to Crown, Molly was being attacked!" Luna told us, I looked over to Rini and she was already waiting on me to leave. I looked to Rini who already had her dream cosmic brooch ready at hand. I grabbed mine and looked to my grandparents. Vegeta smiled at me and grandma b gave me a worried look. She eventually nodded and I left following after Rini. As we were running to save Molly we shouted our new call. "Moon Cosmic Dream Action!" we both shouted. Both of us transformed at the same time, just like Pegasus said too. It went by quick and we rushed after Molly. As we finally got there, and out of breath, Tiger's Eye was looking in to her Dream Mirror. He wasn't happy about the result, and summoned another Remless.

"Juggling Jackal, please destroy this girls Dream Mirror." he ordered his Remless.

"Not on our watch!" Both Mini Moon and I shouted. Tiger's Eyes turned around to see us, he was shocked at first, then he got mad, knowing we were about to foil his plan.

"Great its you two again." Tiger's Eye sneered. "It's too bad I forgot you names again," he laughed knowing he didn't care.

"Well for your information, I am Sailor Moon!" I told him.

"And I am Sailor Mini Moon, and in the name of the moon, we will punish you!" we ended together . Tiger's Eye smirked at us, it kind of creeped me out.

"Yeah good luck with that Sailor Pests," he laughed then turned his attention to his Remless. "Juggling Jackal attack them!" he ordered her. She did as she was told and started aiming mostly at me. It seemed as if her juggling balls were made out of bombs. One almost hit me, but I disappeared in enough time not to get it. One eventually did get me though and I was knocked off of my feet.

"Sailor Mini Moon, call Pegasus!" I shouted at her, she already had her Twinkle Bell ready at hand.

"Right Sailor Moon!" she said as she began her call. "Crystal Twinkle Bell!" she hollered, with in one chime from Mini Moon, Pegasus was summoned. Out of no where it seemed like Tiger's Eye had summoned a cage that was big enough for the majestic horse. As Pegasus was flying around he went literary through the cage. It didn't even trap him. After his failed attempt of catching him, Tiger's Eye left angrily. My new wand was now ready to be used.

"Moon Gorgeous Meditation!" I hollered aiming right at the Juggling Jackal freak. With one call she was gone. The board that had Molly prison was gone and she was laying face down on the ground. We were able to get here Dream Mirror back inside her and safely returned her home.

Since I had stayed at Capsule Corp, I was actually on time for school. Amy, Lita and Molly was shocked when they saw me pull up with Grandma Bulma. She had already had dropped off Rini on our way here. I waved goodbye to her knowing I was going to back to Mt. Poaz soon. I just realized that I still have to tell Momma and Daddy about my test score..I shook away that horrible thought and walked up to everyone. Molly was talking to Melvin about something. What happened between? She didn't end up going out with that creep did she? At this point Melvin was on his knees begging to Molly.

"What's going on there Lita?" I asked her when I walked up to her.

"Oh Melvin is trying to win Molly back." Lita explained. "She ended up hanging out with that creep from yesterday." I wonder if that same creep was Tiger's Eye? They both have the same resemblance. "Was Molly attacked yesterday Serena?" she asked me. Molly still looks a little worn as she hugged Melvin. I guess there back together.

"Yeah she was. Tiger's eye tried looking through her Dream Mirror for Pegasus." first Elizabeth, then Momma, and now Molly? It seems like anyone could be a target to get there Dream Mirror stolen.

"Well we should defiantly keep a look out for anything suspicious now more then ever." Amy said as we watched Melvin and Molly get back together.

"Right." we all agreed as the first bell started to ring, we all headed to our first class. Wondering who might be the next target.


	5. A Perfect Couple

1Yay! Finally I get to spend time with my man Darien! Unfortunately Rini was coming with us, could she just stay here at Capsule Corp? Daddy and Momma made her come with me so I had no say in this. I was at Capsule Corp waiting for Darien to pick us up. Mt. Poaz would've been too far out for him.

"What is taking him so long?" Grandpa Vegeta spat. I rolled my eyes at him. He was always over protective of me, especially when it came to Darien. He never liked him. At least Daddy can tolerate him being around.

"He lives on the other side of the city Grandpa V, just take a chill will you?" I said as I crossed my arms.

"If you weren't Gabriella's daughter I would've slapped you for that." he threatened

"You wouldn't have even if I wasn't !" I rolled my eyes at him, trying not to say anything that'll get me in trouble later. Rini came in the room, with her school bag. Why is she taking it? We're not going to Raye's temple today. Or at least I don't remember planning on doing so...

"What's with the bag Rini?" I asked her, she smiled as she put ti on the couch.

"I need help with Math, so Amy is tutoring me one on one today. So Darien is dropping me off at her place !" she said getting excited. So Amy was tutoring Rini. Yay! I do get my alone time today! I rushed over to the little twerp and hugged her as much as I could. She was trying to get out of my grasp. "Serena, you're choking me..." she said in breaths. I let go of her not realizing this.

"Sorry!" I said as I let go of her. "Thank you though, now I get alone time with Darien!" I said happily, this royally pissed of Grandpa Vegeta. He left the room and I could tell he was heading down to the Gravity Chamber. Why is he so mad at me? After a minute or so I heard some blasts coming down from the hallway.. I wish Darien would hurry up, he's kind of scaring me.

"Way to go Serena, you made Vegeta mad!" Rini yelled at me. As I was about to say something back, the doorbell rang. I rushed over to it grabbing my things along the way. Darien noticed something was wrong when Rini and I were trying to push him out of the room, before Vegeta could sense he was here. Who knows what kind of damage he could to Darien? I wasn't about to find out.

"What's going on girls?" he asked as we were finally able to push out of the room. Grandpa Vegeta didn't come out of the Chamber so I guess I got him out in time.

"Serena made Great Grandpa Vegeta mad. Nothing out of the ordinary." Rini said as she started walking down the hallway. Darien gave me a look wondering what I said to make him so mad. I was Grandpa Vegeta's favorite person in the world other then the obvious few people. I kind of felt bad that I ticked him off, knowing me and Darien were a sensitive subject for him. I was silent until we got outside and into Darien's car.

"So what did you say?" he wondered as we pulled away from Capsule Corp. I crossed my arms as I leaned back in the seat.

"I don't know, he just doesn't like you I think. It's always been like that with him though." I explained. "But when we get back I am going to apologize, I feel really bad." I sighed.

"I don't think he ever gets mad at you Serena." Darien said, I looked up at him. He had his eyes to the road. "Like you said he hates me ." he laughed brushing it off, like it was no big deal. We were almost to Amy's place by now. We stopped right in front of Amy's, Rini got out but stopped for a minute.

"I'll see you later you guys!' she said as she ran into Amy's apartment building. I looked up at Darien as he was about to pull off. Why does Grandpa Vegeta hate him so much? He was a really nice guy. Funny, smart, really cute. All around good guy. Before we reached to where we were going I noticed that Rini had left her school bag in the back seat. I reached over to the back to get it.

"Uh, Darien...?" I said, he looked down at me as I showed him the bag. He started laughing at me as I put it in the bottom of the seat of the car. "What is so funny?" I asked. I was trying to be mad, but I couldn't bring myself, I could never be mad at him for too long.

"Rini is like her mother." he smirked as he made a u-turn down the street.

"Hey I resent that!" I yelled as I playfully smacked his arm. He was yelling as I did. We finally reached back to Amy's. Rini was waiting right outside as she realized she forgot it as well. The both of us got out and I as I did I saw two people walking down the street. I didn't really notice them until Darien called there names.

"Hey Saori and Coby!" he said waving his arm, calling there attention. They recognized him and walked over to us.

"Hello Darien." they said as they walked to up us. They hugged and shook hands.

"Saori and Coby this is Rini and Serena." He said pointing to the each of us. "Serena is my girlfriend and Rini is her cousin coming to visit us for a while, she lives with Serena." he explained.

"Nice to meet the both of you, Darien talks so highly of both of you." Saori said. "We go to College with him." Saori said as she shook my hand.

"Same here." the three talked amongst themselves for a while. Rini seemed to be paying close attention to Saori for some reason. Then again, I have noticed that she looks like she might be in love with Darien! She was smiling the entire they spoke and laughed and the right time he made a joke. I shook that thought away knowing how much he loves me.

_**Rini POV **_

why was that girl flirting with Darien? He belongs to Serena. No matter how much she annoys me she belongs with him. As I watching Saori, I noticed another man coming from behind from her. He was in a pair of blue of jeans and a white t-shirt, and his blond hair was covered with a red hair band. He almost reminded me of Tiger's Eye but I let that thought pass through knowing it could be me. He stopped as he reached Saori.

"Excuse me miss but I am looking for my tour guide. Have you seen her by any chance?" he asked in a french accent. It was hard to understand. I had to really pay attention after a while. It almost seemed fake to me for some reason.

"No I haven't sir, sorry." Saori said as she started to pay attention to Darien again. If she keeps this up and Darien falls in love with her, I will no longer exists! I couldn't let that happen. I put the book bag down and walked over to Darien, hugging his leg. Saori stopped talking as I walked up. The french guy continued walking down the side walk. After a while of talking Coby left us. He almost seemed saddened for some reason..I know! He's in love with Saori! I be that's it! Saori thankfully eventually leave's.

"Hey I think we should look out for Saori, Serena." I told her, Darien went back to his car waiting on Serena.

"Why you think she likes him?" she was starting to get mad knowing that Saori liked Darien. I nodded as I was about to head inside Amy's apartment building. She was probably wondering where I was. "I will thanks Rini." she smiled as she headed in the car with Darien. I watched both of them drive off, hoping Serena won't start an argument with him. It wasn't an exciting afternoon with Amy. Considering she had to tutor me in math. I hated math. I was more of a history person. She could tell I was becoming more frustrated by the minute so we decided to call it quits around late after noon. Around dinner time I believe.

"Do you need a ride home Rini?" Amy asked as I was about to leave. I have a head ache trying to master all of the formula's that I needed for the test on Friday. My brain is officially dead.

"Nah thanks though Amy. I think I'll fly home back to Capsule Corp." I told as I waved goodbye. As I was exiting the building, I heard a terrifying scream. I ran down to where it came from. Saori was on a pink board like so many victims before her. She was pinned down as well not being able to get free. Tiger's Eye was there this time, he summoned her Dream Mirror, with his whip. She screamed as it came out of her. I grabbed my brooch but I realized, Serena wasn't here next to me. I needed her. I raise my energy, hoping she was going to feel it. When I looked back over Tiger's Eye had just finished looking into Saori's Dream Mirror.

"Damn, no Pegasus again!" he shouted angrily. Out of the shadows he summoned another Remless. Where the heck was Serena? I felt a hand on my shoulder and both Serena and Tuxedo Mask were behind me. She took me to behind a building and we shouted our call.

"MOON COSMIC DREAM ACTION!" we both shouted. We finished quickly and as we got there I got a real good look at the latest Remless. It was shaped like a balloon. Tuxedo Mask was caught into what looked like to be a balloon as well and had a hard time trying to get out of it. Sailor Moon tried going after him but she was caught in the same position.

"Oh no Sailor Moon!" I shouted. From the looks of it she was having a hard time breathing...I wasn't paying attention and before I knew it, I was knocked off of my feet. I was knocked off of my feet, but thankfully I had managed to dodge an attack from the balloon monster. I think her name was Puko, Tiger's Eye called her before he disappeared. I decided to summon a blast of mine to try and free the both of them. I focused on my ki like Uncle Gohan taught me, and when I looked at my hand I had gathered a decent blast to my hand. I aimed for Tuxedo Masks balloon, but as I did Puko caught me off guard and I was unable to help Sailor Moon. Tuxedo Mask, with his cane, summoned a mini knife at the bottom end of it and charged after Puko. She screamed as he managed to pop her balloon. Now she was completely weak! The balloon around Sailor Moon was gone and she was having a hard time breathing. I ran over to help her, she clung on to my arm but she was okay. "Are you okay?" I asked her.

"Yeah I am." she said coughing to get her voice back. As she let go I summoned my bran new bell from Pegasus. Puko was still trying to get air back in her Balloon, so she could get full power back.

"Crystal Twinkle Bell!' I hollered, summoning Pegasus. As he would in my dreams he showed up in the sky, his golden horn glowed as it gave Sailor Moon power to her new wand. She grabbed her wand and began her attack to kill Puko.

"Moon Gorgeous Meditation!" she said as she pointed her wand. Colorful bouts of light illuminated from it. With in a minute the lights reached Puko and she was gone for good. The board that was behind Saori was gone and she fell to the ground. Her Mirror was put back in thanks to Sailor Moon. After each of us had de-transformed, we stayed with Saori until she was well. In the far distance I could hear her friend Coby. He was out of breath from running a long while.

"Saori, Darien called and told me you were attacked! Are you alright?" he wondered. She smiled as she got up and walked over to him.

"Yes I am fine Coby." she blushed as she leaned into him.

"I was so worried about you! For I a while I thought you were and dead and I would've never been able to tell you..."

"Tell me what Coby?" she wondered as she looked up.

"That I am in love with you." she said looking away from him. He smiled as he lifted her face and kissed her. The three of us left after that, letting them have there moment. Serena and I decided to stay at Capsule Corp for the night since it would've been to dark to fly back home. We got inside to find Grandpa Vegeta sitting in the living room with Grandma Bulma. They both looked worried.

"What's going on you guys?" Serena asked for me. Grandpa Vegeta got up so he could face us.

"I felt someone's energy spike, I couldn't tell who's it was." he said as he looked from me to Serena. I blushed knowing it was me. It was the only way I could've saved both Serena and Darien. What else was I supposed to do? Watch them die? Not on my watch.

"It was me, the first time was to warn Serena I needed help and the second time was to save Serena and Darien. They were both trapped so I had to use a ki blast to get them free." I explained in one breath. When I looked back up at Grandpa Vegeta he was smiling.

"Well, good for you Rini, you did what we taught you." he smiled. Was that supposed to be a compliment? I took it as one anyone, a compliment from him was very rare. Especially to anyone other then any female in this family. Getting tired I decided to lay down on the couch next to Grandma Bulma. I was really tired after using that amount of energy. I don't know why, I've used a lot more then that in training back at Crystal Tokyo. As I was laying down I was listening to the conversation between Serena and Grandpa Vegeta. I almost forgot about the argument from this morning.

"I am sorry for what I said Grandpa Vegeta." she said as she looked down to the ground

"Apology accepted. I guess I just don't like Darien, he annoys me. But if you love him I guess I could try to tolerate him for a while." he said looking away from Serena. She got really happy as he said this and hugged him. He was shocked she did, but he hugged her back.

"That's all I ask for Grandpa V!" she said happily. He let go and then started off for his bedroom, I guess he was starting to get tired. I watched him walk off until he was out of site. _Some things between him and Serena will never change.. _I though happily as I drifted off to sleep on the couch.


	6. Mysterious Little Kitten

1

_** Serena POV **_

_** Mysterious Little Kitten **_

_** chapter 6**_

_** please review you guys, I want to three before I post chapter 7!**_

Gosh I was so tired, I should not have agreed to train with Grandpa Vegeta yesterday knowing I would be studying at Raye's Temple today. As we were walking I could hardly keep my eyes open. I wasn't the only one who was there, Rini was too along with cousin Pan. She was on break from college so she was able to come with us. Since both Rini and I were so tired maybe Raye will cut us some slack today I hardly doubt it though. Even after training willingly with Vegeta, she still manages to get mad at me. I guess its because she doesn't like him. I don't see why everyone is so against Grandpa Vegeta. Are me, Rini, my mother, and Aunt Bulla the only ones he likes and we like back? I find it hard to believe sometimes. When I looked up I noticed I was almost to Raye's Temple, when I looked down Rini was having trouble keeping her eyes open.

"Tired to huh Rini?" I asked her, she looked up at me. She seemed to be spacing out as she did.

"Yeah I forgot how much of a work out he could give us." she yawned, I did as well when I heard our names being called. It was Luna and Artemis, our cat guardians.

"Hey Luna and Artemis." Rini said while yawning again. I couldn't help but do the same.

"Trained with your grandfather again last night Serena?" I nodded, too tired to answer. When I looked back down, I noticed Luna was upset about something.

"Are you okay Luna? What's wrong?" I worried for her.

"Oh its nothing." she started smirking at Artemis, he was starting to get mad. "We were walking by a church on our way here and Artemis got star struck by the Nun that works there." she explained trying not to laugh. Aw Artemis has a crush on someone? How cute.

"No, Luna you got It all wrong!" Artemis stated, trying to explain himself. We all started walking again, Luna and Artemis started bickering about the Nun, I didn't hear half of it since I was so tired. I can't wait to get to Raye's. I really need the sleep. Maybe once I get home, Momma will let me sleep some. I am defiantly not going to Grandpa Vegeta's for a while. I think Rini could agree with me on that. As we turned a corner a heard a squeal coming from Rini. I turned around and there was a little grey kitten. She had landed on Rini's head and bounced off of it, scaring her. When I looked more closely I noticed this kitten had a little crescent moon on her forehead and red eyes to match Rini's. The little grey kitten walks straight up to Artemis.

"Hi Daddy!" she said happily. Daddy? Since when is Artemis a Daddy? And on top of it this kitten can talk?

"First you fall in love with a Nun and now you have a Daughter? I can't believe this!" Luna shouts at him. She almost sounded like she wanted to cry. Artemis tries to explain he doesn't know about any of this, but Luna was officially done with him. She raised her right paw and scratched him in the face and after that she ran off.

Later on that day, I told Mina what had happened between Luna and Artemis. She seemed throughly upset at him. I actually think Artemis doesn't know about this strange little kitten. He looked really shocked when she called him 'Daddy'. This whole mess seems so confusing to me. After studying at (or rather me and Rini sleeping through the whole thing) I fly home back to Mt. Poaz. Luna wasn't there like I thought she would be. I wonder who she decided to crash with? Certainly not Mina. I wonder how she was able to handle Artemis?

_**Mina or Sailor Venus POV **_

I can't believe Artemis would do this to Luna! Those two belong to each other. But then again this whole situation is one big mess. From what Serena told me at Raye's, he seemed completely off guard. At the moment I was at home, in my room. Wondering what I was going to say to him. Should I just go out with it should I build up slowly? I think I'll just play it by ear on this one. I hear Artemis scratch at the door and I let him come in. He climbed on the bed and waited for me to speak.

"Artemis, you would say I've been a good owner right? A good friend?" I decided to make a speech out of it. Maybe he will catch on to it.

"Yeah you are Mina. What's going on?" he questioned back. Is he serious right now? Has he completely forgotten that he hurt Luna and that he has a 'daughter'? I am completely disgusted at this point.

"How could you hurt Luna like that Artemis!' I hollered at him. Good thing my parents weren't home.

"I'm telling you it was all a big misunderstanding Mina!" he shouted back at me.

"Then what about that little kitten that called you 'Daddy'?" I did air quotes around the word Daddy. He got off the bed getting angry with me. Where does he think he's going? We aren't through yet!

"Fine if you don't believe me, then follow me and I'll prove it too you." he spat at me. He started running out of the house. Is sighed and started running after Artemis. From what I could remember the church was about a good mile away from where I lived. Artemis had a good start on me so I had to run extra fast. For a while I couldn't see him and I need a break but as I was about to take one I heard a scream coming by from the church. Where I was, it was only a block away. I grabbed my star wand and shouted my transformation call.

"Venus Star Power!" I screamed in a hurry. When I had finally transformed into Sailor Venus, I booked it to where the attacker was. Of course it was Tiger's Eye again. When I got there the Nun that worked at the church was strapped to a pink board like Serena had described, she was pinned down as well not able to move. Tiger's Eye was looking through her Mirror , when I had arrived. He looked for a brief second and then got back out.

"Damn no Pegasus again! Zirconia is going to kill me!" he shouted at himself. With a crack of his whip he summoned a minion. "Kigurumiko destroy this girl's mirror for me will yeah?" he asked as he disappeared. Before the Remless could Artemis had scratched her face, losing her concentration. As he scratches her, she puts him in his pouch like if she was a Kangaroo. I guess in a way she does look like one.

"Oh No Artemis!" I shouted gaining her attention on me. Kigurumiko, hears my plea for my guardian and starts attacking me. With every move I make towards her, I get back twice as much. After another punch to the stomach I am flung back to the ground, unable to get up. I was able to thankfully, but when I did I noticed I had accidently hit Artemis as well. So whatever I do to this Remless I hit Artemis as well? Well this sucks. What am I going to do now? As I was thinking of my next move the Remless starts attacking me with her boxing gloves making her punches even more painful then before. "Venus Crescent Beam Smash!" I shouted pointing my finger towards Kigurumiko. I was able to do damage but it was flung back at me like I had suspected. I landed with my back hitting against the church wall.

"You better release our cat guardian or there will be hell to pay!" I heard someone say. When I looked up Sailor Moon and the rest of the girls along with Tuxedo Mask were on the roof.

"And who are you to demand that?" she asked, getting into a fighting stance, I noticed Artemis was doing the same thing as well.

"I am Sailor Moon!" she said hopping down from the roof everyone else followed suit.

"And we are the sailor scouts." the rest completed together. "And in the name of the moon I will punish you!" they shouted landing in front of me. Sailor Mar and Mercury helped me up.

"Are you okay Sailor Venus?" Mars asked as I clung onto her. That's when I noticed Luna was here and Tuxedo Mask was holding the little kitten. For me being to weak the girls start attacking Kigurumiko.

"Fire Soul!" Sailor Mars aims her attack for her but she is rebounded back over to Mini Moon.

"Sparkling Wide Pressure!'Jupiter shouts. One by one each girl falls. Mercury was the only who didn't attack knowing she would hurt Artemis.

"We can't Attack anymore if we do we hurt Artemis!" Mercury said to everyone that attacked him.

"Then what are we supposed to do?" Sailor Moon wondered. As she asked I looked back over to Artemis he was struggling for some reason, when I looked harder he looked like he was trying to get free. He eventually did and bit Kigurumiko's arm. The Remless screamed in pain from the bits. She clung onto it, while being distracted, Artemis escaped from her grasps.

"Sailor Mini Moon, call Pegasus!" he ordered.

"Right Artemis!" Mini Moon agreed getting her bell ready. "Crystal Twinkle Bell!' she hollered, as she did Pegasus was summoned, flying above us in the air. His golden horn on his head made Sailor Moon's new wand glow with power.

"Moon Gorgeous Meditation!" She shouted as colorful lights escaped from her wand. As the reached Kigurumiko, she was destroyed for good. Tuxedo Mask went to go help the Nun when she was freed from her prison, he put back her Dream Mirror and stayed till he knew she was all right. When she woke up she thanked us and we left but stayed a good distance to watch her choir sang. That must of been her dream and why Tiger's Eye wanted to attack her.

"So who is the little kitten Tuxedo Mask?" Sailor Moon wondered.

"Why don't you tell them?" he asked the kitten she smiled at him grateful for the opportunity.

"Hi there everyone, the name is Diana and I am from 30th Century Crystal Tokyo." she said grinning. That would make sense so does that mean she is also the daughter of.. "Luna and Artemis are my parents. I am also Rini's companion." she bowed her head.

"Daughter?" Luna sounded embarrassed.

"Yeah you said I would recognize Daddy first so that's I said his name first." she said in her high soprano voice. Sorry if I caused any trouble Mommy." awe she was so precious! I couldn't help but smile at the little thing.

'Oh and Luna, I wasn't admiring the Nun, I was admiring the church." Artemis confessed.

"Really?"she didn't believe him.

"Yeah it was so beautiful that I wanted to get married there." he said. Luna went up to hug him, forgiving him.

"That's the sweetest thing you have ever said Artemis." after that little battle and meeting the newest edition everyone went home, happy, and in Serena and Rini's case tired out of there minds.


	7. Another Page Turner

1

_**Lita or Sailor Jupiter POV **_

_** Another Page Turner **_

_** Chapter 7 **_

_** I want four reviews please before chapter 8**_

I was with Serena and Rini heading over to Mt. Poaz. I didn't want to be alone this weekend. We stayed at there grandparents place for a little bit, they had to train with Vegeta for some reason. They do look like they have gotten stronger and feel like it too. I was starting to think I should train with him. But they keep changing my mind with horror stories from the past, now that I think about it clearly, it does sound horrible.

"Trust me Lita, you don't want to train with him unless he likes you. Or he won't go easy on you like he does with me and Rini." she said as she bit into a snack Bulma had made for all of us on our long flight to Mt. Poaz.

"He doesn't go easy on me!" Rini complained as she showed a bruise she must of gotten from training.

"I guess he likes me more then!" Serena said teasing her, I laughed at there argument knowing Serena was right. For as long as I could remember I've always seen him favor her over anyone, even his own daughter Bulla. Serena and Rini started fighting again and I just stayed silent. As we were walking I noticed a certain poster that caught my eye. It was an advertisement for a new book called _Moonlight Pegasus-_ by Tomoko Takasi. So Tomoko published her new book? Good for her. When I had met her she was wondering if should to begin with. I didn't realize I had been standing there looking at it this entire time.

"No way! Tomoko published another book!" Rini exclaimed getting excited. She started reading it then got sad again. "Oh no we missed the book signing because of training with Vegeta!" she complained while pouting.

"There was book signing? I didn't know that!" Serena said looking at the poster.

"You would have to actually read a book Serena." Rini muttered, I laughed. Rini was right about that.

"Oh shut up, twerp, how did you even get that book anyway?' she wondered, we started walking again to outside city limits.

"Grandma Gabriella got for me,. Unlike you I like to read." she said, Serena was starting to get really mad at her for teasing her so much.

"You know, I know the author of the book. Tomoko." the girls stopped walking and looked at me, shocked I knew someone famous.

"You know the author?" Rini wondered. I nodded my head yes. "Can you please get this singed for me Lita? Pretty please?" Rini was starting to beg. It's been a while since I've seen Tomoko. To be honest I haven't seen her since I switched over to Crossroads Jr High. I sighed wondering if I should take Rini or not. _Tomoko is a good friend, I'm sure she wouldn't mind if she signed a copy for Rini and she has been a good kid lately_

"Sure, why not Rini." I smiled down at her.

"Aw thank you so much Lita!" Rini said hugging me. I still remember where Tomoko lived, I believe she lived on the end of town. Which is where we are at anyway. As we turned another corner, I could barely make out Tomoko's house. I started walking a little faster as I saw it, getting excited. When I got to the door, I rang the bell a couple of times, hoping she was home. No answer. Maybe she's still at the book signing? I rang the doorbell again, still no answer.

"Maybe she's not home Lita." Rini said, getting a little sad.

"We can always try again, If you guys feel like flying all of the way out here again." I told them as I sighed.

"We don't have to fly all of the way home Lita, we can always stay with my grandparents again. Grandma Bulma and Grandpa V won't mind, they like having us over." Serena explained, while yawning. "I really don't wanna fly out that anyway."

"Okay then, I guess we can start heading back to Capsule Corp then." I agreed with them. Mt Poaz was really far out there. As we started walking to Capsule Corp, I heard my name being called. It was Tomoko. She had her head poking through the window of her house. All three of us rushed back over to her. She smiled as we did, recognizing me. She hasn't really changed much since she last saw me. She still wore glasses to help her see, and had her light brown hair in a pony tail. She smiled more as I walked up and hugged her. "Tomoko! How have you been?" I wondered. Serena and Rini had just caught up with me.

"I've been alright, what about you Lita? How do you like your new school?" she wondered.

"Its okay, Tomoko. I was actually wondering if you could sign a copy of your book for my friend Rini?" I asked her nicely. She went away for a minuet then came back with a black inked pen to sign Rini's copy. She took her book from Rini and signed it, she gave it back to her.

"Thank you so much Tomoko! Your book is amazing, are you going to write any other's some time soon?" Rini asked her. Tomoko looked sad all of the sudden.

"What's wrong Tomoko?" I asked her.

"Well recently I've been having major writer's block, I haven't been able to think of anything for a second book!" she said as she looked away from us, she was starting to get angry with us.

"Why? Did something happened?" I worried. Tomoko normally didn't have this issue for as long as I have known her. She started getting embarrassed. She blushed.

"Well its stupid Lita," She stopped, but she told me anyway. "Well the boy who inspired _Moonlight Pegasus, _he's with another girl." she sighed thinking about him. "How can I continue when he was the one that inspired the whole thing?"she started yelling at her self. "I feel stupid." she said looking down at the ground, not meeting anyone's eye's. "If one person admires my stories, I think I'll be able to write again." she explained. And with that she closes her window. Poor Tomoko, I know exactly how she feels. My last boyfriend dumped me for some other girl. I was depressed for weeks. All three of us start walking back to Capsule Corp in silence, that was until Serena started talking again.

"That sucks what happened to Tomoko." Serena I said. I nodded, agreeing with her.

"I should've told her, I admired her work, she seemed so upset." Rini said, feeling guilty. She was looking at the cover of the book the entire she spoke. It was a beautiful design, it showed Pegasus, with a blue background, and on the bottom of the front had Tomoko's name on it. It looked like her handwriting on it. But I know she singed on the inside of it.

"Don't worry I'm sure she'll be fine. Tomoko always bounces back easily." I told the both of them. As we were almost there I heard a very loud scream coming from the street we had just left. We ran back to where the screaming came from and found Tomoko strapped to a pink board and Tiger's Eye in front of her. Her Dream Mirror, was extracted from her body and then she fainted on the board.

"We have to transforms and help her!" Serena said as she saw Tomoko being attacked. Looking at Tiger's Eye was starting to piss me off. As we were about to transform Tiger's Eye summoned another Remless.

"Tenko, destroy any one who get's in your way. " he ordered as he disappeared. As the Remless was about to attack we transformed.

"Jupiter Star Power!" I shouted

"Moon Cosmic Dream Action!" Both Serena and Rini shouted. We transformed quickly and went to go help Tomoko. As we reached her, I summoned my attack against Tenko.

"Sparkling Wide Pressure!" I aimed for her head and she was caught completely off guard. As all of us landed, Tenko had summoned an attack of her own. It was a bunch of chains wrapped around her wrist, she aimed for me and I was caught in them, unable to get out. When I looked down I noticed there was a bomb on them.

"Sailor Jupiter!" I heard Sailor Moon. From what I could see she tried summoning a Ki Blast at me to get me free from the chains. It didn't work as she ended up in the same position as me. Mini Moon did to as well. Now what am I going to do? I have to help Tomoko! When I looked her way Sailor Moon was trying to use her Saiyan abilities to try and get free herself but for some reason she was having difficulty. She managed to get free as well as me and Mini Moon. How did. I looked around and when I found him, it was Tuxedo Mask that had saved us. Once I was free, I threw the bomb that was around the chains and aimed directly at Tenko. It exploded as it reached her face. Having only two minutes on the timer.

"Sailor Mini Moon summon Pegasus!"; I shouted towards her.

"Sure thing Jupiter!" she shouted. She summoned her new bell Pegasus had given her recently. "Crystal Twinkle Bell!" she hollered as she chimed it. As Mini Moon was summoning Pegasus I ran over to Tomoko, to see if I could get her out. She was half awake as I was helping her. She looked up at Pegasus and then fainted. When I looked back over to Sailor Moon she had her wand ready for action.

"Moon Gorgeous Meditation!" she aimed for Tenko and as the powerful lights reached her she screamed for fear. As the lights disappeared she was gone for good. Tuxedo Mask came to help me with Tomoko.

"Will she be alright?" he asked.

"Yeah I'm pretty sure she will be Tuxedo Mask." I told him, as I helped her up. Sailor Moon and Mini Moon rushed over to us.

"Glad that's over." Sailor Moon said. "I thought I was going to have to go Super Saiyan on that Remless." she laughed, showing her nervous tick.

"Good thing you didn't it." I laughed. As we all de-transformed we took Tomoko back to her home. She was still passed out as we did so she didn't know about our Sailor sides.

The next day I decided to take a quick trip Tomoko's house to see if she was alright. She had opened her window again not wanting to come out. She told me about the attack even though I knew exactly what had happened, that is until she told me she saw Pegasus.

"As I was about to pass out in from of Sailor Jupiter, I saw him Lita!" she said getting really happy. She seemed like she hasn't been in moths probably. From the way she acted yesterday she didn't look like it.

"Saw who Tomoko?" I asked playing along with her.

"Pegasus!" she smiled brightly at me. "When I saw him, he sparked something in me. I think I can finally start writing again." she hugged me through the window and I hugged back. "Thanks for trying to cheer me up. I hope Rini enjoys the book. And the next one that'll I be writing."

"Its no problem, Tomoko. See you around." I hugged her goodbye before she closed her window. I started walking back to my apartment again, alone. Serena and Rini decided to go back to Mt. Poaz yesterday not having seen Gabriella and Trunks in a few days. I think Serena was purposely trying to avoid them because of her low marks. As I got to my apartment building, is started feeling the battle from yesterday. When I got to my floor and room, I ran to my couch and laid there. That's when I noticed my own copy of _Moonlight Pegasus._ I grabbed it looking at the autograph I got the night it came out. I smiled as I read it.

_"Dear Lita, thank you so much for always being there for me, especially when it came to writing this book. I could never thank you enough or show you how much gratitude I have. I hope you have an amazing future ahead of you. Thanks to you, I do. Love, Tomoko Takasi." _


	8. A Lesson To Learn

1

_**Rini POV **_

_** Sorry for the delay of this chapter, I haven't been feeling well the last couple of days. But I am better now. Stupid school for making me stress. Anyway hope you enjoy as always read and review. Over 100 hits is nice and all but it would be cool if I had some reviews from more then one person (NO offence). And not the same crap saying great chapter update soon I want a real review. **_

Finally it was art class my favorite one of the day and then I can go home back to Mt. Poaz. The last week or so we have been painting landscapes, since that was our latest assignment. I decided to draw Pegasus. He's been reoccurring in my dreams more and more often lately. I was finishing the last few touches on my picture when my art teacher came up behind me. She looked it over and then shook her head disapprovingly. What was wrong with it? I thought I was a decent artists.

"Oh Ms. Briefs..." I turned to face her, paint brush in my hand.

"What? I thought I did really good on it." I asked. I crossed my arms getting mad. A habit I picked up watching Chi-Chi. I may not look like her, but Grandma Gabby says I act like her.

"You can't get high marks for this. You added an extra drawing to it, sorry Rini." Miss Marino said as she walked away. I sighed as I looked back at my picture. I had made it out of inspiration from my dreams. It was the lake that Pegasus kept showing up in. One of my friends, Heather came up to examine it, she smiled as she saw it.

"Wow that's a really cool drawing Rini!" she said as the final bell rang. "I'm not even that good!" she said as we compared pictures. Her's was a mountain landscape with a lake as well but her's was more green and realistic I guess. We walked outside and waited for our people to come get us. Serena was supposed to be here already and she wasn't as usual. I bet she forgot about me and went straight to Capsule Corp. "Isn't your cousin supposed to come get you?" Heather asked as her mom pulled along the curb.

"Yeah she is." sometimes I forgot me and Serena agreed on being cousins. " I bet she forgot about me and went to Capsule Corp or Crown." I told her as she got in her car.

"Do you need a ride?" her Mom asked."

"Nah, where we live is a little far to drive out." I explained she waved goodbye then and drove off. Where the heck was Serena? She has never been this late before to come get me. I bet she had detention for being so late all of the time. I always in good amount of time to avoid that! Serena can be such a meatball head! Sometimes I wonder how she can be Grandma Gabriella and Grandpa Trunks' daughter when they were so responsible, so kind, and loving. I sighed as I looked at my drawing. I ended up getting a B on it, even though I could've easily gotten an A. Why did she criticize my work? Mom back at home said I was amazing. I think Miss Marino secretly hates kids and hates her job. Now that I think about it, I think she plays favorites as well. As I was about to give up on Serena and fly home on my own, someone pulled up on the curb. I almost forgot who he was until I saw the scar on his face, this was Yamcha. I remember Great Uncle Gohan talking about him before.

"Rini? What are you doing here?" he asked as I walked up to him.

"I was waiting on Serena. She's late as usual. Stupid meatball head." I said getting mad at her. If I see her later on, she was going to get such a...

"You need a ride to Capsule Corp or something? Serena can meet you there, I can tell her your there if you want a ride?" he asked. I smiled at Yamchas offer.

"Yeah sure, thank you Yamcha!" I said as I hopped in the front seat. I put my book bag on the floor of the car but held on to my picture.

"So when did you come back?" he asked as he turned on the light.

"Right around when Baby was beginning his attack, I think he already had Grandpa Vegeta captured." I explained. "I think it was a couple of weeks before that though." I sighed remembering when Vegeta was captured by Baby. He was already scary as he was sometimes. But that was just ridiculous. It was silent again as Yamcha had stopped at red light, he noticed my drawing of Pegasus.

"Hey did you draw that?" he asked. I looked down, forgetting that I had it in my lap.

"Yeah I did." sometimes I was a little protective of my work. I guess that's why I was so mad at Miss Marino gave me a low mark . Well low to me.

"That's incredible!" he said, he started driving again, but he kept giving glances at it. "I would buy it if it was in a gallery!"he praised my work and I had to blush. He was being nice, as he was complimenting my work I could help but think about what Miss Marino had said. No extra things could be added. Yamcha noticed I was getting upset. "What's wrong?" he wondered.

"Well my art teacher, Miss Marino gave me a lower mark since I added Pegasus." I said as I crossed my arms. Yamcha laughed. "What is so funny?" I demanded.

" you're so much like Serena it's crazy!" he said laughing, I couldn't help but join him. We finally reached Capsule Corp. I got out of Yamchas and started heading inside before he stopped me. "Just so we're clear Rini, you're an amazing artist, sure one person may not like but other's will." I smiled what he told me. This was going to make my day, that is until Serena will show up...

"Thank you so much Yamcha!" I said waving goodbye to him as he drove off. As I was about to head inside, I heard a scream not to far off. I dropped of my book bag but brought my brooch with me. I started running really fast knowing It was Tiger's Eye attacking again. When I had gotten there, I saw that Miss Marino was strapped to the same board as all of the other's. Tiger's Eye had his latest Remless summoned already, waiting for his command. Miss Marino's Dream Mirror was already out as well. He poked his in and she was screaming all the while. I hid behind a building watching the whole thing unfold. Tiger's Eye was disappointed once again.

"Again no Pegasus. Hebihanabiko destroy the mirror!" he commanded the Remless. I raised my energy a little, hoping Serena would feel I need help. I felt a hand on my shoulder and I jumped. It was Serena I guess I didn't need to do it after all.

"Hey, we got this." Serena said getting her brooch ready. I did the same as well. We both shouted our call.

"MOON COSMIC DREAM ACTION !" we hollered. We transformed and did a surprise attack on the Remless. Well Serena did.

"Cosmic Fever!" Moon's and stars appeared from her hands knocking her off of her feet. A random blast was aimed for me, I was saved by Tuxedo mask who had just survived on the scene. He took me to the other side of the battle field.

"Are you okay Mini Moon?" he worried, I nodded my head yes as I grabbed my bell.

"Yeah I will be, you might wanna stand back." he did as he was told as Sailor Moon was holding her own against Hebihanabiko, she was thinking about turning Saiyan until she saw me get my bell ready to defeat Pegasus. She summoned her wand as I began the call. "Crystal Twinkle Bell!" I chimed the bell, and Pegasus was summoned. The Remless stopped fighting Sailor Moon as she saw him enter, she smiles cruelly as she looks to the each of us. She shoots something at Pegasus into stone! As the stone Pegasus landed on the ground I began to get very sleepy. I tired to ignore it and help out Miss Marino, but the sleepiness was becoming a problem. I aimed a blast at Hebihanabiko, but as I did a fell off of my feet, falling into a deep sleep. The last thing I heard was Sailor Moon calling my name..

_I was in the lake scene where most of my dreams were held lately. I noticed that Pegasus was asleep by the lake. He almost looked like he wasn't alive. I ran to him worried he might be hurt because of the stone spell. As I ran over to him Hebihanabiko was floating over Pegasus. She was laughing as I was running up to him. I tired waking him up, but nothing seemed to be working on him. I wonder if Sailor Moon was having the same problem with me? _

_ "So you're the holder of Pegasus in the dream world?" Hebihanabiko wondered as I looked up at her. _

_ "Wake him up now!" I demanded. I almost started to cry seeing Pegasus like this. He didn't do anything wrong, why were they always trying to get a hold of him? _

_ "You know, with this much power you can you can rule the world! He has so much on his own, but you don't use it correctly!" she said. _

_ "Yes we are. Unlike you we don't want to use it for Evil! Whoever you are working for, your whole lot will be gone for good!" I told her, getting into a fighting stance. I may not be a good fight like Sailor Moon and Vegeta, but I can hold my own. I looked down and I noticed Pegasus was all tied up. Hebihanabiko started attacking me, with a few blasts I was I knocked to the ground. I got back up though and continued fighting. We had finally taken the air and I was even thinking about powering up into a Saiyan and kill her. I eventually did and I was winning. I just wish I had Sailor Moon's help to fight her. With one blast to her and I heard Pegasus finally waking up. I powered down as he finally was able to get out of his prison. "Pegasus!" I squealed with happiness. With one glow from the horn of his, Hebihanabiko was fading away. Eventually I did too. _

I finally woke up with Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask standing over me. They were worried as I stayed in Sailor Moons arms. She smiled as I had finally woken. When I looked I noticed Pegasus was in the air, with all of the stone completely off of his body. I looked back over to Sailor Moon and she took the hint from there grabbing her wand. Hebihanabiko was trying to attach her as she was preparing her attack. I fought her long enough for her to finally strike.

"MOON GORGEOUS MEDITATION!" Sailor Moon screamed at Hebihanabiko. The same colorful lights appeared from her wand and destroyed the Remless. We waited a while to see if she could come back and attack again but nothing seemed to happen. I de-transformed from Sailor Mini Moon and rushed over to help Miss Marino. She was passed out but I had a feeling she was going to wake up any minuet now. "Are you okay Rini?" she worried.

"Yeah I will be. I just hope Miss Marino will be okay." I sighed, wishing she would wake up soon.

"She will, she's your art teacher right?" Darien asked.

"Yeah she is." I told him, I felt that she was starting to stir. She eventually did and I helped her back up. "Are you okay Miss Marino?" I asked her, pretending I didn't know what was going on.

"I was attacked!" she said hysterically.

"Don't worry they're gone now, they won't hurt you anymore." Serena told her, calming her down.

"Well thank you for helping me you three. I owe you one." she smiled at each of us.

"It was no problem, glad to help." we started walking with Miss Marino to see if she was going to be okay. She seemed fine to me but I just wanted to be sure. She stopped right in front of Capsule Corp. She noticed my drawing of Pegasus. I just realized I left that there, I'm glad nothing had happened to it.

"I really do like your drawing though Rini." Miss Marino told me. I started smiling, being glad she liked it.

"Thanks Miss Marino!" I said as I hugged her. She hugged back and started walking back in the direction of her home or possibly the school. I turned my attention over to Serena remembering how late she was. "And why were you so late?" I questioned. She started to show her nervous tick.

"Sorry about that Rini!" she said as she started levitating in the air. She was wanting to go home. "I bumped into Darien and I guess I lost track of time." she explained, hoping I would buy into it. Which of course I didn't.

"Sure you did Serena!" I said getting mad at her. She had already flown off after saying goodbye to Darien. "See you later Darien."

"See yea Rini." he said as he started walking home. When we got home nothing really happened, unless you count Grandma Gabriella yelling at Serena about her latest test failure. She was grounded from seeing Darien again for another week, she tried arguing with her, but of course it didn't work. She stomped off to her room, angry with her.

"She'll never learn." she sighed as she began rubbing her temples. She was probably getting a headache after all of the yelling. I laughed at her, she turned to me.

"I agree, well I am going to bed, I'm really tired after today." I told her.

"Okay goodnight then Rini. I love you." she said as she hugged me. Once I was ready for I bed, I had problems actually falling asleep. When I was finally about to I heard a noise from some where in my room. What was it? I was on my guard in case they wanted to fight. Out of the corner of my eye, all I could see was light. With one big flash appeared a nice looking statue of some sort. The handle part was a dark pink, but the top part was gold with an interesting lacing pattern. It was glowing brighter as the globe part started to open. When it did I could see Pegasus. But why was he here?

"Pegasus?" I wondered if I was dreaming.

"Yes, it is I dear one." I smiled as I realized it was him, but happy all the while.

"What are you doing in there for?" I wondered. I hope he wasn't trapped or something.

"This is a type of communication we could use instead of talking in your dreams. If you ever need me, just use this globe statue." he explained. A way of communication? That was a great idea he had!

"Okay I think I could get used to this." I smiled. This made my day! I have access to Pegasus twenty fours a day if I choose. We talked for a while until I started getting even more sleepy. We eventually said our goodbyes. For the first time in a long while, I had a dreamless sleep.


	9. A Little Thing Called Jealousy

1

_**Serena POV **_

_** A little thing called love **_

_** Chapter 9**_

_** As always review please **_

Finally we were studying somewhere else other then Raye's Temple. All of us were at Darien's apartment even our cat guardian's were hear as well. It took some persuading from Daddy to let me go but thanks to Rini I was able to. I guess I am thankful for the little brat. Amy was currently trying to help me with my math homework since I had a test the next day. I suck at math. And I just down right hate it. I kept spacing out as she was trying to get me to pay attention.

"Okay Serena, now try this one on your own." Amy said pointing to the next problem in my textbook.

"Why even bother helping me? I suck. Even Uncle Gohan couldn't help me and he's just as smart as you!" I exclaimed. I crossed my arms, getting a little annoyed with the situation. Amy sighed as she tried to reason with me.

"Well even though Gohan had his turn with you, I know some ways to help, you just have to pay attention that is all." Amy told me. I could tell she was getting frustrated as well.

"That is problem right there Amy." Raye said as she was doing her own work.

"What problem Raye?" Lita jumped in. If she says what I think she is, she is going to get such a beating!

"Serena would actually have to pay attention. She has the attention span of a squirrel." I was mad at this point. My anger was my trigger as well so I had to be careful what I had to say or do. When I looked her way Raye was smirking at me. I got up and went over to her. We started arguing and I tried to keep my cool. Rini was paying attention knowing this. She had the same problem too.

"I wouldn't get me mad Raye!" I yelled at her. Rini was by my side now.

"And why is that Serena?" she wondered.

"You know why!" I said, clenching my hands into a fist. I felt my power rising and I know Rini did too.

"Well I am waiting..." she trailed off as she heard Diana. I was about to punch her or slap her.

"Do I smell smoke?" she wondered in her high soprano voice. When I turned my head to where everyone was looking, I could see a big cloud of smoke coming from Darien's kitchen. Raye went immediately to Darien's fire extinguisher in the hallway, she was able to get rid of the flame but his kitchen and half of the apartment was destroyed

"Oh no my apartment! Its going to take forever to get this fixed!" he said as he looked over the damage. "Don't forget the cost!" he said as he leaned against the wall. "Now where am I going to stay?" he wondered as he brushed his hair back.

"You can stay at Mt. Poaz!" I said. Everyone immediately turned to me with a look. Knowing it was a stupid idea.

"You know Trunks will never allow that." Mina said. She was right. Daddy could be over protective of me when he was home. I sighed as I tried to think of other places. Capsule Corp would be a bad idea, Vegeta doesn't like Darien just as much as Daddy. Darien would be all alone on the Look Out now that Piccolo is gone...

"I know! You can stay at my temple!" Raye said. "We have plenty of extra rooms for travelers, but I think Grandpa won't mind. Unlike Serena's grandfather he actually likes you!"she laughed at her idea. knowing that her line hurt me a little. Vegeta didn't exactly despise him, he can tolerate him for me. To an extent like with some people. I guess it was because of how close we are.

"You know Vegeta..." Darien interrupted me.

"That'll be a great idea Raye. Thank you. Are you sure he won't mind?" he completely ignored me! Along with Raye ! Well Raye I can expect but Darien?

"No not at all!" she smiled as he accepted her offer. I was getting angrier again, but Rini was calming me, seeing as I could transform any moment.

"Serena..." she warned me by tugging on my shirt. I looked down to her, she was helping me a lot.

"Thanks Rini" I said as I sighed. We all decided to end our studying session early today to help Darien over to Rayes. I kept my eye on them as we were walking to her temple. I remember that they used to date even though that was a very long time ago. I can still get easily jealous. Everyone knew that but I couldn't help but be worried. All of the others decided to go home except for me Rini, Darien, Raye and Diana- since she was Rini's cat guardian. Rini was tugging at my sleeve again.

"We should get going Serena, Grandma Chi-Chi was wanting us to go over to her house for dinner. Even Uncle Gohan Aunt Vidle and Pan are coming too. I haven't seen Pan since she went to college!" she complained as I was still watching Darien and Raye. I almost forgot about that meeting.

"Oh yeah. I forgot!" I laughed as I showed my nervous tick. Rini sighed as she rolled her eyes."Hey Darien and Raye!"they turned there attention to behind us.

"We have to get going to Mt Poaz! Family meeting kind of thing, Pan is coming home." I explained. They waved goodbye not really paying attention. I hope nothing happens between them again.._Darien is mine Raye! _I shouted in my head. We started flying off but i couldn't help but keep looking back at them Rini noticed this.

"Nothing is gonna happen Serena. If it did, I wouldn't be here." she reminded me.

"Yeah I know." I said looking down."Hey I'm gonna make a quick stop somewhere Rini just go on without me. Tell Pan I said hi." I told her.

"But Serena, Grandma Chi-Chi will kill you if you don't show up again. She's gonna call you a mini Goku for that again!" she hollered at me.

"I'll be there don't you worry. If something happens I'll raise my energy or use the communicator." I said as I flew off. She was still hollering my name as I was almost back to Raye and Darien. I was flying above them, making sure nothing happened. They were just talking. Like he would with any of the other girls. But I still didn't trust this. I landed not to far off behind a building. I looked through my book bag to see of I had the luna pen. I did and I smiled as I saw it. I put it high in the air thinking of my next disguise. "Disguise power!' I thought for a minute. "Turn me into a Red Ninja, Protector of Love!" when I was done all of mt was covered in red, all could be seen were my eyes. I snuck around at a good pace, they didn't even notice a thing. I smiled behind my mask as I realized this. When they finally got to Rayes temple she showed him his room. He wondered if he could use the bath there at temple and she was happy to help. Maybe a little to happy..I followed Raye at a good place. That's when I noticed Chad wasn't to far off. He was sweeping the temple floor. I grabbed him and he was caught off guard.

"How could you stay so calm Chad? I thought you liked Raye?" I demanded through my disguise, he was starting to freak out. Not knowing who I was.

"Ah who are you? Creepy Ninja!" he said as he was about to get ready to fight me. I laughed knowing one punch would knock him out.

"Its me, Serena." I said pulling off my disguise for a brief minute, then putting it back on.

"Oh, okay..." he calmed down realizing it was me. "Then why are you spying on Raye?" he wondered.

"I'm worried about Raye trying to get back with Darien!' I said pointing to Darien he was about to go take his bath.

"Why?" he wondered.

"They used to be a thing.." I said, he never knew about Raye and Darien? I figured he would've have known..

"Really?" he started freaking out. "Oh no! Now I will never be with Miss Raye." he started pouting, then he started full out crying.

"Chad calm down!" I whispered as I heard my communicator beep. Is something going on at home? Other then the dinner? Oh Rini must of told on me! That little brat was going to get it! I braved it up as I took off my hood. When I turned it on, I feared the worst. It was Grandma Chi-Chi. She looked furious.

"Serena Luna Briefs!" she hollered scaring me. Thankfully Chad had gone off somewhere to sulk about Raye. "We hardly ever have dinners together ever since Goku left! I know you aren't fighting right now, you better get your moon behind down here!" she screamed at me I could my mother and Uncle's trying to calm her down. Somehow my mother had managed to get the communicator away from her. I was glad but she looked mad as well.

"Rini told me what happened Serena. We'll talk about it when you get home. But please come down before your grandmother loses it." she begged me. She was calm but I can tell she wanted to yell at me or her own mom. I couldn't tell which at the moment.

"But Momma.." I was about to complain, she stopped mid sentence.

"Serena, please just do this." then the communicator went blank. I sighed as I put it back in the book bag. I decided to go to Mt. Poaz and change back from my normal self. I think I would've gotten weird looks from Gohan and Goten if I showed up as a red ninja. As I was about to leave the temple I noticed some man going up the temple steps. It almost looked like the one that had hit on Molly a couple of weeks ago. .. I decided to go follow him again because of what had happened to Molly. Even though Raye can be a huge jerk I still care about her a lot. When I had reached the top part of the steps the man was talking to Raye. He looked like he was starting to get angry with her. Out of no where he summoned a whip and changed his wardrobe into..Tiger's Eye! He was attacking Raye! I raised my energy really high knowing Rini was probably at Mt. Poaz already. She was going to be mad at me. Even though Rini and I transformed together I decided to go without her.

"MOON COSMIC DREAM ACTION !' I hollered. Thankfully no one saw me transform and I went into action to save Raye. She was strapped on to the pink board and her Dream Mirror was out in the open as I had gotten there Tiger's Eye was going through her dreams."You stay out of her dreams you creep!' I hollered. He let his head out of the Dream Mirror. He looked disappointed as he saw no Pegasus and then angry when he saw me.

"Oh great its Sailor Moon again. Wait happened to your mini you?" he laughed as he noticed Mini Moon wasn't here. I looked down thinking she might be next to me, but she wasn't. She's probably on her way with the other girls.

"She'll.." I trailed off as I watched Tiger's Eye summon his next Remless.

"Mizugeiko destroy the mirror of this temple girl." he ordered as he disappeared. The Remless started attacking the Mirror but I had stopped before she had eaten Rayes dreams forever.

"Cosmic Fever!" Moons and stars blasted of my hands as I aimed for the Remless knocking her off her feet. Mini Moon wasn't here yet. Mizugeiko starts attacking as I was trying to help Raye. She was still passed out on the board. Out of the corner of my eye I could see a rainbow like attack coming my way. I didn't see it in time and I was almost hit if Tuxedo Mask didn't save me.

"You okay Sailor Moon?" he worried.

"Yeah I am thanks for saving me." I smiled. Another attack was aimed for the both of us. This time it was able to get us and I was trapped! The rainbow like attack turned into a ball around me and I along with Tuxedo Mask were trapped. What are we going to do? I need Sailor Mini Moon to destroy Mizugeiko..

"Shine Agua Illusion!" I heard someone shout. Water was able to destroy the ball like trap and I was free. When I looked up I saw Mini Moon with the other Sailor Scouts.

"Hey you guys!" I said as I rushed over to them. I was so happy to see them.

"Are you okay Sailor Moon?" Jupiter asked as she was about to attack Mizugeiko. I nodded my head yes as she started attacking him.

"You might want to summon Pegasus." I told Mini Moon. She smiled.

"Right!" she got her bell ready as I did my wand. "Crystal Twinkle Bell!" she hollered. Right on cue I could see Pegasus flying above us and my wand was finally activated.. I got into my stance aiming for Mizugeiko.

"MOON GORGEOUS MEDITATION!" I screamed as Venus and Jupiter dodged in time for the lights to hit the Remless. All of us waited to see if anything happened and then we went to go see if Raye was alright. She was just waking up in Jupiter's arms as we got to her. "Are you okay Raye?" I wondered. It took a minute for her to realize I was talking to her.

"I was attacked by Tiger's Eye huh?" she wondered. All of us nodded as she was getting mad at her self. " I should've known that creep was him! Why was I so fooled?" she yelled at her self again, all of us yelled as she had her classic Raye moment. This seemed to happen every time she got attacked. I turned my attention back to Mini Moon.

"How much trouble am I in?" I worried to go back home.

"So much trouble, you have no idea..." she trailed knowing I would get mad.

"I can't believe you tattled on me you little twerp!' I hollered back at her.

"I didn't! Great Uncle Gohan and Goten asked where you were and I couldn't lie to them! Its practically impossible!" she screamed back. All of the girls and Tuxedo Mask continued to watch us bicker.

"Yeah I you can I do all of the time! Well minus Uncle Goten.." I trailed off knowing that wasn't exactly true.

"Ooh I am so telling on you to Grandma G!" she smiled evilly as she de-transformed and started flying off to Mt. Poaz. I did the same flying after him.

"You better not!" I screamed back flying after my future daughter. "Momma will kill me!" I screamed as I continued to chase after her.


	10. Driven Dreamer

1

_**Serena POV **_

_** Chapter 10- driven dreamer **_

_** read and review **_

Where was Darien? We were supposed to meet as a group at Capsule Corp! We all planned a shopping and even Rini is going to go with us much to my displeasure The more I looked around I noticed Amy wasn't here yet either... did something bad happen to the both of them? When I looked his way Grandpa Vegeta didn't look to happy as he keeping on eye on each of us. For some reason he hasn't been able to fully trust the girls yet. Especially Darien. I could never figure out why. I walked over to him, leaving the conversation between Raye and Lita.

"Are you okay Grandpa V?" I asked. He smirked a tiny bit as he looked my way. He was leaning against the wall, arms folded.

"You know how much I adore people Serena." he said with a hint of sarcasm. "You and Rini I can tolerate, maybe even Bulma at times, but not these people." he said looking away from me.

"Oh Grandpa Vegeta..." I trailed off not sure how to answer him. That's when I heard my communicator beep. It was Amy. She didn't seem to be in some sort of trouble. So what could be the urgency? "Amy?" I started to worry. All the girls were by me in an instant.

"You might want to come check this out Serena, I see Darien with another woman!" she said. I gasped out of shock, even drooping the communicator. If it wasn't for Grandpa V's catlike reflexes it would've broke. He handed it back to me.

"Alright Amy wait right wait right where you are! We'll be there in an instant!" I turned it off and slammed it in Grandpa's hands. He looked at me as if all of us have gone crazy. Maybe we have. Darien is too good looking to be with a girl on his own. That is why I don't like not being near him. He rolled his eyes as he left them room. All of us bolted for the door an before anyone could stop I started to fly at top speed to Amy. Rni started flying with me as well but as the speed I was going she was having a hard time keeping up. I eventually found Amy and she was a block away from the car repair shop. Why would Darien be here? I landed and Amy waited for me to catch my breath. The other girls eventually caught up with me. For some reason they ran all of the way here.

"Don't ever do that again Meat Ball head!" Raye shouted at me while trying to catch her breath.

"You know you could've flown too right Raye?" I hollered back a her. Maybe a little to loud..Amy had to stop us from arguing

"Be quiet you two!" she said as she stepped in between us. We both stepped down. "The shop is right there, do you wanna get caught?" she wondered pointing in the direction of the shop.

"No." we both sighed. In very sneaky movements we all made our way to the shop Amy was right abut Darien being with another girl. She was under some car as he was talking to her. All of us found our way behind a bunch of tires that covered most of us.

"This looks way to suspicious, he looks in love with her!" Mina whispered loudly.

"Nah I don't think so Darien is the loyal type. He wouldn't do anything to hurt Serena." Lita said sticking up for Darien. I tried getting a better view but Raye was in my way. Her head was blocking the only hole in the group of tires.

"Move your big head Raye! I can't see!' I said. She turned around to look at me.

"No way Serena, you snooze you lose!' she stuck her tongue at me. I started pushing my way to get a better view again but this time Raye was more aware. She tried pushing me back, in the process of doing so she tripped over the stacked tires and took everyone with her. When I looked back up, Darien and that girl were looking at me.

"What are you girls doing here?" Darien wondered as walked up to him.

"Amy told me you were with another girl!" Tears were starting to form in my eyes as I looked away from him. He started defending himself.

"No I'm not!" he said as he tried to stop me from crying. "Everyone this is an old friend of mine named Natsumi." he said as he gestured over to her. "She's the owner of the shop."

"Well, I never used to run the shop alone. Me and my husband did." she sighed as she looked away from each of us.

"What happened then?" Mina wondered.

"He died a while ago." she said as she sounded upset. "Tonokaso and I dreamed of fixing up an old beaten down car."she sighed as she relieved that dream. I noticed the car she was talking about. It was the one she was under when we were spying on them. It was a really neat looking one. An old blue convertible with leather seating.

"Are you still fixing it?" Raye asked looking it over.

"Yes I am. I think I'm close on doing so my self. I just wish Tonokaso were here to help me." she sighed as she whipped the sweat off her forehead.

"Well I'm sure he would be proud of you no matter what Natsumi." Darien cheered her up as someone pulled up from the shop. Natsumi walks over to talk to him. I ignored there conversation, not wanting to be rude. But when I looked again I couldn't help but think that guy looked really familiar. He had odd purple colored hair and some strange outfit on him as well. Everyone took notice on how tense he was. I felt for his strength. He didn't seem powerful but he gave me a really bad vibe. For some reason Natsumi got in the car with him! Has she gone crazy? Without saying a word to anyone I started flowing them. With Rini and Amy in tow. The closer and further away I got from the shop, the more I could here a scream. I knew that guy was up to no good! Rini, Amy and I transformed.

"Super Dream Cosmic Action!" Rini and I hollered. As we were both done transforming, Amy was done as well. We a ran closer to the scene, the guy ended up being Hawk's Eye attacking Natsumi! He had her strapped to the pink board. He had just gotten done looking through her dreams. He noticed us then.

"No Pegasus again!" he looked to us. "Great its you again." with the snap of his fingers Hawks Eye summoned a Remless from the shadows. " Buranko, you know what to do." with one back flip and he was gone too. Buranko smirks at us, almost as if she was happy to see us. It was kind of creeping me out.

" Ready to learn a new trick?" she asked. All three of us looked at her confused. With a snap of a finger from her, the shadows underneath our feet were transformed into a really long line and it lifted us thirty feet in the air. "No w don't fall!" she laughed as she went after Natsumis Dream Mirror.

"Whatever you do don't fall down!" Mercury shouted to us. She was behind me with Mini Moon in front. "There are very highly charged electrical currents in the net below!" she warned us.

"Easier said then done Mercury!" I hollered at her while trying to keep my balance. When I looked back up Mini Moon had already made it too the other side of the rope. I tried doing the same thing she did but every time I tried moving my feet I would almost miss the rope. The second time I tried I failed miserably and fell off. I was almost about to hit the net when someone had caught me. I reopened my eyes to find Tuxedo Mask had saved and took me to the other side of the battle. When I looked to Burankos way, she had managed to get a pair of giant scissors. As she saw Tuxedo Mask come her way, she went for the rope that Mercury was still on. She was half way to the other end. As she was about to make another step. Buranko had cut the rope and now Mercury was falling. Tuxedo mask saved her though.

"Call Pegasus now Mini Moon!" she hollered.

"Right Mercury!" Mini Moon shouted. She got her bell ready and I got prepared as well. "Crystal Twinkle Bell!" she said as she chimed the bell. I got my scepter ready to do my own attack.

"Moon Gorgeous Meditation!" I screamed as I aimed my wand my wand for Buranko. She was about to eat Natsumis dream mirror. The lights had finally hit her and she was gone for good. All of us ran up Natsumi to make sure she was okay. The board disappeared as we got up to her.

"She'll be alright. She's just a little worn out." Mercury said as she looked her over. All of us had de-transformed and took her back to her shop as she was unconscious. So that when she wakes up she'll think the attack was some horrible nightmare. The next Darien, Rini, Amy and I went over to the shop to go check on her. She told us she couldn't recall everything from the attack but she was going to be okay. As we were about to head out she was about to try out the old convertible.

"Okay." she said as she put down her wrench. She got in as everyone surrounded her. The car made the usual sound to start but then out of no where it stopped again. Dang she was so close!

"That's sucks Natsumi! I thought you got it that time." I told her, she smiled as she got out of the car and opened the front hood of it.

"It's okay Serena." she continued to smile. "I'm closer then I was ever before." We left after that, but not until I got one last look at her master piece. Then I left again knowing she was going to be happy even though she didn't have Tonokaso around to celebrate with her.


	11. Sword Fighting Champion

1_**The Sword Fighter **_

_**chapter 11 **_

_**Rini POV **_

I decided to stay after school for some extra help. It was history that I was having trouble with. Its not that I'm not good at it or anything but I keep day dreaming in class. If Grandma Gabriella ever found out about that I would be in a heap of trouble. As I was walking out of the front building of my school I noticed that one of the girls in my class was in the back of the school swinging something. The closer I got, I could tell they were swords. She stopped as she heard me come up from behind her. Then she relaxed some.

"Oh hey there Rini." she said as she went back to practicing. I stood a good feet back afraid I was going to get hit.

'What are you doing with those swords Miharu?" I wondered. Was she one of those swords fighting champions? If so I didn't know about that about her. She was so quiet to get into anything like that!

"Practicing. There is a tournament coming up and I wanna be the best." she said as she took a break.

"Oh okay, you do know its getting way late right?" I asked her she looked away from me, almost as if she was ashamed. "What's wrong?" I asked her.

"Well I can't exactly go home." she said.

"Why is that?" I asked.

"Me and my mother got into a real heated fight about my sword fighting. She's a champion to you know. She said 'don't come home till you're a world champion like me!'" she sighed as she sat down. "I haven't been home ever since."

'What? No way!" I said getting angry. How could anyone do that to there own daughter! Even my mother wouldn't do that. I thought for a minute. What if she stayed at Capsule Corp until her mother lets her back in? I know for sure Grandma Bulma won't mind. But Grandpa Vegeta on the other hand...I shuddered at the thought of asking him. Oh well he was going to have to deal with it. "Hey why don't you stay at my Grandparents place? You know Capsule Corp right?" she looked at me shocked.

"Bulma Breifs is your grandmother?" she asked in awe. I smiled while pulling her hand.

"Yeah, she won't mind having you around for a little while!" I exclaimed while trying top pull her.

"I don't wanna impose Rini..." she trailed off.

"Don't worry about that! Just avoid my grandfather and you'll be fine!' I said as I continued to pull her to Capsule Corp. Along our way there, someone had stopped us for some reason. We turned around to find a woman with swords in her hands as well. She had decently long brown hair, tied up. She wore a loose fighting white t and red shorts. She almost looked like Miharu...

"Miharu?" she asked as Miharu turned around. She started getting tense as she did, and honestly she looked scared out of her mind. Out of no where Miharu starts fighting this woman and I stepped back very far away from the battle but stayed close in case she got hurt. The challenger was easily winning and by now she was just bullying her. With one final swing from Miharu she was done but the woman kept attacking her. By now I had to step in. This was just getting to be unfair! As I had gotten there, Miharu had a severe cut on her left arm.

"Why would you do that to her you big jerk!" I asked as I tried to stop the bleeding.

"I am Miharus mother for your information." she spat as she bended down to her level. She looked away from her, ashamed again. "You still can't come home Miharu." she said and then she left after that. I hurriedly got Miharu into Capsule Corp and one look from me, Grandma Bulma knew something horrible had happened. I told her everything as she helped a passed out Miharu.

"Do you think she can stay a while?" I asked, looking down at Miharu. She was completely passed out by now.

"Of course she can Rini! Vegeta will just have to get over it." she smiled as she gave me a hug and then left. I never left her side as she was sleeping worried something might happen to her. She finally woke up several hours later. As she got up she grabbed her swords and ran outside before I could do anything to stop her.

"Miharu!" I hollered after her. She was trying to swing with her injured arm but nothing was working. Sh kept flinching in pain every time she did. She fell on her knees as I had gotten there.

"Leave me to practice Rini. I have to prove to her I can do this on my own!" she said as she got away from me. Sword at hand. I honestly thought she was going to cut me for a moment.

"You're hurt! You need to rest right now missy!" I said using the same tome my grandmother used when she was mad at Serena. She looked at me and went back to trying to practice I backed away the same fear reaching over me. When she started there was no way in stopping her. I sigh as I sat against the building watching her practice. She still looked really pale so I wanted to keep an eye on her. As she was practicing a man was walking by. He looked so familiar to me. He had blond hair that was covered with a red headband and some sword outfit like Miharu's mother was wearing. He didn't keep going but he walked straight up to her.

"Miss Miharu?" he questioned. Miharu stopped and turned around to face him. This guy wasn't some other challenger like Miharu's mother right?

"Yes?" she asked relaxing some.

"I am a teacher from one of the best school's for sword fighting. And I was wondering if I could challenge you to a duel?" he wondered. Miharu thought for a minute and then got into a fighting stance answering his question. The guy started battling it and immediately had over powered her. She didn't even stand a chance with the cut on her arm! With one final push from him and she was off her feet. I ran over to Miharu, to help her up. She just brushed me away. "You know you do have some potential kid. How about I show you some moves?" he asked as he gestured her away from Capsule Corp. I had a very bad feeling about this guy, but he seemed so weak to me...how could he be a potential threat? No matter what though this feeling won't go away until he does. She follows him and I am left in the dust. Should I go after her? Or just let her be and let her train with this guy? Both my head and heart say no. I start running since they had gotten a head start on me. When I had finally found them again, they ended up in some grave yard. Why did he take Miharu here? The feeling came back as I watched these two talk. I grabbed my transformation brooch just in case. Out of no where the guy summons some strange carpet like thing over his body and turns into Tigers Eye! Miharu runs away but she stood powerless as he summoned her Dream Mirror. He comes up short again, and calls upon another Remless. I grip my brooch tighter as I watched all of this happening. My anger was rising along with my energy. Maybe Serena and the others will be able to tell if I was in trouble or not. "Ayatoriko, destroy it. Another failure!" he says as he calls upon his Remless. By now I couldn't wait for Serena and the others so I transform by myself.

"Moon Cosmic Dream Action!" I screamed in a hurry, just as I had gotten there the Remless was about to eat it. "Hey ugly look over here!" I hollered. She turned around when she heard my voice. Miharu looked up a tiny bit and then passed back out.

"And who are you pinky?" she asked as she looked me over.

"I am Sailor Mini Moon!" I said, behind me I heard another voice not to far off. Jupiter Mars and Moon had come to my rescue. "And I'm Sailor Moon!" the last part all of us finished our speech. "And in the of the Moon, we will punish you!"

"We'll see about that Sailor Twits!" she said. She started flinging some white like string at us. Every time it had almost hit I was barely able to dodge it. But when I looked behind me Sailor Mars was already trapped in a web like substance. Eventually one by one all of us were caught in the web. I was even thinking about going Super Saiyan to get out of it. When I looked her way Sailor Moon knew what I was thinking. As I was about to power up even more I noticed that Miharu still had her sword in hand. Ayatoriko was about to get to her Mirror but didn't notice the sword. I powered back down as the sword went through her body. The webs went away and I was able to call upon Pegasus to help us. As I was about o Jupiter and Mars went to go help Miharu.

"Crystal Twinkle Bell!" I hollered as I chimed my bell. As I did Pegasus appeared givng Sailor Moon the power needed to destroy the Remless. She got her wand ready to do the attack. The Remless stood there being powerless to stop it.

"Moon Gorgeous Meditation!" the same lights engulfed the enemy and she was gone for good. The next day as Miharu and I were walking to school, she couldn't stop talking about how the Sailor Scouts came to help her. I blushed when she started speaking about Mini Moon.

"From what I saw Sailor Mini Moon was so cool, she did everything she could to stop the evil monster!" she said happily. I blushed at what she said next. " I wanna learn how to fight exactly like her. She's just way to cool!" the blushing got way worse after that. It went away after I heard another voice that wasn't Miharu's. It was her mother's I was still really mad at what she did yesterday.

"Ready to go again Miharu?" her mother practically demanded. Miharu gave me her book bag as she got her sword ready, giving her mother the answer. Again Miharu was losing badly and it was probably because of the cut on her arm. But when he mother went to swing for her head. She grabbed a hold of it and swung her mother off of her feet. Her mother was shocked at her at first but she got over it as she got up. I was still on my guard wondering what she was going to do. She smiled as she hugged her daughter.

"I'm sorry about what I had to do Miharu. I just wanted to make sure you were serious about achieving your dream. " she said as she looked down on her.

"I know that now Mom and thank you for believing in me." she smiled back at me as they were heading home. I smiled to knowing that a mother daughter relationship was now fixed after such a long time of fighting. Literally fighting each other. Even though this made me miss my own mother, I was still happy Miharu was back at home.


	12. More Power Will Be Needed

1_**Rini POV **_

_**Chapter 11- more power will be needed **_

I was at school with my friends Heather and Lizzie, watching a boys soccer game. They both had a crush on the same guy who happened to be captain and one of the most popular boys in school. I didn't really see the attraction though. He was a grade ahead on all three of us, tall, decently built with brown hair and blue eyes. I looked at the score, it was a tied game so far. I wasn't really paying attention to it though. I just wanted to go home and see Grandma Gabriella and Grandpa Trunks. I haven't seen them in a few weeks since I have been staying at Capsule Corp a lot lately. I was really missing them. When I looked back up the captain of the team had just kicked the winning goal. Everyone started cheering, celebrating an undefeated season so far. Heather and Lizzie started screaming like crazed fan girls.

"Yay! Go Robert!" they both cheered. I rolled my eyes at them for acting like this in public.

"I can't believe you don't like him Rini, he's adorable!" Heather said as she was watching get some water. Her eyes started to glaze over and then she started to blush. She shook her head getting rid of it.

"Well I guess he's not my type." I mumbled under my breath, thankfully they didn't hear what I said. I laid back on the grass letting goggle over Robert. I was starting to daydream about Pegasus. I just realized I haven't talked to him in a while either. I really need to bring that orb with me if I'm gonna stay here at West City a lot .

"He's coming over here!" Lizzie squealed. I got up and saw him trudging over, with a smile spread across his face. I stood back up as he got to me. Now that I think about it I don't think I ever talked to him before, so why would he want to now? The girls were silent for once as he was talking to me.

"Hey there Rini." he said getting embarrassed for some reason. I swear I saw a blush creep up on his cheeks. Wait a minute how did he even know my name? I decided to let that slide..

"Hi Robert." the girls went some where else so we could have a moment alone I guess. I really didn't want to be alone, I was never good with this kind of thing.

"I was wondering, if you wanted to be my girlfriend?" he asked, talking really fast as he did. I stood there for a minute thinking. Why all of the sudden would he want to be my boyfriend? We've never really had any interaction with each other before, or talked until this moment in time. I sighed as I finally gave him my answer.

"I don't know..."I trailed off finding some way to actually telling him before. He seemed so anxious in finding out my answer. I didn't want to hurt his feelings by saying no to him. But I really didn't want to be with him that way. Maybe as just friends though would be more appropriate. "Do you think you could give me some time to think about it?" I asked him really kindly. This seemed to upset him a little but he was trying to find a good way to hide it. He smiled brightly at me as he was starting to head off with his friends again.

"Well let me know by the end of the day. I have practice after the game so just let me know Rini!" he said as he was waving goodbye. I sighed as I watched him walk off. Heather and Lizzie saw that I was done talking to him and rushed back over to him. They asked me what he wanted from me. I told them and of course they freaked out over it, and that I was the luckiest girl in the whole entire school. Everyone wanted to go out with him. They left not a while later since their parents had to pick them up. I was going home back to Mt. Poaz soon so I had to hurry up and pick my answer...

_**Serena POV **_

I was finally at home in Mt. Poaz since I haven't been here in forever, it was good to see my parents again. All three of us were in the living room as I was trying to focus on my homework. I had a hard time since I the news was on. Daddy was trying to get me to concentrate but nothing seemed to work. Of course he was helping me with my math so I know I was gonna find a way to get distracted. As he was helping me, I heard the name Pegasus on the news.

_"There was an attack on local man today saying he was attacked by a winged horse he assumed to be a Pegasus..." _after that he was interviewing the man that was supposedly attacked. The room was deadly silent as we realized what was going on. Both of my parents already had an encounter with wether they were attacked by Tigers eye or helped me fight. I looked to both of them for them to say something.

"I really don't know what to say."Momma said to the both of us. "He's helped you all so much. I never got any negative vibes off of him before." she said as she was watching the television. She had the look of confusion and worry. Was she still suspecting that he was evil? Ever since the beginning she has been.

"I agree with you Gabriella, this all seems way to weird to for you guys." Daddy said agreeing with Momma. "I wonder if he is really on our side or not." he wondered as he crossed his arms.

"But Momma you would have fainted or complained of head aches or something if Pegasus was around, he must be on our side! He's been there numerous of times to help me and Rini defeat any enemy they summon on us." I said defending Pegasus. I just don't see how someone who has helped us so many times could be evil. It didn't add up at all.

"I say be prepared for anything that may happen Serena." Momma told me, when I looked his way Daddy just nodded agreeing with her again. I sighed as I tried focusing on my work again. But I could help but think about Rini and how she idolizes him. Every time he was around she seemed to get really happy that he was coming to save us. As if they're really good friends or something. I don't know what to think anymore. I don't even know what were fighting for half of the time, I know we're saving people who have Dream Mirrors taken out of them... but what do the evil beings really want from the Mirrors? Every time they don't find Pegasus they get angry at themselves, afraid of returning to the person in higher command. Now that I think about it, I was I starting to worry about kind of trouble Pegasus could possibly be in...

_**Rini POV **_

I have finally made my decision what I was going to say to Robert. After some wondering around the city I decided to tell him no. I really didn't want to hurt to say no to him, knowing he was going to be upset. I don't like doing that to people. I always like to please people some times, others I could care less. As I was heading back to my school, I heard screaming coming from the soccer field. I started running at top speed worried Robert might be the one in trouble. Fish Eye already had him strapped to a board, he was screaming as his Dream Mirror was being extracted from his body. I hid behind the building, raising my energy for Serena to come here to help me. She was at M poaz so it was going to take a while for her to get down here. I got my brooch from my pocket and did my call to transform. " MOON COSMIC DREAM ACTION." I made the transformation go quicker than normal. By the time I was done, Fish Eye had just gotten done looking through Robert's Dream Mirror. I was running to them as she was about to summon a Remless. She caught sight of me running towards her.

"Oh it's you again Mini pest. Hope you enjoy fighting Mawashitaro." she laughed as she disappeared. When I looked at the latest Remless, I noticed he almost looked like Pegasus! But why was he acting like him. I started feeling a power coming our way and it was someone I knew too. It was Sailor Moon! She felt my energy rise and came to help me. She landed next to me and noticed the Pegasus look a like.

"So he is the one to cause the accident..." Sailor Moon trailed off. I looked at her confusedly but she brushed it off, getting ready to fight him. I did the same thing too. He started charging after us, with his horn aimed at the both us. We didn't know what kind of damage he was going to do us. So it was best to do dodge any attack from him as necessary. Having enough of dodging him I summoned the bell.

"Crystal Twinkle Bell!" I hollered for the real Pegasus to show up. He did but as he was trying to reach us, the fake one was able to summon some kind of force field to keep him away from us. Sailor Moon formed a tiny ki blast to see if the force field was weak enough to break down the barrier. Nothing seemed to work no matter what we both did. What are we going to do? This force field seemed to be unbreakable!

"Nothing seems to work!" Sailor Moon said as she landed back next to me. She had powered up into a Saiyan and tried to break down the barrier. Nothing had worked at her highest power. Now I know were both screwed.

"Need some help Sailor Moon?" I heard a familiar voice coming behind me. It was the rest of the scouts to come help us! Mercury. Mars. Jupiter, and Venus stood there waiting to attack if needed. That's when Mercury noticed the barrier.

"A barrier?" she wondered as she stepped closer to look at it. Sailor Moon de-transformed from her Saiyan self, saving energy.

"Yeah it is Mercury."Sailor Moon sighed. "Not even my Saiyan self could bring it down!" she said getting angry with herself. I started hearing a voice I hadn't heard in so long..it was our Pegasus! He was going to help us!

_"I can help you if you are willing to let me Sailor Scouts."_ he said as he looked to each of them. They all looked a little confused at him, and honestly a little scared.

"Help us? How?" Sailor Mars wondered. Pegasus tried to break the through the barrier, but his evil version stopped him before he could. The rest of the Scouts still looked a little unsure of them selves but they eventually allowed him to help us.

"Okay Pegasus, give us what you got!" shouted Sailor Jupiter. When I looked back up at him, his golden horn was glowing brightly and it was able to shoot itself directly into the barrier, hitting each Sailor scouts minus me and Sailor Moon. The light, the surrounded them was gone eventually and they looked completely different and there power felt amazing as well. A few things were added to their uniforms. The ribbons in the back were longer, and some earrings were even added to Sailor Mercury. All together they shouted their attacks to bring down to the powerful barrier..

"Super Aqua Illusion!" Mercury shouted.

"Super Mega Mars Fire Rings Flash!" Mars shouted.

"Superior Sparkling Thunderbolt!" Jupiter shouted.

"Super Venus Love Chain!" Venus shouted last. After all of the attacks had reached the barrier it was officially gone, and Sailor Moon was able to do her attack again. Pegasus made his golden horn glow again so her wand was able to kill the fake one. She aimed for Mawashitaro.

"MOON GORGEOUS MEDITATION!" she screamed and the colorful lights aimed for the fake Pegasus. With one final scream from the Remless and it was gone for good. Our Pegasus was gone as well.

"I guess he really is on our side." Sailor Mars said as she looked over her new uniform.

"I told you." I said as I rushed over to help Robert. He was passed out on the ground now. I moved his Mirror back inside him and he had his normal coloring back in skin.

"I guess I can tell my parents that his on our side as well." Sailor Moon said happily. I turned to look at her, were they still suspecting things about him? How when he was always helping us? I mean he did save Grandma Gabriella's life one time...

"They were suspecting things?" I asked her as everyone went home and de-transformed. I did as well. But I wanted to make sure Robert was okay. Serena stayed behind to explain everything to me.

"Yeah they were. I never did. Well after a while." she admitted. "There was a story on the news this afternoon. They said a man was attacked by Pegasus." she explained everything up until the fight.

"That makes perfect sense now! Thanks Serena. I'll be home soon, I just want to make sure Robert is okay." I told her she hugged me goodbye as she flew off to Mt. Poaz not caring anymore who saw her. Eventually Robert did wake up. I pretended not to know anything as he told me about his attack. He said some older women had hit on him and that's when he got attacked. That would make sense as to why Fish eye was there. He then changed to the subject I was hoping he would forget. I honestly did to during the battle anyway.

"So will you be my girlfriend Rini?" he asked as he kicked some dirt with his shoe. I sighed.

"Sorry but no Robert." I told him as nicely as I could.

"Wow." I turn him down and that is all he says? I figured he would be really upset by it if I turned him down...

"Wow what?" I asked.

"You're the first girl to ever turn me down Rini." he said as he looked back at me. He smiled as he was about to leave.

"Really?"he nodded his head yes as he started walking home. I started doing the same.

"Yeah, well I hope we can be friends either way. See you soon!" he said. I turned around to find that he was already half way down the street. Now that the close was clear I started flying home after Serena. With everything that had happened today, I say it was pretty good way to end a day.


	13. Beach Day Fun

1_**Chapter 13- beach day fun **_

_**Serena POV **_

_**review! **_

Today was the day everyone was going to the beach. Even my parents, aunts, uncles and grandparents were coming to! I was with the girls having fun. We all needed a break, even Momma seemed like she was having fun. I was tanning next to Uncle Goten who was being oddly over protective of the girls and me. I found it funny to though, so it didn't matter as much. I looked up and Daddy had just thrown Momma in the ocean. She didn't seem to happy, as she tried to do the same to him.

"Trunks Briefs you are in so much trouble!" she yelled at him, I heard Uncle Goten laugh beside me.

"Good luck twiny, Trunks is a bit stronger then you. At least he still trains!" he laughed at his twin sister. Momma got out of the water ignoring Daddy along the way. She went to where her stuff was and just laid there. Pretending to tan.

"Nice one Uncle Goten." he looked from me to Momma.

"I didn't think she would take it so offensive..." he trailed off lying back down on the sand.

"Its' Gabby, Goten. What did you think would happen?" Daddy asked, he went over to Uncle Gohan who was with Pan. She had come back for a couple of days. It was her idea to do this whole beach thing to begin with. After a while of playing in the ocean with the girls all of us decided to get something to eat. Grandma Chi-Chi made everyone lunch the night before, it was still amazing food. Whatever she cooks is awesome. I started chowing down ignoring the looks from my family. It quiet all of the sudden when the girls started looking at some guys coming our way.

"Aren't they dreamy Lita?" Mina asked as she put down her drink. They came down to talk to us.

"Hey ladies." the tallest said. That's when I noticed Uncle Goten looking our way... they started flirting the others especially Amy. She started blushing. They asked her on a date or to go swimming with them but she kept turning them down. Uncle Goten apparently got tired of watching this and decided to intervene. Let's just say Rini and I were embarrassed.

"She said no." Uncle Goten said getting in front of Amy. She was blushing furiously at this point.

"And what are you going to do about it pally?" they asked looking like they wanted to fight him. They started going after Uncle Goten, but with one flip from each of them they were on there backs.

"Wants some more or are you done?" he asked as they ran away. He turned to face us.

"Oh Uncle Goten..." I trailed off.

"What? They shouldn't be talking to you like that!" he defended himself. I rolled my eyes at my Uncle. Amy was still blushing furiously as Goten stood up for her.

"Thank you Goten that was very sweet of you." she smiled as she got up to stand next to him. Uncle Goten started blushing furiously as well. Does he like Amy. I looked over to Rini and she nodded thinking the same thing. "Would like to go rafting with me?" she wondered. He continued to blush. He started showing his nervous tick while answering her question.

_**Amy POV **_

Goten was such a sweet heart some times. Especially right now when he was defending me in front of those jerks. Sometimes I wonder how he can be related to Serena at all. He was so nice, smart, caring.. I trailed off blushing that I was thinking this. This is Serena's uncle for goodness sakes! I can't be in love with him! Especially since he has a girlfriend! He does have a girlfriend right? I remember meeting her when we were out and about with Serena and the others ...we finally got into our raft. He decided to take the ores for me.

"Where to Amy?" Goten asked me. I pointed into a direction where there was a little cave not to far off. It was one my parents took me too when I was little. Well, before they got divorced.

"Over there Goten, it's a place my parents took me all of the time." I said. We talked the entire way until he stopped roaring the raft. He was really tense for some reason. "What's wrong?" I wondered.

"It feels like someone is following us." he said as he stopped. He got up to look around, the raft started giving really violent shakes all of the sudden. I hung on for dear life, but since Goten was on his feet, he was caught off guard and fell into th water. The raft stopped shaking and I waited for him to resurface, he never did.

"Goten?" I hollered hoping he would hear me. Still nothing. I went In after him at top speed. He was unconscious! I took him to the nearby cave and hurriedly did CPR on him. It took a while for him to finally resurface but he eventually did.

"Phew thanks a lot Amy, that was way weird though." he said as I helped him up.

"No problem Goten." I said as I watched him carefully, making sure he didn't get hurt. He still seemed really tense for some reason. "I'm sure no one is following us Goten." I reassured him. He never relaxed though. I heard a rock fall to the ground and Goten's suspicions have been confirmed and someone was following us! It was Tiger Eye? Has he been here the entire time? I grabbed my wand ready to fight him. Goten had other ideas though. He raised his energy, I guess Serena and the others could come and help us. He charged after Tiger Eye, he was able to dodge Goten's attack and he hit a nearby boulder nearby. I rushed over to help him.

"Goten! Please wake up!" I shouted at him. I had my wand armed ready to transform. I was caught off guard as well, and somehow Tigers eye managed to get a pink board behind me. I was another victim! He summoned his latest Remless. After doing so he managed to get my Dream Mirror , after doing so I blacked out.

_**Serena POV **_

I felt Uncle Goten's energy sky rocket and so did every fighter nearby. They all looked to me wondering if I was gonna need any help fighting. One thing I knew for sure was it was either Uncle Goten or Amy as the next Dream Mirror victim.

"Need help Serena?" Momma worried.

"No I think we will be fine." I reassured. Al of the remaining scouts that were there ran off to the opposite side of the beach and transformed.

"MOON COSMIC DREAM ACTION!" Rini and I shouted.

"Mars Crystal Power!" Raye shouted her new call.

"Jupiter Crystal Power!" Lita shouted.

"Venus Crystal Power!" Mina shouted. We all finished together and we found Goten and Amy in a nearby beach cave. Amy was strapped to the same board and Uncle Goten was passed out completely on the other side of the fight. As we had gotten there Tiger's Eye had just finished looking into Amy's dreams. She was passed out as well. The latest Remless started attacking us. She was a goofy looking thing that honestly scared me a little. She opens her mouth aiming little red balls after us. I was barely able to dodge one, I was glad I did since it was bomb! I was growing tired of dodging them so I through a blast to Ponko. It was able to stop for a brief second.

"Sailor Mini Moon call Pegasus!" I hollered as Ponko was throwing more blasts. It almost hit one to Uncle Goten, but I got him out in time.

"Right Sailor Moon. " she got her bell ready. "Crystal twinkle Bell!" she yelled, as usual Pegasus came to our aid and was able to help us. His golden horn glowed brighter and I was finally able to use my wand to attack him.

"MOON GORGEOUS MEDITATION!" I screamed. The same lights flickered from my wand and Ponko was destroyed. I de-transformed and went over to make sure Amy and Goten were okay. Uncle Goten had just woken up, but Amy was still asleep. "Are you okay Uncle Goten?" I asked. He hard a time getting back up but it looked like he was okay.

"Yeah, I figured I'd raise my energy so you know to come out here." he said. I knew it was him!

"Good thinking there." I smiled at my favorite Uncle. I started hearing Amy stir in rayes arms. I rushed over to her but Uncle Goten had beaten me to her.

"Amy?" he worried, she woke up and tried standing on her own, once again Uncle Goten helped her. "Are you alright?" he asked her. She smiled brightly at him.

"Yeah I will be, thank you for trying to save me." she said as she blushed. Later that night fireworks were showed all over the beach. Everyone was having an awesome time I could tell. I was with my parents and Rini. But I noticed Amy and Goten were off doing there own thing. Are they...? I trailed off. I didn't know how I felt about that. They do seem happy around each other. And after earlier today they seemed to really care for each other as well. Momma noticed this since I was looking there way.

"So Amy and Goten huh?" she asked as she laid onto Daddy. He started paying attention as well.

"I don't know honestly." I told her.

"Well if Goten is happy with her then so am I." she smiled at her twin. I thought he had a girlfriend names Valise? I guess they were done and over with. Uncle Goten isn't the one to cheat on someone he cared about. I smiled at the sight. They both seemed very happy together, but they also seem like just friends to me. Either way, I hope they are happy. Just like Momma had said.


	14. True Reflections

1

Chapter 14- True Reflections

Serena POV

I was finally alone with Darien! It was the first time we had been alone together in months, no parents, uncles, Grandpa Vegeta or anyone was going to get in the way. We were walking to the local park after we had just gotten some ice cream. Well for me anyway. I was so busy today I never realized that I hadn't eaten anything yet. Which was a shocker, since it was me we're talking about. As we were walking, a clothing store caught my eye. I opened my wallet to find out I had already blown my allowance for the month. Daddy was gonna kill me for it! I only had it for a week...

"What is it Serena?" he asked since I had let go of his arm. I sighed and continued walking down the street. Now I didn't want to go home! " Serena?" Darien worried.

"I just realized I blew my allowance! Daddy is going to kill me!" I sighed as we continued walking. That's when I heard a tiny voice calling my name and Darien's. it was Diana.

"Hello there Diana." Darien said as I picked her up.

"I was looking for my father, I can't find him anywhere!" she said in her high soprano voice. I smiled as I put her in my bag.

"Its okay Diana, I'm sure he's just at Mina's." I reassured her. As we were walking past a fish store, some woman was coming up to us and she wasn't stopping. She looked familiar too. She was wearing a blue shirt with black bottoms, to go with her blue hair that was tied in a pony tail. She seemed as if she had her eyes on Darien... she walks by us accidently bumping into him. For some reason I felt as if she did it on purpose.

"I am so sorry." she apologized, she flinched for some reason grabbing her hand.

"Are you okay Miss?" Darien worried seeing her pain. I was starting to get jealous of the woman for taking Darien away from me. I stayed quiet.

"I'll be fine." she said clutching her right hand. "Just accidently cut myself on some glass, no big deal." she tried laughing it off.

"Here let me help you." he ripped a tiny part of his shirt and tried wrapping it around the woman's hand. She started blushing as he did. That's when I noticed Darien's hand started to do an odd glow. Like the kind I would see around Pegasus' horn. He backed off when he saw it though, before it got even worse. Well for public eye.

"Oh why thank you kind sir. I don't know how I could ever repay you..." she trailed off.

"It's no problem Ma'am." he said as he grabbed my hand. I smiled as he remembered I was there.

"Oh you two are together?" she wondered.

"Yeah we are. So but out." I said crossing my arms. Darien rolled his eyes at me.

"Oh we'll see about that.." she said walking off, that is until she saw Diana and practically ran off. She better not be going after Darien or there will be hell to pay!

"Oh Serena..." Darien trailed off as I grabbed a hold of his hand again. we decided to call the afternoon off, I took Diana over to see Artemis. And then he escorted me home to Capsule Corp. "You know you're the only woman for me right Serena?" he asked as I was about to head inside. I stopped with my foot in the door. I turned around to face him.

"Yeah I know that, I just get so jealous that's all." I sighed feeling bad that I reacted the way I did. He walked over to me. He quickly kissed me on the lips before he walked off.

"I love you Serena!" he shouted over his shoulder. I was blushing a furious red by the time I got to the top floor.

_**Darien POV **_

I had just dropped Serena off at Capsule Corp, leaving happy as I did. Whenever I see Serena she always brightens my day, even if it was already good. As I was heading back to my apartment I noticed the same women from earlier sitting alone on the bench. She seemed really upset. I hope Serena didn't offend her. I walked over to her.

"Are you sure you're okay Ma'am?" I worried. It took her a minute before she realized I was talking to her.

"Oh yes. I'll be fine sir. Thanks again for helping me." she said as she showed me her injured hand. The glow probably got rid of the cut, but I guess she didn't know that.

"No problem." I said sitting next to her. As I did she started leaning up against me. I tried moving from her, but she kept getting closer. Almost as if she was trying to kiss me or something. I pushed her off of me as I got up.

"Why are you so in love with her?" she inquired. I turned around to face the woman, she had hurt in her eyes from me rejecting her.

"Serena?" I asked her.

"Yes the annoying blond one." she said looking away from me. She almost looked ashamed at her behavior towards me.

"Well, there are a lot of reasons I am in love with Serena." I said thinking for my main few. I could go on all day about it, but I just wanted to leave. "For one she is always so full of life and dreams, she always makes everyone happy to be around her. Even people who don't like her as well." I explained. She got up and then glared at me for some reason. Did I say something to make her mad at me? Or is this woman just plain crazy? I wondered considering both. She didn't say anything for a minute as I started walking away from her.

"And where do you think you are going?" she wondered. I turned back around, she summoned a pink board behind and I was trapped, unable to get out. As I was able to stay awake, I noticed she was able to get my Dream mirror out, that's when everything turned black.

_**Serena POV **_

As I was relaxing with Grandpa Vegeta, I felt an disturbance happening. I hastily got up after realizing who was in trouble. Especially after Rini felt the same thing I was. I knew who was in trouble. We ran with our brooches without a backwards glance to Grandpa V and transformed. Thankfully it was a quick transformation. Fish Eye was there looking into Darien's Dream Mirror, he was also passed out as she was done looking through it.

"You leave him alone this instant !" I shouted gaining her attention. She turned to me as she gave me an evil smile.

"I was wondering when you were going to get here." she said as she summoned another Remless. "Tobihaneru destroy the girls, but leave the man alone." she said as she was walking back over to Darien. Tobihaneru turned to us as I was trying to get my way to Darien, but he kept blocking me.

"Wanna have some fun?"he asked.

"Fun?" Mini Moon asked sounding scared. Tobihaneru managed to get a trampoline under our feet. As hard as I could I couldn't stop bouncing! After a while I was starting to get tired of this and powered up destroying it. As I did I noticed that Fish Eye for some reason had kissed Darien! Getting angry with her a flew a blast to her knocking her away from her.

"Mini Moon. Call Pegasus now!" I hollered in between blasts. After enough blasts from me Fish Eye had finally disappeared. Mini Moon grabbed her bell.

"Crystal Twinkle Bell!" as I was trying to calm down so I could aim correctly Pegasus was there and he activated my wand. I aimed for the Remless wanting him to be gone for good.

"Moon Gorgeous Meditation!" I screamed. The lights slowly reached the stupid remless and Darien was finally set free. I rushed over to him as he woke up. He was completely unharmed, just a little tired. Both Rini and I took Darien home, not trusting him on his own quite yet. As we were walking home it was starting to rain. Just terrific. We started running to Capsule Corp, that's when I noticed the woman from earlier today. She looked really upset for some reason. I hope I didn't say anything to offend her earlier today. I stopped running and so did Rini.

"Are you okay Serena?" she asked.

"Yeah I'll be home in a minute Rini." I told her, she just looked at me then ran off to home. I walked over to the woman. It took her a minute to realize I was there. She looked up at me, she seemed so sad. I hope I wasn't the cause of it... "Are you okay?" I asked her. She looked back up at me, not sure if she should answer me.

"I will be." she said as she whipped her tears. I didn't even know she was crying.

"I just wanted to say I forgive you for trying to steal Darien earlier today." I said. She was shocked I said something like that. I smiled as she got up from where she was sitting.

"You do?" she asked me. I nodded my head yes. She said thank you as I started heading home with Rini. I didn't really talk much on the way home. I kept thinking about the girl. She seemed so familiar to me for some reason. Like I've seen her somewhere before...I hope she feels better soon...


	15. Power Of Dreams

1

_**Sorry I've been gone for so long everybody. A lot of family drama has been going on. Some good some bad. But now things are slowly going back to normal. I just recently got hired so I don't know how long it'll be until a new chapter comes out. I hope you all enjoy this one. I hope this one makes up for the last crappy one I posted. As always read and review!**_

_**Serena POV**_

Crap! Grandpa Vegeta was going to kill me for being so late! I was currently running through the rain to get to Capsule Corp, I had to do after school detention for Miss Haruna, according to her I've been running late to class ever single morning this last month. Well I can't help it if my home is all the way in the mountains! She has no idea what time I have to wake up just get there when I do! When I was almost there I noticed the same woman from last week, the one who was trying to take Darien away from me. She was sitting on the park bench, not even caring if she got wet. I walked over to her, hovering my pink umbrella over her.

"How about some dryness huh?" I asked her. It took her a minute to realize I was there.

"Oh thank you." she said after a minute or so. She seemed so sad and depressed, and being in the rain surely wasn't going to help anything either.

"Why don't you come with me? My grandmother can fix you right up." I said smiling. She looked at me confused.

"Your grandmother?" she wondered as I nodded, leading her there. I let get coverage under my umbrella and showed her to where I was staying. When we finally reached our floor, she was soaking wet.

"Let me go get you a towel." I said as I went in the hallway. As I was getting the towel for the woman I felt someone come up from behind me, it was Grandpa Vegeta. He didn't say anything as I nodded my head towards her. By the time I had gotten back over to her she was shivering like crazy. I wrapped the towel around her and showed her to my bedroom for when I stayed here. She looked around for a minute and then sat down on my bed.

"Thank you. You didn't have to do that." she said looking away from. Did she feel bad about the way she treated me last week or something? I decided not to bring it up and continued with the conversation as is.

"It's okay, I don't mind helping people, I guess it's in my nature to do that." I said smiling at her. She smiled a little, but she still looked sad.

"I'm sorry for what I said, and trying to take him away from you." she said, still looking away from me. I sat down next to her.

"It's alright no harm done. I just get very protective of the people I care about. Especially Darien." I said blushing a little when I mentioned his name. You would think I would be over this, having been dating him for almost a year or so. "If anyone hurts him, I go crazy." she looked at me then almost as if she was trying to remember something. "Are you okay?" I asked.

"Um, yeah, I'll be fine." she said trying to get back to normal.

"Serena can you come here for a second?" I heard Grandma Bulma ask.

"Sure!" I hollered back. I turned to face her. "I'll be back soon, maybe my grandma can cook you up something awesome!" I said as exited my room.

_**Fish Eye POV **_

This girl has to be Sailor Moon! She acts the same way as she does. And if I was honest with my self she looked like her too! But why would she help me when she doesn't even know me? Maybe it is her caring nature like she said just a moment ago...maybe I'm with the wrong group of people...I started hearing talking from next door. The voice sounded familiar so I exited Serena's room and went to the hallway as quietly as possible. The door was open a crack and I could barely listen to the conversation.

"So young one, how was your day?" wait a minute that voice sounded like Pegasus! So this little girl must have access to him all of the time!

"I guess it was okay, nothing to exciting happened today. Unless you count training." I could barely see the little girl flinch. She is the holder of Pegasus...if only I knew her name.

"Training is tough Rini. But it gets better especially since you become strong in the process." he said. So this little girl's name was Rini. Should I tell Zirconia or just keep that piece of information to myself? I walked back to Serena's bedroom and sat back down the bed, making it look like I never left. Out of no where I started to here Zirconia's voice. That's when I could see him in one of Serena's mirrors. He didn't seem to happy. Then again when did he?

"Going to keep that information to yourself Fish Eye?" he inquired. Since when could the man read minds to begin with? I started to get angry with him for spying on me, but I let it slide.

"No I wasn't, I think I found the holder of Pegasus." I said calmly.

"Good, now that you have attack the person who has him." he orders, before he left I just had one question I wanted to be answered. A while ago I realized that we can't dream and I always wondered why. And when we do find the dream holder are we allowed to do so when we reveal who it is? Like every other human being?

"Zirconia?" he started paying more attention.

"Yes what is it Fish Eye?" he spat at me, he didn't sound to happy at all.

"I was wondering if you were telling the truth about us having human forms?" I asked as nicely as I could. He didn't say anything for the longest minute. At first I got scared he might return me back to normal once I asked him this question. I gave a sigh of relief as he gave his answer. Out of no where a beam of light is ejected through Serena's mirror and is aimed through my mind. I was frozen for a split second. After the light had worn off, I had never been more scared of Zirconia then I am now.

"You've been holding out on me Fish Eye." he said as he was about to target Serena as the next dream mirror victim. He disappears after that. Silence cam back in the room for a brief second and then Serena came back. She was smiling from ear to ear when she saw me.

"I have great news! You can stay for dinner!" she sang a little towards the end. I looked away from her wanting to get away as quickly as I can. Tigers Eye and Hawks Eye should be after he as we speak. I hope she stays in doors for the rest of the night.

"I'm sorry but I can't, thank you for your offer though." I said as I started running out of her house. I felt her running after me and I wished she didn't knowing she was about to be attacked any second. My fears were confirmed and when I turned around Serena was trapped on the same Pink board as countless of other victims. I ran over to her to help her get free but Hawks Eye reappeared in front of me, blocking my way. I tried getting through to Serena but someone grabbed a hold of my arm. It was Tigers Eye.

"Please don't Sailor Moon!" I accidently shouted revealing her identity. When I looked Serena's way she was shocked I had figured her out. Hawks Eye managed to summon her Dream Mirror anyway.

"We were ordered by Zirconia too get her..." Tigers Eye trailed off as he looked above my head. Out of no where it seemed like a blue top hat appeared. It dropped to the head of latest Remless no one had summoned. He looked at each of us before Tigers Eye spoke. "Why are you here? No one called for you." he said. All three of us were ready to attack. I had a really bad feeling about this...

"I was ordered to dispose of the garbage." he said smiling. After he was done talking, he started attacking us. From what I could see the attack was a bunch of spades. I was barely able to dodge one of the. For a minuet I was glad I did but when I turned around I wish I hadn't. One of the spades managed to hit Serena's dream mirror! I rushed over to her. She was knocked out cold, and some glass was on the ground since it was broken from the middle.

"Oh no Serena!" I shouted as I tried helping her from her prison. I even tried repairing her damaged Dream Mirror. As I was doing so the other two rushed over to me to get me away from an attack. It managed to hit Serena again.

"Why are you trying to help her Fish Eye?" Hawks Eye asked as we dodged another attack from the top hat freak.

"Because she is so nice and caring. She is also so full of life and Dreams. I don't see why anyone would want to harm someone like her!" I exclaimed getting upset with my fellow comrades. Out of now where Hawks eye moves at the speed of light in front me. He saved me from an attack! He was badly injured in his shoulder and it was bleeding pretty severely. As I tried helping him Hawks Eye aims his hand and attacks the Remless with fire. He absorbed it.

"You better be right about Sailor Moon, Fish Eye." he said as he flinched from the pain.

"I know I am." I said. He reached in for his pocket and pulled out something. It was a green orb, the thing that gave him power. I grabbed it from me as he dies in my arms. I gently put him down and look up at the Remless. With all the rage I felt I started throwing random knifes at him. Of course he dodged every single one of them. After seeing Hawks Eye dead something must of snapped in Tigers Eye. He starts charging after the Remless with his whip, but as I feared nothing worked. His whip was turned into a snake which had slithered off. Why do I have a feeling that we can't kill him on out own? We're going to need Sailor Moon's help if we ever want to do so. "Will you be okay to fight on your own for a brief second?" I asked Tigers Eye.

"Yeah you better hurry up. I don't know for how long. I started running back Serena's second home. Her grandparents gave me weird looks as I did but I ignored them. I found Rini in her room doing her homework. She didn't have time to say anything as I grabbed a hold of her and ran back outside.

"You need to transform into Sailor Mini Moon. Serena is in big trouble!" I screamed at the little girl. She never said anything as she transformed, she mad it quick and then followed me to where she was. As I got back I can tell Tigers Eye was having difficulty. I look at Hawks Eyes orb and back at Serena. With no second thought I threw the orb on the ground, shattering it to a million little pieces. I ran back over to Serena. She was awake now and her Dream Mirror repaired. I pushed it back in and let her free. She smiled when saw as stepped back to watch her transform into Sailor Moon.

"Moon Cosmic Dream Action!" she hollered. She went through her transformation and as she was done, she looked over to Sailor Mini Moon. The one who held Pegasus. She grabbed her bell like she always did to summon him.

"Crystal Twinkle Bell!" she hollered. When I looked up I saw Pegasus flying around in the air. His golden horn glowed brightly activating Sailor Moon's attack. She aimed carefully at the Remless making sure she wasn't going to miss him.

"Moon Gorgeous Meditation!" she screamed. Colorful light illuminated from her wand and it finally destroyed the top hat menace.

_**Serena POV **_

I finally destroyed the annoying top hat Remless. But the question that was bugging me was why did they save me? We've been enemies this entire time and now they want to help? This didn't make any sense to me whatsoever. But I was glad Fish Eye was the one to save me. And I have a feeling she was the woman from earlier too.

"Why did you save me?" I asked. Fish Eye smiled at me.

"Because Serena, you are so full of life and Dreams. No one should be taken away from that. No matter the purpose." she said using my real name. I heard Mini Moon gap out of shock as I heard use it. I wasn't really already knowing that she figured me out a long time ago. For some reason both Tigers Eye and Fish Eye fall to there knees in pain. I rushed over to help them.

"Will you be alright?" I asked them. Tigers eye just smirked at me.

"Yeah in a way. Just don't stop dreaming Sailor Moon." he said as he slowly returned to his normal form. A tiger that was no longer moving. Fish Eye was the last one to go. I almost didn't want her too. She smiled at me one last time and then she died as well turning back into a fish.

"Now what do we do?" Sailor Mini Moon asked.

"I have no idea..."I trailed off as I heard noises coming from the sky. Pegasus was back. But why?

_"I will take these three and make them human. Don't worry Sailor Moon." _he said. His horn glowed and so did the body of the animals. once the glow disappeared all three were returned to human and in front of them were dream mirrors. I smiled happily at each of them as they all went of with Pegasus knowing they'll be in good hands.

"So they're good now?" Rini asked as she de-transformed. I did too being worn out.

"I guess so." I said as we started walking back. It stopped raining as we did . The sun started to shine and there was not a single cloud in the sky to be seen anymore. I looked back up soaking in the warmth. _I hope you take good care of them Pegasus they deserve to live a normal life with dreams and happiness. _I thought as I walked back home with Rini and a smile on my face.


	16. Something Else To Deal With

1

_**Rini POV **_

_**Something else to deal with **_

_**As always review **_

Finally a day with no school, no training, no nothing. I was blowing off steam at the arcade with my new friend Melanie. We were paired up one day and ever since then we became good friends. We weren't the only ones here, Serena and Darien were with us as well. They were currently talking to Andrew as I was watching Melanie trying to play an old Sailor V game. Every time I see that game now I automatically think of Sailor Venus. She was losing pretty badly, when I looked back at her she had lost her last life. She pounded on the machine getting angry with it. I laughed as she did. I've played this game in the future and won almost every level.

"Hey go easy on that!" Andrew hollered at her. She immediately got embarrassed.

"Sorry!"she said. I continued to laugh. That's when I noticed a poster above her. It was advertising for some kind of Circus not to far in West City and accord to this poster it was near grandma and grandpa. How come I have never noticed it before? I figured I would've seen a circus tent or something by now. Serena saw the poster and took it off the wall.

"A circus?" she asked as she looked over it. "Dead Moon Circus...mmm... never even heard of it." she said as she turned to Andrew.

"Yeah me neither." he said grabbing the poster from Serena's hands and putting it back on the wall.

"From what I hear, they're spectacular!" Melanie said sighing. "I just wish I was old enough to save up money for some tickets they are so pricey too!" she sighed once again. I heard the door open up and four girls walked in. They all had a single colored outfits on and their hair done in weird ways.

"Why would you want to be an adult? It's boring." the blue girl asked. She looked to be the youngest and could be sisters with the get up they have on. But to me they don't really seem to resemble each other.

"Well when your older you get to do other stuff, well stuff you can't do as a kid." I explained to them. They all just looked at each other then started to laugh.

"Still stupid." the girl in red said. Then she noticed the poster that Andrew just hung back up on the wall. "Oh you noticed our circus was in town huh?" she asked. All of nodded to dumbfounded to speak. They were so strange for girls at this age. I know everyone wants to treasure their childhood, but there has to be a balance right? Well that's what my mother taught me anyway.

"Well we hope you come and see it sometime." the girl said. After that they just left repeating the same over and over. " Don't dream that your all grown up big dreams are best just for kids." after they left all of were still silent. That is until Serena looked at the clock and started to freak out. I did too. I just remembered that we have to go to Mt. Poaz for a family gathering!

"Oh no we're so late! Grandma Chi-Chi is going to kill us for being late again." she kissed Darien goodbye before she grabbed a hold of my hand. I didn't even have time to get ,my bag from the ground. As Serena was tugging my arm out of its socket I felt someone following us. It was Melanie with my bag.

"Forget something Rini?" She asked laughing. I thank her as I was about to catch up with Serena. She was halfway down the block as I was about to say goodbye to Melanie. I saw someone else come up from behind Melanie and it was the girl in red. The more I looked at her, I could tell she must be the eldest.

"Hey sorry about my friends back there." she said as she pointed towards Crown.

"No problem, I'm used to that sort of thing." I said. When you have Vegeta as a grandfather you kind of have too.

"Here take this tickets to our next show. I'm sure you'll two love it. Me and my friends are in at as well. So keep an eye out for us." she handed us each a ticket advertising for the Dead Moon Circus. It was all dark colored with really creepy people on the front. For some reason I just got a bad vibe off of it. Melanie gladly accepted it and the girl left for her circus. I said goodbye to Melanie after knowing I was even later then Serena. Which I have never even done before. Every time I looked at the ticket I would get chills down behind my back. And not the good kind. I was glad when I finally got home. There was only one person I could trust to talk to and they won't say anything to anyone unless I said so. Grandma Gabriella. As I was getting in the door everyone was eating or goofing off. I sat down next to Grandpa Trunks feeling a little calmer as I did, but the feeling is still there. Throughout dinner Grandma Gabby kept giving me looks wondering if I was gonna be okay. When everyone was done she had pulled me aside, tugging me into the kitchen.

"What is wrong with you Rini?" she wondered. "I haven't seen you like this since the shadow dragons." she asked. I took a deep breath trying to relax.

"Early today me and my friend Melanie got tickets from these weird girls from the Dead Moon Circus." I explained as she listened, trying to size up the situation. "Every time I look at the ticket I get a really bad vibe." she crossed her arms thinking before she spoke.

"This is strange then because I haven't even felt the slightest bit of negative energy in a long time. Well since the Amazon Trio.." she trailed off. After the battle that killed them we told her everything that had happened ever since then, she has had her guard up thinking someone in higher power must be in charge, organizing this whole thing. "How about this Rini. You and Melanie go and I will keep an eye on the place for you incase something horrible goes wrong?" she asks. I smiled and immediately hugged her. I was hoping she would go to this conclusion. Serena would just be annoying about it. "Serena and the rest will go as well, for back up." she defended herself as towards the end at the mention of her name. She pulled me back into the living room acting like nothing ever happened. The rest of the night was really uneventful and everyone went home full and tired. Not even Pegasus showed up in his globe... When I woke up the next day Grandma Gabby was ready to go along with Serena before noon. Again astonishing. We flew back down to Crown where I told Melanie I'd meet her. She was shocked when Serena and Grandma were here as well. It was silent all of the way to the circus tent where I could a huge line forming a block down. Grandma Gabby and Serena stayed with us in line until we got halfway there. That's when I noticed she started to look a little weak.

"Are you okay Mrs. Breifs?' Melanie asked as she looked up at her. She had her hand clutched to the side of her head. So there was something evil in that tent! I knew it. I just hope she doesn't faint in the process I though..

"I'll be fine Melanie, don't you worry. This happens from time to time." she explains with a smile. As we got further ahead I noticed she more trouble focusing. Eventually Serena had to take her away from the circus tent, for a minuet, it almost looked like she wanted to cry. We were finally inside after another five minute wait. To me we had decent seats, in the middle and a little far up. The tent was dark at the moment, and no one was on stage. After a while more of setting up it started. I could recognize the girls from yesterday. The girl in green was doing acrobatic tricks along with the girl in red who gave us our tickets. _Maybe me and Grandma Gabby were looking way into this, this seems perfectly harmless and really entertaining now that I think about it..._ when I turned my attention I noticed that Melanie wasn't in her set. Where did she go? I decided to get up and out of my seat to find out, starting to worry. The next time I looked up at the stage only two of the four girls remained. I started to freak out she might be in some sort of trouble. I ran all over the tent looking for her and she wasn't even here. Like she vanished. I ran faster out towards the back. I was right about Melanie and her being in trouble. Grandma Gabriella was currently trying to fight the two girl that were just laughing at her. She seemed way to weak to fight just by looking at her...I ran over to her side. Without any warning a red orb went right passed the both of us and into Melanie! She collapsed to the ground and her Dream Mirror was hovering over her.

"Darn Zircy is gonna be mad at us for another dud, it's not the golden mirror that'll hold Pegasus!"the girl in pink whined.

"I know that." the girl in red said. She sighed as she snapped her fingers summoning another Remless. They both disappeared with there power balls and left without a trace. I looked over at Grandma wondering if she can fight. She seemed determined to do so...so I don't see anything. The latest Remless resembled a snake, and in time it did transform into one. I was deathly afraid of snakes so I made sure dodge whatever attack it tried giving me. As I was about to get bitten again a hand had caught me. It was Serena with all of the other Sailor Scouts! Without saying a word to anyone both Serena and I transform.

"MOON COSMIC DREAM ACTION!" the both of us transformed. I didn't wait long enough after we changed to grab my bell. "Crystal Twinkle Bell!" I screamed for Pegasus to come and help us. Without fail he came and his horn did the usual glow it did when he activated Sailor Moon's wand.

"Moon Gorgeous Meditation!" she said as she aimed for the snake. It was gone just like all of the other Remless before him. I rushed over to Melanie to help push her Dream Mirror back in and once I did she had her normal skin coloring back to normal. Everyone rushed over to us too see if we needed any help.

"I guess you were about the new enemy to fight Sailor Mini Moon." Aunt Gabby said. She still looked like she was in pain.

"Are you okay Gabriella?" Sailor Venus worries. She rushes over to her side.

"Yeah, ever since we arrived near the tent, my headaches are growing worse and worse by the second." she explained. " Maybe once I get home I'll feel a little better..." she trailed off looking at the tent. Was she thinking that is the source of trouble. "If any of you ever need help, just remember us Z -fighters aren't that far off." she smiled at each of us. Trying to change the subject. _ What do you know that we don't? The negative energy has to be getting to you if it almost made you want to cry earlier today..._ I watched her walk off towards the direction of her home. Alone.


	17. Lovely Melody

1

_**Amy POV**_

_**Lovely Melody **_

_**song is Beautiful Soul- Jessie McCartney **_

_**please review! **_

I was with the girls at Serena's grandmother's place. We weren't studying, just hanging out and goofing off for once. They think I like Goten so I guess that's why they decided on this place. I do like him, but I don't think they need to know everything that happens in my life. I even think he might like me too..I shook my head of the thought and went back to concentrating on my work. I wasn't doing homework or studying like I normally do, I was actually writing lyrics to a beautiful composition. Nobody has noticed this, I was thankful for it. I haven't really shown my work to anyone, not even my own mother. And she is the one who I confide in most of the time.

"What do you have there Amy?" Chi-Chi asked looking over my shoulder. The song I was currently writing was a love song. Completely embarrassing with Goten around... "Wow this is amazing!" she said scrolling down. I was still currently on the third verse, not even half way through the song yet.

"Let me see!" Serena said trying to move her grandmother out of the way. "I didn't know you wrote music Amy!" she exclaimed getting excited. I started blushing from all of there praise. I didn't think it was all that good like they keep saying it is. I just hope Goten never comes across it, again it'll be a little humiliating for him to see it knowing he was the one who inspired it. Serena brought me back to from my thoughts as she asked me the question a second time apparently. "TN? Who is that?" she wondered. This time I actually answered her.

"He's the composer of the melody." I said as I gave her one of my ear buds to listen too. She started humming the melody. That's when I noticed the time on the kitchen wall. It was almost 3! I was going to be late for cram school! And I've never been late, not even once! There goes my perfect attendance record! I started hurriedly gathering my things. When I made I sure I had everything in ordered I bolted for the door, knowing everyone was giving me strange looks. They'll figure it out eventually why I left. As I got closer to the city, I landed, not wanting people to see me flying. I smiled remembering my flying from Serena's Uncle Gohan. As I was reliving the memory I almost reached the cram school, I had accidentally bumped into someone right in the head. We both fell back on the ground, clinging to the sides of our heads. "I am so sorry!" I said as I tried helping the man up. He looked so familiar to me for some reason.

"It's quiet all right Ma'am. Your name?" he asked, shaking my hand.

"Amy Mizuno. Yours?" I wondered as he started walking with me.

"Toshiyuki Nishino. Most people just call me TN." I stopped short when he said those two initials. The TN? The man who composed the music I adore so much?

"The TN? The famous music composer?" I asked him. He stopped walking as he laughed. What did I say that was so funny? "What?" I wondered getting a little offended.

"You called me famous. I wish I was Miss Mizuno." he sighed as we continued walking.

"You mean you're not famous? I figured your music would be really popular." I said, he continued to smile.

"Thanks for that, you really now how to make someone smile Amy. But I guess people just don't like classical music as much as we do. My dream is to become one of the best. Like Beethoven or Back."

"I just know you will be one day, Mr. Nishino." I stopped right in front of my cram school. I had just barely made it by five minutes before the final bell.

"A Cram School student? I had a feeling you were really smart just not like this." he said.

"Thank you." I smiled. He stopped me before I went in.

"Hey I'll be in the studio tomorrow, why don't you and your friends come and check it out?' he asked with a little bit of hope.

"Sure we will!' I said as I waved goodbye to him. Throughout the lesson I couldn't keep focus on anything. Good thing today was only lecture day and no test were being done for another week or so. When the final bell had rung, I started heading for my home, alone. I hated this part of the day. Mom was off at work for the night shift and all of my friends were at there's being with their families. I sighed as I got out my songs. I only had one more verse and then all I would need is to rewrite the chorus and I'll be through with it. I closed my computer getting frustrated with it and decided to call it an night.

The next morning I awoke on my own before my alarm had sounded off. I got dressed in a really nice outfit, a light blue long sleeved shirt, a dark blue vest over it and brown bottoms. I hoped It looked okay for what I was going too..as I got everything ready I saw the song again. I decided to print it up and take it with me. Maybe going to this gathering will spark some inspiration in me. When I had finally gotten to the studio all of the girls were there along with Goten. What are they trying to do? Serena ran up to me first.

"Hey there Amy!" when she reached me, she started tugging on my arm. As I got there I felt my cheeks blush a violent red, as I got closer to Goten. Why was I so nervous around him? It's never been this bad before, well up until now... "I made Uncle Goten come with me!" she whispered as we entered the building.

"And why did you do that Serena?' I demanded in even a little louder whisper. Lita turned around to see what we were talking about. She saw me blush and then turned around after figuring it out. I groaned that everyone was in on this except for me.

"Because I know you two like each other you just won't admit it!" she said. I rolled my eyes. Even though she was right about what she said, I wanted to tell Goten myself about how I felt about him. But then again, if I want to be true to myself I was never going to do it alone. My shyness around him would get the best of him. When we finally found the room TN was recording in, he was monitoring someone. We walked up behind him. I tapped on his back, scaring him a little.

"Oh Amy, you startled me! Nice to see you."he said hugging me. I introduced him to everyone and then we sat down and listened to his music. As we were listening to the music I noticed he was recording the one piece I was writing my song too. I clutched my bag closer to me. The song was so beautiful live. How could my silly little lyrics ever match up to that? The music finally ends and the man that was directing the piece came back in the booth. He hugged TN as if they were good friends. "As always Kyoko, wonderful work there."He said shaking his hand. "Everyone this is an old Kyoko. We've been working together for years. I write the music and he directs the rest." he explains. After introductions were made, I decided to leave. My lyrics will never compare to there amazing work! Not in a millennium! I sat down on the nearby bench outside and sat there for what seemed forever. It took a minute for me to realize that someone was calling my name. It was Goten ...did he chase me out of the room?

"Are you okay there Amy?" he worried as he sat next to me. I looked away from him ashamed.

"I will be." I said as I whipped away a tear.

"No your not." he said. I sighed.

"It's just, as I was listening to his music, I just know that my lyrics will never as good as that!" I exclaimed as I through my bag on the ground. To my dismay Goten picked them and started to read them once he got a hold of him. I started blushing like crazy knowing he was the reason behind them.

"Well I think these are pretty amazing Amy." he smiled as he continued to read them, when he was done he handed it back to me. I hurriedly put them back in my bag. "Who was the inspiration for them by the way?' he wondered. The blushing got even more worse at this point. Dang it, when I get back in there Serena was going to hear a pretty lengthy speech about privacy! I sighed again not really wanting to tell Goten it was him that caused the song. I braved it up anyway.

"It was you." he had to do a double take as I said it was him. I'm sure my face was a tomato at this point. Goten started blushing for some reason too.

"Really? I thought I was the only one that felt like that." I looked back at him shocked. He started leaning down closer to me and eventually I did the same. As we were about to kiss, I heard someone scream. I stopped as I was about to reach his lips.

"Rain check?" I asked. I got up getting my transformation wand ready.

"Yeah. I'll keep you up in that Amy. Need help with the latest looser?' he asked acting as if he was about to power up. He did so anyway.

"I guess so." I giggled as I shouted my call. "Mercury Crystal Power!" I screamed. I finally transformed and Goten and I rushed off to help. As I got there it was the same girl that had attacked Melanie a few days ago. She was wearing all red and her was as well in some unusual hair do. "Leave him alone this instant!' I shouted at her.

Oh yeah. And what are you going to do about it?" she inquired. I started firing an attack. "Shine Aqua Illusion!' I said as I aimed amounts of water to her. She dodged it! "Stupid Sailor Scouts, you can't get me for I am Besu Besu of the Dark Moon Circus!" she shouted as she snapped her fingers. A new Remless stood by her side. I felt Goten tense up beside me. KeroKero eat this guys Dream Mirror and dispose of them." Besu Besu demanded then she disappeared. KeroKero looks at each of us with a really creepy smirk and then she got her hands ready to do an attack. With a big gust of electrical power, all of the girls were zapped into one of the nearby computers! Goten and I were the last ones standing.

"Oh No everyone!" I shouted preparing my attack. "Shine Aqua Illusion!" I screamed as I aimed for her. Goten decided to attack the same time as me.

"Kamehamehaa!" as my power combined with Goten's she was still able to dodge it and fling it back to us. We were flung back on our feet. I tried getting up on my own but eventually Goten had to help me. "Dang this is a tough one." he said getting angry. Without paying attention I felt something hit my right side again and I was blasted somewhere else. Where was I? The last I checked I was in the recording studio with Goten. This area was completely dark and not even my fellow Sailor Scouts were near by. When I looked down I wasn't even transformed anymore. Wherever I was, it was making me weak. Out of no where I started hearing a familiar voice. It almost sounded like it was mine...

"Hello Sailor Mercury." she said. She was me. What the heck was going on?

"What are you doing here?' I asked her. She smiled at me. She was just like me, she wasn't transformed into Sailor Mercury.

"I am here because you have lost faith with in your self. You need to find it again so you can save your friends. Right now as we speak Goten is having a little difficulty fighting him.." she trailed off mentioning him name. Goten was having trouble? But how? He was one of the strongest people I know. There is no way he could loose to something like Kerokero!

"What do I do to help everyone?" I asked with urgency. She smiled at me.

"Call upon the power of our planet Mercury for guidance. Have faith in your planetary power!" she said as she disappeared..I did as was told from the vision. _Please planet Mercury I need the strength to save the people I care so deeply about! I need a little more power to destroy the enemy! _I prayed in my head as I saw my transformation wand before me. I grabbed and shouted my call. "Mercury Crystal Power!" I shouted again. When I was done I felt more stronger then I have ever before when I just transformed. I could feel the planet calling the attack to me.. "MERCURY AQUA RHAPSODY!" I shouted and aimed to nothing in particular. When I reopened my eyes, I was back in the recording studio. Goten was passed out and the Dream Mirror that belonged to TN was gone. His friend was passed out as well. "Sailor Mini Moon summon Pegasus!" I shouted at her as I rushed over to Goten's aid.

"Crystal Twinkle Bell!" the bell chimed its usual tune and Pegasus showed up. His horn did the usual bright glow and Sailor Moon's wand was activated.

"Moon Gorgeous Meditation!" bouts of colorful light illuminated from her wand a destroyed KeroKero. TN's Mirror was floating where the Remless stood but eventually found its way back to his body. Sailor Mars and Jupiter went to his aid. I stayed with Goten until he woke up. He eventually did and he grabbed my hand. I took it without question. He got up very slowly.

"Are you going to be okay Goten?" I worried for him. Sailor Moon was watching intently too see what was going to happen. Being nosy as usual.

"I'll be fine Mercury. Thank you for saving me." he smiled.

"No problem." I smiled back.

"Are you to together or what?" Sailor Moon finally burst. Both Goten and I laughed.

"I guess we are Serena. Hope you don't mind." he said starting to show his nervous tick I would normally see Serena and Gohan do. It was kind of cute.

"Me mind? I was the one who thought of making you come here!" she shouted at him. They started arguing as I De-transformed from Sailor Mercury. TN was fine after everyone had left. But I still wanted to make sure he was absolutely healthy.

"I will be Amy thank you for your concern. Just wondering why did burst out of the room earlier?" he wondered.. The blush returned for my stupidity.

"I was honestly ashamed. I have been writing lyrics to the song you were working on before we met. And I guess I thought they will never be good enough." I sighed as I sat next to him. He saw my bag and went looking for it. As he was going over them my heart was racing a mile a minute, thinking they were no good again. I gave a sigh of relief when he told me he liked them.

"These are amazing Amy! We could use these if you finish it!" he exclaims as he hands me back my paper.

"Really? You mean it?" I asked as I got up from my seat.

"Defiantly. Why don't you finish them and I will see you tomorrow?" he asked. A smile formed on my lips. I told him I would defiantly finish them tomorrow. Once I got home I went to my computer and immediately started typing the last verse of the song...

_I don't want another pretty face_

_I don't want just anyone to hold_

_I don't want my love to go to waste_

_I want you and your beautiful soul_

_You're the one I wanna chase_

_You're the one I wanna hold_

_I won't let another minute go to waste_

_I want you and your beautiful soul_

_I know that you are something special_

_To you I'd be always faithful_

_I want to be what you always needed_

_Then I hope you'll see the heart in me_

_I don't want another pretty face_

_I don't want just anyone to hold_

_I don't want my love to go to waste_

_I want you and your beautiful soul_

_You're the one I wanna chase_

_You're the one I wanna hold_

_I won't let another minute go to waste_

_I want you and your beautiful soul_

_Your beautiful soul, _

_You might need time to think it over_

_But I'm just fine moving forward_

_I'll ease your mind_

_If you give me the chance_

_I will never make you cry c`mon lets try_

_I don't want another pretty face_

_I don't want just anyone to hold_

_I don't want my love to go to waste_

_I want you and your beautiful soul_

_You're the one I wanna chase_

_You're the one I wanna hold_

_I won't let another minute go to waste_

_I want you and your beautiful soul_

_Am I crazy for wanting you_

_do you think you could want me too_

_I don't wanna waste your time_

_Do you see things the way I do_

_I just wanna know if you feel it too_

_There is nothing left to hide_

_I don't want another pretty face_

_I don't want just anyone to hold_

_I don't want my love to go to waste_

_I want you and your beautiful soul_

_You're the one I wanna chase_

_You're the one I wanna hold_

_I won't let another minute go to waste_

_I want you and your beautiful soul_


	18. Her Own Dream

1_**Raye POV**_

_**Her Own Dream **_

I can't believe it actually got published! The cover of the magazine showed me singing a song I wrote for the school fair we have every year. I was pretty In this picture too.. I wonder if my friends have seen this cover yet? They would all be so shocked that I even do something like this..I felt someone tugging on my leg and it ended up being a little girl. She seemed to be in her grade school years. Her brown hair was tied up and she was in her school uniform.

"Are you Miss Raye Hino?" she wondered with hope. I smiled when I saw an autograph book in her hand. Was I already becoming so popular?

"Why yes I am little girl." she smiled at me as she held out her book.

"Can you sign this?" she asked. I grabbed her book and pen and gave her my signature. She smiled as we continued walking back to my temple. She didn't seem to want to go away, "I was wondering if I can be your assistant at the temple?" she asked. I stopped. I don't even really need any help but she was so sweet I couldn't possibly turn her down.

"Of course we always need help at the temple!" I exclaimed as I made her walk with me to the temple. She was very excited about her new found work, she wouldn't stop talking about it all the way there. As we got there I gave her one of our Shinto priestess uniforms for kids. When she came back out, she kind of creeped me out. She had a wig on that resembled my hair. I was starting to get a little freaked out by this little girl, I immediately made her start working. I watched her from the distance as she sold our temples charms. She was doing everything so wrong! She was yelling at customers and shoving the charms into peoples faces...if she wasn't my biggest fan I would have her so fired right now! As I went to the opposite side of the temple, I started hearing my name being called. It was Serena and Rini coming up the temple steps. What were they doing here? They were supposed to be with Gohan and Vidle today or something like that. The little girl stopped them in the process of meeting me and I let her do so. It was a while before they were able to go away.

"Hey Raye!" they said at the same time. I stopped sweeping to talk to them.

"Hey Serena, hey Rini." I sighed as I said hello. I was still watching the little girl make a complete fool of herself.

"Why didn't you tell me you were hiring here Raye! I could so use a job, well that's what Momma keeps saying.."she started laughing as she was showing her nervous tick.

"Why don't you just work at Capsule Corp then? You are the presidents daughter aren't you?" I snapped at her without meaning too. Sometimes when I get frustrated I tend to take it out on her without even realizing it half of the time. She started to yell at me but Rini made her calm down before she could power up in front of everyone here. I was glad she did. Or I would've said some pretty nasty things back at her. And there would've been a lot of explaining to do...

"Are you okay Raye?" Rini worried. They both sat down so Serena can calm herself down. She was still pretty heated.

"That little girl is the problem." I sighed as I tried to do some more sweeping, keeping myself calm. "She isn't doing anything right. If she said she wasn't my biggest fan I wouldn't have said yes!" I crossed my arms making my broom fall on the ground.

"Yeah Nanako said something about that as we were talking to her. She also said your true dream was stay at the temple and sell charms for the rest of your life." Serena told me. Now this Nanako girl is assuming things about me? She was starting to actually piss me off. I took a deep as I talked to Serena, telling her the truth.

"You know my actual dream Serena, to get married and travel and maybe even become a professional singer someday. Not to stay here with this annoying girl for the rest of my life! Why would anyone want that?" I shouted. Rini and Serena started pointing behind me. Im turned around to find Nanako behind me. She started crying and then she ran off the temple steps, taking off her wig as she was doing so. I sighed getting even more annoyed at this whole situation. I looked at the both of them and they urged me to go find her. I did as I was told, knowing I couldn't disobey Serena. I started running and when I did eventually find her she was being attacked by Besu Besu from that Dead Moon Circus group. I grabbed my transformation wand and shouted my call. "MARS CRYSTAL POWER!" in a quick hurry I transformed into Sailor Mars. As I had gotten there Besu Besu had already gotten her Dream Mirror out. Ha! It wasn't the golden one they mentioned the last time they attacked.

"ManeMane eat the dream mirror." Besu Besu said as I arrived.

"Leave her alone!" I shouted at Besu Besu.

"Oh yeah and who are you to demand that?" she asked as she snapped her fingers calling another Remless. This one resembling a Monkey.

"I am Sailor Mars, and in the name of Mars I will punish you!" I shouted. She smiled as she disappeared. I fired my attack at the monkey. "Mars Celestial Fire Surround!" I aimed for him but he seemed to absorb my attack or something..how could he it was my strongest one yet! He started doing a pose that looked to be the one I did for my attack.. As I thought he shouted my attack and I was rebounded on my feet. I felt a hand on my shoulder as I was trying to get up. It was the rest of the Scouts! Sailor Moon helped me up as I looked at the Monkey like Remless. "Hold on one minute Sailor Moon I wanna try something with this one." Everyone stood back as I began to concentrate. _Please planet Mars, I need your assistance with this Remless. I have a feeling that if any of my friends attack they won't be able to stop him. _As I reopened my eyes I felt something burning within my soul. A new power waiting to be used... "MARS FLAME SNIPER!" I shouted as I aimed my flaming arrow at the monkey. The next time I looked at him he was completely burned from head to toe. I turned my attention to Sailor Mini Moon and she took the cure from there. She got her bell ready to summon Pegasus.

"Crystal Twinkle Bell!" she chimed her bell and as usual Pegasus came to our aid. Sailor Moon's wand was then activated being ready for use.

"Moon Gorgeous Meditation!" she aimed for the Remless and he was gone once the colorful lights had reached him. I quickly rushed over to Nanako and helped get her Dream Mirror back inside her.

The next week or so at the temple I didn't see Nanako at all. She was still probably upset with me and I honestly don't blame her. One day as I was cleaning the temple grounds and helping out my grandpa, I heard my name bing called from far away. It was Nanako dressed in some odd outfit. It almost looked like the one at the local Burger shop.

"Nanako?" I asked as she hugged me hello. "What are you doing here?" I asked her nicely. She smiled at my brightly as she showed me her name tag.

"I work at the local burger shop! Isn't that cool Miss Raye?" she asked. I smiled at her knowing she was happy and not upset with me at all.

"Yeah it is Nanako, you are always welcome at the Temple you know." I told her. She hugged me again saying thank you and went off to her work. Now that I think about it I was little rough on her in the beginning. But things worked out in the end. I could tell this girl will be going places. _Good luck Nanako in whatever you do. _ I thought as I finished my chores for the rest of the day.


	19. Dental Delimma

_**Serena and Rini's Dental Dilemma! **_

_**Serena POV **_

_**As always- review **_

I was so glad this was the weekend! We all needed it, especially Momma. It was especially a good weekend for her because it was her birthday; she doesn't know it was going to be a surprise party though. Everyone you could think of was here for this. Even all of the girls were here as well. Daddy made Momma go on a fool's errand, I forgot for what though.

"Gabriella is going to be so shocked when she sees all of this! It's about time someone did something nice for her. She works so hard all of the time." Mina said looking over to Daddy. He started defending himself at Mina's comment.

"Hey now, I always try to do something nice for her!" they started arguing as Grandma Chi-Chi brings out all of Momma's favorite foods. I started going for one of the hard candies but she smacked my hand. Rini and the girls laughed at me.

"Ow, Grandma Chi-Chi!" I squeal while rubbing my hand. Every fighter got really tense as we knew Momma was almost home. Somebody turned off the lights, and I went somewhere banging something on my body. I ignored it as I heard the door open. There was some rummaging before she finally started talking. I heard her sigh. Dang she figured it out but she played along very well. She mimicked a surprised voice.

"Oh no why are all of the lights off? I could have sworn my family was home when I left…"she trailed off as she finally turned on the lights.

"SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY GABRIELLA!" everyone cheered anyway. When I went up to her she was trying to be mad but nothing working well for her in that department.

"I can't believe you guys did this for me." She said as Grandma Chi-Chi made her sit down in front of her birthday cake.

"You deserve it honey." Daddy said as he kissed her on the cheek. She smiled. Grandma Chi-Chi lit the candles and everyone sang an off key chorus of happy birthday, she blew out the candles. Everyone tried to get her to spill her wish but she wouldn't budge. She did keep looking at me though hoping I would figure it out but I didn't. Everyone went off to different corners of the house. As all the girls were talking I grabbed a handful of the hard candies. They were my favorites along with Momma's. Rini and I dug in at the same time; once I did I felt a jabbering pain in my teeth. I ignored it as I listened to the conversation between the girls, Momma and Daddy.

"So how old are you this year grandma?" Rini asked as she bit into her candy. I noticed she flinched too. I hope we don't have cavities….she would be so mad…

"How old did I say I was last year?" she asked as I bit into my candy…more pain….

"None of my business. "She said as she stopped crushing her candy. She looked into nothing for a minute and then she screamed. "OWWW!" she said as she clung on to her face. Momma, Amy, and Uncle Gohan rush over to help her.

"What's wrong sweetie?" worried Momma. Rini opened her mouth as I continued to eat my candy. I bit down onto mine and screamed in agony as well. I couldn't hold it in as everyone stared at me. Momma sighed as Amy and Uncle Gohan looked over her mouth.

"How many sweets have you two been eating today?" she asked. I started to get nervous, showing my tick. "And throughout the month?" she asked as she tried looking in my mouth.

"Not a whole lot…" I trailed off getting nervous. Earlier this week Rini and I had a major pig fest on sweets and anything we could get our hands on at the house. We just never thought about brushing our teeth afterwards…

"Serena Luna Briefs and Rini Serenity Shields you are going to the dentist tomorrow! Darien is taking you!" she said using our full names. Now I know she is mad…

"But Grandma …" Rini started to complain. We knew we weren't going to win so we just ended the argument there. Every one went home after a while of partying and watching Momma opening her presents. She really got choked up when Uncle Goten gave her a picture of her, Uncle Goten and Grandpa Goku. It must have been when she was little because they looked to be around ten or nine. When Rini and I woke up the next morning Momma didn't forget our little tiff from the night before. She literally locked us out of the house and won't let us come back in until we got our teeth checked. We started heading for West City to meet up with Darien near Crown. Mina told us that there was this really nice new office down the block. We finally landed a block away and walked up to him.

"Hey girls, ready for your appointment?" he asked as he grabbed my hand.

"No I hate doctors." Rini pouted as she continued to walk. I had to agree with her, they do suck. As we approached the office a lot of people were lined up at least a block away. Nurse's assistances were walking around the place with trays full of food. Now this is my kind of office!

"Huh this is odd…"Darien trailed off while looking for something. He kept looking up and down the street. Now he was just acting weird.

"What's wrong?" I asked as he continued looking up and down. He never answered as he tried flagging an assistant.

"Can I help you with something?'" she wondered. I was kind of wondering why he was acting strange as well.

"Yes you can I was wondering why no one is exiting the office?" he asked. Why would he want to know that? As I looked where he did, I noticed that no one was leaving as well. Maybe they just opened up.

"They are still seeing the dentist as we speak. "She said after she asked if he had any more questions, he was starting to get really tense.

"This is strange, I'm going to go check this out." He walked towards the back of the building and then we couldn't see him anymore. The line all of the sudden started to speed up and then we were escorted inside. It was really nice place and fairly new. It had lots of bright colors and rarely used dental stuff. Why was Darien so worried about this place? After even more waiting we were escorted into the room where we found some chairs right next to each other. Once we were shown to our chairs we were strapped down! Out of nowhere a girl in blue appears from behind a mirror.

"Okay you know what to do you two." She says and then she disappeared again. As the dentist and his assistant were trying to look into our mouths, I started to scream. Rini eventually followed suit as the evil assistant was trying to look into her mouth. They slowly backed off as our screams were becoming louder and louder. I felt someone trying to fight them off. When I stopped screaming long enough I noticed it was Tuxedo Mask! He came to the rescue! When he had free time he was able to get Rini and me out of the dentist chair.

"You might want to transform now you two. I'll hold them off." He said as he got his cane out and ready to fight the two evil people. We got our brooches to do the usual call.

"MOON COSMIC DREAM ACTION!" we both hollered. In a matter of a minute we were transformed into Sailor Moon and Mini Moon. Tuxedo Mask was having trouble fighting both of them on his own. I powered up as well as Mini Moon. We both did an attack that we haven't done in a long while. "You might want to move Tuxedo Mask!" I hollered at him. He noticed our stance and jumped behind us in time. Together we shouted the attack at the same time.

"KAMEHAMEHAAA!" they were weakened, enough to the point where we still needed to summon Pegasus. By now I didn't even have to tell her when to do so. Mini Moon got her Bell ready.

"Crystal Twinkle Bell!" she scream, the usual chimed. Pegasus was summoned and his horn did the usual glow. Finally my wand was activated and ready to be used.

"MOON GORGEOUS MEDIATION!" the colorful lights reached the both of them and they were gone. As soon as they were defeated the nice office disappeared as well. Mini Moon started cheering.

"Yay! My teeth don't hurt anymore!" she said jumping up and down. I ignored her as I walked up to Tuxedo Mask.

"Thanks for saving us." I said as I hugged him. He bent down to kiss me but for some reason he stop midway. He smirked as he saw my confused look.

"Looks like the champion of justice need to get her teeth fixed." He started laughing along with Mini Moon.

"What are you talking about?" I demanded. After the incident at the dentist's office, I still had some major cavities. And this time Momma made sure she went with me. Somehow Rini was under some spell that made her get some since hers automatically went away after the fight. Lucky little brat. As we walking home, Momma noticed I was a little mad at this entire situation.

"What's wrong with you Serena?" she asked as he three of us had taken flight back home. I was still partially numb from the stuff they gave me.

"It's not fair that Rini didn't have any. She ate the same amount of junk I did!" I complained. Or rather mumbled if you want to get specific.

"Well Serena, she hardly does eat as much as she did. But you on the other hand seem to do it constantly." Momma said. She was defending Rini? Not cool. Why does she always have to take her side? I'm her daughter, not Rini!

"Why do you always take her side?" I started to yell while pointing at Rini. She gave me an evil but when Momma looked towards she smiled innocently.

"You're just jealous because Grandma Gabriella likes me better then you!" she said as she stated to fly faster. I heard Momma sigh as she we were about to start another argument.

"No she doesn't she likes me better. I'm her actual daughter!" I yelled as I chased after Rini. Momma stayed behind, only listening to our silly little argument.


	20. Evil Garden

1_**Serena POV **_

_**Evil Garden **_

_**review? I know you won't **_

It was around that time of the year again where our Jr high had to help with the local kindergarten's school. They held this school fair to raise money for the school's garden. Lita got nominated to be on the planning committee for it so we automatically had to help her. Even my own mother was being our chaperon. Lately she has been trying to get more active instead of being by herself back at home. I think she gets lonely without my Dad around and she probably misses grandpa...now that I think about it I was starting to miss him as well even though I didn't know him as well as everyone else...I was starting to space out again as Lita was calling me and my Momma's name.

"Hey Serena and Gabriella, can you hang up these banners for me?" she wondered as she handed the boxes to us. We did so, levitating a little as we were doing it. Thankfully no one was in the gym at the moment. I heard Raye as she saw us levitate up.

"Do you two ever act normal? Why use your powers in public?" she asked as she was helping Mina with some flower decorations. Me and Momma smiled at her. I always loved her answer to this question. It was always asked by Grandma Chi-Chi.

"Why have powers if you can't use them?" Momma questioned as everyone but Raye laughed. I heard a male voice not too far and I got scared. I landed on my back and hit my head on a nearby table. Only Momma, Raye, and Amy came to help me up. As I got up I saw Mina and Lita talking to who seemed to be the principal of the school. They both had that glazed look in their eye's when they see a cute boy...is this the reason why Lita wanted to do this? The principal went off to a different room after he was done talking to them. "So Lita, is he the reason why you wanted to volunteer?" Momma wondered as we all laughed. Lita started blushing.

"No not at all Gabriella! I never even met him until now." she said as she crossed her arms.

"I could see why you would like him though Lita." Mina began. "He's really cute. Smart, charming..." she continued to list his good qualities. As she was doing so Lita interrupted her.

"So you like him too huh, Mina?" Lita asked, looking away from her. They aren't about to fight over him are they? This is going to turn out ugly if they do..

"Well, yeah, I do!" she exclaimed as they both started arguing. Momma had enough of it and got in between them before it got to crazy. When these two argued it was like Raye and I. Loud and even violent at times.

"Girl's, are you really gonna let a guy come in between such a good friend ship?" she asked as she had her arms on both Lita and Mina so they won't be able to hit each other.

"Yeah. I guess we are!" Lita said as she went off to her station. Mina did the same after a while. I sighed watching the two rush off. They hardly ever did fight, but when they did they always made up in the end. So I guess I wasn't all that worried. Momma sighed as she started putting up the decorations again.

_**Mina POV **_

As everyone was almost done decorating, the hot principal came back to check on our progress. He was really starting to like Lita's gardening work at her station as well as he sewing work. Every now and then I would take a glance at the both of them and see them laughing or just talking about her work. This was starting to bother me. I saw him first! Sure I know Lita was the one who volunteered to be the president of the committee but he could talk to other people every now and then ! As I was about to go in, Gabriella stopped me, raising an eye brow.

"What do you think your doing Mina Aino?" she asked using my full name. I know I shouldn't disobey her but I did. I didn't say anything as I made her let go of my arm. As I walking up to the both of them, I heard them say something about kids.

"Wow you must really like kids to be principal Mr. Honjo. One day I hope to have one myself." she giggled as she blushed a violent red. I rolled my eyes as I finally started taking myself.

"Yeah kids are wonderful. One day I want enough kids to for my own soccer team!" I exclaimed. Everyone looked at me shocked I would say something like that. As everyone was looking at me, I started to blush. Now, why would I say such a stupid thing? I knew I should've listened to Gabriella...

_**Cele Cele POV **_

All of us girls were lined up, waiting on a new assignment from Zirconia. He was no where to be seen. I hope we don't get terminated this time. I don't want to end up like the Amazon Trio. I know we're not animals and all, but I have a feeling that if we fail we would have nothing to live for anymore...I heard a crackling noise in front of me and as I looked up I could see Zirconia. He was wearing his usual dark grey cape and he held his staff with an eye ball on top of it. The eye ball creeped me out some. Especially when it would fly on its own...

"Here is your new target Amazoness Quartet." he says as he hands Jun Jun the picture. "I want everyone to go but Cele Cele." he said as he disappeared. He want's everyone to go but me? This was unacceptable! All of the girls started fighting over the picture. I sighed as I walked away from the scene. A local Remless handed me a pink flower. I knew what this flower could do. It puts people to sleep as soon as it blooms. I smiled at the Remless and walked back over to the girls, who were still fighting over the picture. As I walked up I used a little energy to make the flower bloom. As it did the girls finally collapsed on top of each other. I walked up to Palla Palla, who had the picture last, and took it as I disappeared. Off to go get the dream mirror.

_**Mina POV **_

The school fair had finally started. Everyone had their own little stations. Mine was selling some clothes and trying to make them. I was trying to sew up a pair of jumpers that looked a little worn out. It was so hard! I couldn't even get the little piece of thread through the tiny hole to actually start! It was a while before I was able to begin. And then another hour to finally to finally finish my latest project. I picked it up to examine my work. It was actually pretty decent enough to give to Mr. Honjo for gift! Then again it does look a little fat for him. He was skinnier then what I have sewn together... as I was about to start all over a little boy was running around the area. Gabriella was supposed to be watching the kids...he was running to my direction. As he reached me he grabbed a hold of a loose piece of string and started unraveling it as Gabriella was chasing him. When it was completely gone, I finally lost it. This little brat is going to get it. I don't care if the principal is watching me anymore.

"STOP IT!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. Everyone turned to look at me. At that moment I didn't care as I started chasing the little boy who ruined my jumper. He was faster then I was at the moment, dodging every table. As I was about to catch him I accidently tripped on a table myself. When I looked up it ended up being Lita's station. She looked furious with me. She was standing over me while holding a damaged up teddy bear. Did I cause that? I hope not...

"Mina! How could you do this?" Lita shouted at me. I didn't know how to answer her. She has never yelled at me like this before, it almost scared me. She looked at her damaged station, I was trying to look away from it. "I've had enough of your attitude for one afternoon Mina. We are through as friends!" she screamed as she went out of the gym. Everyone was shocked at was happening. I was too. It upset me to the point to where I left the gym also. I just decided to run home. When I got there I ignored my parent's worried looks and rushed to my bedroom. Thankfully Artemis was there to comfort me. After telling Artemis what had happened, he just laughed at me. I didn't think it was all that funny...not at all...

"What is so funny?" I demanded. He continued to smirk at me.

"Mina, you can't compete with Lita at domestic things like sewing. Or any other thing." I guess Artemis was right. But what should I do for my station at the fair then? The only good thing I am good at is singing. I haven't done that in a long time now that I think about. Recently I had just abounded that dream. "What is your true dream Mina?" he asked as he brushed his head at my arm. I started petting him. He purred as I did.

"To sing Artemis." I said as I got up. I started gathering all of my music stuff and rushed down to the school. Artemis couldn't catch up with me since I had started flying at top speed to get there. When I had finally gotten back to the gym, I immediately started setting up my new station on the stage. Everyone came up to investigate, even Lita, though she didn't say anything to me.

"Your going to sing Mina?" Amy wondered as she watched me plug in the mike system.

"Yes I am." I said in a sing song voice. When I looked back at everyone, it seemed as if they were scared on telling me something. "What's up guys?" I asked, getting kind of worried.

"Well Mina, it's just that these kids are really young." Gabriella said. I turned to her. "They won't be able to enjoy the performance as much. Kindergartners are very rambunctious and active. I only know this with my experience from Serena. They won't be able to sit still for more then a minute! "she stared laughing while showing her nervous tick. Serena just rolled her eyes at her mother. I didn't say anything at Gabriella's truthful comment, being too upset to talk. When I was finally far away from everyone I just let all of my emotions out. Why was everyone so against me today? Did I do something to offend everyone recently? I mean, I know I was acting a little bratty earlier today to get attention from Mr. Honjo, but I couldn't help myself. I always do this around a cute guy. Everyone should know this by now. Or at least I would think they would... as I was staring off into space, I heard someone call my name. It was Lita. She was the least person I would expect to talk to me right now.

"What do you want?" I asked her as I nicely as I could. "Did Gabriella make you come talk to me?" I asked her as I whipped my face clear of tears. She smiled slightly as she sat down next to me.

"Yes and no." she laughed a little. I rolled my eyes.

"How can you be good at everything Lita?" I blurted out. She looked at me shocked. "I mean, how can someone like you know how to cook, sew, clean, or anything like that?" I said, getting upset as I asked.

"Practice Mina." she said just as loud as me. "It's not as easy as singing you know!" she exclaimed. She thinks singing is easy? Yeah right!

"Singing isn't as easy as you may think it is Lita! You have to remember how to sing the right notes as well as the lyrics. If you forget the lyrics your screwed!" I exclaimed while looking away from her. She did the same thing. After a minute or so, we started laughing, no longer being angry at the other. As we were making up, the little boy who had ruined my jumper was running to us. He seemed scared out of his mind.

"What's going on?" Lita asks the little boy.

"There's something going on at the fair, it's really scary!" he pointed to the direction of the chaos. We told the little boy to stay where he was. He did and we started running. When we turned the corner, we found that everyone had already transformed. Even Gabriella was in her Super Saiyan form. The whole area was covered by a huge plant, and everyone was trapped by a root. Even Gabriella was struggling. I looked to Lita who already had her transformation pen ready to use. As we were about to transform a girl from Dead Moon Circus had just ordered her Remless to eat the victim's dream mirror. The victim was Mr. Honjo! He ate the dream mirror making the principal pass out completely. The girl from Dead Moon Circus disappeared. As we were about to transform, we were attacked as well. The vines had somehow made us drop our pens and now we were unable to transform! Now what are we going to do?

"Now what?" I shouted to everyone. "Gabriella, do you think you could power up even higher?" I yelled towards her, the more I moved the more I lost energy.

"I can't Mina! Every time I would power up higher, the plant would just suck up all of my energy! I'm surprised I'm still a Super Saiyan. I've already used so much energy already!" she hollered her back. Even though she would've lost more energy, she tried powering up more. With one last ell her now blond hair was back to her usual black.

"Dang it! Now what do we do?" Lita screamed. When I looked down, Artemis had finally arrived. He had both of our transformation pens in his mouth. He tossed them to us and we were barely able to catch them.

"Both of you have to tap into your higher power!" Artemis exclaimed. What was he talking about higher power? I thought I was as I high as I can get...

"What do you mean Artemis?" I asked him. He just looked at us. When I looked her way, Lita was already trying to concentrate. I started trying to do the same, calling on my planet Venus for help. _Planet Venus, please help us! Are friends are in a lot of trouble! Even a Super Saiyan can't get unstuck from this crazy plant...!_As we were asking our own planets for help, I felt the vines starting to loosen there grip on me along with everyone else. They were disintegrated into nothing. When I looked back up, both Lita's and I's wands were glowing. We grabbed them, finally able to transform. I could hear Gabriella trying to fend off the Remless for us.

"JUPITER CRYSTAL POWER!" lita shouted first.

"VENUS CRYSTAL POWER!" I finally hollered. Our transformations were so much faster then before. As soon as we landed, we both shouted an attack at the same time. Both of them new powers for us. I went first. "VENUS LOVE AND BEAUTY SHOCK!" I shouted as I kissed a dozen oranges hearts to the enemy. It had Gabriella in a dangerous hold.

"JUPITER OAK EVOLUTION!" Jupiter yelled as she released some very powerful and probably sharp flower petals at the Remless. By now the enemy was severely weakened and ready for Mini Moon to call Pegasus.

"Mini Moon call Pegasus!" I called to her. She nodded, getting her bell ready.

"Right Sailor Venus!" she said as she began to concentrate. "Crystal Twinkle Bell!" she chimed her bell, and Super Sailor Moon's wand was ready to be used.

"Moon Gorgeous Meditation!" she screamed. Colorful lights blasted from her wand and she was able to destroy the remless. The huge flower like enemy was gone and the gym went back to its normal self. Mr. Honjo's mirror was out in the open and it went back to his body. When I looked around I noticed the girl from the Dead Moon Circus wasn't there anymore...I guess she got scared and ran off. As everything went back to normal more people started show up. Some were still kind of freaked out over what happened, so they were a little on edge. Our side of the gym was making tones of money since we were acting as if nothing had happened. It was easy to act like this now. Not a whole lot of acting needed. As I was helping Lita rebuild her table I was re-sewing a teddy bear that I had ruined earlier that day. It wasn't that bad of a tear. Lita even taught me an easy way to sew back to normal. As I was about done, the same little boy from earlier came up to my both with Mr. Honjo. The little pointed at the bear I was fixing.

"I want that one daddy!" he said as he continued to point at it. Did that little boy say daddy?

"Okay son." he said in between laughs. "Your mother is going to kill me for buying you another toy." he said as he handed Lita and I money for it. We put the money in the box nearby. So all this time we were fighting over a happily married guy that has a kid? When I looked there way all of the girls, even Gabriella, gave us knowing looks. They knew about this?

"You knew about this?" I asked them

"No, I didn't." Amy chimed in. I looked over to Gabriella who was trying to act like she knew nothing.

"Gabby, that was so not cool..."Lita said as she began to blush at embarrassment, I was starting to also.

"I had to teach you girls a lesson." Gabriella said as she went back to her station with Serena and now Rini, who arrived during the fight. Both Lita and I just stared at her, completely dumbfounded.


	21. Jumping For Victory

_**Jumping for Victory **_

_**Rini POV **_

School was so depressing today. In gym class I wasn't able to do my best without cheating and using my Saiyan abilities. If I ever did this at the school fair, Grandma and Grandpa would be so mad at me for cheating. And it wouldn't feel right either if I did. In gym class we have a fair every year, and each student had to participate or fail the class. My thing was jumping over the Vaulting horse. It was so hard without cheating! I almost did today in class, and if I did someone would have come to investigate and see what was wrong… I started walking slower once I saw the fair set up not too far. I started hearing my name being called. I looked up and it was boy from my class. His name was Kelly and he was super annoying. He was always trying to oust-shine me in everything I do. He was practicing his jump and when he landed he did so right in front of me.

"So you ready for the big fair tomorrow Rini?" he asks with a grin.

"Yeah. And I'm gonna kick your butt Kelly." I told him as I started to walk off. He didn't follow me. How am I gonna jump over that thing without using any Saiyan energy? It was practically impossible. I know I can be athletic when I want to be, but sometimes I can act like my mother and be a total klutz. As I was about to start flying home, I heard my name being called again. It was Darien, Serena, Lita and Mina. What did they want? I stopped walking so they can catch up to me. Serena noticed my depression.

"What's wrong Rini?" Serena worried. I sighed, wishing I didn't have to tell them.

"in school we have a sports fair coming up, we all have to compete in an obstacle course and I can't get over the Vaulting horse without using any of my Saiyan energy." I said as I began to pout. Serena perked right up as she thought of an idea.

"I know, let's go over to Grandpa's!" she said smiling. Everyone immediately backed off the idea. For some reason Great Grandpa V can't stand Darien. He can tolerate the girls though for some reason. "Oh come on, he doesn't have to help, we can make a mini obstacle course for Rini and Grandpa V can stay out of the way!" she said thinking it was a full proof plan. No one was going to argue with Serena. When we got there, Grandpa Vegeta was off in the gravity chamber, and Grandma Bulma was nowhere to be found. Only Great Aunt Bulla was nearby. She stayed and helped.

"So what do you say Aunt Bulla?" Serena wondered. Aunt Bulla smiled as she laid on the floor answering our question for help. Serena laid a good few away from her aunt and I was on the other side of the room. Darien was at the other end of the two and Lita and Mina were on the opposite side of Darien. I closed my eyes as I began to concentrate. As I was trying to do so Mina was shouting words of encouragement. They were distracting me. I was eventually able to ignore Mina and I started running. I was able to jump over Aunt Bulla with ease. She was scared out of her mind as I did though. As I was about to jump over to Serena, Mina started yelling more words of encouragement.

"You can do it Rini! Just think your jumping into the arms of someone you love!" she shouted. This caught both me and Serena off guard. As I was about to jump over her, she had gotten up. If Mina hadn't said what she did, I would've been able to jump over her! When Serena got up she bumped into my head and I was bounced back off of my feet and into Aunt Bulla. Somehow she managed to catch me before I could do any damage to her. As I was arguing with Serena, Grandpa Vegeta came to investigate all of the yelling. I didn't realize how loud we were being.

"What the devil is going on here?" Grandpa Vegeta barked. Serena and I immediately quieted down as he entered the room. Serena stood up for everyone in the room. For some reason she is one of the few people he will listen too.

"Sorry Gramps! We were just helping Rini with a sport competition tomorrow!" she exclaimed while showing her nervous tick. He bought her explanation as he noticed Darien, Lita and Mina. They were starting to get creeped out by him. Why does he have to be so mean to them? They never did anything to him…

"We were just leaving Vegeta!" Darien said as he started bolting for the door. Mina and Lita were about to follow suit just by the looks on there faces.

"Yeah, I have some cleaning to do around the house and of course homework. See you girls around!" Lita said as she chased after Darien. Mina was the only one left, standing in fear of him. She was cowering towards the door.

"Um, I'm just gonna leave. See ya!" she said running for the door. All of us girls sighed as we watched them all leave. I swear I'm surprised I even have friends thanks to him. I think Grandma Bulma may have reasoned with him on that one.

"Daddy, why did you make them run off?" Aunt Bulla asked as he was about to go back to training.

"They were disrupting my training." He said as he went back to the gravity chamber. Maybe it was a bad idea coming here…. Serena and I decided on staying the night since it has been weeks since we have last seen them. All throughout dinner it was almost like the silent game between Serena and Grandpa Vegeta. Neither would speak to the other no matter how much we tried. As I was trying to fall asleep I noticed I left a group picture of me, Darien and Serena. I folded the side with Serena's face and I started jumping on my bed. Mina was right; this was the best motivation yet! As I was jumping up and down I heard someone calling my name. I looked at my door and no one was there, everyone should be asleep by now…when I turned around I noticed that Pegasus was in his orb! I landed back on my bed and started blushing like crazy. How much did Pegasus see?

"What are you doing young one?" he asked as I put the photo behind me. Still blushing like a maniac. I started showing my nervous tick as I gave my reason.

"Oh nothing Pegasus! I was just practicing for our sports competition tomorrow. The event I'm having trouble is jumping!" I explained as I was blushing. After a while of calming down, we chatted like we normally do when I'm here and then eventually he disappeared like he did every night. I fell asleep instantly after he went away, still clutching the photo of us three.

_**Jun Jun POV **_

Finally I get my own mission and it seems like this kid might have the golden dream mirror. From what I have seen this kid has a lot of determination and will power to be practicing non-stop for the last five hours. No wonder Zirconia picked him to be the next target. As Kelly was about to go over the vaulting horse he somehow slipped and fell on his back. This was starting to get a little to repetitive for me. With a snap of my fingers I summoned a cage around Kelly. He was starting to get scared. Good. With another snap I summoned a gigantic grizzly bear. The bear started chasing the boy around the cage and in doing so Kelly was able to finally jump over the vaulting horse. I made the bear and cage disappear to give him a moments rest before I took his dream mirror. Kelly looked around, to see if it was an illusion. Then he looked at the vaulting horse and started cheering. I smiled just a tiny bit.

"Yeah! I finally did it! Now I can beat Rini!" he cheered. Who the heck was Rini? Must be a girl he has a crush on or something. I got out of my civilian clothes and finally made myself known. Before he could even react I attacked him with my green ball. I aimed for him, and it went straight through his body. Kelly collapsed on the ground as his mirror was standing above him. Darn it, it wasn't the Golden Dream Mirror! Zirconia and my sisters were going to kill me once I got back to the tent…but then, in a way, I'm glad his dream mirror wasn't the one…I snapped my fingers again summoning a Remless this time. This one was one of my favorites. It was jumping Remless that can reflect most attacks. There is no way the Sailor Soldiers are able to defeat him. As I was about to leave for the tent again, I heard someone talking. Speaking of the witch herself. Sailor Moon and her followers were with her. Before they could say anything I went back to Dead Moon Circus.

_**Rini POV**_

The girl in green left as soon as we got there. The Remless was still in the air and so was Kelly's dream mirror. All of us were trying to attack him, but nothing seemed to work. Sailor Mars eventually got bored with this and used her own attack.

"Mars Flame Sniper!" she yelled as she aimed for the Remless, Jumper. Jumper used some of his wind ability and with that, was able to send Sailor Mars' attack back at her. When I turned to her she was severely damaged. So he was able to send back attacks? That's just great. Whenever Sailor Moon and I would try to use a ki blast, we would miss every single time. This Remless was starting to tick me off. I started running to Jumper. All of the girls stopped attacking as I was finally able to get on his back. From where I was, I grabbed my bell.

"Crystal Twinkle Bell!" I yelled for Pegasus. As Sailor Moon was about to prepare her attack, I jumped off of it.

"Moon Gorgeous Meditation!' lights illuminated from her wand and the Remless was destroyed. After I made sure the cost was clear, I rushed the mirror back into Kelly's body. His skin color was slowly coming back.

The day after the attack was when the obstacle was held. Everyone in my family showed, and surprisingly so did Grandpa V. As I was competing, I noticed that all my family had made signs o support me and my event. Like this didn't help my nervousness. Now that my whole entire family is here I know I can't use my Saiyan energy at all. I would be in so much trouble from all Grandmothers'…maybe even Uncle's too. As the obstacle course began for my division, I never realized how easy it was. Maybe I was just making this into a bigger deal then need. When the competing children finally reached the vaulting horse, I started becoming tense. But seeing the signs my family had made for me, made me forget about the whole thing…gun fire sounded and I started running. I jumped over all four of them with ease! As I looked behind me to the other girls, I noticed they were way behind me. How fast was I going? Was I using some of the Saiyan energy? When I looked to the guys, they just smiled, confirming my worry. When the awards being given out, I had made first place! I wasn't the only one either. Kelly had made first place of his division as well. I guess we both got what we wanted.

"Congrats Kelly." I said as I shook his hand. He shook back.

"Yeah, same to you Rini. Even though I did better then you!" he said as he started running away, while sticking his tongue at me. I started chasing after him, hoping to catch that annoying boy.


	22. Pegasus Is Revealed

1_**Pegasus is Revealed **_

_**Rini POV **_

_**review...**_

I was starting to get really annoyed with school. I used to love it but the way the teachers are making it impossible to like it anymore. I know Mommy always says I need a good education to become a better Princess and Queen but it was just to difficult! I was walking home from school alone, not really wanting to deal with Serena or Grandpa Vegeta today. I swear she avoids her own mother because of her grades as well..! Today was one of those days where I wanted to be alone with my thoughts. Today was one of them. Life as a kid is so boring! Serena has it easy...she gets to go on dates with Darien, stay up late, not have any real rules...I sighed as I thought of the last part. Grandma Gabriella and Grandpa Trunks trust Serena enough to let her do what she wants. I don't even have the ability. I was always told what to do and where to go by the two of them. I know my grandparents mean well but sometimes it gets ridiculous! When I started paying attention again I noticed I was finally outside of the city...I started flying home and before I knew it I could my house not to far away. I landed and rushed inside, being tired from my day at school. Grandma Gabriella was the only one home like usual. She was cleaning around the house and doing the laundry at the same time.

"Hi Rini!" Grandma said cheerfully. She seemed like she was in a good mood.

"Hey Grandma G, why you so cheerful today?" I asked a laid my book bag on the couch sitting down right next to it.

"Oh your grandfather and I have a little free time tonight so that's why I'm being a cleaning freak today. Need to get the chores done by..." she looked at the clock. "Right now! I need to get ready!" she hollered at herself as she abandoned her chores and rushed for her bedroom. Now I know where Serena gets her ditzy side from...I was by myself for a long while before I heard my communicator beeping again. I picked it up to find that Serena was trying to get in contact with me. What did she want?

"What Serena?" I groaned at her. She ignored me.

"We need power Rini, there is an attack happening!" she said out of breath. She was running as she was talking to me.

"On my way Serena!" I said as I closed my communicator. I left a note for Grandma Gabriella and left with my transformation brooch in a quick hurry. It wasn't long before I finally reached Serena with the speed I was going at. She was hiding not to far from the scene of the crime. Palla Palla was in the park as she looked at the crowds dream mirrors, none of them being the Golden Dream Mirror they desired. Serena and I gave each other a look and immediately transformed.

"MOON COSMIC DREAM ACTION!" we both shouted. In no time we were in our Soldier form and called Palla Palla to our attention.

"Step away from those mirrors!" Sailor Moon shouted. Palla Palla turned around as she finally noticed us.

"And who are you?"

"I am Sailor Moon!"

"And I am Sailor Mini Moon" we finished the last part together. "And in the name of the Moon we will punish you!" we shouted as we did our famous pose. Sailor Moon started complaining as Palla Palla did nothing.

"I wish I didn't have to do any of this!" she complained as I threw a blast to Palla Palla. She dodge it before it hit her. "It was so easy as a kid!" she said as she dodged an attack herself.

"Its not as easy as it looks anymore Sailor Moon. Being a kid these days is a lot harder then it looks." we both landed as I contradicted her.

"Yeah right Mini Moon." she said getting mad. "You have all the easier homework. I would do anything just to be your age again." she said as she turned away from me.

"Well I wish I was an adult like you and the girls! That way I have more freedom!" I shouted at her. After I said that we started arguing in each other's faces. As far as I was concerned Palla Palla just sat there and watched as we continued to argue.

"Is that your wish?" I heard Palla Palla ask. She almost sounded like Shenron ...Before Sailor Moon and I could answer her question she summon some sort of blue ball and it slowly began to glow. During the glow, I started to feel strange, as If I was growing taller by the minute along with the rest of my body. When the light finally disappeared, I noticed I had grown taller! I was an actual adult! When I looked down, Sailor Moon was the size of a toddler! Before we could do anything else Palla Palla disappears after saying this. "Your wish has been granted!" she said cheerfully and then left without a trace. I was examining my new look as the rest of the Sailor Soldiers arrived to help us even though now it wasn't needed. The girls immediately took notice of our latest transformation.

"Something isn't right here..."Sailor Jupiter commented as I fell off of my feet. I wasn't used to the new height just yet. Serena and I decided to stay at Capsule Corp and when we got there our grandparents were shocked to see us in the current situation...especially Grandpa Vegeta his face was priceless when he saw Serena as a little kid.

"S..Serena?" he asked as he looked at Grandma Bulma.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Grandma Bulma was shocked when she looked at me. After we finally got settled into the right size of clothing, I was finally able to go to sleep in my nice comfy bed. But when I went to talk to Pegasus he wasn't even there. I wonder if I dreamed about him, would he show up and talk to me? I know its been a while since we've done so. I hope he wasn't to mad at me. I was able to fall asleep very quickly since we had battle. Even if it was short. When I was finally in deeper sleep I was in the same lake my dreams normally were in.

_ I was by the Crystal Lake where the dream were normally held. Looking for Pegasus. He was no where to be found...was he avoiding me? Did I make him mad at me? I hope not! Out of no where I hear the wailing of a horse in the sky. It was Pegasus! He landed right in front of me. I rushed up to him and hugged him, missing him greatly. _

_ "Pegasus!" I exclaimed happy to see him. _

_ "Hello Rini. For a while I thought I lost you." what does he mean by that? He knows where I would be... is it because I was at Mt. Poaz and not here? I knew I should've brought my orb with me.. I swear I need an extra one of those things. _

_"I'm so sorry Pegasus! I was with Grandma Gabby today! I should've..." he interrupted me. _

_ "That wasn't it Rini." I looked at him confusedly as he continued to speak. "As you were beginning to dream about being an Adult I lost the light to your dreams that can only be by children such as yourself...or used to be. Even though you might not be a child I can still contact you through your dreams. Barely." he said. I had no idea he would be so lost without me being a little kid, I never thought about what that would do to him... if he ever got attacked by the Dead Moon Circus people I would never be able to get over it. He was everything to me..._

_"I am so sorry!" I exclaimed as I hugged him. When I looked into his eyes he showed me everything was all right. I calmed down some. _

_ "It is alright. I'm glad I found your light again before any serious damage." he titled his head towards me. "Why don't you hop on I want to show you something." I was a little hesitant at first, but then after a while I gave in, knowing I was able to trust him. He flew me all over the place..the deeper we went in the place it looked even more dark . Almost as if everything was frozen. It almost looked like it was once a beautiful place to be in. But where am I exactly?_

_ "Where is this Pegasus?" I wondered as I got a chill from looking down. Everywhere I saw there was spider like webs surrounding the place. _

_"This place was once called Elysion. My original home." his original home? It didn't look like much to me right now. _

_"Your home?" I asked as I continued to look down. I almost wish I didn't there were a couple of dead bodies trapped in the spider like webs. _

_"I know it doesn't look like much. But it once was a beautiful place. That is until the Dark Moon Circus invaded it. They were looking for the golden crystal to free their evil Queen named Nehelania and make the world full of darkness." as he was talking about the Golden Crystal, his golden horn glowed. That is the Golden Crystal? How did he manage to get it into his head like that? _

_ "Is that horn the Golden Crystal?" I wondered as I continued to stare at it. _

_"Yes it is." he sighed. "I was in my human form when Elysion was attacked and I possessed the crystal. I was the keeper for it. Nehelania saw this and tried to imprison me, but that wasn't until I saw your dream light shining my way out of there. The power of your light made me able to transform into Pegasus. I flew out of there in time and that is when I met you." he explained. I saved him? I never thought that would be possible. He was always saving me and my friends all of the time.. I blushed when he said my light had saved him. Thankfully he never noticed. We landed far from the dark and cold Elysion and back at our lake. I climbed off him and as I did I hugged him. "As long as your little and believe in your dreams I will always be near you Rini." he said. _

_ "How can I go back to my kid self then?" I wondered. With that question asked I saw his horn glow a lot more then what it had been doing. And the next time I looked down I was back to normal self. I wonder if Serena went back to normal? I bet she is. Pegasus wouldn't let anything bad happen to me or my family. When I looked back to Pegasus I couldn't even see him anymore since the light of his horn was so bright. Eventually the light disappeared and before me was a boy with the same golden horn on his head. Was this...? "Pegasus?" I asked. He laughed as he walked closer to me. _

_ "Yes. But my actual name Rini, is Helios. The guardian of the Dream Realm." he smiled. He was actually kind of cute. He was decently tall, wearing a long blue and white robe. He also had blondish hair and baby blue eyes. He was absolutely dreamy...I couldn't help but stare at him not saying a word..._

I was harshly woken up the next morning by the sound of my communicator. I hurriedly opened it up and it was Serena again.

"Yeah?" I said sleepily.

"Palla Pall is doing another attack! Hurry and get down here! I have Grandpa V helping but I don't know how well that will last!" she said in a rushed tone. She wasn't even transformed now that I think about it. I got dressed, found my brooch, and bolted for the battle.. When I got to the scene, Serena was with Grandpa Vegeta doing a combination attack of 'Final Flash' and a 'KameHameHa' from Serena. I landed next to Serena. We let Grandpa Vegeta deal with Palla Palla and transformed.

"MOON COSMIC DREAM ACTION!" we screamed. Once we were done all of the Sailor Soldier showed up to help us as well. Knowing Palla Palla was outnumbered she summoned another Remless.

"PeroPero deal with these annoying people for me please?" she asked kindly and then she disappeared with a flash of light. PeroPero was a strange looking Remless. She looked like a human but had the look of a balloon like thing. As Grandpa Vegeta finally got PeroPero with a blast she multiplied!

"She's not allowed to do that is she?" Sailor Moon complained as Grandpa Vegeta landed next to her.

"We have to think of something, none of my strongest attacks work!" he complained as well. Sailor Jupiter stepped in as well.

"Let me see if mine will Vegeta!" Jupiter hollered. "JUPITER OAK EVOLUTION!" she screamed as flower petals escaped from her hands. She just multiplied again! "Dang it!" Jupiter yelled, mostly at herself. Out of no where Sailor Mercury stopped her with one of her own.

"MERCURY AQUA RHAPSODY!" she screamed. The coldness of the water was able to make PeroPero stop multiplying.

"Now Sailor Mini Moon!" Grandpa Vegeta hollered.

"Right!" I summoned my bell and did the usual call. "CRYSTAL TWINKLE BELL!" I chimed my bell and within a second Pegasus was here to help us. Sailor Moon's wand was activated to kill PeroPero...

"MOON GORGEOUS MEDITATION!" the same colorful lights shown from her wand and eventually destroyed the Remless. We waited a while before we could relax. After we realized we could, we helped everyone get their Dream Mirrors back in.

"So how are you two back to normal?" Grandpa Vegeta wondered. Sailor Moon looked to me to see if I had an answer. She went back to normal before she even woke up, so she has no clue along with the rest of them. I smiled as I remembered my conversation with Pegasus...I mean Helios. Every time I think about him I always get butterflies in my stomach. I wonder if this is what it feels like to be in love..?

"Pegasus." I simply said as I pushed another Dream mirror back into a helpless victim. The other's never questioned me about it now since they know he was on our side. I wonder if it would be okay to tell them what the Dark Moon Circus people were up to? Or should I keep it to myself and let them figure it out? I decided on keeping it too myself. Throughout the rest of the day I couldn't help but think of the conversation between me and him. Does he feel the same way about me...?


	23. Rini's Lovely Rhapsody

_**Rini's Lovely Rhapsody **_

_**Rini POV **_

_***in the middle of Rini's dream***_

_I was with Pegasus again in my own dream world. We were flying around, looking into what his world used to be like. He's also been telling me that the reason the Dark Moon Circus is after him is because they want the Golden Crystal from his head and free their evil Queen Nehelania. I just wish I can tell the other's this… I spaced out as Pegasus was telling me something. I had him repeat it again. _

_"The only way you could possibly save the Earth, Rini, is if you use the Golden Crystal." It was that powerful? But how would we get it if it's on his head? I never asked as we continued flying through Elysion. I looked down and I could see the lake. That's when I heard Pegasus speak again. "You have wings to Rini." he told me? Did he mean my flying skills? I know how to fly but sometimes it was just really cool to fly with him. As he said it, I felt some wings appear on my back and I started flying next to him. As we were flying, I couldn't help but wonder if I should tell him, that I love him. Would he back away and never talk to me again? Pegasus notices my confused look. "What's wrong Rini?" I flew in front of him. _

_"Well it's kind of embarrassing to say Pegasus…" He just stood there as I talked. I struggled to find the right words. "I love you and I think I was born so I could do so!" I exclaimed, Pegasus moved closer as he nudged his head to my neck. I hugged him back. _

_"As I love you, my Rini." he said. I knew he felt the same way! We landed back on our lake. He momentarily transforms into Helios. But why? As he walks closer to me, I got more nervous. When he finally reached me, he knelt down to my level and kissed me! It was only for a brief second but it was kiss I would remember for a life time..._

_**Serena POV **_

I was with all of the girls and Darien at Crown, discussing Rini's recent behavior. She's been keeping something from me, I know it! But what could it be? All of the girls think she is seeing someone but with my family is there is no way that could be happening. I mean look at who we have to deal with as Uncle's? No guy would be able to go near her and not be afraid of a beating later.

"I don't know you guys..." I trialed off when Mina had suggested the idea.

"Well who else would she be talking too? Goku?" she asked. All of the girls laughed, but I didn't.

"Oops, sorry!" Mina said as she saw my reaction. I laughed it off.

"It's okay Mina!" I exclaimed while showing my tick.

"Serena has point though." Everyone was shocked as Raye agreed with me. I was too. "Just on the boyfriend part! With the men in her family there is no way she could have one! Especially with Vegeta as a grandfather!" she exclaimed, reading my mind.

"My thoughts exactly Raye. " I said agreeing with her. So did the rest of the girls.

"I still say yes, she has been acting funny ever since this whole thing started. Talking to people at night and being so tired in the morning when she did...And she gets all flushed when mentions anything about it!" Mina said. She was right about that. Every time I would ask her about Pegasus she would start blushing a brilliant red. But there is no way it could be Pegasus… could it be? "Maybe each of us could hang out with her and get some questions on him?" Mina suggested. Rini won't be too happy with this.

"I don't Mina...I don't like invading my daughter's privacy…" Darien trailed off.

"Oh Come on Darien, you of all people should be worried! You are her Dad after all! What if this guy is some sort of creeper?" she urged Darien to agree with her plan. He eventually did give in and so it began as soon as we saw Rini.

_**Rini POV **_

Why are Raye and Lita asking such strange questions? All afternoon they have been asking if I had boyfriend or secret friend I wasn't telling anyone about...Why do they even have to know? As a bribe Raye and Lita to get me to talk they had bought me ice cream. I was trying to ignore them as I continued to eat it.

"So Rini, do you have anyone special you wanna tell us about?" Raye asked. I sighed as I took another bit of my ice cream. _Again way to obvious Raye… _

"No I don't." I simply answered as I bit into my ice cream again. Lita took as hot in asking me.

"Well what I think Raye is trying to say if there is anything you want to tell us you can." Lita said. I rolled my eyes at Lita. Again I answered vaguely. I wonder when I will be able to tell them. This is going to get annoying after a while…and I have a feeling that I have more questions coming my way. After getting annoyed with Raye and Lita, I left them alone. They were shocked at my behavior but I ignored them. As I was walking to Capsule Corp, I bumped into Mina and Amy. They didn't ask about Pegasus, they wanted to know if I would like to go shopping with them. I agreed and followed them to a nearby clothing store. As I was picking out a shirt I really liked Mina finally asked about Pegasus.

"So what is he like? I swear I won't tell a soul." She said crossing her heart to prove it. _Well maybe if I tell Mina it won't be too harmless right?_ I thought as I told her, while looking for matching bottoms for my shirt.

"Well he has a really long face and his skin is as white as snow." I explained to the both of them. I just basically described Pegasus. Maybe with this ridiculous description of him they might back off. As I was looking for another shirt to try on I heard Mina whisper to Amy.

"This guy must look really weird!" she whispered loud enough so I can hear. I ignored her comment; afraid I might explode and slap her silly. Amy tried to make her shut up since I was so close.

"Shh she might hear you Mina!" Amy scolded her. This is going to be a very long day, I can already tell…

_**Queen Nehelania POV **_

_He is so pathetic, what dream holder is he hiding in?_I shouted as I looked at Helios' unconscious body. He was trapped in my many spider webs that I had trapped him upon arrival in this treacherous place. Somehow I was trapped behind a mirror that led to the real world. The place I wanted to be in the most and get revenge on the White Moon Kingdom. Why was I still trapped here? Zirconia should've found the Golden Dream Mirror by now. It isn't that hard to find, I mean it's covered in gold for goodness sakes! I summoned Zirconia and he was on the other side of my mirror.

"What is taking so long Zirconia? I should be out by now!" I hollered at him.

"I know my queen; just give us a little while longer. I was about to give the Amazoness Quartet their next assignment." He reassured me.

"This is last time Zirconia, I swear it." I threatened him. "You better step up to what you say." I demanded him.

"Yes my evil Queen." He disappeared in flames.

_**Jun Jun POV **_

Again we were waiting on Zirconia to give us our latest assignment. All of my sisters were by my side waiting as well. What is taking him so long? As if he heard my thoughts, Zirconia appeared in front of us, staff at hand. The eyeball on top of it fluttering away.

"I have your next assignment Jun Jun." he said as the picture was flung over to my direction. Yes! I haven't been out of this tent in so long, I was glad it was my turn! I took the picture gladly and left after seeing my sisters' jealous faces.

_**Rini POV **_

_I knew this day was going to get worse, now Darien was taking me to an expensive restaurant._ I thought as I looked at the menu, so far it's been decently quiet between as we were deciding on our meal. Why do I have a feeling the girls were behind this whole thing? All day they have been asking me questions about Pegasus...I mean Helios. I wish I could tell them about Helios but I can't and it's driving me mad! As I was reading the menu choices, Darien started speaking.

"So Rini, what have you been up to lately?" he wondered. I choose to give him vague answers as well.

"Okay, the girls are annoying me though." I said as I closed my menu. I crossed my arms as I pushed the menu on the other side of the table. Why do I have a feeling I was being watched?

"You know they are only asking because they care." He said as he saw me get mad.

"I know but there has to be a limit right?" I asked him.

"I guess you're right. But answer this for me..." he said. As I looked around I noticed some random objects were moving. Like the plant from the front of the restaurant was coming closer. I know I'm not going crazy! "Is there someone you're seeing?" he asked nicely. As I was about I noticed a lot of random objects were around the table even a large Piano was on my right. This made me flip out.

"STOP SPYING ON ME!" I scream right in the middle of the restaurant. I left the restaurant before any of them were able to say anything. I ran as fast as I could to the nearby park, hoping I wasn't being followed. I sat on the park bench and just sat there for what seemed to be a long time. That's when I noticed a man across the lake. He was like the description I gave Mina earlier today… I just wish I can tell everyone! I can't believe they even got Darien into the fold of asking me. He's not the kind of guy to mess in people's business. He hangs around Serena too much. I swear she is starting to rub off on him! As I was thinking this, I heard a scream from across the lake. It was Jun Jun attacking that man! I felt the girls land next to me. I knew they would follow me! The man Dream Mirror was taken out of him! All of us girls transformed.

"MOON COSMIC DREAM ACTION!" Both Serena and I shouted.

"MERCURY CRYSTAL POWER!" Amy shouted.

"MARS CRYSTAL POWER!" Raye Shouted.

"JUPITER CRYSTAL POWER!" Lita shouted.

"VENUS CRYSTAL POWER!"Mina shouted last. After all of us transformed and rushed over to the other side of the lake. As we confronted Jun Jun, she disappeared. The latest Remless named Baku Baku started chasing me and Sailor Moon around. It looked like a giant Koi. It had no real powers but it just continued to chase us. After a lot of running around, Tuxedo Mask finally appears and aims a rose for Baku Baku. It was just the right amount of time so I could summon Pegasus.

"Crystal Twinkle Bell!" I hollered, in the sky I could see Pegasus and his bright glowing horn activating Sailor Moon's wand. She aimed for Baku Baku.

"Moon Gorgeous Meditation!" she hollered within seconds the Remless was gone. After we all de-transformed, we helped the man get his dream mirror back. I was just glad he was completely unharmed. We were still by the lake as everyone kept firing questions at me. I eventually got tired of it and yelled at them again.

"STOP!" I screamed everyone backed off being a little afraid of me. Good. "I am seeing someone though, but I can't tell you all just yet." I blushed as I thought of Helios. _When will I be able to tell them Helios? This is going to drive me crazy before I would be able to tell them, but for now, if you want, I'll keep it a secret...Just for you…_


	24. Tomorrow's Big Dream

_**Tomorrow's Big Dream **_

_**Palla Palla POV**_

_**I am so desperate for Reviews, pretty please do so? **_

I was with my sisters, just goofing off in the circus tent. Zircy still hasn't given us our new assignment yet. Sometimes I wonder if he even knows what he is doing. At least the Amazon Trio had some inclination of what to look for, I think he just picks random targets and random people to go do his bidding. If he did have an idea of what he was doing he would have the Golden Dream Mirror by now wouldn't he?

"I swear Zirconia has no idea what he is doing." Besu Besu says as she floats around on her red ball.

"I agree." I said as I was doing acrobatic tricks for fun. "If he did we would have the mirror, but alas we don't." I ended as I landed on my feet.

"Is it me or does Zirconia get older looking every time we see him?" Cele Cele wondered. She does have a point! Every time we see him I swear he gets a new wrinkle or two added to his face! And he is even hunched lower then he already is. Everyone started laughing at Cele Cele's comment. The local Remless were also making snarky comments by now. As everyone was making fun of Zirconia I started hearing a very loud and angry yell coming from the platform. Zirconia re-materialized from his fire and everyone was silent.. Almost deadly silent...our group of girls lined up in front of him.

"If someone makes one more comment about me they will be terminated." he angrily said.

"Gees Zircy we were just joking around." I said sticking up for everyone, that's when I noticed all of the Remless disappeared when Zirconia showed up.

"We have no time for jokes!" he yelled at me. I flinched as I scooted closer to Cele Cele. He handed us a picture of our next target. It wasn't a person this time but rather a place. It looked familiar to me. "I want all of you girls to attack Azabu Jaban in West City. They will be holding a festival there that will surely have the Golden Mirror we need." he said as he disappeared in his usual flames leaving us to our thoughts.

_**Serena POV **_

All of us girls were walking home from school, even Rini. As we were walking Mina was telling us about the upcoming Coming of Age festival they have every year at the Civic Hall. She thinks it would be great if we all volunteered. I don't like volunteering its way too much work for me especially if I don't get any money off of it... I'm even surprised that Mina wants to do something like this. She normally acts like me when something like this pops up. Against my wishes all of us start to head to the Civic Hall and upon arrival a bunch of hunky men come strolling out. I knew there had to be a reason and this was it!

"Now I know you wanted to volunteer Mina." Raye commented as Mina blushed.

"That isn't I swear you guys!" she defended herself as we walked in.

"I better get something out of this." I said as we headed inside.

"It's volunteering Meatball head, you don't get anything from it!" Raye yelled at me.

"Don't start with me Raye!" I yelled back at her. As we got into the hall we were greeted by a group of girls. They looked like the ones from a few weeks ago back at Crown. Rini recognized them immediately.

"Hey you're the one who gave me and Melanie tickets!" she said as she recognized the girl in red. They smiled at us for the recognition.

"No problem. Hope you enjoyed it." the girl in blue said. As we all got acquainted we started working immediately. It would go by so much faster if was just me and the girls that way I could fly and hang this decorations! Oh well. I got stuck working with the girl in red, she was helping me hang up the banners along with Raye. We were on the catwalk and I was supposed to shimmy across and hang them. They are crazy if they I will do that!

"No way am I doing this!' I complained as I held on. I know I can fly but since these girls are here I didn't want to expose me and my family. I would be in so much trouble...

"Oh come on Serena, you of all people shouldn't be afraid of heights!" Raye barked back at me. I guess she didn't notice my dilemma. The other girl decided to take action for me.

"Here I'll do it, I'm not afraid of heights." she explained as she grabbed the banner from me. I willingly gave it to her as I hurried back over to the other side. When I looked back over the girl was doing some crazy tricks with the banner! She effortlessly jumped from one side of the catwalk and hung it and then back over to us in an instant. "Easy!" she exclaimed. After we were done with the banner I decided to see if Lita needed help with the flower arrangements.

"Need any help there Lita?" it took her a minute before she realized I was talking to her.

"Sure you can, can you do this basket for me?" she wondered. I started sorting all of the followers from color and worked from there. As Lita and I were working with the flowers I heard a males voice call our names. I looked around but I couldn't find who it belonged too. I continued working the next time I looked up I saw Artemis, Luna, and Diana walking over to us.

"Would you girls like some help?" Diana asked. Lita bent down and quickly answered before any of the circus girls saw her.

"Nah I think we got it, I don't know how well they might react to talking cats though." she laughed and so did. They took the and just wondered around the hall for a bit. It wasn't long till we were done that we all gathered around as a big group. We all relaxed examining the amazing work we did. I know I'll sleep well tonight!

"Now that I think about it, I don't really know what a Coming of Age ceremony is." the girl in green said as she looked at the banner, wondering if it needed adjusting.

"A Coming of Age ceremony is" Amy started explaining. " when you reach a certain age you can finally join the work force, get married, anything you want really. You're a legal adult after the ceremony." she ended as the four girls just scoffed at the idea.

"Why would anyone want to grow up that badly?" the blue one asked.

"Well when you're a kid you can't exactly do the dreams you want to do." Lita explained to her. She just rolled her eyes.

"Its stupid." the girl in red barked. " when you get older you lose your childhood dreams." and with that all of them left the hall. I wonder if they were mad at us.

"I hope we didn't anger them to much." I worried as we watched them walk off back to the circus they belonged in.

"They were sure strange though." Mina said. "They are the first group of kids who know that don't want to grow up." she sighed. She was right though, they were strange...

The next day the festival was in full swing, I was in charge of making sure every person got on stage when they were supposed to. When we met up with the Quartet of girls we all decided to work in smaller groups so it would be more efficient. I got stuck with the girl in pink, I think she told me that her name was Cele Cele or something of that nature. As I was making sure a girl got on stage, Cele Cele asked me a questioned I was never really asked before. I almost wasn't sure on how to answer her at first.

"Why do you wanna grow up so bad?" she asked as she was sitting on one of the sound speaking. Good thing that wasn't needed.

"Well one of the reasons is so I can marry my Darien." I said with a blush. Still even a year or so he still manages to do that to me. Cele Cele started laughing at me as I gave her my reason. My blush quickly went away as I became angry with her. 'What is so funny?" I demanded. She continued to laugh.

"I still don't see why you want to grow up!" she laughed between words. "Getting married really?" she calmed down after seeing my reaction.

"That is too a valid reason!" I shouted at her.

"Okay calm down Meatball head." she said as she defended herself. "I would still want to keep my childhood dreams, those are more precious then wanting to get married." she said as she went to go help one of the participants of the show.

_**Palla Palla POV **_

As me and Jun Jun were able to escape Amy and Lita we left for the lobby. Everyone was in the hall so no one was able to see what we were about to do. We transformed back into our normal clothing from the circus.

"Can you believe those girls?" Jun Jun asked. " I mean one of them wanted to become a doctor!" she scoffed at Amy's dream. I did too, how can anyone stand so much studying like she does? I would g crazy with all of that work. And the late hours? Give me a break.

"I know, we should probably get this over with." I said to her. She nodded agreeing with me. With the snap of my fingers I summoned another Remless. This one should do the trick of finding the Golden Dream Mirror. Biri Biri was an interesting little thing. He was half fish half human it seemed like. I ordered him to go inside the hall. As he did both Jun Jun and I reappeared on stage with Cele Cele and Besu Besu.

_**Serena POV **_

Great the girls from Dead Moon Circus was attacking everyone in the hall! As we arrived Palla Palla had managed to create a doll that summoned everyone's Dream Mirror. As the miniature was doing so their latest Remless, I think she called him Biri Biri started eating all of the Mirrors. All of attacked the girls head on, not caring how strong they might be. As I was about to throw a punch to one of the Amazoness Quartet, the Remless was acting weird. Everyone stops fighting to investigate.

"He's electrocuting himself?" Sailor Jupiter asked herself. Out of no where a rose was aimed for the girl in red who was about to attack me from behind. Thanks to the rose I dodged in time. Tuxedo Mask landed behind the girls.

"I would call Pegasus now Sailor Mini Moon." he suggested. She got her bell ready to call Pegasus.

"Crystal Twinkle Bell!" she hollered for him. As if on cue Pegasus was somehow in the Civic Hall and my wand was activated.

"Moon Gorgeous Meditation!" I screamed as I aimed for Biri Biri. He was gone as the lights reached. When I looked back behind me all of the girls from the circus were gone.

"I wonder why they were here?" Sailor Venus asked as we watched the Dream Mirrors go back in the right bodies.

"Who knows Venus."Jupiter said, "they were equally strong though." she said.

"I think we need to keep more of an open eye for them." I said. Everyone agreed with me as we all de-transformed and helped the rest of the citizens.


	25. Day of Night

_**A Day of Night **_

_**Queen Nehelania POV **_

_**I'm done on asking for Reviews **_

I am starting to loose my patience with Zirconia! Every time he sends the Amazoness Quartet out on a mission they fail each time. They had a chance to terminate those Sailor Soldiers but of course they didn't do what they were told. Sometimes I wonder if they are even on my side...I turned my attention back over to Helios's body. What Dream world is hiding in? We have carefully selected targets that could possibly hold him! But no success...I roll my eyes on his sleeping body and turned my attention back to the mirror that led to the outside world. I wonder if I can at least try to go through it? I tried by touching my hand to the glass pushing it outside. As did I burned my hand! _Wait a minute was that sunlight that hit my hand? I wonder if I made the world outside darker...? _I laughed as I watched a nearby spider spin its web.

_**Serena POV **_

I was all of the girls and Darien watching Rini run a marathon. So far it looked like she was winning. But this was so boring. I thought that stupid fair at her school was over? I was forced to come by my Mom and Daddy...I wish they tagged a long too. This would make this less painful to watch. I can stand watching anything like this sometimes. I have a feeling that everyone would be wondering why I wasn't doing so. I wonder if everyone wouldn't mind going to Crown? I haven't been there in a while now that I thought about it. .

"Hey who all wants to go to Crown? We all Rini will win this race." I said as Darien helped me up. Surprisingly they all said yes.

"Sure but shouldn't we all wait for Rini?" Lita wondered. I rolled my eyes at her questioned as I hugged Darien.

"It's okay girls, I'll meet you there after." Darien volunteered. I kissed him goodbye as I caught up with the girls.

_**Rini POV **_

Yay! I won second place and I didn't have to cheat or anything. As I was trying to clean up from the mile run I had to do Darien walked up from behind me. Where were the other girls? They were here when the race had started. I took a drink of water as he started talking to me.

"Hey the girls are at Crown if you wanna go?" he asked me as I put my drink down.

"Sure! We can celebrate my victory!" I exclaimed as I showed him my medal. Darien was kind of to take my bags as we started walking for Crown. As we were talking I could help but talk about my race. For a while I almost thought I wasn't going to win. Out of no where it seemed like Darien was on his knees. He had his hand clutched to is heart. Is he having a heart attack? "Oh no Darien!" I said as I was trying to help him up. "Are you going to be okay?" I worried.

"I should be fine, no need to worry Rini." he said as he slowly got up on his own. I have a feeling that something bad could be really wrong with him...

_**Serena POV **_

We all waited forever for Darien and Rini to show up at Crown so all of us decided to go to the Fruit Parlor Crown. As I was drinking my favorite Orange Soda, I noticed that there was something white and icky in Amy's hair. What could it possibly be?

"Ew Amy, what is that in your hair?" I wondered as I helped get it out of her blue hair. She started freaking out realizing it was a spider web that some how got in her hair. I did too, trying to get it off of my fingers.

"We can fight things like dragon's and other evil beings, but when it comes to spiders forget about." Mina laughed at her own comment. Raye and Lita also. I was still trying to get the icky webs off of my fingers. As I was waving my hand up and down Raye had pointed to the ceiling. There was a spider web right on top of us! I hurriedly rushed out of my seat and finally got the webbing off of my hands. "Again I refer to the dragon comment." Mina comment when she saw me bolt for my seat

"Huh this is surely uncommon. Spiders normally appear in Spring or Summer. As of right now it is Winter." Amy explained as she was examining the web. Andrew's little sister, Elizabeth, came our way to collect our empty drink glasses.

"They have been showing up everywhere today." she explained as she was taking all of our glasses and putting them on her tray. She had rush off and help another customer for a minute. We decided to leave then and walk outside to see what was taking so long for Darien and Rini. As we did it was growing unusually dark outside. Elizabeth ran to see what was going on as well. I heard my name being called not too far off. It was finally Darien and Rini. As I was running to them, Darien collapses to the ground in pain. The girls follow behind me in pain.

"Darien!" all of us shouted. "Are you going to be okay?" I worried as I bended down to his level.

"That's the second time that has happened today Serena." Rini told me. "It happened as he was walking me here ." this has happened before and I'm just now finding out?

"I feel like something unusual is about to happen everyone." Amy said as we watched the sky grow darker.

_**Rini POV **_

All of the girls decided to stay at Capsule Corp for the rest of the night, worried about Darien. Even Grandma Bulma was worried about him. She tried seeing what could be wrong with him but nothing could be diagnosed. Slowly everyone went to bed and so did I. I was talking to Pegasus through the orb. The conversation was light and fun until he started acting quieter then usual. It almost seemed like he didn't want to tell me something... I braved it up and asked him.

"What's wrong Pegasus?" I wondered as I tried looking at him straight in the eye. He was trying to avoid that for some reason.

"I have a bad feeling that the Dark Forces are trying to reach this world Rini. I can't have them hurt you anymore. If they did, I would never be able to forgive myself if that I ever happened. I love you Rini. Always know that." he said as he started to disappear. I was starting to cry hysterically at this point. He can't leave me now! Not when I needed him the most! He was the one keeping me sane at this point. As I was crying I grabbed the globe and started hugging it, pretending it was him.

"NO!" I hollered, maybe a little to loud but I don't care. "You can't leave me Pegasus! I need you." I said in between sobs. He slowly came back as he heard me crying. "I'll do anything I can to protect to you!" I declared. When I looked again, he came back. After a restless night of sleep, I was woken up by my grandmother. She didn't look like she was bringing in good news... " is he okay?" I worried. She gave me a tiny smile.

"Yes he is Rini, but that's not it." she said as she grabbed my hand. I followed her through the living room. Darien was being watched over and Gabriella and Chi-Chi. But I couldn't help but hear him scream as I was walking outside. All of the girls were outside even Vegeta and Trunks. The more I looked, the sun wasn't even up anymore. There were spider webs covering the entire city.

"Its amazing Gabriella hasn't passed out from this yet." Trunks commented on this. I walked over to the girls. Amy was looking at her mini computer as we were talking. As I noticed all of the girls had their transformation pens ready incase something happened. Even Serena had her brooch. I wonder if Trunks and Vegeta were wanting to fight?

"I have found the source of the webs!" Amy exclaimed as she closed her mini computer, everyone's attention was turned on her.

"Where Amy?" Bulma wondered, the anxiety killing her.

"It is located at the Dead Moon Circus Tent." she explained as she pointed to the tent. I knew something evil was behind it! Ever since I got a ticket from that one girl in red I always had feeling something was up with that tent. My suspicion were even more clear after Gabriella almost fainted the day of the show...

"Will you girls need help?" Trunks asked Serena. She looked at her brooch and then back at her father.

"Yeah, we're gonna need all the help we can get." she smiled at her Dad as she leaned in for a hug. After I had gotten dressed, all of us decided to head down to the tent, not transformed. We didn't see the point just yet. Even Trunks and Vegeta went in normally. As we got closer and closer to the tent we could see the girls that we met at the Coming of Age ceremony. They were standing in front of their tent. Almost as if they were waiting on us. When we stopped walking, they transformed into... the Amazoness Quartet! I knew something was up with those girls as well!

"What? They're the Amazoness Quartet?" Mina blurted out.

"Girls, transform now, me and my father will distract them!" Trunks shouted. Serena and I got together and transformed.

"MOON COSMIC DREAM ACTION!" Serena and I shouted as Trunks threw a blast at Besu Besu, she dodged it in time.

"MERCURY CRYSTAL POWER!" Amy shouted. Vegeta was fighting Cele Cele and Jun Jun, by himself.

"MARS CRYSTAL POWER!" Raye shouted.

"JUPITER CRYSTAL POWER!" Lita shouted.

"VENUS CRYSTAL POWER!" Mina shouted. All of us finished transforming, and landed as Vegeta had released another blast. Somehow, Trunks was in hold by Palla Palla. He was having trouble getting free.

"You let go of my father this instant!" Sailor Moon shouted.

"Oh yeah?" Jun Jun said as she landed back on the ground. "And who do you think you are?" she sneered as she choked him tighter.

"I am Sailor Moon!" she started, all of us finished with her. " and we are the Sailor Soldiers, and in the name of the moon we will punish you!" we said as Sailor Moon did her famous pose. As we finished, all of four of them attacked us. Besu Besu had snuck up on me and I was landed back on the ground. She smirked as she was about to give out another attack. Someone stopped her. Thankfully it was Vegeta. They started fighting one on one as I helped Sailor Venus. She was fighting Cele Cele and Palla Palla by herself. She rebounded with an attack of her.

"Venus love and beauty shock!" she aimed her orange hearts at Cele Cele, but she rebounded it back over to us. How did she manage that? As I was about to turn Super Saiyan on Cele Cele, a strange voice sounded all over the area. He was commanding the Amazoness Quartet to retreat. They started arguing with him.

"I demand you retreat, Amazoness Quartet." he yelled at them like they were his children.

"Aw, come on Zircy, we just got started!" Jun Jun complained as she was able to hit Vegeta. They both landed as Jun Jun was trying to concentrate on what he was saying.

"DO AS I SAY NOW RETREAT!" he yelled at them. The disappeared back in their tent. Vegeta was thoroughly mad at them for doing so.

"What are doing? Come back and fight like a real warrior!" he demanded, he was getting angrier by the second. The man's voice came back once we knew for sure the girls were gone.

"The real battle has just begun, Sailor Soldiers and friends. Join us inside if you wish to continue." he said and then the voice disappeared. Vegeta was about to walk into the tent as a bright light was engulfing the sky above. It almost blinded me to the point where I couldn't see. When I did die down, I noticed it was Pegasus. But why was he hovering over the tent since no one had summoned him? This was like Shenron all over again...

"Do not go in there just yet." he said calmly.

"And why the hell not?" Vegeta asked getting angry, he was about to throw a blast to Pegasus if I hadn't stopped him.

"Please don't Grandpa Vegeta!" I begged. I hardly ever did when I was around him. But when I did he always listened. He powered down as he looked away from me.

"I have my reason, just don't please...' he begged us. All of us were looking at him in awe, wondering why he would not want us to save the city...?


	26. The Showdown Begins

_**The Showdown Begins **_

_**Serena POV **_

We were all standing in front of the Dead Moon Circus tent. Pegasus was over us, telling us not to go inside and fight just yet. Even Grandpa and Daddy were listening as well. That was astonishing considering how mad Vegeta was at the Amazoness Quartet. He hates to leave a battle on unfinished.

"Don't go in yet, your not strong enough right now." this was making Grandpa Vegeta very angry with Pegasus. It took him everything not to throw a blast to him. Thank goodness we have Mini Moon with us. "Once the full Lunar Eclipse has subsided, you will be strong enough to fight. Even you Saiyans will." he mentioned.

"Who are you exactly?" I wondered. Finally Pegasus revealed himself to us.

"My real name is Helios. I am the guardian of Elysion the Kingdom of Dreams," he explains. Everyone was shocked but Mini Moon. Why do I have a feeling that she knew all of this information? "Nehelania has begun her torture upon the earth releasing her webs as you all over the city." we couldn't help but look at the damage. More webs were forming around the nearby buildings. I could even see some around Capsule Corp. This was making me so worried about Momma, Grandma Bulma and Darien...especially Darien... "the only way she was able to be released was because everyone was slowly not believing in their dreams anymore." he continued to explain.

"Then how do we stop her?" Sailor Mercury asked.

"The only way we can defeat is by using the Golden Crystal, and only one person has the power to do so." he told us. The Golden Crystal? Does he mean the horn on his head?

"That's great then why don' t we use the Crystal to defeat Nehelania?" Sailor Venus wondered. Mini Moon immediately rejected this idea. How would she even know such as an answer that she came up with?

"Didn't you hear him Venus?" she snapped back, all of had our attention to her by now. " he's been searching for the person that can, but he hasn't been able to just yet." she explains for him.

"Ho would you know that Mini Moon?" my father wondered. She started blushing a bright red to match her uniform. I knew Mini Moon knew something all along! She was keeping secrets from the whole entire family when they could have been used.

"I had asked Sailor Mini Moon to keep it a secret, Trunks. Please do not be upset with your granddaughter when its my fault." he begged my father. Wow, he seemed to really care for her. Kind of like how Darien does for me... " the information I gave to Mini Moon was normally only talked about with High Priests of Elysion. Not even Mini Moon was supposed to know." so he risked everything when he told her...after learning everything we could from Pegasus we traveled back to Capsule Corp. Darien was still in really bad shape. Momma has been tending to Darien ever since we left. When we got back, she was wondering why.

"So we finally know about Pegasus? It's about time." she said as she put a warm wash cloth on Darien's forehead. He was clothing his hand to chest, as if he was having a heart attack that won't go away. She sat down on the opposite couch from him. "I've been taking care of Darien all night Serena. He hasn't changed." she worried. I was too as I sat next to her, watching him wither in pain.

"Why do you think he's like this?" Grandma Bulma wondered.

"It's because.." it was Darien! He had a hard time talking but he managed an explanation. "he said in my dreams that I was connected to Earth. Since I was king of it in my previous life." he said. His hand immediately went back to his chest. That would make sense...

"I guess that makes sense then." Grandma Bulma said as she joined us, "Did you at least get that Amazoness Quartet." I heard Grandpa Vegeta laugh at her question.

"I wish, they disappeared before I could do any serious damage to them." he barked.

"Serious damage?" Raye laughed at his question. He sharply turned his attention on to her."I had to save you from Jun Jun, how many times?" she smirked as Vegeta was about to slap Raye silly. Everyone laughed. I did too knowing it was true. He was stopped by my father.

"Father please don't hit Raye..." he trailed off, grabbing his hand.

"But Mars deserves it!" he barked at his son. I continued to laugh at the silly argument. I know Grandpa would never hit someone I care about...right? Right.

"We should probably start heading back down there before my father loses it." Daddy said as everyone took the cue to leave, even Momma and Grandma left the room so I can have a moment alone with Darien. He was still clutching his chest, with his eyes closed. I didn't plan on talking to him, I just only wanted to say one thing to him.

"I promise Darien, I'll do what it takes to save the planet and you." I told him as I hovered over him. I bent down and kissed him briefly and ran to catch up with the group.

_**Besu Besu POV **_

All of my sisters and I were in line, waiting to be ordered around by someone other then Zirconia. I wonder who it can be? As long as I have known, Zirconia was the one who told us what to do. Was it the Queen he was mumbling about?

"I wonder who it could be?" Cele wondered as she kept looking to where she would be.

"I have no idea." Jun Jun said. As all of were guessing our curiosity was confirmed. It was the woman in charge Nehelania. She was smiling and walking up to us. We stood perfectly still as she came closer. She seemed so nice though.. But why did I get a bad feeling coming from her?

"I have gifts for all of your hard work. This will help you defeat the Sailor Soldiers and Saiyans that tend to get in your way." she said as she summoned our power balls. She raised her hand over each of them and with some black electricity power. "These are much stronger than they were before, good luck. They're no second chances in defeating them." she told us as she disappeared in the same black electricity. Looking down on our new Power Balls I felt so much stronger then I have in my entire life.

_**Serena POV**_

We decided on gathering outside of Crown, we started realizing that things were starting to get worse by each second. My father and Grandpa Vegeta insisted on helping, even though I was completely against it. They could seriously get hurt and it would be my fault..they ignored my worry and followed us here, knowing in the end that we were going to need some major power. None of us were transformed, but we were discussing battle tactics on how to get them.

"I say we just go in and obliterate everything." Grandpa Vegeta suggested. No one agreed to his plan, but by now they were ignoring him. Well everyone but Raye..

"We can't do that Vegeta. If we do we can start some major chaos that we wouldn't be able to control.." she trailed realizing that she was starting to get him very mad. She hid behind my father after seeing the look on his face. I giggled a little. As we were planning our upcoming battle, a lot of Remless from the Dead Moon Circus appeared in front of us. Me, Rini, Daddy and Grandpa got in front of the girls knowing they weren't transformed. As Grandpa Vegeta was about to aim a blast to the Remless, the Amazoness Quartet appeared in front of the Remless, smiling at each of us.

"If you want to fight us that bad. Come to the tent. We'll be waiting for you." Besu Besu laughed as everyone disappeared. All of relaxed once they left.

"I think it might be time you girls transform." my father suggested. Me and Rini began our transformations as the girls followed shortly.

"MOON COSMIC DREAM ACTION!"

"MERCURY CRYSTAL POWER!"

"MARS CRYSTAL POWER!"

"JUPITER CRYSTAL POWER!"

"VENUS CRYSTAL POWER!" We all finished quickly and started walking towards the tent. Daddy and Grandpa in front, powered up and ready, and us Sailors behind them. As we walked in silence I couldn't help but think back to when I was around Rini's age. I could perfectly remember I would have dreams of a winged horse named Pegasus. Just like the one met earlier.

"Hey Dad?" I asked. He looked over his shoulder as I asked him the question. "When I was younger, did I have dreams about Pegasus?" I asked him. He had to think about it for a minute, but then he answered with girls listening intently.

"Actually yeah you did now that I think about it. Me and your mother always thought you just had a creative imagination." he laughed as well as the rest of the girls. So I was right about the dreams.

"Now that I think about it," Mercury began. "I had dreams of Pegasus too!" she exclaimed. One by one each girl remembered their dreams of him. So I wasn't the only one who had this dream when I was younger..I wonder how many kids actually dream about him...or how many dreams he visits just because he can? I think Pegasus might have actually protected my dreams as a kid so I couldn't lose them when I got older. Like I am now... we finally reached the inside of the tent and we were all greeted by the Quartet again. I immediately tensed up, feeling how strong they were for the first time. They were stronger then me!

"Hello there Sailor Soldiers." Palla Palla greeted us sweetly as we stopped across from them. Before we could do anything else, a battle was broken out. I was with Grandpa, back to back fighting Cele Cele and Besu Besu. I aimed my hand and shouted my signature attack.

"Cosmic Fever!" I saw moons and stars appear from my hand as the yellowish glow knocked Cele Cele off of her feet. She was almost thrown off the platform entrance but some yellow looking ball had saved her. I blast her again and I did the same to Besu Besu. As I went to go help the girls, they were somehow trapped in some weird looking glue! Only me, Mini Moon, my father, and grandfather were the ones standing. I tried helping Sailor Venus from the goo, but she was stuck no matter how hard I tried.

"What it is that?" Grandpa Vegeta wondered as he was looking over to Sailor Mini Moon. Her bell had re-materialized above her head. As the glow above her head had vanished. I could easily tell it was her Twinkle Bell. But how did that happen when didn't even call upon it? Was this Pegasus' doing? The bell found its way to Mini Moon's hands.

"Should I?" she wondered as she looked. We all nodded as I got my own wand ready, Daddy and Grandpa Vegeta back down. "Crystal Twinkle Bell!" she called upon Pegasus and as usual he was summoned. The goo around the girls was gone and I aimed my wand to the Quartet.

"Moon Gorgeous Meditation!" I aimed for them. As the lights from my light disappeared some man stood before the Quartet. Was the man from the voice we heard earlier today? He was able to block my attack. He was the first one who has been able to. This shocked me and scared me at the same time. With his staff the little eyeball on top of it, it started flying around. As it did. It went straight through Mini Moon's body! She had the Golden Mirror! As the Mirror was hovering over a collapsed Sailor Mini Moon, Pegasus was sucked into it. Before me and my father can rush over to Sailor Mini Moon, the man had summoned a giant mirror identical to the golden one and she was trapped inside of it. And with that the short man, and the Amazoness Quartet vanished.

"NO SAILOR MINI MOON!" I shouted as my father and grandfather held me back before I went and did something that could get me killed. "MINI MOON!" I screamed again. This time I dropped to my knees and my father just held me as I cried my eyes out on to his shirt.


	27. The Darkest Legend

_**The Darkest Legend **_

_**Super Saiyan Sailor Moon's POV **_

I was crying hysterically, as my father held me. The girls and Grandpa were wondering where we should go from here since Mini Moon wasn't around. We need Mini Moon to summon Pegasus! How can I possibly defeat Nehelania without my daughter….? As the girls were arguing, Grandpa was becoming angrier by the minuet Rini wasn't here. As the yelling got louder, he threw a blast at nothing to make them stop.

"Is this how you normally conduct yourselves in a battle? This is pathetic!" he screamed.

"Father just calm down a minute, we all just lost something precious to everyone here… just relax." Daddy suggested. Grandpa muttered something unrepeatable as my father helped me.

"I say we go find her." I told them, having it be the first words I said in minutes. Everyone was silent.

"But we don't have the slightest clue as to where she might be Sailor Moon." Mercury pointed out. I looked passed her and I could see a bunch of door ways that could possibly lead us to Mini Moon.

"Then we split up." I said as I continued to look at the passage ways. I started walking down one of them and I felt someone follow me...It was Grandpa. "Why did you come with me?" I wondered as I turned around.

"Couldn't let my granddaughter do something stupid no can I?" he said, he was trying to be mad but I can tell it wasn't working. We walked in silence in to a room with a bunch of funny looking mirrors. It almost reminded me of the fun houses at some fair. "These are creepy looking mirrors." I said as I looked at one of them. This one made me seem short! When turned around Grandpa was standing in front of one that made him seem short and very plump. I couldn't help but giggle. He noticed and started yelling at me.

"What is so damn funny?" he demanded as I pointed to the mirror behind him. He sharply turned away, rolled his eyes as he continued walking. I was still laughing the entire time as we continued to look for Mini Moon.

_**Sailor Mini Moon POV **_

When I woke up again, it seemed as if I was in some prison by myself. Were the girls okay? And both of my grandfathers? When I turned around behind me, I noticed there was a giant mirror leading to the outside world! So I wasn't even on planet earth anymore? Then where was I? I tried looking through my mirror like prison and tried escaping it, but nothing seemed to be working. As I was trying to ram my way through, I heard a chiming like noise behind me. It was my bell! Why does it keep coming when I don't call for it? As I was holding it I noticed it started glowing and having a strange like tune to it. It almost seemed like there was another sound nearby but I was the only one in this prison. It seemed like the sound was coming from outside! I walked back to my mirror and tried looking for the matching sound. There was a body that was covered in webs and it almost looked like… Helios? The evil queen trapped him? When I looked down the bell and his horn were glowing in sync with the other. The more I continued to look at Helios' condition, I dropped my bell. As it landed to the ground it shattered! I tried to fix it but by the time I got to it, it disappeared! Now how am I going to defeat Nehelania? Helios was counting on me and I couldn't do anything to save him! As I was crying my Mirror Prison finally disappeared and I was trapped like Helios in the same webs. Just that my arms and legs spread apart. I tried powering up a little but it absorbed my ability to do so! As I was trying to get free from my web like prison, I heard a women's laugh…where was it coming from? She finally appeared from the shadows. She was really tall, with flowing black hair and dark golden eyes that honestly scared me. She continued to laugh as I struggled to get free.

"Don't even try Moon brat. You're not even going to get free by powering up into your Sayian form. I was prepared for that after watching your many battles." She continued to chuckle as she walked closer to me.

"Too bad for you I can't become one just yet. That's everyone else in my family." I smirked. She got scared for a minute before she regained her composer. "Who are you?" I asked her. She continued to smile.

"I am called Queen Nehelania. I was queen myself, and the planet I lived on over looked both the Moon and Earth. Throughout my life, I was always alone. So to end that, I decided to become stronger. I heard that there was a Golden Crystal on Earth and that a boy by the name of Helios was guarding it. I offered Helios to share its power but he said to me that Crystal had a mind of its own and if my thoughts weren't pure I wouldn't be able to use it." She started to get angry when she looked over to Helios' body, I screamed for her not to touch him, but she did so anyway. "As I reached to touch the Crystal it attacked me some kind of fire. After I was attacked I realized that he was somehow connected to it, so trapped him." she was trying to get the crystal from his head. I begged her to stop.

"Please don't hurt him! Please!" I begged. She smiled as she saw my tears roll down my face. She continued on with her tale.

"As this was happening, Queen Serenity heard of this 'horrific' story. So she imprisoned me into this world. But as the Solar Eclipse was happening, my curse was weakening." She said as she saw my reaction. So this is why my grandmother almost fainted... it was all because of her!

_**Super Sayian Sailor Moon POV**_

This was getting really scary being in this tent. After I am done defeating Nehelania, I am never going to another circus ever again. As I was walking with Grandpa Vegeta, I heard someone call my name. I turned around and only my grandfather was in the room.

"What is it Sailor Moon?" he worried as he saw the look on my face. he got into a fighting stance

"I keep hearing someone call my name." I said as I kept looking around. We continued walking around and I heard my name being called again. _What the hell is going on?_ I stopped walking and listened to hear where it was coming from.

"Now I know your becoming paranoid…" I told him to be quiet as he mumbled something unintelligent for me to hear. I heard it again and this time I was able to find the source. It looked like I was trapped in a mirror but I was talking to myself. Grandpa got a blast ready to destroy it. I stopped him just in time.

"Hello there Serena." She smiled at me. "Why are you in this tent and not with Darien and the rest of the family? You know having the normal life you always wanted?" she continued to smile innocently at me...as she was talking I couldn't help but agree with her... Something odd was happening with my mind as I was becoming foggy as to why I was here…

"Sailor Moon don't fall for this trick!" shouted someone from behind me. The reflection smiled as she raised her hand. I grabbed it and I felt myself being pulled closer to her. As I was about to sucked into the mirror, someone threw a blast to the reflection. The mirror was destroyed into nothing. It took me a minute to realize what was going and I turned to find my grandfather behind me. "Haven't I taught you not to fall for any of the enemies' tricks? No matter how pleasurable they maybe?" he yelled as he continued on forward. The further we got down, we finally were reunited with the rest of the girls and my father again.

_**Sailor Mini Moon POV **_

Queen Nehelania had left a long time ago and I was still trapped in the spider webs. No matter how much power I used, I wasn't able to get free. As I was trying to get, someone was trying to get me free as well. It was Jun Jun from the Amazoness Quartet, why would she want to save me? Somehow she was able to and they replaced with a doll like version of myself and took to another part of the tent. Where was I now? They re-imprisoned me and I knew they were going to do something horrible to me. Palla Palla aimed her blue power ball to me and she was able to summon my dream mirror. Somehow I was still able to stay awake as I saw Pegasus escape from my mirror. My mirror was returned inside my body and when I looked up they were trying to reign in Pegasus. When I saw him being pushed around something inside of me was happening all of my anger that I was building up was finally being released… As he was struggling to get free, he summoned a fire, scaring the Quartet. They backed off of him as they saw my glow. I screamed, and was able to get free, and rushed over to Pegasus, through the fire. When I reached to him, I hugged him and powered back down.

"Why would you do that? You could have died going into the fire." Besu Besu wondered. I smiled as I gave her my reason.

"I had no choice. He wouldn't have made it without me." I explained. They were shocked at my answer. As I was hugging Pegasus, Zirconia's voice boomed all over the tent.

"YOU ARE IN BIG TROUBLE AMAZONESS QUARTET!" he screamed as he reappeared in front of us. With a snap of his fingers he was able to make them trapped in mirrors and they were sent somewhere else. As I tried powering up, Zirconia managed to summon my mirror before I was able to do so. Pegasus saw this happening and he flew back into my dream world. After he went in I blacked out, unable to stay powerful for too long.

_**JUN JUN POV **_

Great now were caught and doomed to stay in this limbo forever. I still couldn't get out of my head of what the Mini Moon girl did for Pegasus. She practically sacrificed her life to go through the fire. But as she was going through it I couldn't help but notice there was some odd glow surrounding her, the same glow that I would see around Sailor Moon every now and then. She never really used since it wasn't really needed, but when she did her strength got bigger by tenfold. Who the heck are they? Can all of the Sailor Soldiers do what Sailor Moon and Mini Moon do? As I was thinking about Mini Moon my sisters were complaining about being trapped. Mostly Cele Cele and Palla Palla.

"I told you this was a bad idea Palla Palla!" Cele Cele yelled at the youngest. Those two always fought...Especially in situations like this.

"Well then why didn't you stop me?" she argued back. As they were arguing I was starting to get mad.

"Shut up both of you!" I shouted at them. They stopped arguing, getting scared of me yelling.

"Did anyone else see the glow around Mini Moon?" Besu Besu asked for me. She must have been thinking along the same lines as me.

"Yeah I did. Sailor Moon has the same glow as her too when she wanted to use it." Cele Cele remembered. Palla Palla started getting serious as well.

"Whenever they used it they seemed almost unstoppable." Palla Palla commented. "Even her family members can do it. I wonder if they are the only ones who can?" she wondered as we all thought in silence. From what I and my sister have seen there is no way Nehelania will be able to win against them. When they were like that, they were extremely powerful. But then again after a while they lost their strength. Maybe that's why she hardly ever uses it! I smiled to myself, thinking of Sailor Moon_. I hope they win, after all we put them through, they should. I sure hope the Amazon Trio were right about them. Sailor Moon, the champion of Justice…she better win this….maybe she was the winning side all along…_


	28. In Her Evil Hand

_**In her evil hand...**_

_**Gabriella POV **_

Ever since the day had been turned into night unexpectedly, I have been feeling the way Darien has, minus the heart attacks. My vision would blur and I would almost pass out. Keeping Darien alive is the only motivation for me to keep myself going. Serena would be so lost without him...as I was getting a warm wash cloth for Darien, my vision started to blur again. My mother saw me and she led me to the couch opposite of where Darien was. He was asleep for now, thanks to the morphine Bulma managed to get for him. Mom left and got me a glass of water and then came back.

"You have to slow done honey." Mom soothed me. I laid my head on her shoulder. The girls, Trunks and Vegeta have been gone an awful long time. Earlier today I felt Rini's energy drop really low and then spike up again. What were they doing in there? Torturing her?

"I know Mom, but if I keep myself moving I won't faint." I told her as Darien was starting to scream again. I rushed over to him and held his hand as I put the wash on Darien's forehead. He seemed to calm down some. Luna, Artemis, and Diana were watching as I was taking care of him. They would smile every time I went to his aid. Mom had left the room to go outside, complaining she needed fresh air. I don't know how she will be able to since the whole entire city was covered in spider webs. I sat back next to the three of them as Diana hopped into my lap. I started petting her while keeping an eye on Darien.

"Thank you for keeping an eye on our future king, Ms. Gabriella." I smiled down at Diana.

"Your quite welcome little one, Serena would be so lost without him..." I trailed off as he screamed again. All four of us flinched as he did.

"You know Gabriella; I recall a legend of something of this nature." Artemis explained. He knew something and didn't tell anyone, maybe the same going for Luna?

"You know about Nehelania, Artemis?" I wondered as I continued to pet Diana. She purred as I did.

"Well I thought It was more of a legend...I remember Queen Serenity, a long time ago, had to seal away an evil queen that describes Nehelania." he explained.

"Then if Serenity sealed her then how was she able to escape?" I wondered. No one was able to answer my questions as we all wondered in silence. I eventually got back again and did some things around Bulma's home. But as I was doing I was starting to get sick again. I almost did if Bulma hadn't caught me in time. She led me back over to the couch and she made me rest for the rest of the day. _Trunks and Vegeta you better get our girls back safely or you'll have someone to answer to.__**..**_ I thought as drifted off to sleep, with the three moon cat guardians watching over me.

_**Cele Cele POV **_

I could remember like it was yesterday. The day that I met Nehelania. She seemed so nice and caring almost as if she wanted to be a mother as well. That wasn't the case. She thought we would be useful, me and my sisters. We were playing in our Amazon, when we discovered an interesting Mirror. It was dark and I got a really bad vibe coming from it. The girls wanted to check it out anyway. I remember how scared I was when I first noticed that there was a woman inside. She was dressed in dark clothing, having long hair and golden eyes that scared me a little. Nehelania asked us if we wanted to help her escape. We agreed. She then summoned some power balls that matched the color of our outfits. They gave us anything we could have ever wanted. They also protected our childhood dream. Not wanting to grow up. There was one catch to all of this. The power balls could never break and if they did... we would lose our dreams...I was thinking about crushing mine, but I was conflicted on doing so. It gave me the power to whatever I wanted, and it kept my true dream I sighed as I looked over to the rest of the group. Some were asleep; the only one that was up was Besu Besu. She smiled at me, knowing exactly what I was thinking. I wish I could get out of the prison! The last few hours I have changed alliances, hoping that the Sailor Soldiers would win this one. I bet they could! They seem so powerful! I hope I made the right decision on doing so...

_**Sailor Mini Moon's POV **_

I finally woke back up again, to find that I was back in with Nehelania. She started walking over to me and the closer she did, I got more chills down my spine. With a pink like attack she sent it through me and my Golden Mirror was summoned. As my mirror was out in the open, Pegasus was able to get free from it as well. I was screaming for him to go back in, and as he was trying to Nehelania pushed Pegasus over to Helios's body! After a minute or so, Helios woke up and noticed me right away.

"Rini!" Helios shouted as he tried reaching for me. I tried doing the same, but the webs were holding us away from the other. I tried powering up to get free again, but this time her webs were draining my energy…

"Helios!" I screamed as tears were going down my face. I tried again powering up. Nothing seemed to work! As I was becoming closer to Helios, I was flung away by Nehelania. She did the same attack and injured my hand. "Helios!" I screamed again as I watched her getting closer to him. The closer she went the angrier I got… "LEAVE HIM ALONE!" I screamed even louder. She turned around to face me. All she did was smile and then she went back over to Helios. He stopped trying to reach for me as she was in front of him. Nehelania raised her hand, and in doing so started grabbing the Golden Crystal from his head. He started screaming from the pain. "NO HELIOS!" I continued to scream. As Nehelania was able to grab the Golden Crystal from his head, he started to fade away…

"I love you Rini..." he said as he disappeared. With one final glow from him and he was gone…

"NO! HELIOS, DON'T LEAVE ME!"I cried as tears were uncontrollable at this point. Nehelania started laughing as she saw me do so while holding the Golden Crystal.

"Soon everything you know and love will be gone for good." She laughed as she sent another dark pink wave at me, this time knocking me out cold.

_**Super Sayian Sailor Moon POV **_

After reuniting with the rest of the group we have come face to face with Zirconia. He was getting bored fighting us, or having too much fun since he multiplied into dozens of himself. Grandpa Vegeta had taken it upon himself to start blasting every single one. No matter what he did to them they would just multiply all over again. Sailor Mercury has been trying to find the real one, but no luck so far. My Dad and I were firing blasts along with Grandpa, since they kept attacking us. Again they multiplied.

"Anything new Mercury?" I shouted as I released a blast with my father.

"Getting closer, just keep it up you three!" she exclaimed.

"You better hurry Sailor Mercury, they keep multiplying!" my father shouted, as he released another blast, Mercury got up closer her minicomputer. Before she told anyone she did her signature attack.

"MERCURY AQUA RHAPSDY!" she screamed as about of water were aimed for the real Zirconia. All the fake ones disappeared and he stood there shocked. "The real Zirconia had the floating eye ball; none of the others had it." Mercury explained as she landed from her attack. With a wave of his hand, Zirconia had summoned the Amazoness Quartet. Why did he? Before the Quartet attacked him, he summoned some magical cables that started draining their powers. They screamed from the pain as he did.

"We have to do something!" I shouted, "I don't think they're the enemy anymore." I explained to everyone. All of the girls agreed but my father and grandfather. Mercury gets her Minicomputer out again and starts searching for something. She finds it and then closes the computer.

"Their power is their magical balls! They have to destroy them if they want to be free!" she exclaimed. Grandpa Vegeta had a blast ready to do that himself, but I stopped him. The look I had made him stop as the Quartet started speaking.

"But if we do, we will lose our dream, that's the only reason why we took them to begin with…" Cele Cele trailed told us. I smiled. _They're just like regular kids; they never want to lose their dream, that's why they never wanted to grow up…_ I thought. I decided to reason with them.

"Sure you may not want to grow up but as you do you have new dreams that you want to accomplish." I told them. All four of them looked at the other and then down to their power balls. The smirked at us and at the same time they dropped them. Zirconia's energy drain stopped as the balls disappeared. He released the Quartet and disappeared himself, being afraid of being out numbered. I rushed over to the Quartet and helped them as much as I could. Besu Besu had clung on to me as I helped her.

"Why did you do that?" Cele Cele asked as she held onto Jun Jun.

"It was the right thing to do Cele Cele." I smiled at her as my father rushed up behind me.

"We need to find Mini Moon; would you girls know where she might be?" he asked the Quartet.

"As far as I know, she's with Nehelania." Palla Palla pointed to a doorway. Without telling anyone Grandpa Vegeta starts running that direction along with me and my father... he wouldn't stop running now matter how much we tried. He eventually did when I begged him too.

"Please Grandpa." I begged. He had his foot on the first step that led up to Nehelania.

"You're going to need help Serena. I already lost one granddaughter I'm not about to lose another." He told me. My father agreed with him.

"For once I agree with my father on this Serena." My Daddy said as he hugged me. _I can't let them get hurt...But if needed to they will be of great help. Maybe they can stand guard or something?_ I let go of my father's hold on me and smiled at the both of them.

"Fine, if you get hurt from Nehelania, don't come crying to me!" I giggled as I headed up the steps to save Mini Moon.

_**Queen Nehelania POV**_

Finally I had the Golden Crystal with in my hand. It was more beautiful then I could have ever imagined…I turned around to see if Mini Moon had woken up from her sleep. Thankfully she wasn't. I heard someone reappear behind the other side of the mirror and it was Zirconia. He was knelt down on his knees begging for mercy. I ignored him and reached my hand through the mirror, now being able to do so without being injured. Zirconia's hand started to glow a bright red and very slowly he started disappearing. When he finally vanished, I was able to break free from my mirror. I laughed as I did after seeing Zirconia finally gone.

"The curse has finally ended thanks to the Moon going into a full Solar Eclipse!" I continued to laugh as I heard my mirror shatter into a million little pieces.


	29. Golden Revival

_**A Golden Revival **_

_**Super Sayian Sailor Moon POV **_

I was running up to save Mini Moon, with my Grandfather and father in toe. When we finally got there, Mini Moon was collapsed and tied in some spider like prison. I rushed over to her with my father behind me. We tried to get her free but nothing seemed to work. As we were trying to get her loose, with Grandpa Vegeta standing guard in front of us.

"Damn, this is one tough web." Daddy said as he was trying to get her free. "Where does Nehelania gets this stuff? A flee market?" he said. I laughed as I tried helping him. No matter what it was stuck on her pretty good. After a while of budging to get Mini Moon free, Grandpa Vegeta started to get really tense. I walked over to him to see what was wrong.

"What's wrong Grandpa V?" I asked him.

"Feels like someone else is here…" he trailed off getting tense. I looked around to find no one in the room. I sighed as he was still in the same tense position. I left him to his paranoid self and went back over to dad. As I was about to reach him, the building started shake. A piece of rubble would have hit my head if Grandpa didn't move me out of the way in time. As he moved me out of the way of the falling rubble, he threw a blast to the ceiling to make it stop. For a minute I thought it would make it worse but it actually stopped it...

"Way to go Grandpa! "I cheered as the building stopped shaking. All of us relaxed some more once it stopped for good.

"Let's hurry up; this place is starting to annoy me." Grandpa said as he got up.

"I wish it were that easy father, these things won't be budging any time soon." Daddy said as he fell down to the ground unable to get Mini Moon free.

"I was prepared for you all." Said a woman's voice. It didn't sound anyone I would know. All of us turned around. There stood Queen Nehelania with what must be the Golden Crystal. She was decently tall with long flowing black hair and creepy golden eyes. She smirked as she reappeared from the shadows behind her. Without any warning Grandpa Vegeta threw the first blast to Nehelania. She was able to dodge it with her hand!

"What how can she do that?!" I screamed as we all stood there shocked.

"Hello there Moon Kingdom family." She smiled as she was trying to appear polite. Daddy get up from his knees and he does another blast to her himself, with same result as before. As I was about to get an attack ready myself, I was knocked off f my feet by Nehelania.

"Sailor Moon!" I heard both of them scream. I was able to get up on my own. How can we defeat her without the Golden crystal she has in her hand? I wonder if I can use my wand without Pegasus having to activate it? I looked at Mini Moon and I can almost hear her screaming at me to do so… without warning anyone I summoned my wand, and almost started my attack, not so sure it would work. I closed my eyes and focused. My father prepared an attack as I was doing mine as well.

"MOON!" I started off as my father started powering up. "GORGEOUS MEDITATION!" We both finished our attacks at the same time. When the smoke cleared from our attacks, she was still standing!

"Not even a scratch on her!" Grandpa shouted as she started to laugh.

"Good luck trying to stop me!" she laughed and with the power of the Golden Crystal she knocked all three of us off our feet. Every time anyone of us would get up the same thing would keep happening. This woman was completely unstoppable!

_**Darien POV**_

With the morphine Bulma had managed to get for me I had been asleep for most of the day. For most of the day my dreams had been very little. Most of them would be about Serena, Rini and the rest of the family…but the last one I was visited by someone I had never met before. He did look a little familiar but I couldn't quite place where I had met him before.

"_Hello Darien, the name is Helios." He said as he extended his hand for me. I took it and then released it. _

"_Helios…wait Pegasus?" I asked him. He nodded his head yes. "Where have I seen you before?" I wondered. _

"_You can say that King Darien." He smiled. With a wave of his hand I was back outside and I was in my kingly attire. Was I in the Silver Millennium? As I was walking around I felt as if I knew where everything was. The farther I walked I could see a temple and boy standing in front of it. Helios smiled as I finally reached him. "In the past life, during the Silver Millennium, you gave me the orders to protect the Golden Crystal. " _

"_What are you fighting for exactly Helios?" I wondered. _

"_I am fighting for people with beautiful dreams as well as my own." He explains. He has such determination, I wonder if I have lost my dreams? Lately I have been putting them aside but I can't help but wonder if this has anything to do with this?_

"_Have I lost my dreams?" I asked him. When he did he gave me soft smile and the he slowly started to disappear in front of me. Where is he going? _

_**Super Sayian Sailor Moon POV**_

As me and my grandfather tried one more combined blast, something reappeared behind me. I stopped right in the middle of mine and only Grandpa had fired his. There was a boy standing in front of Mini Moon. He was decently tall, blond hair, blue eyes, and a Golden Horn on the top of ho his head. After a minute or so both my father and grandfather turned around to see him. Grandpa Vegeta was about to prepare a blast to him but my father stopped him.

"Who are you?' I asked him.

"I am Helios, also known as Pegasus. Nice to meet all of you. I am afraid Rini will need some energy and I have enough to give her some." He said as he knelt down to Rini's level and kissed her. With the energy I felt coming from him, he was giving the rest of his life over to her. After he parted from Rini she slowly started to wake up.

"Helios?" she asked as she woke up. As he was about to get back up, Nehelania summons the same web she used on Mini Moon and tied up Helios. "HELIOS!" Mini Moon screamed as she tried to get free. Filled with rage Grandpa Vegeta summons blasts of his own and sets her free.

"If only I tried that..." daddy trailed off. Mini Moon rushed over to Helios' unconscious body, trying to get him free.

_**Jun Jun POV **_

As the Sailor Soldiers were wondering if they should go help their leader, we snuck in our selves. We decided to trick Nehelania again so we took one of the nearby pineapples and hurried up to go save Sailor Moon. When we got there, they were trying to fight Nehelania and Mini Moon was trying to free some boy. Nehelania had foolishly left the Golden Crystal unguarded and so we did the switch. I grabbed the Crystal and made our selves known.

"Sailor Moon, catch the Crystal!" we all shouted as some old dude was about to attack me. Nehelania turned to us and tried to attack but all of us missed it. When Zirconia was trying to drain our magic he didn't exactly get all of it, so we still had some abilities left. After a pink wave was aimed for us, we left Sailor Moon and the Crystal behind.

_**Super Sayian Sailor Moon POV  
**_

Jun Jun had just given me the Golden Crystal, but nothing was making it work! How when it was working only a moment ago in Nehelania's hand? With all the focus I could muster and all the energy I wasn't able to get it to work. As I was trying to get the Crystal to work Daddy and Grandpa Vegeta were trying to keep Nehelania off of me and Mini Moon.

"I can't get it to you work you guys!" I shouted to them.

"What do you mean you can't get it to work?" Grandpa Vegeta hollered at me.

"What it means, it just won't glow!" I complained as I looked down at the Crystal. Sailor Mini Moon rushed over to me in a hurry.

"I remember what Helios had told me! He told me that the Crystal is powered by dreams of the people!" she explained as she was looking to the Crystal.

"Do you think you would be able to get people to help us?" I asked her. She smiled as she knelt down on her knees and acted like she was about to pray. I guess with the power Helios gave her she was able to do so.

"Please people of Earth, we need your help! I know it may sound weird with a voice talking in the sky but we need your help! If you don't the whole world could end!" Sailor Mini Moon begged as the fighting stopped for a brief second. Daddy and Grandpa Vegeta had their attention to Mini Moon. "I need you to focus on your dreams and say these words. 'Moon Cosmic Dream Action!" she begged. Daddy and Grandpa closed their eyes and what they were told by their granddaughter.

"Moon Cosmic Dream Action." Daddy said first. After a look from me Grandpa Vegeta did the same.

"Moon Cosmic Dream Action." He said. It was a very long minute before anything started to happen but the Crystal eventually started to glow again. When I looked her way, Mini moon walked over to me and covered part of the Golden Crystal with her hands. We both aimed the Crystal for Nehelania as a bright golden was aimed for the evil queen.


	30. The Sweetest Dream

_**The Sweetest Dream **_

_**Gabriella POV **_

As I was waking up from passing out for the tenth time that day, I felt extremely better. Ignoring everyone that was inside, I rushed out and I could see the whole entire city was back to normal. The webs were gone and the sun was shining brightly. I felt someone come up from behind me and it was Darien, he was back to normal as well. I guess Pegasus was right when he said he was so connected to the Earth.

"I see you feel a lot better, Ms. Gabriella." he smirked as he was looking down on the city. I smiled at him as well, happy he was better. "Thank you for taking care of me." he said as he continued to look over the town. The sun was slowly shining through the Solar Eclipse.

"No problem, I couldn't let you leave Serena just yet anyway." I said looking away from him he started laughing as I did. I looked up at the sun, soaking in the warmth. The headaches disappeared as I was sleeping and so far I had no dizzy spells that I could recall.. I wonder how the girls were doing fighting Nehelania? _Serena you better make it out safely with Rini or you'll have someone to answer to..._

_**Super Sayain Sailor Moon POV**_

When the light went away, everyone was passed out on the ground. Even my father and grandfather. I tried waking both of them up but nothing seemed to be working at all. I sat there as I looked around for Mini Moon. She was no where to be seen! I started to get really worried as I got back up again. That's when I heard the Queen's evil laugh. I turned around and on the opposite side of the room she was holding a passed out Sailor Mini Moon in her arms. She started laughing as she saw how scared I was that she was going to hurt her.

"Leave her alone you witch!" I hollered at her as I began to power back up. She only laughed more as she saw me do this.

"You're now match for me, Moon girl." she said. This angered me to the point where I started running after her. As I was doing so, I felt the building begin to shake again and I was flown off my feet, not being prepared for it. Only a part of the building that was shaking started floating up into the air. As the building was continuing to get higher and higher, I started flying towards it. I was able to grab a hold of the edge and leap over the top part of it. When I was able to look at the evil queen again, she had changed drastically. All of her beauty was gone and she was an old hag. Her black hair was gone and replaced with a shrieking white, while her skin was really wrinkled. She heard that I was there and sharply turned around from her mirror that was behind her.

"You're the reincarnation of the Moon Princess aren't you Sailor Moon?" she wondered as she saw my horrified expression. All I did was nod as I continued to examine her drastic change in look. It was quickly done and so scary looking, how was she able to stay so young for so long?

"Yes I am." I told her after I was able to speak again. She faced me fully as she started to speak.

"I remember you. You were the one that sealed me away using the Golden Crystal!" she shouted as she used some of her power to knock me off of my feet. I got right back up again, having the blast being uneffective. I was glad I decided to turn Super. I had a feeling I was going to need the power.

"You are probably wondering how I became like this." she said as she was gesturing towards her body. I didn't say anything as I let her speak, with my guard up. "You see Sailor Moon, just like you I was a beautiful queen on my very own planet. You may not recall of it since it was even smaller then the moon in size." she explained. She was right, I had no memory of this. Not even the planet she was talking about. "All of my people worshiped me from the start of a young age. But as I got older and more beautiful I wondered if I was going to keep this look forever. So I asked a strange mirror in my castle if I would keep this beauty. Unfortunately it showed me the ugly truth. It showed me the look you see before you." she was starting to get angry. "The voice in the mirror told me to never underestimate my dreams and those of others. I had then asked all of my loyal followers to give up their dreams and then they became the Remless you have fought so many times." how can anyone do that to their own people? Make them forget their dreams and live a life of dispar and regret? I could never do it myself. Dreams were so precious to me and so were the peoples, who were to become my subjects one day. I continued to look onto her with hate and honestly a little self pity. I didn't say anything as she continued the same speech. "The Dreams of the people helped sustain the beauty I possessed and now I will be able to live on like I was in my own Dream world." she finally ended. She really was so sick and demented about her beauty! Sure I cared about my beauty but i would never go through such great links to keep it. In fact I would prefer to grow old and die peacefully with my Darien by my side. I powered down as I looked up at the evil queen. She was shocked I had powered down and not begin fighting her. I didn't even really see her as a threat any more, just someone who was so desperate to get what they want. As I was about to speak, something strange was popping out of Nehelania's chest. A hand had managed to come it's way towards me and it grabbed me by the throat. I didn't even bother fighting anymore. It wasn't even worth the time with someone like her. I tried looking up at her but it was impossible. So from where I was I said,

"I pity you." this for some reason made her let go of me. The hand disappeared and I was back on the ground, catching my breath. When I looked back at her, she was filled with rage at this point. I couldn't help but feel sorry for this woman.

"Stop looking at me like that, with those pitiful eyes!" she screamed at me as she sent another wave of energy to me. This time I was able to dodge it. "That was the same way you looked when you sealed me away with the Golden Crystal the first time!" she hollered even louder as she continued to send energy waves towards me. By now I was able to deal with the pain. She must of gotten tired of sending attacks my way and started walking straight towards Sailor Mini Moon. She was still passed out as Nehelania picked her up by the throat.

"Leave her alone!" I shouted as I prepared a blast for Nehelania's head. I stopped myself from firing thinking she might use Mini Moon as shield . I would feel so bad if I was ever to hurt her. As I looked closely again at Mini Moon, she was still holding the Golden Crystal, but the glow had disappeared a long time ago. Nehelania walked over to the edge of the tent and held Mini Moon as if she was about to drop her...

"Now I will finally be able to live my life in peace with my beauty in all." she said as she dropped Sailor Mini Moon off of the edge.

"SAILOR MINI MOON!" I screamed as I ran towards the edge. She was getting so close to the ground. I was afraid she was so passed out she might not wake up in time and stop herself from hitting the ground. I turned around to face the evil queen, hopefully for good. She only smirked as I did. " I still pity you, Nehelania." I said as she was being sucked back into the mirror with her beauty in tact. I jumped down off the part of the circus tent and started chasing after Mini Moon. She had great head start of me. I started shouting so she could wake up. Maybe if I could wake her up she might be able to pull herself together "RINI!"I screamed. Nothing happened as she was still falling to the ground. I tried pulling through the wind to get closer to her but nothing seemed to be working at all. I powered up into a Sayain, but all that ever did was multiply my strength. _Damn it now what am I going to do? _I thought as I tried pulling my way towards her. The wind current was so strong as I kept trying to get closer. _My Sayain side to me isn't going to help me get Rini back safely, like it normally did. I wonder if I should try something else?_ I though to myself again as I closed my eyes and began focusing on my true Moon power. As I was focusing on my Moon abilities, my brooch was starting to glow a bright pink and then when I looked down again, I was in my Princess Serenity attire. This seemed to help as I was able to pull through the wind and closer to Mini Moon. I was finally able to grab a hold of Mini Moon, but she was still fast asleep.

"Rini, please wake up. We have so many dreams that we need to conquer together. Now please darling, wake up." I told her calmly. Very slowly Sailor Mini Moon opened her beautiful red eyes. She lifted her head so she could see me and smiled. I did to, so happy she was able to wake up in time. By the time she had woken up we were getting closer to the city skyscrapers. From where we were, I could see Capsule Corp, not to far off.

"I would love to spend our future together Serena." she smiled as we both began to concentrate. I was almost tapped out of energy , so forget about flying to safe landing. As we were focusing on our power I felt that something was coming closer and closer towards us. We both grabbed the Golden Crystal tighter and it started glowing the more the force was coming to us. When we both opened our eyes, we were floating in the air, with beautiful wings behind us. When landed the sun started showing, having the Solar Eclipse disappear completely along with Nehelania.

_**Rini POV **_

Later that day, all of us were gathered in a field that wasn't too far from Capsule Corp. All of us were outside, seeing Helios return home. Meaning the Sailor Soldiers, Serena, Darien, all of my grandmother's and even grandfather's. All of the were behind me as we were saying goodbye.

"Do you really have to leave Helios?" Grandma Gabriella wondered. Helios smiled at her as he gave his answer to everyone. He was mostly looking at me the entire time. I wish everyone would leave so I could have a moment alone with Helios, it was awkward with everyone watching me...

"Unfortunately, yes I do Gabriella. I have to return home and protect Elysion, thanks to you it should be back to normal." he said as Serena handed him the Golden Crystal. "Thank you for destroying Nehelania." he said as he took the Golden Crystal from Serena's hand.

"Not a problem Helios." Serena smiled as she was starting to show her nervous tick. "And anyway it's my families job to protect the Earth! Well mostly mine. " she exclaimed. All of us rolled our eyes as she says this. Helios was still looking at me as everyone kept on watching. As he started walking to me, I heard someone shout 'UFO!' this made everyone on the field look away from us two. _whoever you are thank you for the momentary distraction.._ I trailed off in my mind while smiling to myself. Before they were able to see us, I rushed in and hugged him. He bent down to my level as I did. After a minute or so, he took my hand, and lightly kissed it. When that little moment was over everyone had their attentions back on Helios.

"You know Helios, you should stay with us." Grandpa Trunks said. Helios only smiled at him as he was about to leave. "I'm sure Rini would miss you terribly." When Grandpa Trunks said that I immediately started blushing a brilliant red to match Grandma Gabby's shirt. She started laughing as she saw my reaction.

"Again Trunks, I wish I could stay but I must protect the Golden Crystal, that is my mission for life." he explained as he looked over to Darien. He gave one last look with a smile and then he transformed into Pegasus, flying away for the final time. I sighed already missing him greatly. Now who was I going to tell everything to when I needed the advice? Who will Ibe able to bring me back up again after a bad day? I was going to miss him...

"Are you going to be okay Rini?" Grandpa Vegeta wondered as he stood next to Serena, who had her hand on my shoulder. I smiled as I turned to face everyone.

"Yeah I think I will be Grandpa Vegeta. I'm just a little sad that I wasn't able to tell him my dream." Now that I think about it I never did tell him my dreams, and nor did he with his. "I also wanted to hear about his." I explained. Everyone smiled as they continued to look at the sky. It was now crystal clear, with no clouds in the sky. Grandma Gabriella walked up to three of us and hugged me as she went down to my level.

"Don't worry Rini, I have a feeling you will being seeing him very soon." she smiled as she stood back up. I turned to face the sky again, admiring the view from where we were. When I did, she had both of her hands on my shoulders.

"I know thank you Grandma." I smiled as I continued looking at the view. "For now, I will just keep dreaming about him until I do." I said as a blush crept up on my cheeks. _I love you Helios, see you again soon...I hope. _


	31. It's Not Over

_**It's Not Over, The Battle has just Begun **_

_**Serena POV**_

_**Many Months Later**_

It was such a beautiful day! Not a cloud be seen in the sky and the sun was shining brightly down on the Earth. I smiled as I continued to look back up at it, soaking up the sun. I was with the girls today, having it being summer. It was almost over though, and then all of us would be starting our first year of high school. We even got new uniforms to show our new current status. It was a good thing Daddy had a really good job or my education would be so expensive... I heard someone calling my name, bringing me out of my happy thoughts.

"Hurry up meatball head! Or we're leaving without you!' Raye shouted to bring me back to reality. I ignored her comment, being to happy to care. I started running towards the group and clung into Mina and Lita. Everyone started laughing as I did, joining in on the fun.

"You seem to be in a good mood today, Serena." Mina commented. I rushed to the front of the group.

"Of course I am! I get to spend the day with you guys, and we start high school in about a week! Who wouldn't be excited?" I asked them as I started giggling even more.

"Yeah and I finally get to attend the same high school as you guys!" Mina exclaimed. Even though it might have seemed like it with her uniform, Mina went to a completely different school. The same going for Raye. Raye attends a Catholic school so she wears a completely different uniform then us."Oh Serena?" Mina asked as she got closer to me, while grabbing my hand.

"Yeah Mina?" I wondered, playing along with her.

"You'll run to school late with me won't you?" she asked in dreamy like voice. I didn't get to answer since Lita began speaking.

"But now High school will be a lot tougher then Jr. High. Just looking at the entrance exams made me cringe." Lita pretended to tremble with fear as me and Mina laughed. Every other day that we weren't attacked by any enemy we were studying for our high school exams. Either together as a group or with our families.

"We still have a few week left to chill though, so we don't have to worry just yet." Raye said. How would she know our pain? Her school automatically put her in the next grade without any exams. She should be thankful! Luna remembered this and commented on it.

"But Raye, your school didn't have entrance exams and you never stopped chilling." Luna said as she started giggling from embarrassment.

"Oh yeah that's right, I do feel your pain though." she said.

"Yeah right!" both Mina and I mumbled. As Raye and I started arguing, I could see my parents, Darien, Rini and Diana, who was on top of Rini's head, coming towards us. I forgot that today was the day...

"Hey you guys, what's going on?" Amy wondered as she saw them. I ran up to them while standing behind Rini.

"Aren't you going to tell them?" I asked her, she nodded her head yes.

"Well since all of you are starting High School pretty soon, I figured I would return home, to the 30th century Crystal Tokyo." she explained. All of the girls looked at Rini, shocked she was going home so suddenly. It has only been a couple of months since Nehelania was defeated. I guess they figured that she would stay a little while longer since it was so peaceful. I figured she would to, but I guess it was just her time...

_**Queen Nehelania POV**_

I was finally alone in my own perfect dream world. I was floating around, surrounded by a bunch of dark colored mirrors. Just as I imagined it would be. Although I wished to get revenge on the White Moon Kingdom, I was perfectly happy in my world. With no one to bother me, or pester me to get more power...

"You would enjoy this life even though Sailor Moon is still alive?" I heard a female voice ask. I stood back up and looked around for the person to match the voice. No one was around to do so.

"Who's there?" I wondered, getting a little defensive. As I was looking around the world started to crackle a little, and before I knew it, my perfect world of beauty was shattered into nothing. Now how am I supposed to bring it back? It took forever to get where I was! Now I have to start all over! "Why are you doing this?" I yelled at the voice.

"Your enemies are still quiet alive, my evil queen." the voice told me. Out of no where I was able to see the whole group, all of the Sailor Soldiers, Sailor Moon's parents, the little Sailor Mini Moon girl..wait a minute..how is she alive? I threw her off the tent and that had to be at least a thousand foot drop!

"Again why must you show me such hideous things?' I yelled at the voice. It didn't answer me as I continued to yell. "And how is that pink haired brat still able to be alive?! She should have died in that fall along with Sailor Moon!" I yelled getting angrier by the minute. The last time I talked to Sailor Moon she was about to go after the little pink haired girl she cared so much about. There is just no way...

"She survived that fall." the voice simply said. This didn't help my anger at all. I started screaming when I heard the news and when I stopped, I could see a Dream Mirror right in front of me. It looked like so many of the mirrors I had tried to capture. Why is it here? "This Dark Dream Mirror embodies your soul and when you break it you will be able to stop your enemies once and for all." I hesitated for a minute as I continued to look at my own Dream Mirror. It was so different from the other's. The only being the same was the shape. The color was a darker grey and purple, hovering in front me. I grabbed a hold of my mirror and started squishing. It took a while to do so but once I did, millions of pieces were slowly starting to drift towards the Earths surface. Causing fear and hatred wherever they landed.

_**Serena POV**_

It was later on when all of us said our goodbyes to Rini. All of us were there, ,my parents, grandparents, Uncles and Aunts, even cousin Pan was here to see her go off. Diana would also be returning home with Rini as well since she was her companion. Rini had just said goodbye to the girls and now it was the families turn.

"Don't be a stranger Rini." Momma said as she bent down and hugged her, Daddy did the same. Momma was trying to hold back tears. Actually every female in the family was minus the Soldiers.

"Yeah your always welcome at Mt. Poaz sweetie. It's going to get awfully quiet without all of the arguing between you and Serena." Grandma Chi-Chi said as she hugged her. After giving goodbye hugs to her uncles, aunts and even Grandpa Vegeta, she turned to me and Darien. I was trying to hold back my tears so she wouldn't see them. She would never let me live without teasing me about it.

"Are you all set to go kiddo?" Darien wondered. Rini nodded her head yes.

"We'll miss you, good luck Rini." I told her. She smiled as she hugged me for one last time. She started running away from the group as she got her time key ready. She held it high up in the air as she did her call. I laid my head on Darien's shoulder as I watched.

"Oh great guardian of time, please open the gates of time and space for me! Please Cronus, take me home to the future!" she hollered as bright pink beam of light reappeared behind her. As she was about to step through she was momentarily distracted. She looked up and everyone turned there attentions upwards. There was a bunch of shooting stars in the sky! That's quiet unusual, we hardly ever get them...actually we never do...

"A meteor shower?" Uncle Goten wondered as he looked up.

"That's a lot of stars to have all at once.." Daddy said as he did the same thing. As everyone was looking at the stars I noticed Darien was rubbing his eyes, it looked like he was in pain.

"Are you okay Darien?" I worried. He just got better... I didn't want him to get hurt all over again.

"Yeah I'll be fine, lets continue to see Rini off, okay?" he asked as he took my hand. I smiled as I turned my attention back over to Rini. As she was about to enter the beam of pink light it started acting strange. It had trouble staying in focus and it eventually disappeared along with the stars. Some were still there but it wasn't as bad as before. We all rushed over to Rini to see if she was okay.

"Are you all right Rini?" Uncle Gohan worried.

"Yeah, but that was way weird though, it has never happened before." she explained as she

looked to her Time Key.

"Maybe it disappeared because of the shooting stars?" Grandma Bulma thought out loud as she looked back up. Artemis agreed with her.

"Yes, the portal could have interference with the stars! I'm sure once they die down completely you'll be able to try again Rni." Artemis explained to her. She was looking a little disappointed at her key. I guess she really wanted to go home..when I looked back over to Darien, he started rubbing his eye again. This time I could have sworn I saw a golden glow coming from it...it was so familiar.. that same golden color belonged too...no it couldn't! Could it...?

_**Michelle or Sailor Neptune POV**_

I was with Amara as I usual am. I had a day off so we decided to go on a date. Lately I have been having some strange feelings that something horrible happened to Serena and her friends and family...I just haven't been able to shake it for the last couple of weeks. But whatever it is I'm pretty sure they will be able to handle I was looking at the aquarium of fish, I heard Amara sigh out of boredom next to me. I asked her to take me here, since being near water and anything to deal with the ocean calmed me.

"What's wrong Amara?" I wondered as I continued to look at the fish. There were so many of them, moving with in sync of the other. It was absolutely beautiful to me.

"Oh nothing, Michelle. It's just that the fish and water don't amuse me is all." she said as she looked back up at the tank.

"Let me guess, the fish don't move fast enough for you?"I laughed.

"Yup, I would rather be behind my race car instead of some fish tank." I giggled even more as she continued to look at me. I started heading towards the roof of the building. It was a nice and beautiful night. There were so many stars out and I could see the moon shining over us. As Amara came up behind me, I grabbed my mirror treasure from my purse. "What's up?" Amara wondered as she saw me pull it out.

"Well, the last couple of days the mirror has been acting kind of strange." I told her, this the first time I have.

"What has it been showing?" she looked at the mirror closer to me.

"I don't know, the image keeps disappearing to fast for me to see it." it almost looked like a figure every time I did see it though.

"Eh, it's probably just a malfunction, you know, the satellites in space could be affecting it." she said as she looked up the sky, a meteor shower was happening. I don't ever remember hearing about one... I rolled my eyes at Amara's theory.

"That's not really how it works." I told her, she brushed off the attitude in my voice. Sometimes she thinks my mirror could be a silly little weapon that isn't that helpful or powerful. Sometimes I could say the same about her sword. I know she is kidding so I let it slide.

"I know, but if there is a new enemy I pretty sure Serena, the Inner Soldier's, and Serena's family could take care of it. Those Sayain's sure are powerful when they want to be." she said as she looked back up to the meteor shower. As I did the same thing, the shower stopped suddenly. The area was really quiet all of the sudden, that's when I heard someone shout in pain.

"Ow!" a male voice shouted, I sharply turned around to find someone clutching there eye. After a minute or so a female on the other side of the roof did the same thing. One by one, someone was clutching their eye out of pain. This can't be normal...

"Hey, what was that?" Amara shouted as she clung onto her right arm. I looked at it once she let me, a piece of glass had managed to get her arm and slice a pretty decent wound. I sucked the glass out and spit out of my mouth. As I did I heard someone scream behind me. A couple was running away from a glass looking female doll creature. Once the citizens were out of the way we were surrounded by them. I grabbed my transformation pen and so did Amara.

"I guess we can never have a normal date can we Amara?" I asked and then shouted my call. "NEPTUNE POWER!"

"It seems that way Michelle." she smirked as she turned to look at the enemy, she did her call as well. "URANUS POWER!" we finished quickly and we immediately began attacking. No matter what we did, those creatures kept regenerating! I landed with my back to Sailor Uranus who was about to do her attack. " URANUS WORLD SHAKING!"she managed to send one of the glass dolls over the edge of the building. She landed back beside me. As I was about to do my attack, I heard an unfamiliar voice...

"Soon, the White Moon Kingdom will come to an end." the female voice laughed. I looked around to see of there was another person, it was just me and Sailor Uranus.

"Who said that?" Sailor Uranus shouted. No one answered her. A doll started attacking me from behind and I was almost knocked off of my feet. If it wasn't for a certain attack I thought I would never see again...

" PLUTO DEADLY SCREAM!" Sailor Pluto was standing in front of the group, holding a child in her arms and her time key staff in the other. That wasn't baby Hotaru was it? All the dolls disappeared for a brief moment as we relaxed.

"How?" Sailor Uranus looked to Pluto in awe. The last time we saw her was when she sacrificed her life so we could fight the enemy. She said there was no way we would be able to see her again since she broke the biggest rule of all. Stopping time.

"Is that Hotaru?" I wondered as I still looked at the baby girl. I couldn't see her face since she was wrapped up in purple blankets.

"I'm afraid it is Sailor Neptune." she sighed as she looked away from us, almost as if she was ashamed for what she did. "We may need her power soon." she explained.

"For what?"I asked.

"Something powerful is on the horizon,"she stopped for a minute as she looked to the ground. "It looks like our glass friends are back."she said as she walked over to a bed of flowers to put Hotaru to safety. We fended off the glass freaks as she did so. These dolls just keep coming back! How are we to defeat them? As far as I am concerned, this could go on forever. When I turned around for temporarily defeating a glass doll, I could see another one going after Hotaru.

"LEAVE HER ALONE!" I screamed as I was being held in a dangerous hold, somehow the doll had managed to get me from behind. The doll extended it's nails as if to use them as razor blades. But as she was about to, a powerful purple light destroyed her. Very slowly all of the dolls around us were gone for a brief moment in time. For some reason I was starting to get stronger thanks to this mysterious light coming from Hotaru, I could feel a new power slowly emerging.

"What is this?" Uranus wondered. All three of us had their back turned to the other.

"It's coming from Hotaru." Pluto explained.

"A new power?" I wondered. A wave of energy all of the sudden filled me and we were back on the building. More dolls were summoned but this time we were more powerful. All three of us attacked at once.

"NEPTUNE DEEP SUBMERGE!"

"URANUS WORLD SHAKING!"

"PLUTO DEADLY SCREAM!" with our combined power they were destroyed completely. Never to regenerate again.

"Glad that's over." I said as I whipped some sweat off of my forehead. The other's started looking scared at something from behind me, I turned around and there was Hotaru. She was the size of girl who was about to go through puberty. How is she so much older then what she was? I swear she was a baby a second ago...

"How the hell did this happen?" Sailor Uranus wondered. Hotaru stepped forward, as she gave a reason.

"There is an enemy coming closer to Earth, we must stop them." she explained.

"A new enemy?" I wondered out loud. So I knew there something funky going on with my mirror...

"Who could it be Hotaru?" Pluto asked her, I guess she was as clueless as we were. That's a first.

"I don't know." she simply says. "We have to warn the others." she told us. So we do have to contact the other girls and Serena's family...who could be so strong to where we're going to need a Sayain's help?


	32. Sayain And Soldiers come together

S_**erena POV**_

_**Soldiers and Sayain's come together! Defeat Nehelania **_

I was finally alone with my Darien! Not even Rini was here to annoy us. She was going to try and go home another day so she was going to be here another week or so. Darien and I were on park bench just enjoying the other's company. I had my head on his shoulder as I was holding a balloon in the other hand. With everything we have been through I was wondering if he was willing to go to the next level of a relationship? We have never talked about it before now that I think about it… should I be the one to bring it up? Or will it creep things out between us? I decided to brave it up and ask. I know if I don't ask him now, I will never do so. I took a deep breath before asking him.

"So Darien, I was wondering, since we have been through a lot and we know we can't live without the other…I was wondering if you wanted to, you know, take this relationship to the next level?" I asked really fast. By the time I was done asking I was blushing a brilliant red. Looking down on the ground.

"Uh Huh." Darien said. Now that I think about it, that's all Darien has been saying all day whenever I asked him a question. When I looked back at him, he was spacing out more than usual. Actually he never spaces out...

"Are you even paying attention to me Darien?" I asked him.

"Uh Huh." He said again. I was starting to get really mad with him; I took a deep breath before I started getting too angry.

"I'm going to transform into Sailor Moon right here right now!" I exclaimed to him, I even pretended to get my brooch out. Once I knew he wasn't paying attention, I put it back in my pocket.

"Uh huh." He repeated. I got so mad I got up from my seat. He noticed I did.

"Serena?" he wondered as he was finally paying attention.

"Darien, you haven't been paying attention to me all afternoon! This is the first date, alone, that we've had in weeks!" I hollered at him. As I continued to holler at Darien, he started acting as if he was in pain. He starts clutching his left eye again and got up from his seat as well. He eventually let go and for some reason he smacked the balloon that was in my hand and made it fly away. This is the first time Darien has ever done something like this to me… it scared me so much. What could be wrong with him?

"Serena? Are you okay? I didn't mean to do that to do you. Did I hurt you?" he asked me. I grabbed my hand, it didn't hurt, but I was in a state of shock that Darien would do something like this.

"Yeah I'm fine. What was that just then?" I asked him as I walked closer to him. He tried walking away from me.

"I don't know myself actually. I guess school and everything is making me very stressful. Sorry if I had hurt you Serena." He said as he looked to where the balloon had flown away to. I could still see it in the sky. When I looked back over to Darien, he seemed scared out of his mind. Did he see something on it?

"Well why don't you go home and get some rest? I'll call you when I get home to make sure your okay. And if not I could send someone to check on you." I told him as he continued to look to where the balloon had flown away. He shook his head as he turned his attention back onto me.

"Yeah your probably right Serena, I just need rest. I'll talk to you soon. I promise." He said to me. He gave me a quick kiss on the cheek and then walked over to the direction of his home. I hope whatever is bothering him will get better soon. I haven't seen Darien like this before. I sighed as I started walking back over to Crown Fruit Polar. I remember the girls saying that they were meeting up there today. Maybe I could distract myself into feeling better about this whole thing...

_**Goten POV**_

I was with both of my siblings on a family outing. Just us three. We haven't done this in years now that I come to think about it. We had just gotten out of grocery store; Gabby complained she needed a few things for dinner tonight. All of the girls were coming over for a get together and to see Rini off kind of thing. I was even thinking about going to just to see Amy. We haven't been on a date in a very long time. Maybe I could use this as an excuse? I had just asked Gabby if I can go too, but she was giving me a knowing smile. Ever since I had started crushing on Amy, none of them have been able to let me live it down.

"You just want to see Amy don't you Goten?' she asked me as she switched her groceries into her other arm. I started blushing as she had figured me out.

"Oh shut up Gabriella, you're like that with Trunks aren't you?" I back fired. She started blushing as well.

"Shut up Goten!" she hollered as her blush got even worse than mine. She got rid of it though as her evil smile came back. "At least I have someone I know I can rely on. That's the good thing about marriage you know. Right Gohan?" Gabriella asked our older brother.

"Hey now don't get me into this argument, there is never a winner!" he complained. As Gohan and Gabriella were arguing I noticed my niece on the other side of the street. Serena seemed so upset; I wonder what could have happened?

"Hey twiny, why is Serena so upset?" I asked her as I turned her over to her daughter's direction. She seemed shocked that she bumped into her.

"I don't know. She was really happy when she left this morning. She told me she finally had a date with Darien for the first time in a long while. "She explained as we continued to watch her. I don't even know if Serena realizes we were here. I was starting to worry about my niece. Whenever I saw her she always seemed so happy and had a smile on her face. I hope Darien didn't do anything to upset her. If he did he was going to have someone to answer to…

"Well if Darien had said something to her I am going to kill him. No one hurts my niece and gets away with it." I said as I tried to act tough. Gabriella and Gohan started laughing at me. "What is so funny?" I asked as I turned to my twin and older brother.

"Yeah right Goten, like you would hurt Darien. You love Serena too much to want to hurt her. If you hurt Darien you hurt her." She explained. I rolled my eyes at her, knowing she was right. "And I'm pretty sure Vegeta would be the same way even though he hates him." she added before I could even suggest the idea.

"I know." I sighed as I continued to watch her walking over to Crown. I guess her date ended early and she decided to go meet up with the girls. Should we make ourselves known and go follow her? "Should we go talk to her?" I asked them. Gohan and Gabriella exchanged a look between the two them and then Gohan answered. I hated when they did that, it was like they had some secret communication or something.

"Nah the girls will cheer her up, I'm sure it's something pretty small between Darien and Serena."Gohan said. Yeah right, whenever they fought it was something pretty big. I remember when Darien had broken up with Serena just to protect her. She was depressed for weeks and I was the only one who could make her feel better. I decided to ignore them and follow Serena to Crown. Gohan and Gabby decided on going home.

"Serena!" I hollered. It took me a couple of calls before she realized she was being called on.

"Oh hi there Uncle Goten. What's up?" she asked as she pretended to perk up.

"Nothing, I was just with Gohan and Gabby today. Are you okay Serena? You seem a bit upset. Did Darien hurt you?" I worried for my niece. She laughed as if she was trying to brush off her troubles.

"I'm fine Uncle Goten, no need to worry about me! I'm just a little sad my date ended a little early is all. I'll see you later tonight!" she exclaimed as she started running to Crown, probably to get away from me. I hope my niece will be alright. Now I know there is something wrong with her, I just wished she would open up some. I hated when she did stuff like this. _Serena please be all right…_

_**Serena POV**_

I wish I had never bumped into Uncle Goten, now when I get home I'll be bombarded by questions from Momma and Daddy. I just wasn't ready to talk about with them just yet. I finally reached Crown and all the girls were there, just talking to the other. They were talking about what they have been doing all summer and what they'll be doing when High School. I paid attention every now and then, but I mostly blocked them out, being too worried about Darien.

"So what have you been doing so far this summer Raye?" Amy asked her. I took a sip of my drink as they talked.

"Oh I've been watching this amazing English talk show host!" she exclaimed.

"Have you been paying attention Raye?' Luna wondered as the girls started laughing. That's when Mina noticed I wasn't acting like myself either. First Uncle Goten, now Mina? I sighed not really wanting to tell them. I ended up doing so, starting from the date and ending up until now. The girls tried cheering me up but nothing seemed to be working for some reason. Maybe if I talked to Momma about this?

"I'm sure he doesn't want you to worry Serena. Darien is that kind of guy." Raye told me.

"I know but I couldn't but worry about him. He has never acted like this before with me at least." I told them. None of them said anything, as I sat back in my seat. They tried changing the subject onto something else but nothing will get me to stop thinking about him…

_**Michelle POV  
**_

Both Amara and I had just gotten back from grocery shopping and we were almost home. We have been living with Trista as we were watching over Hotaru. The last time I checked she was the size of a little girl. And maybe even a mind of an older adult. Was this so Saturn's destructive powers could be awakened again? It seemed like a high possibility for me and Amara agrees. As we got out of our car, little Hotaru rushed out of the house with Trista trailing behind her.

"Hello Michelle, Hello Amara! You should see what I have learned with Trista today!" she exclaimed.

"Well tell us what you have learned kiddo?" Amara urged her.

"I learned about Einstein's theory of relativity and about how our Solar System was formed." She explained. Wow she's learning about high school material when she's only supposed to be learning a middle school level. Hotaru got distracted and started chasing a nearby butterfly. I giggled a little as I saw some of Hotaru's kid like nature come through.

"I wonder when we received that power up, was it a sign of Saturn's reawakening." Amara wondered as she continued to watch Hotaru.

"I don't know. But I do know she is ageing very quickly, and in her mental state as well." Trista told us. "She's been able to master things girls her age normally wouldn't be able to." When I looked to go check on Hotaru, she wasn't anywhere to be seen.

"Did anyone see where our little friend went off to?" I wondered. Amara and Trista turned to my direction to find that she was missing. All three of us hurriedly ran inside to find her. It seemed for a while she disappeared from thin air. We finally found her though, in her bedroom. She had her back facing us and her hands cupped in front of her. She seemed like she was focusing on something. But what? With one big flash of light, she was able to summon a great mass of energy. Almost like an energy wave I've seen Serena do so many times before. Within a blink of an eye she was able to summon our Solar system as it was today. Did Hotaru just summon a timeline of it? As we were watching I noticed the moon. It seemed so tiny compared to the other planets. "Wow compared to everything else, the Moon looks like a little pearl." I commented.

"What do you think she could be looking for?" Trista wondered.

"I have no idea…" Amara trailed off as she continued to watch the Moon. As she was, a dark cloud started surrounding it. This seemed to scare Hotaru, and she fainted out of shock. Amara had caught her in time.

"The princess is in danger." Hotaru said as she started shaking in Amara's arms. "We have to protect her!" she exclaimed as she began crying. I knew something bad was coming along the horizon; I just didn't want to be right this time.

_**Serena POV**_

It's been a day or so since I have seen Darien, or rather heard from him. I've calling him but nothing seemed to be working. I was with the girls again as we were window shopping. I didn't want to go today but everyone my family made me. The girls noticed I was still upset about Darien.

"Oh Serena, quit worrying. I'm pretty sure the reason Darien isn't calling is because he doesn't want you to worry is all." Raye told me as she saw my worried.

"But you guys, it seems like Darien doesn't want to be near me anymore." I told them.

"Oh Serena quit your whinnying." Mina started to say, Lita interrupted her.

"Yeah you should talk Mina, like you have a boyfriend. And you complain more than she does!" Lita exclaimed as she got angry. I know the girls mean well, but I couldn't help but worry about him…

"Oh wow, check out those guys!" Mina exclaimed as she changed the subject. All the girls, but me started getting the same glazed look on their face. Well everyone but Amy. I guess maybe I am worrying about this too much… but still… he is my prince to be…

_**Hotaru POV **_

After what happened earlier today, I was really tired. I didn't even know I was able to do what I did earlier today. As I was sleeping I started feeling an unknown presence in my room. Who could it be or better yet what could it be? I got up in my bed and looked to my window; there was a shadow of woman looking towards.

"Go away leave me alone!" I hollered at it. The shadow went away as I commanded it to do so. But as I was about to go to sleep, I saw a figure reappear before me. It wasn't the same evil presence I felt earlier was it? The more I watched the more I could tell it was a girl that look a little like… me? But how is that even possible? She was wearing some kind of uniform that contained the colors of purple and black. She also had Scythe at hand. Was that her weapon?

"The time has come to awaken Hotaru." The girl said.

"Awaken?" I wondered. What did she mean by that?

"Yes, you must awaken as Sailor Saturn, your fellow scouts and Serena's family will need our help in doing so to defeat the enemy. Now relax Hotaru. "She told me. I did so as I closed my eyes. She pointed her index finger and pointed to my forehead. As she did I was given so many memories. I could recall meeting a girl named Rini and apparently we were best friends. And one memory that was not so pleasant. I was this evil woman named Mistress 9 and I was guarding some evil being behind me as I was fighting someone named Super Sayain Sailor Moon. She was so powerful and scary… as I reopened my eyes I knew what I was really here for. When I looked around again, the image of Sailor Saturn was gone. I got out of my bed and rushed down the stairs to tell Trista, Amara, and Michelle.

"Are you sure that's wise?" I heard Michelle ask. I opened the door to the lounge and all of them were shocked that I grew again.

"We must warn the princess and her family, evil is on the horizon." I told them. They never said anything as they continued to look at me in awe.

_**Serena POV**_

I was finally back at my house, alone in my room. I had told my parents and Rini not to bother me unless they wanted to be yelled at. As I was in my room I couldn't help but look at my bedroom window. I was watching a small birds nest that was in a tree outside my house. Every time I would look away I would think about Darien. It's was almost about a week since I have last seen or heard from him. Even my mother was starting to worry about him and called him. She got no answer though. It's a good thing no one has told Grandpa Vegeta or he would go down there and beat him to death. I sighed as I wanted to start crying.

"Oh Darien, what could possibly be wrong with you?" I wondered out loud. As I put my head in my arms I started hearing a voice that sounded oddly familiar to me. I turned around expecting to see my mother behind me but she wasn't there.

"I have him." the voice told me. I got right back up looking for the voice, no one was there. Am I going completely crazy? I could've sworn it was her voice…

In the next morning Raye had called down a meeting, my mother, and both of my uncles decided to come as well. All the girls were with me along with Rini as Raye told us what had happened the night before.

"I know what I saw. There was something evil trying to penetrate my temple's mirror last night. Good thing I was there and able to stop it." Raye said as she looked to the temple mirror, worried.

"Do you have an idea on what it could be Raye?" Uncle Gohan wondered.

"No I don't Gohan, and it's driving me mad." Raye told him.

"Now that I think about," Uncle Goten began. "I have seen a lot of people looking into mirrors lately."

"Yeah me too, a lot of people at our school seem to be getting it as well." Mina agreed with Goten.

"Do you think we have a new enemy?" My mother wondered.

"Well if we do we'll be ready to toast them!" Lita exclaimed. As soon as Lita had said that, a bunch weird like Doll creatures started attacking us. My mother and Uncles did their best to keep them off of us so we could transform. But there didn't seem to be an opportunity! As Momma and Gohan landed from defeating one, they regenerated!

"What? They can just regenerate? Totally not cool!" Momma complained as she powered up into a Super Sayain, Uncle Gohan and Goten did the same. "We'll distract them, girls transform now!" she told us.

"Right!" we all shouted, Rini and I got our brooches out and the girls did the same with their transformation pens.

"SUPER MOON CRISIS POWER!" Rini and I shouted.

"MERCURY CRYSTAL POWER!" Amy shouted.

"MARS CRYSTAL POWER!' Raye shouted.

"JUPITER CRYSTAL POWER!" Lita shouted

"VENUS CRYTSAL POWER!"Mina shouted last. Our transformations ended quickly. With a combined blast from all of the girls and my uncles they were able to destroy the dollies.

"Yeah, you guys did it!" I cheered. When I looked her way, Momma seemed really tense for some reason. "Momma what's wrong?" I asked as I walked over to her.

"Yeah twiny, what's up?" Uncle Goten asked as he powered back down. He probably shouldn't have since the dollies reformed and captured everyone. All of the girls were captured along with my Momma and Uncle's.

"Oh no you guys!" I shouted out of fear. Now that they were captured what are Sailor Mini Moon and I going to do? As I was thinking about turning super to save everyone I heard a voice haven't in months.

"Hey Moon Face, guess your used to waiting huh?" I heard Sailor Uranus. What were they doing here.

"Uranus?" Momma wondered.

"And we brought someone along with us." Neptune told us.

"Who?" I heard Mini Moon ask.

"Coming out of the darkness, I am Sailor Saturn, the Sailor Soldier of Death and rebirth, has returned!" I heard Sailor Saturn. But how? She was a baby the last time I saw her! I know what I what saw and I know I was holding her in my arms. Sailor Uranus, Neptune, and Pluto all combine their attacks.

"NEPTUNE DEEP SUBMERGE!"

"URANUS WORLD SHAKING!"

"PLUTO DEADLY SCREAM!" all of the dollies disappeared for a brief moment in time and everyone was able to breathe again. My mother and Uncles rushed over to me.

"Are you okay Sailor Moon?" Uncle Gohan worried.

"Hm yeah I will be." I turned to the other Sailors. "Why are you guys here huh?" I wondered

"We have come to bestow a gift for you Sailor Moon, you may want to power up just little bit before we do." She explained. I did as I was told and powered up into a Super Sayain. "Now all Sailor Soldier focus your planetary power on Super Sayain Sailor Moon." Sailor Saturn told the other s as every began to focus. One by one I could see each of the girl's planet colors and then suddenly it was all on me. I was getting stronger within a minute. My cosmic brooch was being transformed into another one. It was a heart like the last one, but gold and had little gems surrounding the Silver Imperium Crystal. I shouted my new call. "MOON ETERNAL POWER!" I shouted. I was going under a completely new transformation. My top part of my outfit was first and then my gloves and boots. It also seemed like I had wings on the back as well. With one flap of my wings I had a colorful ruffled skirt on. I also noticed that I no long had a tiara on my head but a simple crescent moon on my forehead. As I was about to land my wand that I had received from Pegasus was being transformed into a new tier. I grabbed it and aimed for the doll like creatures.

"STAR LIGHT HONEY MOON THERAPY KISS!"I shouted, bouts of colorful light escaped from my wand and all the doll creatures disappeared. As we watched them disappear I noticed I started to feel weaker by the second. My Sayain glow had disappeared and then so did my new Eternal form. I collapsed to the ground, being too weak to stand on my own.

"Serena!" my family rushed to me along with the scouts behind them.

"What was that just then Sailor Saturn?" Uncle Gohan wondered as I held onto him.

"The gift I had given Sailor Moon is her new power up. She will need it with the next enemy."Sailor Saturn explained.

"New Power?" Momma wondered. "Well with her new power the enemy won't be here for long." She commented as she made sure I was okay. So we have a new enemy? Can we ever have a moment of peace longer than a few months?


	33. Return Of Nehelania

1_**Darien is Kidnaped**_

_**Hotaru POV**_

I was with Trista, Amara and Michelle watching the local news. It seems a lot of strange things have been happening all over Tokyo, not just our area as I had previously thought. We were recently attacked by some odd female like Doll creatures. I have no idea where they could have originated from, and neither did the Soldiers or Serena's family who always seem to be in th know about the latest enemy. As I was studying with Trista, a news update started sounding off.

"_There has been an odd illness taking over the city, it mostly involves young teenagers. It will contain a sudden loss of energy, and mirrors. Scientists have no idea where this new threat is coming from, but if this happens to anyone you know, please don't be afraid to alert authorities." _the news caster said. As I looked away from the tv I noticed that Michelle was holding her mirror treasure. She gasped out of shocked as continued to stare down on it.

"What is it Michelle?" Amara worried as she went over to her side.

"Just now, I saw the prince in my mirror and then a shadow of someone behind him..." she trailed off hoping she would be able to see it again. The image never reappeared. I sure do hope that our Prince isn't in any danger...

_**Serena POV**_

I can't believe that I was running late to class again! Momma and Rini won't let me live it down! Apparently Mina was in the same position as and we both had the same home room. Even in high school I still manage to be late! I was still wondering how...I had set my alarm extra early, I know I shouldn't watch tv in the mornings! It's a really bad distraction! As we were running up the stairs and into home room I had noticed that there was a boy who was starring into his own reflection. I stopped suddenly to tell him he was going to be late for class.

"Hey you're going to be late for your home room if you keep this pally!" I hollered towards him. I almost started running again but then I noticed that he didn't even notice that I was even paying attention to me. "Are you in love your own reflection or something?" I wondered as I looked to the mirror he was looking at. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary with it...so why did he keep looking at it as if he can't live without it.

"We don't have time for this Serena, the teacher will kill us if we show up late again!" Mina exclaimed as she pushed me away from the boy. We started running towards our class room at top speed, having only one minute before the final bell would ring. As we were about to reach our class room, Amy and Lita suddenly stood out in front of it. They almost made me trip since I was running so fast.

"Don't come up so suddenly! Somebody could get hurt!" Mina and I shouted.

"You shouldn't be running in the halls to begin with." Lita told us with a laugh.

"It's a good thing a teacher isn't here to see you two show up so late. They're all in an emergency meeting." Amy told us. Both Mina and I took a look inside the class room and hardly any students were there, normally this is a pretty packed class. Where was everyone?

"Where is everyone then?" Mina wondered.

"That's what the meeting is about. They're so many student's missing because of the new virus that is going around." Amy continued to explain. Since there was no first period we decided to wonder around the hallway. Amy told us that the virus has been happening to a lot of people our age and it mostly affected teenagers our age, but there was a possibility that adults could get it too.

"So maybe anyone in my family could get it as well?" I wondered. I was normally concerned for my mother. She would always get so ill when the slightest negative energy was around. I would always remember back when the shadow dragons were around and Baby, she always collapsed, but once it went away, she was back to her fun loving self.

"It's a possibility Serena, but I'm sure Gabriella would never get something like that." Lita told me to calm me down. As we were walking in the hallways, we noticed a girl about our age looking in her compact mirror. She was like that boy from earlier this morning. She had a dazed but yet happy look about her face. What could be so special about that little mirror.

"That girl seems to be totally spaced out, she's more of space case than you Serena!" Mina exclaimed while laughing. I decided to investigate and see what was wrong with her.

"Hey, so I was just wondering, what is special about that mirror?" she never answered as she continued to look at it. I took it upon myself and took it from her hands. As I did she turned her head to me ever so slightly. Once I started looking at it, I noticed it looked an awful like the one I had at home. Except for mine was pink. "I have one at home just like this! Just a different color. Why is it so cool?" I asked as I continued to examine it. As I did, Lita knocked it right out of my hand. What did she do that for?

"Sorry about that Serena, I thought I saw something come out of that mirror." Lita explained to me. The mirror had fallen out of my hand onto the ground, it was broken somewhat having a few glass shards around it. The girl that owned the mirror, landed on her knees and she was trying to put the mirror back together again. Her hand was shaking in the process. She also had the same vacant look that I had seen on Darien before... Could Darien have the illness that everyone else is getting?

"Do you think we should take her to the school nurse?" Mina worried. I nodded my head yes.

"Don't worry guardian, I will find a way to make you better again." she said as if she worshiped the thing, that's when I noticed that she had an unusual glow about her left eye. Just like the one I saw on Darien too.

Eventually, school was canceled for the week, since there were so many sick students. I decided on going to check on Darien. He has been ignoring my calls, and my parents calls as well. When I had finally reached Darien's apartment, I noticed that one of his school friends was outside the door. He was ringing the doorbell numerous of times and still there was no answer. Now I know there is something wrong with him! Darien would never abandon his friends even if he wasn't feeling well. As the boy left I took his place and rang the door bell. Still no answer. I was glad I was so close with Darien, he had given me a spare key to his apartment! I slowly opened the door and stepped inside of the apartment. It was so dark and it had an odd feeling about it..I started walking around it looked like he wasn't even home for a while. The more I looked around, I noticed that there were so many mirrors. It almost creeped me out to the point where I wanted to leave. But I didn't. I finally found where he was. He was in his bedroom surrounded by a bunch of mirrors, and also placing some in the process. Why did he have so many mirrors? Did he have the illness everyone else had? As I walked up to him, I had accidently stepped one of his mirrors and cracked a little in the corner. Darien sharply turned around once he heard me do so.

"Who's there?" he shouted. "Serena, how could you do that to my mirror?" he continued to shout at me. I was so startled, I took a couple of steps back.

"I'm sorry Darien I had no idea that mirror meant so much to you." I told him. He bent down to where the mirror was and lightly traced his hands around it. As he did so he accidently cut his finger. I quickly rushed over to his aid and he took back his as I did so. Why was Darien being so hostile all of the sudden?

"I'm sorry Serena, I have no idea what is wrong with me. I guess it's because I'm so stressed, I just need to get some rest and I should be fine." he told me as he tried to smile. The more that I looked at him I noticed he had the same glazed look about him.. Oh Darien why won't you tell me the truth?

"Okay Darien, just get some rest, and then call me when you feel better." I told with him a kind smile. When I was about to leave his room, he went back to staring at his reflection. I deiced on going home really quick before I went over to Raye's temple. I knew Darien had the same illness as everyone else I knew it! When I had finally gotten home to Mt. Poaz I rushed all the way inside, completely out of breath. I needed to tell Momma what had happened before Darien got any worse. Maybe she would be able to go and try to heal him like she did with Nehelania? I rushed into the living room to find no one was there. That was odd, normally Momma was home. I rushed into her bedroom and I found her staring at her vanity mirror...oh no! Momma has it too! I quickly ran over to her, trying to get her out of her trans-like stare that she had..."Momma, please snap out of it!" I begged her repeatedly. Nothing seemed to be working! "Please Momma, I really could use your help..." I trailed, knowing she wasn't going to listen. I decide to go and get both of my Uncles. with whatever was happening with Momma and Darien, we need to go over to Raye's. When I finally convinced both of them to go over with me it was almost sunset. We arrived at the temple to find all of the girls had beaten us to it. After I told everyone what happened they were shocked.

"So Gabriella and Darien have the illness?" Amy asked.

"Yeah, she wouldn't budge or anything Amy, you know something don't you?" Uncle Goten wondered. She nodded her head yes.

"I have a feeling something evil could be behind it." She explained to him. Raye agreed with her.

"It would explain why my temple mirror was acting funky a couple of days ago." Raye said.

"Well it seems that way I would have to agree." Uncle Gohan said, everyone turned there attention on him. "But why is it involved with mirrors? It just doesn't add up..." he trailed off.

"You are right there, Gohan Son." I heard a familiar voice. All of us turned to the direction of where the voice was coming from. It was Trista and Hotaru. But why were they here?

"What am I right about Trista?" Gohan asked her.

"I recently had a vision of the Prince and Princess are in danger." everyone turned their attention over to me. Why was I in danger? Who could be after me this time?

"How?" I was barely able to get out. Both Uncles were sitting next to me and they were trying to calm me down. When stuff like this tends to come up, I tend to get a little scared.

"You were covered in darkness, princess." Hotaru told me. "That's all I could recall from it." she explained to them group.

"Hotaru is right, the prince is in danger. As of right now, Sailor Uranus and Neptune have been fighting negative forces outside his home." Trista explained. "We can use all the power we can get, so can you two help out at as well?" she asked as she looked towards Uncle Gohan and Goten.

"Thought you would never ask." Uncle Goten asked as he powered into a Sayain as well as Uncle Gohan shortly afterwards. All of us transformed in a hurry and then followed Pluto and Saturn towards Darien's apartment. When we finally got there, Neptune were fighting Dollies with the crystal treasures, being back to back with the other. Sailor Pluto shouted there attack.

"PLUTO DEADLY SCREAM!" she shouted as she aimed Time Key Staff to the dollies. For a little while they were destroyed. Both her and Saturn joined them. "Quickly, go find the prince, we will distract them. We obeyed her instructions and ran inside. I finally found an elevator and hurriedly pressed the button repeatedly, but when the doors finally opened up, another Doll has started to attack us! Without any warning both of my Uncles had fired a combined kameawave, destroying it. After the elevator incident, we took to the stairs. As we were running, I couldn't help but think back on how all of this started. Darien had some weird golden glow in his eye that reminded me of...Nehalania! She was the one behind all of this! It would explain why all of this was connected with mirrors since she was so obsessed with her beauty. I stopped as I was about to go up the next set of steps. Everyone eventually does this same thing.

"What's wrong Sailor Moon?"Uncle Gohan worried.

"I know who is behind all of this! It's Nehelania!" I exclaimed to them as we continued to run to Darien's apartment.

"But how? I thought you all sealed her away! That's what Trunks told me at least." Uncle Goten asked.

"She must have gotten free somehow."Sailor Mercury told him. We finally had reached Darien's home and Uncle Goten had kicked down his doors for easier access. When we got to his bedroom there seemed to be a lot more mirrors then there was earlier today. It was even more creepy. As we got closer I could see that Darien was admiring his own reflection...he had the same stare that Momma had as well.. As I was about to go up to him, Sailor Uranus, Neptune, Saturn, and Pluto had finally caught up to us. I guess they finally were able to defeat the dollies. I started walking up to Darien to see if my voice would bring him back to reality.

"Darien, come on snap out of it!" I exclaimed as he suddenly back handed me. I fell to the ground as my uncle's and Sailor Mini Moon rushed over to my aid.

"What the hell Darien?" Uncle Goten shouted as he started walking up to him. " I have the right mind to hurt after what you just did to my niece! You're a dead man!" he started running over to him with a fist ready. Darien saw this coming, he grabbed his fist and was able to fling Uncle Goten to the ground.

"Oh no Goten!" I heard Sailor Mercury, she rushed over to his aid and moved him back to the rest of the group. As she was doing a figure started slowing appearing from the mirror Darien was staring at. The figure ended being Nehelania!

"This is my revenge Sailor Moon, for you laughing at me while I was sealed away in my cold dark prison." Nehelania laughed. "Soon all you know will be gone, along with your precious family. As you already saw, I claimed your mother in my little world." she laughed again.

"What did you do with my sister?" Uncle Gohan shouted as he prepared a blast for the mirror. She smirked at him as he did so.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you..." she trailed off as she continued to smirk at the each of us. After he calmed down some from me, I got up on my own.

"I never laughed at you Nehelania, all I did was pity you." I explained as I showed no emotion. While I was doing so, she managed to get her hand out of the mirror and put her hand on Darien's shoulder. She pulled Darien into the mirror realm with her! "Oh no Darien!" I yelled as she did so while Uncle Gohan was trying to hold me back. I turned my attention to all of the soldiers. "I'm gonna need some help you guys!" I exclaimed to them.

"Sailor Moon is right everyone! Put all your planetary power on her, she needs energy!" Sailor Venus orders the others. As they did I began to feel each of there energies file through my body. I became stronger and then when I looked up my brooch was completely different again.

"MOON ETERNAL POWER!' I hollered as I waved my hand over my new brooch. The transformation went quickly and then I summoned my wand. When I finally did it managed to turn into my new tier. As I was transforming I noticed that some more dollies had managed to be summoned, I hurriedly did my new call. " STARLIGHT HONEY MOON THERAPY KISS!"I managed to get rid of them but Nehelania still had Darien in her grasp. After I had landed from my attack, my eternal from had disappeared along with my tier. Uncle Gohan and Goten rushed to my aid.

"Sailor Moon!" the helped me back up. When I had gotten up Nehelania was walking away from us in her mirror world with Darien in her hold.

"DARIEN!"I screamed as went up to the mirror. I tried going on inside but the mirror wouldn't budge again. I slid down on my knees and started crying as she went of with my prince. "PLEASE GIVE HIM BACK! BRING DARIEN BACK TO ME!"I continued to scream as I watched he leave.


	34. Struggle Of Fighters

_**Serena POV**_

As I clung onto Uncle Gohan, Nehelania turned back around and faced each of us. She grinned evilly as she did so. I tried barging into the mirror to get Dairen back to me but nothing was working. Even when both of my Uncles' tried blasting the mirror it would rebound back to them.

"If you want your precious prince back alive, meet me in my world by sunset, or he will be forever mine." She laughed again as she disappeared for good this time. I tried charging after her again.

"GIVE DARIEN BACK TO ME!" I hollered as I kept ramming into the mirror she was in. The mirror was rock solid and nothing I did seemed to do would work.

"Oh no Rini!" I heard both of my uncle's shout. I turned around to see that Rini was literally flashing in and out of existence! As I reached her, she finally collapsed into Uncle Goten's arms. This seemed to really piss off Uncle Goten as he gave Rini to Gohan, powered up, and charged after the mirror. Again nothing worked. Sailor Mercury decided to intervene and makes him stop before he added any more injuries to himself. He stopped trying to get through once she reached him.

_**Gohan POV**_

After the incident at Darien's apartment we all decided on heading over to Raye's Temple. We were at a slump as to find a way to get Darien back. Normally figuring out plans to stuff like this was a specialty of mine. I sighed, getting frustrated with this whole situation. I sat next to my niece to see if I could do anything to calm her. Nothing seemed to work. Not even Goten could get through to her as he normally could, sometimes when she's like this he's the only person who could. To bring everyone out of their thoughts Trista began speaking.

"It seems like Nehelania has created a time paradox. Without the Prince, Rini won't be able to exist." She explained as she looked to where Rini was sleeping. The flashing spells made her collapse and pass out.

"It's like the Cell Games all over again." I said as everyone looked to me. When future Serena died, Rini did not a while later; having future Sailor Pluto watching her die next to her…. I flinched as I remembered the looks on everyone's faces and the rage I had felt towards Cell for killing my nieces and injuring future Gabby. The rage was coming back all over again… I could feel my power rising just thinking of the horrible memories these two are causing. I could hear the shocked gasps coming from all of the girls around me, along with Goten. I was about to leave when a hand caught me. It was Lita.

"Rini wouldn't want you to do this Gohan, you could killed doing this by yourself." She said. I was still very angered at this whole situation but Lita was right. I powered back down a little and sat back down next to Serena. For as long as we have been here she hasn't said a word to anyone, not even to me and Goten. She looked up at each of us and then runs to the front of the group ignoring the comments from me and Goten.

"I can't just sit here and do nothing everyone." She told us as she started crying.

"Serena, if you go by yourself you'll fall for her trap! She would want you to do this!" Goten exclaimed as he ran over to her. He got in front of her and then backed off a little once she saw her tears; I got up and joined my brother.

"I agree with Goten on this Serena, you can't leave. Goten and I will fight you if you do." I threatened. Her tears got worse the more we tried to stop her.

"You two don't understand how I feel!" she yelled at the both of us. "I would do anything to save my family! And I will do so no matter what!" she screamed at Goten and I. One of her tears had managed to land on her Crisis brooch and it started glowing and it finally turned into her Eternal brooch. She did her new transformation, after she did so she landed right in front of us, determined to get by us. "I'm sorry Uncle Gohan and Goten but I have to save Darien, he means the world to me like Aunt Videl and Amy does to you." We stood back shocked as she began to float towards the sky. Apparently Raye saw what she was about to do and tried stopping her, but she was too late. She collapsed to the ground as she tried to stop her. I helped her back up.

"Damn, she really is a meatball head." She sneered as she clung onto my arm.

"We have to stop her, she'll get killed!" Goten exclaimed as he powered up. Amy rushed up to him in time.

"Goten, please don't be like Serena and leave!" she begged as she hugged his arm. He looked down on her and powered down again.

"I agree with Goten, we have to help." Hotaru said. "It is our duty to save her as Sailor Soldiers."

"We'll go too." Everyone looked to me and Goten shocked. "I've seen something like this during the Cell games but I'm not going to relive it again. It was horrible just that one time." I flinched again as I recalled seeing Serena dead and blood all around her. I started hearing another voice; Rini was in the doorway having to hold onto its frame for support.

"I'm going too, I'm Sailor Soldier as well, remember?" she asked as she looked to the each of us.

"But Rini..."Goten was about to object but stopped himself once he saw the determination in her red eyes. After a while or so all of the girls were transformed into their Sailor attire. Even though Goten and I weren't Sailor Soldiers, we stood in a circle with them. All we would have to do is hold on and enjoy the ride as all of them focused. After a while of focusing on their power, each Soldier began to glow there planets color and then we were floating to another dimension. With as fast we were going all I could see was black all around us. I was in between Sailor Mini Moon and Neptune as we were going through the dimension. As we were flying I felt Mini Moon starting to disappear again, I grabbed her hand tighter giving her a reassuring squeeze. She smiled as I did but I could tell she was still scared. While we were flying through this new dimension to get to Serena, I noticed something in far distance. There were a bunch of tiny little objects but I couldn't tell what they were…

"Oh no we got some trouble up ahead!" I hollered to everyone. I grabbed tighter to both Neptune's and Mini Moon's hand. Hopefully this will fly right through our circle. It didn't and instead of holding on to the girl's, my grip was loosened and the whole entire circle started falling to different parts of the dimension...

_**Goten POV**_

We were doing so well before those shards started attacking the whole entire group! Now I was separated from everyone else it seemed like, I couldn't even tell if Gohan was in the same world as I was. I couldn't even feel him anymore along with Serena and Rini now that I was trying to feel for their energies. This was starting to freak me out. I looked around the new world I was in and I noticed I was in some ruins that could have been on Earth. I started looking around for anyone whether it was my brother or any of the Soldiers.

"Hello? Anyone here?" I hollered as I continued to look around. I heard someone come up from behind me and it ended up being Sailor Mercury. I gave a sigh of relief as she went up to hug me.

"Oh Goten, I'm so glad your okay!" she exclaimed as she hugged me, I hugged her back.

"Same here Mercury. Was there anyone else here?" I asked her, she shook her head no.

"No I think it's just us two." She said as she looked around the Earth like ruin realm. She got out her minicomputer and began doing some calculations. She even had her visor on.

"What are you doing there Sailor Mercury?" I wondered as I looked at her computer. It was flashing to much for me to concetrate on what she was doing.

"Ever since I got here I've been trying to see where we are but nothing is working it looks like." She said as she continued to look through it, every now and then she would look at the ruins and then back down to her computer. She eventually gave up and closed her computer and visor. "Still nothing. Now what do we do Goten?" she wondered as she turned to me.

"I guess we should look around to see if there is a way out." I said as I continued to look around. I powered up and the both of us started running. I was always a little fast when it came to running and flying...especially while flying. But I never realized how fast I was until I looked back over to Sailor Mercury. She was having a hard time keeping up with me. I grinned to myself and then slowed down some so she could catch up to me. When she noticed I did she smiled back at me. I never really had this much trouble before, Gohan and Gabriella would always be able to match my speed after a while. I flinched a little when I thought of my twin..I hope once we finally defeat Nehelania she could go back to normal…both Mercury and I finally stopped at the top of a hill that looked over the rest of the world. I was shocked when I finally noticed that the world we were in was continually looping with another! How is that even possible?

"This can't be possible.." Mercury trailed as she looked at the rest of the dimension. "it could on forever it seems like." She sighed as she took a moment to rest.

"Do you think we should continue to look for a way out?" I asked her, she shook her head no.

"That's what Nehelania would want Goten, to get us lost and exhausted." She explained to me. I guess she was right about that. I collapsed on the ground getting too tired to stand anymore. As I did, Mercury squealed, I hurriedly got up and rushed to her aid.

"What's wrong Sailor Mercury?" I worried. She pointed ahead of us and in front of us was Nehelania herself. She smirked at the both of us as I stepped in front of Mercury and powered up into a Super Sayain. I looked behind me giving a reassuring smile to Mercury, she did the same thing back and then got her attack ready as I did mine.

"KAMEHAMEHAA!" I screamed as Sailor Mercury did her attack at the same time.

"MERCURY AQUA RHAPSODY!"She hollered her water and my wave combined and it reached Nehelania. When the smoke cleared from my attack Nehelania was still standing and the attack rebounded onto Mercury! How was she able withstand my attack combined with Mercury's?!

"That's impossible!" I hollered towards Mercury. As I was trying to figure what attack to do next I noticed Sailor Mercury was able to get up on her own. She got her minicomputer back out and visor as well. "What are you doing Amy?" I wondered as she got up in front of me.

"You have your own way of fighting Goten and so do I." she smirked as she continued to do her calculations. While Sailor Mercury was trying to figure out her calculations she was trying to deal with Nehelania's attacks. She was so determined to do so too. She reminded me so much of Gabriella with the determination. I could remember back to when Majin Buu was evil. She always got her fainting spells around him but that never stopped her from fighting unless it really took its toll on her. The next time I looked back at Mercury she was down on her knees still trying to figure out her problem. I got back up myself and stood in front of the attacks Nehelania was throwing to her. "What are you doing Goten?" Sailor Mercury wondered as she looked up from her computer.

"I wasn't about to let my girl get hurt now was I?" she blushed as I turned back to Nehelania. Even though I was in my Super Sayain form, the attack still managed to be powerful. "Hurry up and finish it quickly." I told her. After a while of defending Sailor Mercury from Nehelania's attacks, she got up and told me the answer on how to defeat her.

"Goten, shoot to the moon! That's her power source!" she exclaimed to me. With one loud yell I was able to get Nehelania to stop the attacks and I did one of my own, aiming for the Moon.

"KAMEHAMEHAA!"I screamed as I aimed for the moon. Once the attack reached it everything around us was shattered into another world. Now where were we? When I looked back over to Nehelania it had to turned to one of those weird doll creatures. Sailor Mercury destroyed it with ease.

"MERCURY AQUA RHAPSODY!" with bouts of water the doll was destroyed. Once I knew it was gone I had powered down to, saving my energy. "Thank you Goten, for what you did." She smiled as she hugged me.

"Not a problem Mercury." I bent down to kiss her but once I was about to reach her lips I was being sucked into a mirror! Mercury tried reaching for me but it was too late.

"GOTEN!" I heard her scream as I reached for her hand. Both of us were then trapped into mirrors and then that's when I blacked out completely.

_**Gohan POV**_

After everyone was separated I ended being with Sailor Mars and Sailor Neptune. Both of them were back to back with the other. Sailor Mars was doing some temple chants and Sailor Neptune was looking in her mirror. Both were trying to figure out which way to go. I was just on a nearby rock watching the fireworks that were about to go off.

"I say we go that way." Each of them said at the same time. I sighed as I got back up and walked to the both of them.

"I say my way is better."Neptune disagreed with Mars. Mars bowed her head as she turned to her.

"Oh yeah? Why do you say that?" she asked her. Before she had finally turned around Sailor Neptune already started running in her direction. Sailor Mars looked at her dumbfounded and then at me. "I guess we should follow her huh?" she asked me.

"Looks like it." I said as we both started running in the direction Sailor Neptune had run off to.

"You're just like me and Uranus. Both you and Serena are close." Neptune told Mars.

"Our relationship is different Neptune." Mars explained as she thought about Serena. She looked to my direction with worry in her violet eyes. I gave her a reassuring smile and it seemed to have calmed her down some. All of the sudden Sailor Neptune stops running and makes us do the same thing stretching her arm out in front of us.

"What's wrong Sailor Neptune?" I asked her. She continued to look around as if she was searching for something. Out of nowhere it seemed like Nehelania appeared in front of us. Without any warning from me I powered into a Super Sayain and jumped in front of the girls. As I was about to throw my attack towards Nehelania she summoned a purple like fire around the three of us. With each attack I threw at the fire it seemed completely useless.. Now what are we going to do?


	35. Endless Battle In The Dark World

1_**Gohan POV**_

As Sailor Mars and I were trying to catch up to Sailor Neptune she automatically stops, stretching her hand in front of us.

"What's up Neptune?" I wondered as I looked towards her. She looked as if there was someone else in the area..I didn't feel anyone. Out of no where, Nehelania appears in front of us. I power up into a Super Sayain and jump in front of the girls. With the snap of her fingers Nehelania had managed to summon a purple like fire that surrounded us. No matter what blast I did to it, it wouldn't go away. "Nothing is happening!" I shouted towards the girls as the fire started to get closer to the three of us.

"Maybe we should fight fire with fire!" Sailor Mars exclaimed. I stood back as she did her attack. "MARS FLAME SNIPER!" she shouted as she aimed for the flames. All that did was make the flames grow closer to the group. By now some of the fire was starting to singe a part of my shirt.

"We have to do something!" I shouted to them. I heard Sailor Mars squeal behind me, some of her skirt had caught on fire. I ran over to her in hopes of being able to put it out. Without any warning to the both us, Sailor Neptune shouts her attack.

"NEPTUNE DEEP SUBMERGE!"she aimed for the flames and then they disappeared as if they weren't real...they felt real to me anyway!

"Wow her intuition is so much better then mine..." she trailed off but I was still able to hear every word she said. I pretended I didn't hear it along with Neptune and all three of us turned our attention to Nehelania. With a wave of her hand, she had managed to change the scenery into a black void. Why did she do this? To trick us out or something?

"You will never be able to trick us Nehelania, we're experienced fighters after all." Neptune smirked as she turned to me Mars. We both blushed crazily since we fell for th fire illusion along with the woods like scenery...

"Yeah we are!" I laughed it off, still blushing. Neptune laughed as she knew I fell for it, as she turned around Nehelania had managed to get me into a very dangerous choke hold that I could get out of no matter how hard I tried. Powering up didn't even seem to scare her off...

"Gohan!" Mars and Neptune shouted as they were about to get there attacks ready. For some reason Sailor Mars stopped once she saw the position I was in. Nehelania, with a free hand, fires a blast to Sailor Neptune knocking her off her feet and out cold.

"Ignore me Sailor Mars and shoot!" I shouted towards her.

"But if I do Gohan, you can..." I interrupted.

"Serena is more important to me right now than my own life, just shoot!" I continued to holler at her. She got her attack ready again.

"MARS FLAME..."she was trying to aim for a spot on Nehelania, but she couldn't seem to find one that wasn't aimed at me..

"Would you seriously want to hurt your friend here? A member of the Royal Family?" Nehelania mocked her. I nodded towards her way, showing her I wasn't afraid of getting hurt by her attack or killed for that matter. She nodded back to my direction and started her attack again.

"MARS FLAME SNIPER!" Sailor Mars had managed to aim for her stomach and she had finally let go of me. When I turned around to do one final attack, Nehelania had turned into one of those Mirror Dolls and was destroyed. Sailor Mars runs over to me and helps me. "Are you going to be okay Gohan?" she worried.

"Yeah I will be. What about you?" I asked her, she seemed so worn out...she nodded her head yes as she collapsed to the ground. A Mirror ended up being underneath and trapped her! When I looked to find Sailor Neptune she was also trapped in mirror! I got a blast ready to destroy the mirror but then stopped myself. Would I kill them if I shattered it? They seemed to be apart of the mirror...I made the blast in my hand disappear and walked over to Sailor Mars' Mirror. She was asleep and it looked like nothing could bring here out of it. The mirrors disappeared all together and I was left alone. "Bring Sailor Neptune and Mars back!" I hollered into nothing. Eventually the true Nehalania's voice sounded throughout the area.

"The end to the White Moon Kingdom is at hand." she laughed then as another verison of Nehelania appeared before me. She smirked as she saw the look on my face. It was mostly out of hate and anger towards her."I have your siblings you know." she told me.

"What do you mean? What did you do with Gabriella and Goten?!" I shouted as I aimed an attack for her head. She managed to dodge it. I powered up into a Super Sayain after I landed.

"You will see soon enough Gohan." with a snap of her fingers she summoned a mirror behind me, I prepared a blast, but a hand behind me had gotten a hold of my shoulder and sucked me into the same mirror as Sailor Neptune and Mars. After I was in I somehow powered down and then blacked out.

_**Sailor Venus POV **_

When the group had been separated I ended up being paired with Sailor Pluto. For the last hour or so we have been trying to find a way to get away from a group of Mirror Dollies. Eventually the dollies had led to us a cliff and the only way of escaping them was a rickety old bridge.

"Great now what?" I spat, just getting mad with this entire situation. Sailor Pluto turns back around once she hears the army of Mirror Dollies coming towards us. She gets her Time Key Staff ready to attack them.

"Go on, remember your duty to save the princess!" she reminded me as she shouted her attack. "PLUTO DEADLY SCREAM!" the dollies had disintegrated into nothing but then reappeared in a quick flash. I debated on going as there were so many dollies she was she was fighting at once. She yelled at me again and this time I obeyed and went on the rickety old bridge.

"Okay Mina, you can do this.." I trailed off as I took my first step onto the bridge. It was really shaky as I carefully moved on it. I was halfway on the bridge when I heard Sailor Pluto do her attack again. They only reappeared and then multiplied into more versions of the same doll. I continued to look as I was trying to get across the bridge. A great big gust of wind went through and it caught me off guard. My orange heel had managed to get stuck in a whole of the bridge. Thankfully I had gotten out of it and continued walking. I was almost to the other side of the bridge when I turned around. Sailor Pluto was losing terribly to the dollies. I took a deep breath and started running back over to her direction as I did my attack. " VENUS LOVE AND BEAUTY SHOCK!" little orange hearts appeared from my hand and shattered the dollies. It was a minute or so before I knew I could relax. I grabbed Sailor Pluto's hand before she could object and ran across the rickety old bridge. I hear the Dollies being regenerated again and we start running faster, and as we were, the combined weight of us and the dollies, made the bridge collapse. All the dollies fall to the cliff as I summoned my chain. "VENUS LOVE CHAIN ENCIRCLE!" I screamed, a chain of connected hearts appeared and I flung them over to the edge and held onto Sailor Pluto for dear life.

"Why did you come back for me Sailor Venus?" she asked me as I looked down on her.

"Well since I am the leader, I decided we need to stick together. We Sailor Soldier work better together rather then alone. " I explained to her. She smiled at me, grateful I had saved her life. As I was trying to figure it out how to get back on the cliff I started hearing a familiar laugh...it was Nehelania she was on the other side of the chain. She let go as she was laughing. while we were floating downwards I tried stopping my self to try and fly back towards the cliff but a mirror was behind me anyway and I got trapped with a hand on my shoulder. It pulled me in and then all I could see was darkness.

_**Serena POV **_

I should have never disobeyed Uncle Gohan and Goten. They were right about Nehelania creating a trap for me. For a while now I have been traveling through a frozen tundra. My Sailor powers were gone and no matter how hard I tried I couldn't transform, not even into my Super Sayain self. So far I haven't seen anyone from the group. I couldn't even my uncle's and Rini now that I think about it. I finally collapsed on the ground due to the fact that my feet had gotten frost bites on them. Out of nowhere it seemed like the scenery changed. The snow was gone and all around me I was surrounded by beautiful flowers.

"This is insane! Oh Darien where are you..?" I trailed off as I started walking around. It seemed like this place could go on forever.

"Who are you looking for?" I heard high voice ask me. I sharply turned around to see if anyone was around. Nobody was here, it was just me alone. "Down here." the tiny voice said. I looked down to find a sunflower was talking to me. "Who are you looking for again?" it repeated it's question.

"I'm looking for my prince, Darien. And also this evil queen Nehelania, she has him trapped in some mirror world along with my Momma..." I trailed off as I thought of her. The flowers began to tremble with fear at the mention of Nehelania and the curse.

"Oh that's terrible!" the flower exclaimed. "I know... why don't you stay here with us where's safe? You won't get the curse around here!" it was so happy to offer me the idea.

"I can't I have to save my Momma and Darien...They mean the world to me..." I trailed off as I fell on my knees.

"Do they?" all the flowers questioned. As I stared into the red sunflower I began to feel really strange. Like my body wasn't my own any more. I smiled as I bent down to play with the flowers that were now my friends...

_**Sailor Jupiter POV**_

The scenery for some reason had managed to be changed again. It was a bright and colorful meadow. As I was walking I could a simple pathway and I took it. Maybe I could find someone who was in the group? I started running and I was glad I did. I saw Nehelania standing over Serena! I tried running faster as Nehelania summoned very large nails that could tear Serena apart. I hurriedly did my attack before the situation got even worse.

"JUPITER OAK EVOLUTION!"I shouted as I made Nehelania stop in time. She saw me and with her own flowers, knocked me off my feet. I got back up as she started attacking her again. I finally reached her and grabbed her hand. She had a hard time getting out of my hold. She turned to me and as she did she got out of my hold.

"Why does she mean so much to you? A crybaby like her?" Nehelania asked me.

"Even though Serena maybe a crybaby, she is still one of my closets friends along with people in her family. She also lightens up our lives, if we've had a bad day she would always be there to cheer us up. My friendship with her is so precious to me, I would do anything to save her even if that means sacrificing myself. I bet if you asked the rest of the Soldiers and her family I'm positive they would agree with me." I said getting into a fighting stance. Nehelania starts attacking me with a black like wave electricity and I am flown back to the ground. I look back up at her with hate. "Have you ever had a friend like Serena?" I questioned. I guess the answer was no as she started attacking me again. I was powerless to fight against Nehelania myself and just took the attacks as they came. By the time she had released her last attack I was becoming very weak. I started to fall backwards into some mirror next to Serena, and as I did, one my rose earrings fell off. I reached for Serena as I was almost sucked into Nehelania's mirror. "Serena.."I trailed off as I blacked out.

_**Serena POV**_

As I was playing with my new found flower friends, I noticed something falling in the corner off my eye. It was a beautiful red rose earring. Seeing this earring made me get back up again and think of Darien. I can't believe I got sucked into the world! Grandpa Vegeta would be so disappointed in me right about now. When I was about to look to Nehelania the whole world around me started to collapse and now I was in some odd dark void. Nehelania disappeared again and now there was a large castle standing before me. I started hearing her voice all over the area.

"Come now Moon Princess, your prince is in this very castle standing next to me. And I have another surprise waiting for you as well." she laughed as her voice disappeared. I started running up to the road that led to the building , but as I was about to take my first steps a bunch of vines covered the whole entrance way. I took a deep breath before I started going inside and then made a move for the very sharp vines that led my way to Darien...

_**Sailor Saturn POV**_

Apparently when we got separated from the group, Sailor Mini Moon and I wound up near a castle. The both of us were on guard as we entered a ver large throne room. It was covered in spider webs and thorns in every other place. Nehelania reappeared in front of her throne. Before she got near Darien I stopped her with my Scythe at her back. She froze when felt. Sailor Mini Moon went to go check on Darien. During the whole entire time we were looking for him she was still flashing in and out of existence. I sure do hope our plan works...


	36. End Of A Nightmare

_**Sailor Mini Moon POV**_

_**End Of A Nightmare **_

We finally found Darien! While Sailor Saturn was dealing with Nehelania, I decided to see if I could bring Darien out of his curse. When I got to him, his right eye was glowing a brilliant gold. He was gazing upwards at the ceiling and he was smiling as if he had gone crazy. I ran up to him as I tried shaking him out of him as I was yelling. Maybe my voice would be able to get him to come back to me..

"Darien please wake up! With out you, I won't be able to be alive! Please Daddy..." I trailed off as he still continued to look up. I continued this as I listened to Sailor Saturn and Nehelania.

"There is nothing you could to do bring him out of this cure." I sharply turned around to face her. She started laughing as Saturn stuck her Scythe near her throat. "The only physical way you could do so is if you get the glass shard from his eye." she explained as she continued to laugh. As I was trying to get Darien back, I felt the horrible f feeling of losing my body again. I would have collapsed if I wasn't so close to Darien.

"Please Darien, I have the same dream as Serena and the rest of the family... but we can't do that without you! We need you!" I said as I started to cry. As I was crying into Darien's shirt, I noticed that he was moving again. His face was struggling with a fake happiness and pain. Was he trying to get out of the curse on his own?

"Mini Moon, keep doing what you are! I'll fight Nehelania!' Sailor Saturn shouted my as she swung a fist to Nehelania, she ended up dodging it.

"Darien, I know I you can do it!" I exclaimed with a little bit of hope in my voice. Darien's eyebrows started to knit in concentration as he was beginning to move. He somehow was moving again and began covering his golden eye. Unfortunately Nehelania saw this, and with a black wave of electricity, she made him go back to his normal state again. I tugged on his arm and shoved me away from him. Nehelania was about to attack me herself, but Sailor Saturn blocked it for me.

"SILENT WALL!'she hollered hovering her weapon above her head, the attack went above our heads. "I have no choice now Nehelania, I must kill you even if that means sacrificing myself." I almost didn't hear a word of what she said since I was going through another disappearing spell. The pain was so strong, I almost wanted to die just to get rid of it.

'You would do that for such crybaby of a Princess and her family?" Nehelania asked in shock as Saturn slowly began her attack.

"Yes I would anything for the Royal family." she simply stated. She began concentrating on her energy, I could feel it climbing as she did, fearing that she was not only going to kill Nehelania but herself as well. I didn't want to loose my best friend too! I already lost everyone else...she raised her weapon above her head again as she began her attack call. "SILENT GLAIVE SURPRISE!" the whole entire room started busting with purple light from her attack. The lighter the power got, it seemed like her energy did the same thing. Before she could do anymore damage to herself, I hurriedly ran over to her to stop her. She had almost finished her attack when I hugged her waist. She looked down on me, surprised. "Rini?"Saturn gasped out of shock.

"Don't kill yourself Hotaru, not on my account. I can't loose my best friend too." I told her. Another disappearing spell commenced as I started falling to the ground from the pain. Sailor Saturn tries to help me back up again, but before she could, Nehelania had trapped her in a mirror. While I was laying down on the ground I couldn't help but feel that I was almost going to fade away completely...

_**Serena POV**_

After getting through the vine like mess Nehelania made for me I reached her castle before sunset just like she had challenged for me to do. When I had entered the room, I was so weak and injured I couldn't even stand on my own two feet anymore.

"I'm here Nehelania." I said in between breathes. She turned around when she heard my voice. She smiled when saw me, getting enjoyment out of seeing me in pain. When I looked around the room I noticed that Sailor Mini Moon was on the ground and she seemed as if she was about to disappear completely. I run over to her, ignoring Nehelania. I put her in arms as she noticed it was me doing so.

"Serena..."she trailed off as the pain started consuming her. She seemed so weak to me.. As she talked it caused her pain...she raised her gloved hand for me to take and I did so. I barely felt it at this point since she was so faded looking...

"You're going to be okay Rini, I swear on my life. Me, Darien, Gohan and Goten will get you back I swear." I said as I clung onto her even harder. Little yellows light began to show up around as she began to smile at me.

"I tried to save him Mommy but I couldn't. Just know I love you." she told me as she finally disappeared. Within a second Sailor Mini Moon was now gone from my life and the world. Tears that have been building up within the last few hours now were spilling out of my eyes. I tried to hug Mini moon as if she was here, but nothing seemed to make me stop crying. First my Darien, my momma and now Rini, this old witch was killing off my family one by one. What did I ever to do to her to deserve this from her? As I was crying, while hugging my sides, Nehelania began to laugh at my pain. When Rini disappeared it felt like a whole has been added to my heart..and it won't go away till she comes back. Along with Darien.

_**Vegeta POV **_

What was going on with all of these people? They seemed spaced out as they were looking in mirrors. When I went over to see Trunks, Serena and Gabriella, I noticed that Gabriella had some weird like trance about her. Bulma and Trunks tell me that there was some odd illness going on but the girls and Kakorot's son's went to go see who it really was. As I was talking with my son, I heard Bulma scream out of shock. I rushed into the room Gabriella was supposed to be in but there was no one there.

"What is it Bulma?" I asked her as I stood next to her. She pointed in front of her. There was Gabriella, trapped in our guest bedroom mirror. She also had some odd golden eye. As she was being sucked in I guess she was being scared out of her mind. She had the look of shock and fear written on her face. With the rage I was feeling about seeing Gabriella trapped, I summoned a ki blast, ready to free her. Trunks stopped me before I was able to.

"Don't father! You could make Gabriella shatter into a million little pieces!" he exclaimed as he had a grip on my arm. I made him let go of as I powered down my blast.

"Then what do you supposed we do?" I barked as I continued to look at Gabriella's frightened face. She was too strong to be falling for this kind of crap. How did she even get this illness anyway? As I asked the three cat guardians rushed into the room to investigate. They all looked like they just got back from running around the house.

"We have some bad new!" Luna shouted. "Nehelania is the one who is behind all of this! Everyone in Tokyo has been trapped into mirror's juts like Gabriella!" she exclaimed as she was out of breath.

"Nehelania is back?" Trunks shouted. "How? I thought Serena had sealed her away!?"he questioned them.

"Well no matter how she got out, I'll go kill her myself." I told them as I started to run out of the room, Bulma stopped me before I could.

"Gabriella and Serena wouldn't want you to Vegeta, just stay here." Bulma begged as she had her hand on my chest to my chest. I groaned out of frustration as I went back to Gabriella's scared reflection. Serena better defeat Nehelania before she gets the rest of the family...Serena, my granddaughter, please be safe..

_**Serena POV**_

"What did Rini ever do to you? What did I ever do to you?" I asked her as the tears continued to flow down my face. Every time she see's me do so, she smiled, loving seeing me in pain as I have cause her some in the past. She was looking at Darien for a minute but then she turns around to face me. I was still on the ground, the pain being to much for me to handle.

"I am getting my revenge on you for sealing me away in that cold dark world and for stealing my mirror." she looked away from me as if she was shamed of something. "For as long as I remembered I have been beautiful and just like you I had my own royal subjects that adored me. My beauty and that mirror were my only friends." she said with a little bit of spite. She started yelling at me now. "But since you have taken that away from me I'm all alone!" she screamed as she sent a black wave electricity my way. I didn't even have enough energy to defend myself from it and I let myself be thrown up against a wall. I tried getting up on my own but she kept doing the same thing to me a couple of times. Once she stopped I was able to hold onto the wall for support.

"If you want revenge on me then just have it only be me, don't get my friends and family sucked into this." I begged her. She sent another attack my way. "They will be your friends after you are finished with me." I told as I looked up at her, giving her a gentle smile. She was taken aback for minute when I told her this. Instead of firing another attack to me, she starts heading towards me. She bends down, and grabs me by my throat. Even though I was in pain from her choking me, I still felt bad for her. I have no idea what this women could have gone through, having no friends. I know I couldn't live without them, and if they died, I would go crazy. The same for anyone in my family. As she continued to choke me, I couldn't help but cry at the thought, of having no friends and family. No wonder she was cold to everyone around her. She noticed my look as I tried looking back up at her.

"Stop looking at me like that, with those hideous eyes! I don't need your pity!" she yelled at me as she gave one more squeeze to my throat and then she flung me against a wall. I was able to get up on my own after she had flung me. I was surprised after all the pain I have been feeling. As Nehelania was looking down on me, I could feel everyone in the room. I looked up and I could see all of them have been trapped into mirrors. I wasn't so angry with Nehelania anymore, more like I felt sorry for her. I could feel everyone else was feeling the same way, when I looked back up at them. I heard Nehelania gasp out of shock and I turn around to see why. Darien's eye was going back to normal as he was getting up. A tiny piece of glass had escaped from and he was normal again. Once he got back up from his spot, Rini had reappeared beside him. When I looked back up at the mirrors that contained everyone they had disappeared and now were standing in a very large circle. I smiled when I saw my uncle's completely unharmed. I ran up to Uncle Gohan and hugged him, wishing I had just listened to what he said earlier. I turn my attention back to the Soldiers_**. **_

"We know what to do, Serena." Sailor Mars said as she looked back up at Uncle Gohan. He nodded along with her. As all of us are concentrating, Nehelania kept firing attacks left and right. When she was about to hit Sailor Mini Moon, Darien covered her as he transformed into his kingly attire. I opened my eyes and I found my new Eternal brooch in front of me. I did my new transformation as I summoned my tier. I extended it higher once it was in my hands.

"Nehelania, focus on your true dream. The one you had as a little girl and I could help you achieve it." I told her as I began concentrating on my energy. All of the Soldiers followed my lead. Uncle Gohan and Goten watched her incase she tried to do anymore attacks. I doubt she would at this point in time though. When I looked to her again, she was crying.

"My true dream?" she asked as she looked towards me. "It was to have a true friend and lover who would understand me ..." she trailed off as she looked upwards. A pink light emerged from my tier and it surrounded Nehelania.. The pink light that was around was slowly fading away as she was. She smiled at me before she faded away completely. "Thank you Sailor Moon."she said as she went away completely along with the pink beam.

"Now her she can finally live."Uncle Gohan said as he looked up to wear Nehelania had disappeared off too.

"Yeah I hope she has a friend like us."Sailor Jupiter agreed. That reminded me! I still had her rose earring! I grabbed it out of my uniform and walked over to her.

"Oh Sailor Jupiter, I forgot to give you this." I said as I showed her the earring. She smiled as she took it from my hand.

"Thank you Sailor Moon." she smiled as she put it back on. For all we did was stare to where Nehelania left and hoped she had a better life then what she had. No one should ever go through what she did. No matter who are you always need people by your side to help you when you need it.


	37. Goodbye Darien, Hello StarLights

_**Serena's POV**_

_**Weeks after the defeat of Nehelania **_

It's been weeks since the defeat of Nehelania. All of us girls, minus Rini, have been hanging out at Fruit Parlor Crown like we normally do after school. Rini had returned home to the future right after Nehelania, complaining her mom wanted her home and she missed her. Everyone seemed to be leaving me for me for some reason… as I was spacing out, the girls were talking about a new boy band they have been obsessing over for the last week or so. They hadn't noticed I was upset about something just yet… not even my own family did when I went home briefly this afternoon.

"A new band?" Luna wondered. She was in Amy's lap throughout the entire conversation as Artemis was next to Mina.

"Yeah they're called the Three Lights all three of them are so majorly hunky!" Mina exclaimed as she was crushing on a picture from her magazine. "My favorite would have to be Seiya…I just love a bad boy!" she said as she blushed. Lita had the same feelings for him as well. I honestly never even heard of this band, and didn't care at the moment. I was still upset about what had happened this morning…

"Well my favorite would have to be Yaten, the calm and nice guy is always a good one to have." Raye said. out of nowhere Amy started blushing.

"You all are wrong." She said looking down.

"way to go Amy!" Luna cheered thinking she was being the sensible one in the group. That wasn't the case.

"The coolest one would have to be Taiki. Smart and sophisticated." Mina, Lita and Raye all turned their heads as she told them her favorite. When Amy looked back up at them she pretended she didn't know what she was saying. After making a joke about her Goten, Mina noticed that there was something wrong with me. I haven't even touched the food that I ordered.

"What's wrong Serena? You seem a bit down." Mina commented.

"Did you and Darien have a fight?" Raye accused.

"Well not exactly a fight…" I trailed off not sure I knew how to answer them.

"Whatever it is, if you tell us I'm sure we can help to the best of our ability." Lita told me. I looked back up at the each of them and recalled the events from this morning.

_I was with Darien, near the park where most of our dates have been held so far. I could tell this wasn't going to be a normal date with the way he sounded on the phone. Even my own mother, who picked it up, could tell something was off with him. did he do something wrong? Is he in danger or something and doesn't want to tell someone? Crazy questions kept going through my head as Darien finally met with me. we watched the water beneath us as we were standing over a bridge in Tokyo park. _

"_I know we've been through a lot, and I would do anything I could to stay, but I got accepted into a really good school in America. They want me to attend my four years there, it may even be longer." He said as he waited for my reaction. First Rini leaves and now Darien? Who else wants to leave me by myself? Now I sort of understand how Nehelania felt. Even though I was surrounded by people who loved and adored me, I still felt alone. I thought I could bare it without Rini here, but now it was going to be impossible without Darien as well. _

"_I say you go." I told him. even though it would kill me while he was gone, I still wanted him to live out his dream. There was no way I was going to let him not do so and have me be the reason behind it. I laid my head on chest and held back the tears that were starting to form. _

"_It will be a while before I'll be able to write or call you, Serena." He told me. _

"_I know, I'll write to you every day until I hear from you."I told him. he eventually put his arms around me and we just stayed there for what seemed for a long time. He bent down and kissed me for a brief second. I looked back as he smiled. _

"_I love you Serena." He said. _

"_I love you too Dairen, more than anything. Which is why I want you to go." I told him with a fake smile._

After I was done telling them of this morning's event's all of them were silent, even Mina. They all had the look of worry and sadness. The worry was probably for me. I didn't want them to worry so I just smiled like I normally would in these types of situations.

"Going to school in America? Way to go Darien!" Artemis exclaimed as Mina made him be quiet.

"Artemis, be considerate of Serena's feeling's this obviously upsetting her!' Mina yelled at him. I heard him mutter 'I'm sorry' as she hit the backside of his head.

"when does he leave?" Raye asked me.

"Tomorrow. He already said goodbye to my family this morning. Well everyone minus Grandpa." I pretended to joke around. Momma and Daddy were happy about Darien's job off and so were my Uncle's and my Aunt's. they never noticed how upset I was at the news... especially after I watched him go home so he could begin packing.

"Are you going to be okay Serena?" Amy continued to worry like the rest of the girls. I laughed as I showed my nervous tick.

"I'll be fine, I'm telling you!" I laughed as I got up from my seat. The girls walked me halfway home as I started walking to the direction of Mt. Poaz. It was pretty much dark by the time ii had gotten home with Luna. Throughout the whole way home, she kept asking if I was alright eventually she stopped asking when I never answered her. As I got in the door I told my parent's I wasn't hungry and immediately went for my bedroom. I could hear their conversation.

"I've never seen Serena so upset before, well minus the time Vegeta was possessed by Baby." I heard my momma sigh.

"She must be feeling pretty bad if she's missing dinner. She must feel so alone since Rini went back to the future last week and now that Darien is leaving…"Daddy trailed off. I ignored the rest of the conversation as I saw a picture of me, Rini and Darien. It was my favorite on of us three. I believe Grandma Bulma took it when Rini first came here and we started getting along. I believe she also has a copy as well, right next to my alternate self. I started crying now that I was alone in my room, hugging the picture. I never imagined I would miss Rini or Darien this much in my entire life. I heard someone talking and it was Luna. Was she going to tell me to stop crying over something so silly? I never thought it was… I wasn't in the mood to hear her yelling.

"Oh Serena, something is bothering you, why won't you tell anyone? You're parents are worried sick." Luna said as I continued to cry, she hopped on my bed and walked over to me. "What is really wrong with you?" she wondered. She sat next to me as I got up and tried to dry my tears, it wasn't working as they kept coming down anyway.

"I want Darien to stay…but I also want him to go. I would just feel so alone without him here Luna! I just can't get myself to say it!" I exclaimed as the tears got worse as I confessed. Luna chuckles a little bit.

"I remember the first time I met you Serena, you were always such a crybaby…even your parents were driven crazy by you sometimes." I smiled a little as I recalled meeting Luna. I was so different then, sure I do act somewhat the same, but I wasn't as much as a crybaby. "You have grown right under my nose, Serena, I am so proud that I can call myself a mentor for you." She smiled and I just had to as well. This cheered up a little, but only to the point where I wasn't crying anymore. This is the first time I have cried in a while and I wasn't in battle. The next morning came a little too quickly for my liking. My parent's never said a word to me knowing how upset I was. Even though I didn't show it. I walked out of the house by myself with a smile on my face. I could feel they're eyes on my back as I left the room. When I had finally got to Tokyo Airport, the sadness was taking its toll on me. I finally reached the gate that Darien was at and choked up my tears. I decided that I was going to let him go even though I didn't want him to. It was his true dream after all. He was surprised when he saw me at his gate. He only had one suitcase on him as he started walking over to me.

"Serena, I didn't think I would be seeing you and all because of school." He was right about that. I had ditched school just to see him. even though I show up late every now and then I was always there unless I was sick. Which was hardly ever.

"I came because I wanted to give you a happy farewell." I told him as all of the tears I have been building up have now fallen. I tried whipping them away but they kept coming. "I will wait for you forever if I have to Darien, no matter what anyone says, you're the only one for me." I told him. as I was crying Darien had walked closer to me while holding out a small little red velvet box… it almost looked like it had a ring in it or something of that nature…. He opened the box and I could clearly see a ring with a pink stone in the center. Around it was diamonds interlacing each other. It was absolutely beautiful as it gleamed in the sunlight. "Darien is that what I think it is…?" I trailed off as he got it out of the box. He grabbed my hand and he gently put it on my ring finger. When he was done he made me look back up at him.

"I love you." He said. I didn't even get the chance to say anything back to him as he bent down and kissed me. I kissed him back as I went into my own little world; unfortunately I was back out of it as I heard a lot of girls screaming at the nearby escalators. He stopped kissing me and then smiled.

"I have to go now." He said. I was too happy to care at the moment as I held onto his arm. As we were walking I had felt someone brush up against me by accident. I looked back and I could see a guy was frozen in his place. This guy seemed really familiar to me too…I tried feeling for his energy too but I couldn't. I shrugged it off, thinking I didn't have anything to worry about with him. after all of the chaos at the gate I had finally said goodbye to Darien as he boarded his plane. Even though I should be sad that he was leaving me like Rini did, I was on cloud nine at this point.

School came and went for me on the next day that Darien had left me. I was still smiling the whole entire day. When I told my parents about the ring Darien gave me I got mixed reactions. Momma was excited for as Daddy was ready to kill if only he were here. I didn't see the point of him getting so mad at Darien for giving something like a promise ring. At least Momma was happy about it. After school we all decided on meeting at the Fruit Parlor like we normally do. I was with Raye, Lita and Amy. All of them were shocked to see the ring on my finger.

"It's about time Darien proposed to you Serena." Amy said with a blush.

"Yeah, Darien was always such a romantic that way." Lita agreed with Amy.

"What do you mean by engagement ring?" I asked them. I thought it was promise ring to let other people know I had someone. I guess it means the same thing in a way…

"Isn't it obvious Serena, it's on your engagement ring finger! I mean your mother has one in the same place doesn't she?" Raye barked.

"well that's a different thing Raye! She's actually married!" I yelled back at her as Amy and Lita watched.

"Even Amy knows! I mean come one Serena! At least she would be able to tell when Goten proposes to her!" She continued to yell at me. Amy blushed at the idea of my Uncle proposing to her.

"And what is that supposed to mean Raye?" Amy asked as she got rid of her blush. Raye stopped yelling at me and defended herself. Raye was jealous that I was engaged to Darien, now I know why she was yelling at me. sometimes I forget that these two dated for a while...I smirked at Raye as her and Amy were yelling at each other now.

"Are you jealous that I'm an engaged woman Raye?" I asked her with a cheeky smile. She started getting madder as her blush worsened.

"why would I be jealous of you? That's absurd. I was just trying to tell what that actually meant!" she said as she gestured towards my ring.

"what, that I'm engaged?" I laughed as I saw that she was about to burst. Before Raye could start yelling even louder, Mina entered the room. She was running and by the time she got to us she was completely out of breath.

"Hey you guys there's something going on at the park!" she exclaimed as she kept pointing to the door. All of us looked at her as she kept telling us she wanted to go. we eventually followed her to the park and there was a hug crowd that was being kept back by local police. There was a lot of people here…I wonder what could be going on? A celebrity maybe?

"What are they filming over here you guys?" I asked as I tried seeing over the crowd of people.

"They're filming a TV show guest staring the Three Lights!" Mina exclaimed as she tried hoping over to see them. She squealed as she caught sight of the Three Lights. "I see them!" she pointed as she kept jumping up and down. The rest of the girls decided on doing the same as well. I was shocked when Amy started jumping with the rest of us. Tired of jumping up and down all of the girls decided to push their way through the crowd, they succeeded. I tried doing the same but the crowd would budge for me no matter how much I tried. I sighed as I gave up and started walking around to the back with Luna on my shoulder. I finally found the back entrance and sign had clearly said, no entrance other then active crew members.

"Serena, I'm pretty sure you're not supposed to be doing this…" I heard Luna say as I was about to get through the gate. Before I was able to I heard a male's voice stop me. I started apologizing.

"I'm sorry, I know I shouldn't be going through here, but, um, I lost sight of my friends! Yeah that's it!"  
I exclaimed as I showing my nervous tick. The male voice ended up being a boy around my age or possibly older, laying on the bench near the entrance. He was decently good looking, with long black hair that was pulled back and deep blue eyes. The eyes reminded me of Darien…

"I remember you, you're from that girl from the airport!" he said. I took me minute to figure out who he was. I ended up not being able to recall ever meeting him before in my life.

"uh, no offence or anything but I don't remember you." I told him kindly, I was still thoroughly confused though as he smiled at me.

"Huh that's a surprise I guess I'm not as popular as I thought." He explained as he got up from his seat. He started walking to where the employees were only allowed admittance.

"Hey I thought you said people couldn't go through there!" I hollered at the guy.

"I have official business to attend to, I'll see you around Meatball head!" I started getting angry as he called me that. Only Darien was allowed to do so!

"Only one person is allowed to call me that!" I yelled after him, but I don't think he heard me as he went through the gate. As I was about to go find the other girls, I heard a woman screaming. I ran passed the security gate and found out a very popular actress, Alice Izuki, was being attacked by some girl. The girl raised her arms, her bracelets facing Alice; she shouted and out came a golden light out of both of them. They went through her and on the top of her head, a little yellow flower appeared. It bloomed and inside it was a little crystal. I decided to Transform.

"MOON ETERNAL POWER!" I shouted, I made the transformation go quickly and rushed to go save Alice. "Leave her alone this instant!" I shouted. The attacker noticed my voice and turned around. Now that I could see her more clearly, she was wearing all white and she had ears that made her look like a mouse.

"And who are you?" she wondered.

"I am Sailor Moon, the champion of love and justice and in the name of the Moon I shall punish you!" I shouted after doing my pose. All the attacker did was smile at me. it was sort of creepy when she did.

"Oh I've heard of you. I'm a Sailor Soldier myself. The name is Sailor Iron Mouse." She smiled again when she saw my shocked expression. An evil Sailor Soldier? How many of us are their? Could anyone be a Sailor Scout if they wanted? Sailor Iron Mouse turned back around as Alice's crystal started turning black, when she saw it do so she began complaining. "Darn, another dud. Oh well, you'll have a lot of fun with this one." She said as something strange began to happen with Alice. A wave of blackness started washing over and before I could even blink, she was transformed into a monster. "this always happens when a star seed crystal goes black, they turn into phage like this one." She summons a telephone booth behind her and then she leaves for good.

"What a minute!" I shouted, still confused by this entire situation. I turned back to face the phage. She was holding a microphone and spinning it's cord.

"The name is Sailor Puni, wanna sing a duet?" she wondered as she grabbed the microphone by the cord and summons spikes all over the top part of it. Sailor Puni starts attacking me with the spiky mike. I would dodge every single time, barely. Luna notices I haven't powered up or anything.

"Attack her now Sailor Moon, transform into a Super Sayain and destroy her!" Luna ordered as I landed from dodging the mike again.

"I can't Luna! Alice is still in there somewhere. I can't hurt an innocent person!" I hollered back at her. Out of nowhere it seemed like, a blast from behind me attacked Alice. I turned around to expected to find my grandfather behind me. He wasn't, but three more people were. Three women landed in front of me as if they were defending me. they looked like they could be Sailor Soldiers as well. what the hell is going on here?! "who are you?" I asked them, they each introduced themselves.

"Sailor StarFighter!" the one with black hair shouted. All three were wearing the same uniform, black top and skirt and boots.

"Sailor StarHealer!" the one with white hair shouted

"And I am Sailor StarMaker!" shouted the one with brown hair. Which all of them had held up in a pony tail. Sailor StarFighter begins her attack.

"STAR SERIOUS LASER!" she shouted as she raised her star compact high in the air. She turned to me as I began going after Alice. "stand aside Sailor Moon, there is no way a phage can be healed once they are turned into one. Especially without her." She told me. I still powered up anyway getting mad that these three weren't letting me save Alice. They were scared once they saw my Sayain glow.

"NO!" I hollered as I felt my power rise even higher. The crescent moon that was on my head started glowing and when I reopened my eyes, I saw that my tier was in front of me. I grabbed it as they all stood back, afraid of what I was about to do. I heard them mutter about me being a Sayain.

"She's a Sayain? Is that even physically possible?" StarHealer commented.

"But how? I thought that they all were destroyed?" StarFighter gasped as I began my attack.

"STARLIGHT HONEYMOON THERAPY KISS!"I screamed as colorful lights reached Sailor Puni, she screamed the word 'beautiful'. After she did she was returned back to normal and her star seed was put back inside her. When I powered back down to find the Starlight's they had disappeared. "where did they go?" I asked Luna. She was unable to answer. Once I had de-transformed I helped Alice get well again before I left. Once I did, I sat on a park bench waiting for the girls to meet me. So as far as I knew, we now have enemy Sailor Soldiers and Soldiers that don't want to work with us. It's like the Outers' all over again…as I was thinking about what happened the girls finally showed and surrounded me.

"Where were you today Serena?" Amy wondered. After I told them what happened they were all shocked.

"More soldiers? Why didn't you tell us Luna and Artemis?" Raye yelled at them.

"we honestly didn't know. We thought it was just us ten." Artemis explained.

"And why didn't you call us for help?" Mina asked.

"I took care of it." I told her with a smile. This seemed to tick off Raye.

"Just because you got engaged doesn't mean you can do everything you know!" Raye barked. The arguing went on like this until I went home to Capsule Corp. I told Grandpa Vegeta everything that had happened, minus the engagement ring. He didn't seem to notice it, that I was thankful for. I told him what happened just in case I ever needed his help.

"Well at least it's not Nehelania." He laughed a little bit and so did.

"So just in case Grandpa V?" I asked as I leaned in for a hug. He didn't brush me off as he accepted it. I swear I'm the only person who can do this.

"Always Serena, and Sorry about Darien." I was shocked he said that. As far as I was concerned he despised him. I smiled anyway, thankful that he at least tolerated him.

"Thanks I'll be okay." I said. As I mistakenly looked at my ring. Grandpa Vegeta took notice of it and grabbed my hand..oh crap.

"SERENA!" he shouted as I ran for my life...


	38. Transfer Students Are Idols

_**Transfer Students Are Idols?**_

_**Serena POV**_

It seems like all of the girls have found something they're really good at. As for me I haven't. Lita told me she was guilted into joining the sport club, Amy did the computer club, and Mina joined the volleyball team. While the girls were doing their clubs I was on the school roof thinking about Darien. I have written to him recently, telling him about our recent attack and telling him how much I missed him. I sighed as I started to go over to Capsule Corp. Grandpa Vegeta hasn't said a word to me since he found out about the ring. Grandma Bulma tells me he still cares; he's just upset that I was growing up way too fast for his liking. Yeah right, knowing the Prince of all Sayain's that's _not_ the reason why. But I bet that's probably why my Daddy freaked out when he did... when I was walking home I could hear someone calling my name. It was Luna.

"Hey Luna." I smiled as I was still walking.

"You're going home early Serena? You didn't join a club like the rest of the girls? Even Raye joined one to you know." she was right about Raye joining a club at her school. I think it had something to deal with the supernatural.

"I know they did. I didn't join in any Luna; I think training tires me out enough as it is." I told her.

"But why train when you're already a Super Sayain? You're as strong as your parents when it comes to that." Luna told me as she was walking with me.

"It's always good to train and achieve the most you can out of it." I told her repeating the exact same thing Grandpa Vegeta told me when I started to learn how to fight. I was only telling Luna this since I really didn't want to join any clubs at the moment. Luna gave up on me and stayed at the school with the girls. As I was walking over to Capsule Corp, I started completely spacing out as I was walking. My thoughts only drifting to Darien...while I was thinking about Darien I had accidently bumped into someone and was flown off of my feet. When I looked back up I noticed it was the same guy that I had talked to at the park. He had also been knocked off of his feet as he was rubbing his head.

"Dang, you have a hard head, Meatball head. I wonder if it runs in your family..." he trailed off as he helped me back up. "Then again you're lucky to have bumped into someone as handsome as me!" he exclaimed with a laugh. This guy was so conceited; it was starting to annoy me...

"Only one person is allowed to call me Meatball head!" I hollered at him as he continued to laugh. Now that I looked him over, I guess he was right when he said he was decently good looking. Two more guys that had the same hairstyle as him walk up behind him. They looked like they were friends to me or maybe even close brothers.

"Hey Seiya! Are you coming?' a boy with brown hair asked him.

"Coming Taiki and Yaten!" he shouted over as he looked back up at me. "Well gotta go Meatball head, see you soon!" he shouted as he waved at me with no backwards glance. He may be cute but he surely was annoying as hell. ..

_**Sailor Iron Mouse POV**_

_**Somewhere in Galaxy TV**_

For the last hour or so I have been looking for the next star seed victim and nothing has been popping up yet. With the frustration I felt, I smashed all of the keys on the key board and the computer screen started going off and fixed it before I did too much damage on it. When I took a closer look on the screen, it landed on a local high school student who happened to be a football star. This could be where I would find a true star seed! Determination, strength... this has to be it! As I was cheering over my latest find, I heard the telephone ring. Thinking it was the office phone; I went for it and then realized it was the wrong one. I opened up my desk drawer and answered the red phone that was inside. It was my boss, telling me she wanted to see me right away. I hung up the phone with a sigh and began my way down the hallway to her office. When I finally reached the elevator that had a sign that said 'out of service' I changed into my Sailor attire. I went under the pieces of wood that were blocking the way and went in the elevator. The elevator took me to another dimension and in front of me I could see my leader Sailor Galaxia. She was sitting in her throne glaring down at me. I bowed out of respect in front of her and then kneeled.

"Sailor Galaxia." I said as I waited for her instructions. She only gave me a brief smile.

"Sailor Iron Mouse, have you found the true Star Seed yet?" she asked. She sounded impatient.

"Yes ma'am, He is has the true shine." I told her with confidence; I sure do hope this star seed does. If not I'm pretty sure she will terminate me for good...

"Great. Find them all." She told me with authority. "If not you know the consequences."

"Yes, ma'am." I said as I bowed and left the room.

_**Serena POV**_

When I got to the school the next day, I noticed there was huge crowd waiting in front it. Momma had dropped me off at school a little early so she could do some grocery shopping for later tonight. I have a feeling that there was another reason why she wanted to show up. I found Lita, Amy and Mina among the people in the crowd. Lita waved as she saw my mother next to me.

"Hey Gabriella, what are you doing here?" Lita wondered.

"Just here to drop off Serena, gotta do something's in town today. Thought I might as well see Vegeta and Bulma to, I haven't in ages it seems like." She laughed as she showed her nervous tick. I knew there was another reason! Mina gave her a knowing look, pointing a finger in her face.

"You're here to see the Three Lights aren't you Gabby?" Mina accused her as she was trying not to smile.

"I have no need to be following a teenage boy band. I'm more mature than that!" she exclaimed. Out of nowhere, Raye popped out from behind Momma and me, and made me fly off of my feet. Momma, scared and not knowing who she was, back handed Raye. "I'm so sorry Raye!" she apologized after seeing the red mark she caused on Raye's face. I snickered a little when I saw the two starting to fight.

"You know I always wondered where Gabriella got the anger from. Goku is too nice for it to be him." Lita said as she continued to watch the two argue. I sighed missing Grandpa Goku. I bet he's looking down on this argument and laughing like crazy up there.

"It's probably Chi-Chi." Mina said. "You've heard all of the horror stories from her childhood." She pretended to shiver. "I'm so glad my mom doesn't act like that!" she laughed as she turned to me. "I mean I'm not saying your Mom is crazy or anything Serena!" she started laughing as I heard a bunch of girls squealing , we all turned around and a limo had appeared in front of the school. Three guys stepped out of it and one of them looked like the guy I had bumped into the other day. I think his name is Seiya. God I hope he isn't going to our school…he is so annoying! All three started walking passed us and all of the girls including Momma had a glazed look in their eyes. Wait until I tell Grandpa and Daddy about this!

"So this is why you came Momma!" I yelled with joy as I knew I could finally bribe her if the opportunity ever came up. Momma blushed a brilliant red to match her shirt as the three walked by us. Seiya recognized me and then he noticed Momma. Being able to see the family resemblance.

"So Meatball Head, this is your mother huh?" he asked as he shook her hand, I was starting to get really ticked off with this calling me that. Only Darien can do so!

"Yes that's my mother, and back off, she's happily married!" I yelled at him, Momma got in between Seiya and me before my power rose to a maximum.

"Serena honey calm down, you don't want to explode the school do you?" she laughed a little to calm down the situation. Seiya, Taiki, and Yaten all entered the school with no backwards glance.

"See you around Meatball head!" Seiya shouted as he walked inside with the principal. Momma had to restrain me before I started to go and kill him... or at least seriously injure him. Eventually school did start and thankfully Momma left for the day. All of us were finally in class and then the principal walked into the room. He wasn't about to tell us that they were going to be in the same classes as me were they? This is going to be a really bad year for Seiya and I if it does happen.

"Everyone I would like to introduce you to your new classmates The Three Lights! Please welcome them to our school but also treat them like they were one of you since it is their wish." Seiya was perfectly fine with all of the popularity he was receiving, so that wasn't going to be an issue for him. As loud as she could, Mina stood up from her seat and started slamming the desk next to her, trying to get Yaten's attention. He ended up sitting next to her and Taiki next to Amy. Seiya for some reason started to go for the seat behind me. _Great this is just great. _

"So Meatball head, are there any good clubs to join at this school?" Seiya asked in a whisper as the teacher began to speak.

"For one thing Seiya, the name is Serena! Serena Luna Briefs!" I whispered loudly as I crossed my arms from wanting to hit him. He was shocked at the last name I gave him.

"Briefs? Like Bulma Briefs? Isn't she a famous inventor or something?" he asked.

"Yes she is, and she is also my grandmother." I said proudly and maybe a little too loudly since the teacher told us to be quiet. I dropped my voice back to a whisper and so did Seiya. "Why you ask?"

"Well for one, she seems way too smart to be related to you. And two, you seem a little flaky." He explained. By now I'm pretty sure my face was red with anger as he insulted me. He is like a female version of Raye! He likes to get me mad on purpose!

"She is, so you better believe it pal, and I wouldn't know about any clubs. So good luck on your own!" I exclaimed as my whisper got a little louder. The teacher yelled at us again.

"Dang aren't you a mean one." He said as he started to participate in the lesson. This guy is going to be the death of me, I swear it! If there weren't so many witnesses I would have beaten him a long time ago while turning into a Super Sayain! Grandpa Vegeta always did say that was the best way to relieve anger…Much to my distaste Seiya and I have a lot of classes together. Math, English, science. Maybe he'll only be here for the semester? I smiled at the thought and then frowned, knowing my luck has never been on my side when it came to this sort of thing. After the school, the girl's decided to show Seiya all the clubs they have at school. He really seemed to be interested in the basketball club for some reason. They let him try-out and he was automatically in after winning a round. I sighed as I crossed my arms. I would rather be doing really hard training with Vegeta then being here and watching Seiya play basketball! Raye noticed my grumpy attitude. She was only here so she could watch them like the rest of the girls. She literally ran all the way from her school to ours just to see them. I swear these girls have gone crazy with this whole idol thing! Seiya had finally finished playing his game and walked back over to us. Maybe now I can go home and take a nap? Seiya and the rest of his group joined him. Are they never apart or something?

"So where should we go now Serena?" he asked me. All the girls head's turned to me. All I wanted to do was, go home, maybe finish my homework, eat dinner, and then go to sleep!

"Well for one thing, I just want to get away from you!" I yelled. The girls started getting angry.

"Serena stop being so rude to them! They're new for goodness sakes! What would Gabriella and Trunks do if they saw you acting like this towards new people?" Raye asked as she mentioned my parents. Now that was completely uncalled for. I rolled my eyes at them and looked away. When I looked at the girls again I noticed that Mina was nowhere around. Where did she go? I then noticed that Taiki was gone as well. I hope Mina doesn't do anything harmful to him…physically or mentally…. After a unanimous decision against my free will, we decided on taking Seiya to see the American Foot Ball club. Thinking about America made me miss Darien even more… even with his size they decided on letting him try a round. He was actually pretty good considering how big these guys can get. Sometimes I feel weak and small in comparison but then I remember my Sayain side and I feel a lot better. As Seiya was about to go for a touchdown, the quarterback of the football team had knocked him over. He didn't seem to be getting up any time soon. The girls and I rushed over to go help him. Before we could, the quarter back helped him up. when I finally got there they were shaking hands.

"Are you okay Seiya?" Raye worried.

"Yeah, I'll be fine." He laughed as he brushed off the pain he was in.

"All you have to do is work on your defensive skills and you're on the team!" exclaimed the leader, Seiya smiled at his request to join.

"You got yourself a new player!" Seiya took the invitation. All the girls were ecstatic as he accepted the offer. After a while of them talking all of the girls decided on returning home. I was finally happy I was able to go home to Capsule Corp after that. This day has been a one pain after another. Luna eventually caught back up with me and once she saw the look on my face she knew to be quite. While I was walking home I looked down on the ground, thinking about Darien. Now that I think about it he never did return my voicemail I sent him yesterday. Maybe he's still unpacking? Yeah that has to be it! As I was walking I bumped into another person and again I was flown off of my feet. When I looked up it was Grandpa Vegeta…

"Grandpa!" I exclaimed as he helped me up.

"Why are you spacing out more than usual?" he wondered. He knows me all too well…it's kind of scary…

"Oh nothing just thinking..." I trailed off. He was already upset about the ring I didn't want to tell him he left and it was causing me worry. "Why are you out and about?" I asked as he started heading home with me.

"Needed to get away from you grandmother. She was driving me crazy." He said as he looked away from me. Yup he was still mad at me. I sighed as I continued walking with him. As we were walking back home, I heard a scream coming from the school. Oh no a fellow student was being attacked! Grandpa Vegeta and I ran back to the school to find that the quarter back of the football team was being attacked by Sailor Iron Mouse!

"You had a new enemy and you never told me?" he barked.

"Hey you were the one who was all mad at me because of Darien!" I yelled back

"You're too young to be getting married or even be thinking about it!" he yelled just as loud. The next time I looked back, I could see the man's star seed crystal standing above his head. "Transform now, Serena. I'll deal with the mouse." He said as he powered up and surprised Sailor Iron Mouse. I did as I was told even though I was still mad at him.

"MOON ETERNAL POWER!" I hollered as I waved my hand over my brooch. The transformation ended quickly and I rushed in to help Vegeta. Sailor Iron Mouse was complaining as he kept firing ki blasts at her the entire time.

"Come on, fight back you weakling!" Vegeta yelled as he aimed another blast at her. She squealed as she was knocked off of her feet.

"No way am I going to fight you. I think I'll let the latest phage, Sailor Guts, take care of that one!" she exclaimed as she summoned her phone booth and escaped as he was about throw another blast.

"Damn it!' Grandpa Vegeta cursed at himself as he let her get away. I landed next to him as the man turned into a new Phage. Vegeta was about release a blast if I hadn't got in the way of it. "What the hell, Sailor Moon?" he yelled at me. I think he was about to release another blast at me just out of anger.

"No, don't kill him Grandpa V!' I begged to him. he backed down.

"And why not?" he asked as the Phage started attacking. He moved me out of the way in time.

"He's still human, partly anyway." I explained as I summoned my tier. As I was about to do my attack he kept flinging his left and right. If he just stopped attacking me I would be able to heal him! Out of nowhere I heard one of the Soldier's fire an attack behind me...

"JUPITER OAK EVOLUTION!" I heard Sailor Jupiter scream. Flower petals came from behind me and were aimed at the Phage. Temporarily stopping him. I turned around and all the girls were behind me. The Phage begins attacking all of us again with some odd attack…it was kind of smelling as it reached me…

"Ew what is that smell?" Venus complained.

"It's disgusting whatever it is!" Mars yells. As all of us were dodging the sweat attacks, I heard another one behind me…it was the Starlight's again…

"STAR GENTAL UTERAUS!'I heard Sailor StarMaker behind me. Grandpa Vegeta was about to attack them as they landed. I stopped him again, giving him a look meaning, if you hurt your them you're dead.

"You might want to heal him Sailor Moon."Sailor StarFighter told me. I nodded in agreement as I got my tier ready.

"STARLIGHT HONEYMOON THERAPY KISS!" I screamed as I aimed my wand for the phage. The lights reached him, and like the last one, he shouted the word 'Beautiful'. He returned to normal as his star seed crystal went back inside him. the man fell back on the ground, weak from what happened to him. when I turned around to find the starlight's and thank them, they were gone.

"So there is more of you?" Vegeta asked as I de-transformed. All of the girls were shocked to see more of us as well.

"Yeah, I guess so Vegeta. I had no idea there could be more." Amy agreed. "Did they show up last time to Serena?" she asked as I helped up the latest victim.

"Yeah, it was really weird to. They knew I was a Super Sayain when I turned into one." I told them. Momma told me that Sayain's were very popular in the Galaxy when she went to go look for the Dragon balls in space. Everyone seemed to know what they were when they fought.

"Sayain's are more popular then you think girls. It may not be a good thing though." Grandpa Vegeta told us as he started walking back home.

"What's his problem?" Raye asked.

"I have no idea." I told her, even though that was a lie._ Are you ever going to forgive me Grandpa Vegeta?_


	39. Sailor Vegeta

_**Sailor Reza? **_

_**Serena POV**_

I was with Grandpa Vegeta after school. He decided to meet up with me as we were walking home to Capsule Corp. Ever since we fought together we have been getting along better. Whenever the subject of my engagement to Darien came up, he would try to avoid talking about it by changing to a different subject. I knew he didn't like Darien all too much, but I didn't think it was this bad. Raye has called a meeting at the temple and demanded that Vegeta come to for some reason. She sounded somewhat scared and I didn't know why. So, ignoring the looks from my parents after returning home, I ran back out and came back to the city.

"Why is Mars making me come? She has never invited me to her temple before." Grandpa Vegeta complained. He seemed a little worn out since he was training in the Gravity Chamber when I had arrived.

"I honestly don't know, hopefully it's not too bad of news." I sighed as we began climbing the temple steps. As we were, Grandpa Vegeta stopped in his tracks. Almost as if he was paralyzed with fear. "What's wrong with you Grandpa Vegeta?" I worried as I walked back down to him. He seemed frozen on the spot. Was there an evil soldier nearby or something? Then again something like that would never scare him. It must be something big...

"Nothing." he simply said as he brushed it off. He started walking again, but I was afraid something could be horribly wrong. We finally reached the top part of the temple and all of the girls were gathered in a small circle. They seemed as serious as they did. I wonder what could be going on?

"Hey you guys!" I waved as I walked up to them. Vegeta was still really tense as he joined me.

"Hi, Serena." Raye smiled as she saw me and then she noticed Grandpa Vegeta and her face turned all serious. "Vegeta, I have a question I think you might know the answer to." Raye said. All the girls were clueless as they talked.

"What is that Mars?" he wondered as he kept looking around. Was there something nearby? I tried focusing on what he could be possibly be feeling. When I found it, I started to worry it might be the enemy. It was an energy I never knew before...

"You said that your whole kind was exterminated by Frieza right?" she wondered. "He destroyed the entire planet so only five were in existence?" she asked. Grandpa Vegeta looked at her confusedly as well as me. Why was she all of the sudden insterested in my Sayain side?

"Yes I did, but where is this going?"He asked.

"Well this girl came to my temple today, she was looking for you and said she was a Sayain and related to you. She's sleeping right now since the trip she had made her tired." Raye explained as she looked to what must be her bedroom. Was she in there?

"That's absurd, Mars." he told her as he rolled his eyes. "Like you said there were only four of us excluding the children. Me, my old partner Nappa, Raditz, Kakorot, and my brother Tarble." he explained.

"Well she was dressed in some weird armor." she said as she was looking down at the ground. "It looked like the blue version you had. But brown. That was the only thing she had on her."

"She had a tail?" he asked, getting worried.

"No. She told me she had it removed a long time ago." she told us. So some odd Sayain relative showed up? I didn't know whether to be scared or happy about this entire situation. Grandpa Vegeta started laughing at Raye.

"Yeah right." he said still not believing her. "I guess I have to see it to believe It." he crossed his arms as he looked up. The room to Raye's bedroom door was opened and behind it was girl a little older than me standing behind it. She was decently tall, with really long blond hair and blue eyes. She smiled as she walked casually over to Raye.

"Hey Raye? Would you happen to have anything in a bigger size?"She asked as she examined her shirt. "This one seems to be a bit snug at the top..." she trailed as she caught sight of Vegeta. She immediately went to her knees, as if he was her ruler. This was so strange. No one has ever acted like this in front of him before. It was kind of weird in my eyes, along with the rest of the girls. "Prince Vegeta, I'm so glad I found you!" she said as she rose from her knees. "It's been forever dear cousin." she said as she went up to him.

"Reza?" Grandpa Vegeta choked out. He was absolutely shocked to see her.

"Yes, it is me. It's been a while hasn't it?" she laughed. What the heck was going on here?!

"What is going on here Grandpa V?" I shouted.

"Oh so you're a grandfather eh Vegeta? Well isn't that something?' she laughed as she looked me over. "She doesn't look all that powerful to me." she commented.

"Looks can be deceiving Reza." he said as he stood up for me. Then he changed the subject. "Why are you on Earth? How did you know I was here?" he wondered.

"One of Frieza's old men told me and I even bumped into Tarble on my way here as well. He said you settled down and had a family of your own." she explained as she continued to look me over. "why does this girl look a little like Brdock?

"Because Serena is his great-granddaughter."

"Bardock? a low class Sayain?" she laughed.

"Well if i had it my way my son would have married an Earthling instead of Gabriella..." he grumbled as he looked away from her/

"Well that sucks, wait, didn't he have a son named Kakorot or Goku or something of that nature? Wasn't he supposed destroy this planet?" she asked. Grandpa Vegeta only nodded his head yes.

"yes, he was my in law." he said.

"What happened to him? I always wanted to meet him. I heard he was a really good fighter, he's famous throughout the Galaxy." she said as she looked to me again. Does she not like me or something?

"He passed away not long ago; it's sort of hard on how to explain how he did." I told her as I thought about him. I've been thinking about him a lot lately, wondering how different life would be like if he was still around or was always around to begin with. Would I go to him more instead of Vegeta? It seems like a high possibility since I was so much like him in many ways...I brushed off the thought as I came back to the conversation.

"Oh well that sucks, sorry I brought it up." she apologized. Well, at least she can be nice.

"Wait a minute, so there is a new Sayain girl and we're all just going to accept that?" Mina wondered. All of them just sighed at us, what did we do this time?

"Yup!" I said as I smiled. He only looked away from me. We decided on taking Reza to Capsule Corp so she can be away from Raye. I didn't know if she got along with her or not but I would feel bad if she had to stay with her. When Grandma Bulma found out about Reza, she gladly accepted her and showed her around the house, and even gave her some of her old clothes. I was helping Reza settle in when I notice some strange item near her armor. I picked it up. It looked like it could fit over my face and over my eye. What was this thing?

"Hey Reza?" I asked, she turned around as she noticed I had her item over my face. "What does this do?" I asked her as I adjusted it to fit me.

"Oh that? That is common for us Sayain's, or used to be. They're called Scouters and they could tell an enemy's power level. It's actually pretty useful." she explained. She pushed a button on the side of the machine and numbers began going off. It finally landed on one as I looked to Reza. It landed on 1,000. I didn't even know if that meant she was powerful or not. She laughed as she took the scouter off of my face and put it on hers. I never noticed until now that the eye piece was purple. She pushed the same button and then started to laugh even more at me.

"What is so funny?" I demanded as I crossed my arms, keeping myself from punching her in case she got me even madder.

"You're power level sweetheart." she continued to laugh. "It's so low, it's basically saying you have a power level of nine!" she stated. I pursed my lips and then I began screaming at her. Just like my mother, I hated being called weak, especially knowing that I wasn't.

"I AM NOT WEAK! I CAN TURN INTO A SUPER SAYAIN IF I WANTED TOO!" I yelled at her. She stopped laughing as she looked at me in awe.

"Really? It just doesn't seem like it, you seem a bit flaky." she smirked as Grandma Bulma called us in for dinner. Probably a good thing since I was ready to kill her. All throughout dinner Grandpa Vegeta kept firing questions at Reza, in which she would answer honestly. She tells us that her planet was attacked by someone who was after golden star seed crystals and then they traveled here to Earth. Apparently the leader killed someone she cared about a lot. I think it was her husband or something of that nature. No children were harmed since there weren't any. This enemy sounded like the same one from the last two times. I wonder whoever Sailor Iron Mouse is working for could be the person that attacked Reza's home planet?

"Wait a minute, Serena; didn't you encounter something like this?" Grandma Bulma asked. I guess Vegeta talks to her more than I realized.

"Yes, with Sailor Iron Mouse!" I exclaimed. Reza put down her fork as she began thinking.

"Sailor Iron Mouse, that name sounds oddly familiar to me." she said as she crossed her arms. She seemed too have gazed off in her own world before Vegeta called her back. "Sorry reliving an old memory is all. It was only recent when their leader attacked our home. I came face to face with her."

"Did you know her name? Was she an evil Sailor Soldier too?' I asked.

"Yes she was, are you a Soldier as well?" she asked me. All I did was point to my brooch that I kept on my uniform.

"Yup, have been for more than two years or so! I recently got an upgrade!' I said proudly as I heard Bulma give a little giggle. When I looked his way, Vegeta was trying not to show his pride for me. He immediately looked away from me when I made eye contact with him.

"Well, I guess I can use your help Serena. If you don't mind that is."She smiled as she kept eating.

"Not at all, Reza! My team of Soldiers are here to help anyone. Even outsiders like you." I exclaimed. She only smirked as she kept eating.

"Gee thanks. I'm glad a meatball head like you will be protecting me. It will be a while before I can believe you're as powerful as you say you are." She said as she smirked, I heard Grandpa Vegeta laugh besides me. "According to my scouter, you're just another Earthling like the rest of the planet."

"I wouldn't believe everything the scouter tells you Reza, it kill Raditz by doing so."

"Oh wow really?" she asked, he only nodded. "I guess we have to wait and see." She said as she took another bite. After dinner the rest of night was uneventful. Except if you count Reza and I arguing the rest of the night. It was over small stuff too. I don't know but this girl was seriously trying to make me on purpose. She's like another Raye and Seiya! The morning came and I was finally at school. Mina, Lita, and Amy were all waiting for me when Grandma Bulma had dropped me off.

"How's Reza? What she like?" Lita asked as I walked up to them.

"She's nice when she wants to be." I said as I crossed my arms.

"Uh oh, that doesn't sound too good." Mina said. "Did two fight a lot last night?" I nodded.

"Yeah but she started most of them!" I complained. They all rolled their eyes, thinking I was making it up.

"That's the same thing you say when you and Raye fight." Amy agreed. Just wait till they spend the night with her… that is if they last long enough that is. The bell sounded for first period and the day dragged on more than I would want it to. I just wanted to go home, take a nap, eat dinner and then go back to sleep. I have feeling none of that was going to happen. I haven't trained in days or rather weeks since Vegeta found out about the ring. He still hasn't said anything about it yet. Is he ever going to forgive me? He has to realize sooner or later that I'm going to grow. At least my own father eventually got over it. As we were walking to gym, Mina noticed something was bothering me.

"What's wrong Serena? Is Reza that bad?" she wondered.

"No it's not Reza, its Vegeta. He still hasn't forgiven me about the engagement ring." I told her as I was looking down on it. The pink stone was glimmering in the sunlight as I looked at it.

"Oh he just doesn't want you to grow up Serena, I'm sure he's happy for you. Whether he likes to show it or not Vegeta adores you more than anyone. You'd have to be blind not to be able to notice that."Mina smiled to cheer me up. As we were about to head to gym, I heard a scream from the front of the school. Mina got her transformation pen and began running with me. When we got there, it was Ms. Haruna being attacked! Sailor Iron Mouse had just used her bracelets, and now I can see her star seed crystal. Both Mina and I transformed.

"MOON ETERNAL POWER!"

"VENUS CRYSTAL POWER!" We both finished at the same time and landed next to each other. Both of us combined our attacks.

"VENUS LOVE AND BEAUTY SHOCK!"

"KAMEHAMEHAA!" I we both hollered and aimed for Sailor Iron Mouse. She was knocked off of her feet as Venus' hearts and my wave had reached her. She got right back up though and started getting scared as she looked behind me. Sailor Venus and I turned around and Grandpa Vegeta was there but he was with another woman. She was dressed as a Sailor Soldier, having her uniform be black and red. She was blond, blue eyes… is that Reza?!

"Reza?" I gasped out of shock.

"How is that possible?" Sailor Venus was shocked as well.

"Coming from the dark side of space, I am Sailor Vegeta, born on the planet Vegeta that is no longer there, I will avenge my planet and my husband's death!" She exclaimed. She had a weapon on her as well. It was sword styled like Sailor Uranus' but the blade was black and the jewels were red. Sailor Vegeta began her attack on Sailor Iron Mouse. "VEGETA COSMIC SWORD BLASTER!" she hollered, as red waves escaped from her sword and made Sailor Iron Mouse scared for her life. She summoned her telephone booth and disappeared into it. "Damn it she got away!' Sailor Vegeta cursed to herself. She jumped and landed next to me. The next time I looked over to Ms. Haruna, he star seed crystal was beginning to turn black. Eventually it did and a black wave of energy surrounded her, before she could, I stopped Sailor Vegeta from attacking and killing her. "Why are you stopping me Sailor Moon?"

"She is still human!" I told her, she didn't believe me.

"How is she human?" she asked as she started yelling at me. "This is clearly a monster who wants nothing but your death!' she exclaimed as she did another attack. "VEGETA COSMIC SOWRD BLASTER!" she aimed for Ms. Haruna evil persona. She was knocked off of her feet; she got back up and started attacking all of us with very sharp like papers. One of them got Sailor Venus in the head and she was knocked out cold.

"Sailor Venus!" I ran over to her to make sure she was still alive. She was alive, thankfully, as Sailor Vegeta stood over me.

"I told you so, Sailor Moon." From where she stood, she started her attack again. Before she could finish it, Grandpa Vegeta stopped her.

"Don't Reza." He demanded as he grabbed her arm. She dropped her sword as she listened to him. I got back up from the ground and got in front of her. Sailor Haruna was about to attack me as I powered up. I heard a shocked gasp coming from Sailor Vegeta as I did so.

"I never knew such power could be achieved…" she trailed off as I summoned my tier and began my call.

"STARLIGHT HONEYMOON THERAPY KISS!" I hollered as colorful lights escaped from the tier. Sailor Haruna was then returned to normal as she shouted 'beautiful' she landed on her knees and then collapsed on the ground. I ran over to her to make sure she was okay. As I was doing so Grandpa Vegeta was checking on Sailor Venus. Sailor Vegeta walked up behind me and then helped up Ms. Haruna.

"Thanks for the help Sailor Moon." She said as she held Ms. Haruna.

"No problem, told you it was my job now to do so." I smiled at her.

"I should have believed you when you said you were powerful, but you just didn't seem like it." She laughed a little as I rolled my eyes.

"Don't judge a book by its cover comes to mind." I said as I de-transformed. Reza did the same. We took Ms. Haruna home and now we were walking back to Capsule Corp, no way was I flying home after today's battle. I didn't want to explain about Reza just either. When I got home I was in the living room, trying to study when something caught my eye. It was Reza's bag, but something else caught my eye. It was a transformation pen, like what the girls had. The stick was a dark red and the planet on top of it was black with some red jewels. It was really unique the way it was designed. It got me thinking though. Could anyone be a Sailor Soldier as well? So far there were the ten originals, now the evil Soldiers, the Starlight's, and now her… how many of us are there?


	40. Mina's Ambition

_**Mina POV **_

_**Mina's Ambition **_

_**If a certain Sailor Soldier has a chance to shine, they will, the first is the awesome Minako Aino (Mina)! **_

I can't believe that I actually got Seiya to walk with me, by myself! It seems like he always had a girl around when I saw him. But, I caught him at a good time for once. With my spare time I have been doing everything in my power to achieve my true dream, being a famous idol like the Three Lights. My first plan was to get a picture of one the Three lights alone, so people would believe that I was there girlfriend. Girlfriends of all celebrities get so much attention no matter what they do. Whether it was singing, or just walking in the street, a random paparazzi could come out of no where and get a photograph of you! That is why I had Serena, with a camera, follow Seiya and I as we were walking home from school. So far the talking has been light, Seiya would ask what kind of things I would be in to and I would answer his questions about the school. Through popular belief , Seiya was described as bad boy, but he was actually really nice, shy even. As Seiya was telling me about his latest song work I noticed that Serena was not to far off with a camera. This was my time to make a move. I looked around to see if there were people nearby, but there wasn't. Darn! I was hoping for an audience. Oh well. I started pretending that my eye was hurting so he could lean in closer.

"OW! Something got in my eye, Seiya can you pretty please look at it?' I wondered. Seiya smiled as he laughed a little.

"Sure Mina." he started leaning in closer so he could see my directly. As he was about to get to my lips I started hearing an odd clicking sound. Seiya and I turned our necks to find that Serena was out of her hiding spot, still taking pictures. Has Serena gone completely insane?! She was supposed to be under cover for this! I thought she was smarter than that!

"Serena! How can you be so stupid!" I yelled at her. She stopped taking pictures as she noticed I was yelling. Seiya just stood there completely confused by the entire conversation.

"I'm sorry, I just got carried away!" Serena defended herself as we started arguing. I swear Serena can be such a space case sometimes!

"What is going on here?" Seiya wondered as he watched the both of us argue. We both looked to each other and then at Seiya, not sure on how to answer. When I looked back over to Serena she just took off running. I looked to where she went off; shocked she would leave me alone in this kind of situation... I turned my attention to Seiya as if I was about to say something. I didn't, and started chasing after Serena. Ready to kill her.

_**Serena POV **_

Phew, I was glad I got out of there when I could. But I bet when I see Mina again she's probably going to want to kill me. When I knew the coast was clear I started heading to Crown fruit parlor. Once I got there, I saw Amy, Lita, Raye and Reza. All four were chatting and laughing at some joke that Reza has told. I didn't even know Reza was out and about…. Ever since Reza had arrived on Earth, her and Grandpa Vegeta have been together non-stop. Talking, training...I joined the group and sat down next to Amy.

"Oh hey there Serena, what's up with the camera? Lita wondered.

Reza laughed to herself as she smirked. I just brushed it off as if she wasn't even there.

"No, I was with Mina. She wanted me to get a picture of her and the Three lights together, individually. Today was Seiya. I already got Taiki and Yaten, unfortunately." I didn't like the idea of being her personal flunky... as I was telling the girls and Reza what happened between her and Seiya; Mina rushed into the room with a huge smile on her face. Why was she so happy when I kind of messed things up?

"Hey Mina, just kind of curious here, but why are getting pictures of those guys?" Reza wondered.

"Well for your information Reza, I want to be the Three Light's girlfriend! So as of today I asked Seiya if I can be his assistant and he said yes!" she exclaimed with a huge smile. "So...I'll just see you all around, bye!" she waved goodbye to each of us as she left the restaurant. Reza just watched her, dumbfounded.

"Dose Mina always act like that?" Reza wondered. All of us just looked to where Mina had gone off to.

"Yeah unfortunately, Reza. She' just like Serena some times. "Ray sighed as I turned my attention towards her.

"And what is that supposed to mean Raye?" I asked her. She started defending herself and it turned out into a full on fight like it normally does between us.

_**Sailor Iron Mouse POV **_

_**Somewhere in Galaxy TV **_

I was still kind of ticked that the last target wasn't the true star seed crystal. I was able to find crystal within a day at other planets! Have I lost my edge? I think it was all because of those annoying Sailor Soldiers, and I can't believe that Sailor Vegeta had found her way to this planet. She also seemed like she was related Sailor Moon and that really scary tough guy that always seemed to come to her rescue lately. I guess Sailor Vegeta was just made we got her husband's star seed crystal and now she wants revenge...I sighed as I was looking through a magazine I picked up earlier today. That's when I noticed a picture of a female photographer. She was able to get very good pictures of some band called the Three Lights. The true star seed crystal has to be in her! Perseverance...cunning. Qualities of a true one! Well I hoped it was a true one. I have a feeling if it wasn't that Sailor Galaxia was going to kill me sooner or later out of impatience. To bring me out of my haze, I heard the telephone ring again. Without answering I got up from my seat started walking down the hall. Now I know I was going to get yelled for failing again...when I reached the elevator that said out of service, I changed into my Sailor Soldier attire and climbed under the boards that were covering it. As the doors opened again, I was in a different dimension and across from where I was I could see Sailor Galaxia in her golden throne.

"Have you found another Star Seed, Sailor Iron Mouse?" Galaxia asked as she stared me down.

"Yes I have Sailor Galaxia; She is a true worker one who never give up no matter what. I'm pretty sure that will have crystal we need." I explained as she smiled down at me.

"Good, now go get it, we need to rule this Galaxy." She reminded me. I nodded, showing that I understood her. I bowed again and left to go get my current target.

_**Mina POV**_

I got Serena to go with me to a Three Light's voice training session. I got it booked for them yesterday. I was happy when they let me be there assistant. This was one step closer to becoming a mega pop sensation! Serena were watching them do their work and I couldn't help but be totally spaced out by them. They were just so kind, caring, very good looking. To get me out of my glazed like stare I was starting to get, Serena started waving her hand in front of my face. I pushed it out of the way as I continued to watch the Three lights' do their amazing work. Someday, I'll be just like them. Hopefully just as popular as them as well. As I was watching them, I heard Serena squeal next to me. She was taken by surprise as a female photographer who was taking pictures of the Three Lights. Why was she taking pictures?! This was supposed to be a private training session, meaning no paparazzi! The photographer was taking pictures of everything and everybody, including me and Serena. I was so mad at the moment I didn't care if it would be on the paper. She didn't listen to the sign on the door and I wasn't even in my best look that I can get!

"What are you doing? Stop taking pictures!' I demanded. The photographer momentarily stopped when she heard me.

"Nah, it's my job sweetheart, gotta make the money!" she exclaimed as she continued on taking pictures. Eventually I got mad enough and I pushed her outside of the building for ignoring me.

"Hm that should take care of that!" I said as I closed the door behind me.

"Don't you think that was a bit harsh?" Serena asked as she looked to where I pushed the photography lady out of the room.

"Nope. Gotta obey the rules when it comes to idols Serena." I told her. She just looked at me, shocked.

"Who are you, and what did you do with the real Mina Aino?" Serena wondered as she looked at me like I have gone crazy.

"Oh shut up Serena." I said as I looked away from her. All she did was laugh. When the Three Lights were done with the voice lesson's they had to do a juice commercial. I can tell she was getting bored with all of this but I needed the company. She was always great company to have around. As the Three Lights were doing there commercial, the same lady from the voice lessons was here, trying to get decent photos of them. Without letting Serena know, I started running to the other side of the area to get to her. Eventually Serena followed suit. "Will you stop following them?" I shouted at her. She put down her camera so she can talk to us.

"No. Like I said it's my job. Gotta do it kiddo. Let me guess, you want to be an idol to huh?" she wondered as she gave me a knowing look. Then she gave a slight laugh. "You better watch how things are done." she smirked as she started to walk off.

"I can't stand her!" I yelled once I knew she was at a far distance.

"I think she's pretty decent." Serena told me as she sat down for a minute. She saw the juice that was next to her and took a sip of it. I probably should have told her that it tasted nasty…. I tried it earlier today and almost wanted to throw up. After she tasted it, she threw it on the ground and tried getting the taste off of her tongue. "EW, that is so disgusting! How can anyone drink that stuff and pretend to like it?!" she hollered, all eyes were on us as she was doing so. I smiled as I watched her being silly.

"It's part of being an idol, Serena. Sometimes you have to do things that you don't want to do." I told her as I watched the Three Light's try to do a take. Seiya messed up on a line and they had to start all over. Later on that day, the commercial shooting finally ended. The Three Lights took Serena and I back stage to relax for a little bit. I knew something cool would come out of this! Taiki had just given Serena and I drinks and joined us on the couch. As all of us were casually chatting, the same female photographer jumped out from behind the couch! Serena and I fell out of our seats by surprise. When she sees Serena and I on the floor she starts taking more pictures. Is this woman serious right now? Ignoring us, she starts going to the guys for more photos.

"Who are you?" Yaten demanded visibly getting angry.

"I am photographer for the 'Three Lights Unmasked' portion of the paper. You guys are hot news right about now." Seiya was the only one who went up and shook her hand.

"Nice to meet you. How many pictures do you need?" Seiya wondered. Is he serious? He really likes all of the paparazzi? She was about to answer his question until she saw that Yaten was yawning. She rushed over to him and stated taking even more pictures. She would do anything to get one, wouldn't she? Seeing her taking the photos of him while he was yawning, made him even more upset.

"Don't take pictures of me yawning!" he yelled as she was still using her camera. She was taking so many photos in different angles.

"Keep being angry! Your angry face is amazing!" she exclaimed as she kept doing so. Getting more frustrated with this woman, Yaten grabbed her camera, opened it up, an exposed all of her film. What a minute, doesn't that ruin the camera? This didn't seem to unfazed the woman as she looked in her bag and pulled out a second camera. I knew this woman was annoying I just never realized how much.

"This woman is really annoying..." I trailed off as Serena and I exited the room. We didn't want to be around them if they were going to flip out on us to.

"I think she's actually pretty cool. Especially after the camera incident." she said as we started walking in the direction our homes.

The next night I had Serena come with me to a Three Light's photo shoot. I know she might not want but she's good company t have. She complains she has to train and that is her main importance right now but I know she's making things. They were almost done since we only had certain amount of time to get things done. It was unfortunate but we were able t get things done. After the shoot was done, everyone started leaving. Serena yawned, wanting to go back to see her parents.

"Mina can we go home? I want to see my parents; I haven't seen them in ages." She continued to complain as her eyes started to droop.

"Yeah we can just hold on a minute Serena." I told her. I started hollering to the group. "Good job today everyone!" I smiled and waved as I watched the group get ready to leave. As I was about to grab Serena and go, someone stopped us. It was that same lady who kept following us yesterday! "WHO ARE YOU AND WHY DO YOU KEEP FOLLOWING US?!" I yelled at her as Serena was trying to calm me down. It wasn't really working. It's a good thing I wasn't part Sayian or this woman would be so bruised by now…

"The name is Saki Itabashi. Do you think you guys can stay so I can get one good shot? Need it before I go to headquarters. "She wondered as she was looking for the Three Lights, camera ready.

"No you can't stay! Some of us happen to be very tired, maybe even hungry. So good luck some other time." I told her as I grabbed Serena and started heading out. I heard someone calling my name as I was about to head.

"Mina, we will stay. It couldn't help." Yaten said as the reporter started grinning as if she had one the battle. That wasn't going to happen on my watch! "Better make it the best Suki." He said as he she began taking pictures of the three of them. Suki stopped for a minute and turned to me.

"Mina, "I turned around since I was about to head back out. "Weren't you just telling your friend over here how hard it was to be an idol? Paparazzi comes with it you know. You can't always be a flunky to become famous." Suki told me as she started back up again. I sighed as I grabbed Serena and headed out the door. It was quiet for a minute before anyone said anything. I couldn't help but think about what Suki had said to me. I thought I was doing the right thing, trying to be the Three Light's assistant. She was right when fame was achieved on your own, through hard work. As we were walking and almost at our departing points, Serena stops in her tracks .She was looking around, trying to find something.

"What's wrong Serena? Is there an enemy nearby?" I wondered as I got my transformation pen ready for action. Serena's feelings with this sort of thing are never wrong.

"It sure feels like it, Mina. But then again…" She trailed off as she got her brooch out.

"I say we go anyway!" I exclaimed as I began my call. "VENUS CRYSTAL POWER!'I screamed as I hurriedly transformed. When I landed, Serena was still in her civilian self. "Serena I'm pretty sure you're right, now come on and Transform!" I ordered her as I began running to where trouble could be brewing. I heard a female scream not too far off and it sounded like… Suki! She was another victim. I heard Serena transform and then she started running to come up and catch me. When we got there Sailor Iron Mouse was back and she had managed to summon Suki's star seed crystal. As I was about to attack, someone did before me…

"VEGETA COSMIC SWORD BLASTER!" I heard Sailor Vegeta shout as Sailor Moon and I finally showed up. Sailor Iron Mouse was knocked off of her feet. Scared out of her mind, she got up, summoned her telephone booth and disappeared.

"You know Sailor Vegeta if you keep fighting her, she's going to run away. You're never going to get a clear shot." Sailor Moon told Sailor Vegeta as she landed. She sighed as she turned her direction. I ignored them as I watched Suki become another Phage. A black wave of energy went all over her and then she was a monster like the rest of them. When she was done transforming, she introduced herself as Sailor Picture. I started my attack as Sailor Moon and Vegeta were arguing.

"VENUS LOVE AND BEAUTY SHOCK!" I shouted. Sailor Picture attacks me and I am knocked off my feet. Sailor Moon and Vegeta help me up. As Sailor Moon was about to get her tier out, another attack beats her to it.

"STAR SENSITIVE INFERNO!" I heard someone shout. A green light was aimed for the evil soldier, damaging her worse than my own attack. Sailor Moon finally gets her tier ready to do her attack; before she did, she looked around to see if anyone else was going to interrupt.

"STARLIGHT HONEYMOON THERAPY KISS!" Sailor Moon shouted as colorful lights appeared from her wand. Sailor Picture was then turned back to Suki. I rushed over to her to make sure she was okay. She was, she was just really tired after the attack.

"Who are they Sailor Moon? They showed up the last time were here as well." Sailor Vegeta wondered as she looked to where the starlight's went off too.

"I honestly don't know I just know that there name is the Sailor Starlight's." She explained as I leaned Suki up against a wall. I looked behind me too, wondering the exact same thing.

After last night's battle, I was finally able to get my goals in check. So far I have been able to get at least five flyer advertising idol competitions. I walked into Fruit Parlor Crown to where all of the girls were. They were looking at me like I was crazy with all of the flyers that I had in my hand. I put them on the table and smiled.

"Idol auditions Mina?' Amy wondered as she read the flyer.

"You got that right. Lately I put that dream on hold but that isn't going to happen anymore!" I exclaimed as they all continued to look at the flyers. One of these flyers was going to make me famous, without the Three Lights! I just know it will.


	41. A Super Transformation

**_A True Fighter_**

**_Serena POV_**

Why did I have to be so bad at Math?! If I fail this test, I was sure to be murdered by the time I had gotten home. Uncle Gohan and even Amy had helped prepare for it non-stop since I had told I had it. If I never told her I'm pretty sure that I wouldn't feel so pressured to get a good grade. If I don't I'm sure I'll be kicked out of the house for good until I get my grade back up. _Okay Serena, remember what Uncle Gohan told you, just do what you do to one side and then the other.._ I thought. I finally finished the problem and when I checked for my answer it ended up being the wrong one! With as angry as I was feeling, I almost wanted to rip this test up and barge out of the class room. Why do I need to know Math to become a queen of a distant future anyway? As I was about to try the question again, I could hear Seiya behind me. He almost sounded as if he was about to burst any moment. Eventually my thought became true, he rose from his seat, crumbled up his test, threw it away, and stomped out of the classroom. No one stopped him as he did this, and I was shocked. If I did this sort of thing I would be in detention and grounded when I got home. I did finish my test before the end of the hour and handed it to the teacher. He was able to grade it before the hour was up. The bell finally rang and I braced myself for another failing grade. He handed it too me, it ended up being...a 58%?! Two more points away from a D- ?! That's not right. I sighed as I met with the rest of the girls. They all knew immediately that I failed another test and I would be staying at Capsule Corp for the rest of the week.. Great that means I'll have to deal with Reza...

"Oh Serena, you can't keep failing like this!" Amy told me as she saw my grade. Lita grabbed it from her hands as Mina came to join the group. She didn't look to happy either, I guess she failed too.

"I failed too, you guys." she glumly said. Mina raised her test to us, Lita and Amy sighed as well when they saw her score. I grabbed it and felt sorry for her in an instant. She got a 40% on her's... "My mom won't let me back on the house with this one!"she exclaimed, she turned her attention on to me. "Would your grandparents mind if I stayed a night or more?" she asked me.

"Defiantly Mina, you Grandma B likes you along with Reza." I told her. She perked up a little.

"I guess this means we can take the make-up exam together!" she was really happy about this.

"Totally!" I agreed happily, knowing I wasn't going have to be alone in this.

"You two do realize that if you fail a class you can get held back a grade?" she asked us. Mina and I turned our heads to her, shocked at this revelation. If I ever got held back, my parent's would kill me and then dance on my grave. I'm not even kidding on that part.

"WHAT?!" we both shouted as she stood back, defending herself.

"But I guess it would be good for you two. Taking a year off might actually do you two some good." she started laughing as we started giving her dirty looks. As both Mina and I were about to yell at Lita, I could hear our names being called from someone. It ended up being Taiki and Yaten with Seiya slowly following behind them. Did he fail the test to? I wouldn't think he would since he was a famous celebrity and all.

"You know I wasn't the only one with test issues." I said. Seiya started paying more attention to what I was saying. "He stormed out of class before he even finished it!" I exclaimed. Seiya sighed as he friends started nagging him about it.

"I actually have a reason unlike you Meatball head!" Seiya said as he tried to calm down his friends. Before I could say anything else, Lita held me away from slapping him. Way before Seiya could say anything else, Taiki and Yaten got out his test score. Seiya was trying to get it away from everyone, but it was too late. He got a lower score then me and Mina, it ended up being a 37%. I didn't think it would be that bad. I always thought he was decently smart. I guess looks could be deceiving.

"Is it because of the musical Seiya?" Taiki asked as he gave him back his paper. Seiya only nodded.

"Well maybe she won't be that hard on you today." Yaten said, trying to cheer him.

"Yeah right Yaten, apparently everything I do in her eyes is wrong!" he groaned. Out of no where it seemed like, Raye popped out from behind me, making me fall off of my feet. Where the heck did she come from? I didn't even sense her coming up from behind me! As I was complaining about Raye scaring me, Raye was talking to the boys.

"I have an idea, we could all form a study group! We can meet at my temple anyway!" Raye exclaimed. The three boys just looked at her and then to themselves. Yaten and Taiki start leaving as Seiya gave his answer for all three of them.

"Sorry girls, but we have practice!" he hollered as he started catching up to his brothers. Raye didn't look too happy as she watched them walk off. Mina on the other hand, had other plans up her sleeve. I was almost scared of what they were...

"I say we follow them!' she smiled as she started to do so, Lita grabbed her shirt before she was able to do so.

"Mina, they obviously don't want anyone to go with them." she told her. Mina just rolled her eyes as she started running at a good pace to catch up with them. Raye eventually followed suit along Lita. Only Ami and I were still in front of the school. I sighed, I just wanted to go home and get the yelling done and over with. When I turned to talk to her, Ami was already gone. I groaned and tried running to catch up to everyone. I was finally able to catch up to everyone by the Tokyo Theater, where Seiya, Taiki and Yaten were doing rehearsal for some musical. They actually looked pretty cool while they were singing and dancing along with the music. I know I would never be able to do that. I was to much of a klutz to be able too.

"Wow they look so cool!" Mina commented as she started getting that glazed look over her face again. When I looked there way everyone was starting to get the same look as well... I just rolled my eyes at them. This was getting boring after a while.

"Seiya, do it again!" yelled the Three Light's director. She has been doing this all day since we have gotten here. She's only been picking on him and not Taiki and Yaten. She was complaining on he kept doing the wrong movements at different times. When she would show him, he would do them again and the yelling would commence again. The director heaved a frustrated sigh after Seiya tried again. "Alright everyone just take a little break!" she yelled at everyone. The whole crew did a little cheer as she let them. As Seiya was getting a drink of water, I walked over to him. He seemed to be so worried and frustrated, I almost felt kind of bad for him.

"Are you going to be okay Seiya?" I worried, he smiled as he realized this.

"I will be. It just seems like she's only picking on me for some reason. No matter what I do, it's never good enough." he sighed as he looked back up at me. "Ever had that feeling Serena, like no matter what you do, that one person will always hate you?" he wondered as he looked back down. After a minute or so he got up from the ground and sat down a nearby chair. I kind of knew how he felt I deal with it with Reza. She may seem nice, but for some reason she just likes to pick on only me. I was about to tell him about Reza when the director came up from behind me.

"Seiya get back to work, right now!" the director ordered as he got up from his seat. He was about to join Taiki and Yaten before she stopped him. "You know I bet the reason you ever did this gig is to get girls, that's pretty shameless if you ask me." she sneered as he looked down on her in disgust. He never said anything else as he went back to join Taiki and Yaten. I was starting to feel kind of bad for him now...she was so cruel. I went back to join the girls and sat next to Raye. She kept eying the director.

"What's up Raye?" I wondered as she continued to look at her. The director was doing her usual yelling at Seiya.

"I feel like I know the director from somewhere..." she trailed off as she continued to watch her. As the director was taking a rest, she sat down and took off her sunglasses. Raye all of the sudden had a look of recognition across her face. "I know who she is! She's Sister Angela! Why didn't I see it before?"she yelled, mostly to herself. When she heard her name, she turned around for a brief moment and then smile at Raye. I guess Sister Angela recognized her as well. After a lot of more yelling from both Seiya and the director herself. Sister Angela decided to call it a day. Before anyone could reach her to ask unanswered questions, she left the building. Seiya Taiki and Yaten stayed behind as well as me and the girls. After I said goodbye to the girls and the guys, I decided it was time to face the trouble I was going to be in. I got out my test again and frowned. Momma was going to kill me...I crumbled my paper and threw it behind me, not caring if it landed on the ground. It didn't. I ended up hitting Seiya in the head with it. He looked at it and sighed as he saw my score.

"Wow you did better than me. If I didn't have so much going on, I probably would have passed mine with no problem." he laughed a little as he handed me back my test. I didn't really want it back. I put it back in my bag anyway and started walking home. "Where you headed Serena?" he wondered.

"Home to Capsule Corp, I have a feeling my Momma will kill me if I came home with my test." I told him as I continued to walk down the same direction. Seiya only smiled as he grabbed me by my hand and started pulling me in the opposite direction of home. "Where are you talking me Seiya? I wanna go home!" I complained as he continued to pull me. He never answered as he continued to look for someone it seemed like. When I finally started paying attention I noticed Seiya was following Sister Angela for some reason. "What are you doing Seiya, why are you following her?" I wondered, and probably a little too loud since Sister Angela turned around to see us. She saw and Seiya started walking up to her. This was when I noticed we were in front of Raye's school.

"I need a word with you Sister." Seiya said as I finally joined them.

"Yes what is it? I'm very busy you know." she snapped back at him. Dang, she's a tough one to crack. I thought nun's were supposed to be nice...

"From what it seems like, you only do half assed work around here, I bet you do so in other life. So why even attempt it?" he barked at her. I just stood back and watched the entire situation happen. I didn't feel as though I should get involved...

"I agree with you Seiya." he smiled thinking she was talking about herself. "I believe that you are the same way." she told him. Ouch. That one had to hurt...both of them went to the bench that was outside of the school. I stood a good few feet away, pretending I wasn't listening to their conversation. "Seiya when I went to go see your very first concert, I was instantly moved. It almost seemed like you were singing to for someone. Why won't you do the same for my musical?" she practically demanded. "I think they both deserve the same concentration don't you think?" she demanded again.

"I never really thought about it like that Sister Angela. I'm truly sorry. From now I will put as much effort into the musical." he told her as he got up from his seat. Sister Angela smiled as he helped her up.

"That's what I wanted all along Seiya. See you tomorrow after school!" she waved as she left for the school.

"So do you think practice will be better? It doesn't seem like after what you said in the beginning" I asked him. He only smiled as he started walking back to his studio.

"Yeah I think it will be Serena. I'll see you around!" he waved with his back to me.

_**Seiya POV **_

After saying goodbye to Serena, I decided on heading back to my studio. I was the only one there for a while until Sister Angela showed up again. I did the same routine for her countless of times and each time with more passion and determination. With in an hour or so, she called for a break. Finally being happy with my results.

"I'm going to get a coffee Seiya, you want some or are you okay?" she wondered as she was about to leave the room. I stopped moving to answer her.

"Yeah I'll be fine, thank you though Sister!" I smiled as she left the room. The studio was so creepy when no one else was in the room. It had almost an eerie feel to it. I decided on taking a quick break before I started up again. Maybe with this musical we can finally find her...the words were strong in lyrics and almost beautiful. This had to work or we'd be stuck on Earth for a very long time. I sighed as I got up again. As I did, I heard a female scream coming from outside. I rushed with my transformation item in hand and when I got outside I could see Sailor Iron Mouse again attacking Sister Angela. When I arrived Sailor Iron Mouse used her bracelets against me, sending bright yellow orbs too me. I dodged in time, but, Sister Angela wasn't so lucky. The usual flower appeared above her head and as well as her Star Seed Crystal. It glowed for a minute then it went to it's usual black. I had a feeling that would happen...Sailor Iron Mouse sent one more attack to me and then disappeared in her telephone booth. I dodged it again and this I decided to transform. "STAR FIGHTER POWER!" I shouted as I slowly dissolved from my male form into my female counterpart. It felt great being in this body again, more normal for me than my male form. I summoned up energy so I could do my attack. "STAR SERIOUS LASER!"I shouted, my star attack went straight to the Phage, Sailor Director. It severely injured it, but didn't destroy it. I was about to destroy it but I remembered Sailor Moon's words..._don't kill her! She's still human in there somewhere!_ As I powered down my second attack, I could see Sailor Moon and Mars barging in on the scene. Sailor Mars attacked as she landed right by me.

"MARS FLAME SNIPER!" she damaged it even more. I was about go for another attack, not really caring anymore about the words Sailor Moon had told me before. I almost finished when Sailor Moon got in front of me.

"Please don't hurt her Sailor Star Fighter! She's still human!" she said as she stood in front of it with her arms stretched out. Without thinking about it I did my attack on Sailor Moon.

"STAR SERIOUS LASER!" I aimed my attack directly at Sailor Moon but someone stopped it, it was some older man that had stepped in front of her. He looked angry as he was about to attack me. Sailor Mars had the same look about her too.

"If you want to get by the phage and hurt my granddaughter your going to have to get in front of me." he powered into his Saiyan form. I back down knowing I wouldn't be able to stop the Prince of all Saiyan's. There was just no way. I knew my limits and this was one of them. Sailor Moon put her hand on Vegeta's shoulder and he turned around to face her. He only nodded as Sailor Moon summoned her tier. Vegeta and Sailor Mars stood back as they kept their eye on me. She began healing the Phage.

"STARLIGHT HONEY MOON THERAPY KISS!" the same bright light illuminated from her wand and once it reached the enemy Sailor Director shouted the word 'Beautiful'. Sister Angela is returned to normal and then collapsed to the ground. Both Sailor Mars and Moon rushed to her as Vegeta walked up to me.

"Are you an enemy or an ally?" he demanded as he prepared a blast my head. I only smiled at him. When he saw my smile he powered down. Both girls were paying attention as well. I started walking back home as I gave them my answer.

"Let's just hope we're friends." I told them as I looked at all of them in the eye. They only stood there dumbfounded as I started walking home. I sure do hope they're on our side. But then again with the way the keep interfering, it doesn't seem like it to me. When I was farther away I transformed back into my male counterpart. No matter what I did, I couldn't help but think of how Sailor Moon and her grandfather would do anything just to save one lousy Phage. It just didn't add up. Was Sailor Moon's light the one me and my friends have been trying to find all along?


	42. Amy's Delimma

_**Amy POV**_

It was that time of the month again, finding out who happens to be the top of the class. I already knew I would be on the top of the list, but the girls wanted to see where the Three Lights were posted. I was curious myself, but I would never want them to know that. They would think that I like them just as much as they do. Which I do, maybe even more than Mina and Raye combined. When we got to the charts to see the test scores I was actually shocked to see who came in first. It wasn't me for a change. Who could it be? I took another look again, it was Taiki! How could he beat me? I stood there dumbfounded when Serena and Mina came up next to me. Serena started wailing when she saw she was on the bottom on the list along with Mina, even though Mina was ahead of Serena by one point. Both of them then cheered up when they saw Taiki's name was on the top.

"Wow, Taiki is the smartest?" Serena wondered as she kept looking up at the charts, then she saw my reaction. I wasn't upset about it, I was actually happy that I had some decent competition for once. "Not that you aren't smart Amy!" she gave a nervous laugh as she showed her nervous tick. I smiled, showing it didn't really bother me.

"It's quite alright Serena, I'm just glad I'm not the only one anymore." I told them. As we were about to head off for home, I saw Taiki walking up to the charts. I decided on going up to him to congratulate him. But before I could Serena and Mina were all over him.

"Taiki do you think you could help us study?" Mina asked sweetly as he was starting to walk out the door. I sighed, feeling sorry for him. I knew how it felt when they would ask me the same question. Now that I think about it, they haven't asked me to help them with their studies lately. Serena would always ask Gohan and or Videl, and Mina would just do her own thing. Once Taiki had said he didn't really have the time too, he decided on giving them his notebook. That wasn't the smartest idea he ever had as Mina and Serena began a tug of war with it. Eventually they ripped it in half and all of the notes Taiki had worked on were completely useless to them as they began arguing. After the little incident in the hallway, I decided on speaking with the science teacher at the school, he also happened to be a well-known Professor at the local university studying the solar system and one of my favorite teachers. When I reached his class room, he was busy looking on some notes about a comet that was supposed to come near Earth soon. He had told me about it knowing my interest in space and its solar system. I had to knock on the door to get his attention.

"Oh hello there Amy!" he exclaimed as he looked up from his work.

"Hello professor." I smiled as I walked into the room. I walked behind his desk to find it cluttered with pictures of the comet. "Doing some research I see." I said as he looked back up.

"Of course, Francois is actually supposed to reach Earth's surface tomorrow. I was just trying to figure out when." He told me as he continued to look at his work. Then he smiled as I started doing the same thing. "I can't wait to see her tomorrow, the light show should be spectacular." He said.

"You make it sound as if the comet was a person, Professor." I told him, he only continued to look at his work.

"Well, when you spend so much time into something, you begin to think of yourself as you're in a relationship with it. Putting in the commitment and all. I just can't help getting too attached that's always what happens with stuff like this Amy." He told me. As I was about to say something to him, I heard a knock at the door. It was Taiki.

"I know for a fact that the comet is supposed to arrive around 9:15 tomorrow night." He explained as he walked over to the both of us. "I came to give you my make-up work sir." He said as he handed some work. How would Taiki know that the comet is going to be here at that certain time? I didn't even know that…

"That's great news!" he exclaimed, "I have an idea! Since you two are so interested in the comet as much as me, why don't both of you come down to my place and watch it?" he asked the both of us. Both Taiki and I agreed in a heartbeat. After the invitation given by my teacher, I decided on meeting the girls at Fruit Parlor Crown. Everyone was there, even Goten. I was actually kind of surprised to see him out and about. Seeing actually made me feel bad. I've been so busy with school that I haven't made time for a date with him. It's been months since we've had alone time together. Goten is the first to notice me and offer him a seat next to him.

"So I hear someone bumped you on the test exams." Goten wondered. I only smiled, showing that it didn't really bother me that much.

"It's quite all right Goten, I'm actually happy to have some decent competition for once." I told him as I gave a slight laugh.

"What took you so long to get here Amy?" Lita asked me.

"Well, the science professor has asked Taiki and I to see a comet that is approaching Earth tomorrow." I told them. Without really saying Goten started showing his worry for Taiki. It's not like Taiki has anything on Goten. Goten is the only one for me as far as I am concerned.

"By yourselves? Just you and him?' he worried. Serena started teasing her favorite Uncle.

"Is someone worried they might have some competition on their hands Uncle Goten?' Serena teased him. The girls and I started laughing, knowing this wasn't the case.

"What? No way! And anyway if this Taiki guy ever tried to fight me, he would stand a chance!" he said as he started showing off. All of us girls just sighed as Serena continued to tease him. As Serena and Goten were arguing, the girls and I were trying to talk over them.

"So do you think we can go too?" Mina wondered as she avoided Goten and Serena. I scooted closer to Raye as they were getting angrier by the second.

"Sure I don't see why not. I think Goten can come to so he can scope out the competition with Taiki." I joked around as I watched him get into a mini arm-wrestle match with his niece. "Now that I remember right, he's also hosting a TV show about the comet later tonight. He invited me and Taiki as well." I had almost forgotten about his TV show. I'm pretty sure if this conversation didn't happen I would have forgotten all together and not shown up.

"Oh do you think we can go? We can say we're his students!" Mina asked as she thought of a brilliant idea. "Goten can say he's our legal guardian!"

"Legal guardian Mina?" Raye questioned. I laughed as I agreed with Raye that idea could be true if he wasn't my boyfriend. Mina started blushing.

"It was an idea! I would like to see you try something!' she yelled at Raye as her blush heightened. I was about to say something when I looked over to Serena and Goten. Serena had managed to win, smacking Goten's hand into the table. He started complaining and wanting a rematch, as Serena kept turning down her offer. After that little incident in the restaurant, all of us including Goten started heading down to the TV station where the show was going to be broadcasted. When we got there, we got decent seats, near the front and Taiki joined the group. Goten politely introduced himself and they seemed to get along. Sometimes with Goten I can never tell what he is thinking. Throughout the whole entire thing I was completely absorbed into what my teacher was talking about. The subject about stars came up and eventually all of the girls were paying attention, even Goten. As the teacher was about to say something, a student in the audience raises his hand. He was called upon and he revealed his question.

"Is it true when people die, that they become stars?' he asked. I started listening more intently than I already was, curious as to what his answer might be.

"I actually think that we do." He agreed with the boy's question. "I believe that we all are a part of something great after we die. If not then why are we here?" he questioned back to give the student something to think about. For some reason this seems to anger Taiki. He gets up and starts to leave the studio.

"What's his problem?" Goten whispered as we watched him leave.

"I have no idea Goten." I told him honestly. The finally ended and we all made our way backstage. I confirmed with the teacher that I was going to be at his home tomorrow night and bringing Goten along with me. He was delighted to have more company. Company? More like being nosy on Goten's part. Now I know where Serena gets it from. As we were about to leave the studio. Taiki stops Goten and I, letting the girls leave instead.

"You know, there is a 100% chance that it might rain tomorrow. We might not be able to see it." He told us.

"And how would you know Mr. Smarty?" Goten asked as he was starting to get a little defensive.

"I watch the news." He replied. Goten backed down.

"Well, I believe that it won't. If you dream it won't, it might not happen." I told him. Goten put a hand on my shoulder, seeing that I was starting to get a little bit annoyed with Taiki's negative attitude.

"So if you dream it won't happen it won't." he repeated with a slight laugh. "If it happens, then I might just show up." He continued chuckling as he started walking out of the building.

"To think they're millions of girls that have a crush on that guy." Goten sighed and then he turned to me. "You okay Amy?" he worried.

"I'll be fine Goten. I'm still going tomorrow though." He only smiled as he grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the building.

"I had a feeling you would say something like that." He smirked. I blushed a little as he did. Goten escorted me home as the girls had retreated to there's a long time ago. The next day, much to my distaste, it rained pretty much all day during the school hours and beyond. When computer club was finally done for the day, Goten was waiting for me outside the classroom. Thankfully the teacher didn't live that far away as we ran to his home, in hopes of not getting drenched. We rang the doorbell at the gate and he let us in, meeting us at the door, he escorted us inside. I was absolutely shocked when we were let in. in almost every corner there were books piled everywhere. Ranging from physics to biochemistry.

"I'm glad you two decided to show up!" the professor exclaimed as he led us to his living room. "Is Taiki going to show up Amy?" he asked me as he went to go make us some hot chocolate.

"I'm afraid not professor, it's been raining pretty much all day. I would be amazed if he decided on appearing any time soon." I told him.

"Yeah what a pretentious jerk." Goten said as he took a sip of his drink. I only sighed at his comment. Throughout the day the professor and I engaged in a very deep conversation about the comet, with a little response from Goten. I had a feeling this would happen. I only invited him to calm his worry about me and Taiki getting together. I think the professor saw that conclusion as well. The next I looked at him, he was passed out on the couch. I laughed as I saw him sprawled out on the couch, drink in one hand and a picture in the other.

"So is that young man your boyfriend Amy?" the professor asked me. I blushed a deep red as I answered him honestly.

"Yes his is sir. We've been dating for about half a year now." I told him as I looked back over to him.

"I was just curious, he seems to make you really happy Amy." He told me as he gave me a refill on my drink. As he was doing I sighed as I looked out the window. It was still pouring like crazy outside. I hated to admit it, but I was starting to think that Taiki was right…

"I'm starting to think that Taiki was right about the rain." I said bitterly. I hated admitting that I was wrong. It's a good thing Goten was asleep… as the professor was about to answer to what I had said, a beeping sound had started sounding off. It ended up being his intercom from the gate. Someone was requesting to get inside. He sighed as he started getting his coat on, I told him I would be alright as he went outside. I went back over to Goten gently shaking him awake.

"Huh? What? Is the comet here?" he asked as he put his drink down. As he was he was rubbing his eyes.

"No not yet, the rain hasn't let up." I sighed as I looked back outside.

"Sorry Amy," Goten was about to say something, but he was interrupted when we started hearing a scream coming from outside. We rushed outside to see Sailor Iron Mouse attacking my teacher! "Amy transform now! I'll distract the rodent!" he told me as he powered into his Sayian form.

"MERCURY CRYSTAL POWER!' I shouted as I saw Goten attacking Sailor Iron Mouse, as I had landed she was still dodging his attacks.

"How many Sayains are there?!" she complained as she summoned her telephone booth. She had barely managed to escape as he released another Ki blast to her arm. When I looked over to my teacher he was transforming into another phage. Goten was about to release another attack to him but I stopped him.

"But Sailor Mercury he's…"he trailed off as he powered down the blast. I wasn't going to give up that easily. As Goten had powered down his attack another one came up from behind him.

"STAR GENTLE UTERUS!" it ended up being Sailor Star Maker. She had managed to severely damage the phage.

"Don't hurt him!" I screamed at her. She was starting to do another attack; she didn't hear me and did so anyway. As the attack was about to reach the phage, I jumped right in front of the attack, getting some serious wounds. Worried about me, Goten rushed to my aid.

"Sailor Mercury!" he exclaimed as he helped me back up. As Sailor Star Maker was about to do another attack, Sailor Moon had finally arrived on the scene. She jumped down from the roof of the building of the teacher's home and next to me.

"Are you okay Mercury?" she asked as she helped me up along with Goten. I nodded I was fine as Goten got me away from the battle field. "You will not hurt him!" Sailor Moon yells at Sailor Star Maker.

"And why not he's evil! He will only bring out destruction!" she yelled back. Sailor Moon only smiled at her.

"Not if you don't know how to heal your enemy." She simply stated. Sailor Star Maker, in a rage, left the scene as Sailor Moon summoned her tier and began her call. "STARLIGHT HONEY MOON THERAPY KISS!" colorful lights came from her wand as she aimed for my teacher. The teacher shouted beautiful and he was returned back to normal. Sailor Moon and I de-transformed from our soldier self's and Goten went back to normal as well.

"How did you know we were in trouble?" Goten wondered as Serena and checked on my teacher.

"I felt your power rise Uncle Goten, it's a good thing I was actually paying attention!" She laughed as she showed her tick. Later on that night, all of the girls decided on coming to see the comet. I was really shocked to find out that Taiki ended up coming to see it as well. I laughed when I saw all the girls fight over the telescope and who got to see it with Taiki. I laid my head on Goten's shoulder and sighed as he continued to watch it. It was a really beautiful night after the rain had finally cleared up, not a single cloud could be seen in the sky.

"What's wrong Amy?" Goten asked as he looked down at me.

"Oh nothing everything just turned out exactly how I dreamed it would be for tonight." I told him.

"So you imagined the girls coming and everything?" he laughed as he looked over to his niece. She was arguing with Mina about the telescope that is until Lita had jumped in between them, scaring them of their feet.

"No not really but it added a perfect touch I think." He smiled as I looked back up. I saw a tiny flicker of the comet. As I was gazing up at the comet, Goten did something I have only been dreaming he would do. He finally kissed me. It didn't matter that everyone was there at the moment. Everything seemed to dissolve around us. He finally let go and we said nothing. I laid my head on his shoulder, completely in a moment of bliss.


	43. Yaten's True Face

_**Serena POV**_

It's been forever since I have seen or heard from Luna, or rather a couple of weeks. I had all of the girls, my parents, Uncle Goten and even Reza helping to search for her. For some reason I got paired with Reza to go put up posters near Capsule Corp and around the rest of that immediate area. She kept complaining as we were doing so. She was even starting to blame me for Luna being missing. This was so not the case! Luna would have told me if she was going to be away from a very long time…Even Artemis didn't know where she could have gotten too. After I put up a poster with the picture of Luna and my home information, I grabbed another from Reza's hands. After we got our side of the town covered with posters we met up with the rest of the group. In the Juban shopping district, in front of a TV store.

"No sign of her near the school or crown." My father said as Momma caught up with him.

"Or Fruit Parlor Crown." Uncle Goten said as he and Amy walked up.

"Where could she possibly be? This isn't like her to wonder around without telling one of us." Momma worried as she took a moments rest on the curb.

"You okay Twiny?" Uncle Goten worried.

"Yeah I'll be fine Goten, I basically let Trunks put up the signs and I flew practically all over the city looking for her. No sign of her whatsoever. I'm starting to come to the conclusion that she maybe a goner." Momma trailed off as she saw my worried expression, not finishing her sentence.

"What if she doesn't want to be found?" Reza wondered. All of us turned our attention to her.

"What is that supposed mean Reza?" I asked as I kept my cool. Daddy saw this and put a hand on my shoulder to calm me. Eventually Uncle Goten was next to me as well.

"Well from what I've seen, Luna was slowly becoming very annoyed by you. If I were you, I would show my mentor some respect. Maybe that's why she ran off." Reza explained her reasoning. This sent me over the edge, but before I could say anything else to Reza I heard a happy squeal coming from Mina. She was pointing to one of the TV's in the store behind us. It was showing a commercial for the Three Light's and I could clearly see Yaten holding Luna in his arms. How is Luna there with Yaten?

"Luna has been with Yaten this entire time?" Momma wondered, trying to keeping a cool face. Dad and Uncle Goten still didn't know that she secretly likes the Three Lights. "So I flew around town for nothing?" she complained after a minute of looks from me and the girls.

"Why would she be with Yaten?" Mina wondered as her and Momma had their faces glued to the TV screens. I sighed as I saw Luna's face on the screen, they just commented on her crescent shaped baled spot on her head. She remained calm and poised but I can tell she wanted to claw Seiya's and Yaten's faces for calling it that. _How did you ever end up with them Luna?_

The next day after school I met up with Lita, Amy and Mina to continue to look for Luna. But before we did, Momma wanted to tag along with us. She wanted to see why Luna was with Yaten all last week. I have a feeling she just wanted to see them. When Momma finally got to the school, we all decided to spy on Yaten. As we were, I felt someone tap my shoulder. It was a really shy girl from one of my classes, I forgot her name though.

"Is there something I can help you with?" I wondered. She started acting really nervous as everyone started to pay attention, she was even blushing.

"Here." She simply said. She handed me an envelope. Before I could read it all of the girls were really surprised along with Momma. I flipped it over; noticing it had tons of hearts and neatly printed handwriting on it...It was a love letter! Being flattered I tried telling her nicely that I had to decline it.

"I'm so sorry but I can't accept this. " I said as I started showing my nervous tick. "I'm not into girls and anyway I'm engaged to a really great guy." Everyone behind me was silent as I showed her my ring. She seemed shocked that I would come to this conclusion. Was I wrong?

"The letter was for Yaten!" She exclaimed and then ran off. Now I feel kind of bad that I accused such thing about her. I turned to the others and they had the same shocked look that I did.

"Wow for a minute I thought it was for you Serena." Mina said as she looked over the letter. All of us looked back over to Yaten. He wasn't doing anything interesting as he was reading, probably waiting on Seiya and Taiki. I decided on giving the letter to Yaten myself, with Momma trailing behind me.

"Hey Yaten!" Both Momma and I said. He looked away from his book for a brief second then back.

"Is there something you two need?" he wondered as he continued reading. Before Momma could say anything that would get her into trouble, I handed him the letter.

"This is for you!" I exclaimed, with a smile on my face. Yaten looked up from his book and exchanged glances from between me and my mother.

"I get millions of those every day." He said as he continued to try and block us out. "I would be surprised to receive one from the both of you since your both in a supposedly committed relationship. What is the problem? A lifeless marriage and a long distant relationship to hard for both of you to keep up with?" Yaten smirked as Momma went ballistic.

"For you information young man, I do not have a lifeless marriage!" she hollered as she tried to calm down. I haven't seen Momma this mad in ages, it almost freaked me out. "And that note was from a classmate of my daughters!" she exclaimed, clearly still angry. Yaten got up from his seat and was about to leave the area.

"Sure you don't. See you around Serena." Yaten grinned as Momma wanted to backhand him; he waved as he walked away. I stopped her as I let Yaten leave the area unharmed. She was starting to get a little too mad…

"He was going to get it!" Momma said as we walked back up with to the rest of the girls, all of them sighed when I told them what happened. No one said anything about it as we made our way to Raye's temple. I just realized that I wasn't able to ask Yaten about Luna at all. Damn it! Raye was going to kill me! We finally arrived, the temple not being too far from the school. Raye was doing some cleaning as we walked up to her. She noticed that Luna wasn't with us still.

"Still no Luna huh?" Raye wondered as she took a break from cleaning.

"Yeah we were unable to get any information from Yaten thanks to Gabriella." Mina said as Momma stood up for herself.

"Well for your information I was standing up for myself and Serena!" she said as she crossed her arms.

"Mostly you Momma." I said as I was laughing, remembering how mad she had gotten with Yaten. She looked away from us and then she turned around. I eventually turned to her direction and behind us was Reza with Luna! How in the world did she find her when all of us haven't been able too?

"Luna!" all of us exclaimed happily.

"Someone missing a cat?" Reza smiled as Luna walked up to us, Reza right behind her.

"How did you find her Reza?" Momma wondered as she walked up to her.

"I just bumped into her on my way to Capsule Corp." Reza explained. Luna eventually made her way to us and started explaining as to why she was gone for the last couple of weeks. It turns out she had seen the Three Light's looking for Seiya's pet chameleon which had gotten away, she accidently bumped into them when they were searching for it. Ever since then she has been with them, mostly Yaten.

"He should have at least told us so we wouldn't have gone crazy searching for you." Momma complained.

"Sorry about that Gabriella, your right I should have at least warned you. I just couldn't get away from them after a while. "She apologized.

"So is that all that has been going on Luna?" Amy asked her.

"Pretty much!" she said as she started walking off towards the temple steps.

"Where are you going?" Reza wondered.

"I have to get back I'll see you all later!" she exclaimed with no backwards glance.

_**Luna POV **_

It was about time I had let the girls and Gabriella know where I have been. I felt so bad that they had to look for me. Right now I was with Yaten like I would normally be. We were going to a meeting with a TV personality named Nariko. Yaten had me in his arms as they were talking with her. With every minute it seemed like Yaten was getting mad with Nariko. I didn't blame him. She was acting like a little girl, and talking like one too, instead of an adult TV personality. She was asking questions that didn't even need to be asked.

"So Yaten," she began. "I was wondering if you would like to go to my place?" she asked as a glazed look in her eyes washed over her face. The boys just laughed and walked away from the situation, knowing Yaten was able to answer for himself.

"Your acting like a moron." He said. It took all I had in me not to cheer him on or laugh at least. So I just meowed in agreement. When I did Nariko gave me the dirtiest look manageable and then back at Yaten. Nariko started talking in her normal voice and was steaming made at this point.

"Well your just a fad that will eventually fade away!" she yelled back at him and then stomped her away out of this building. Yaten didn't say anything after that as he went to go join Seiya and Taiki in there limo. Yaten never let go of me as he sat me in his lap the entire way to our next destination.

"How many love letters did you get today Taiki?" Seiya asked Taiki. Taiki groaned at the thought. For some reason I just had the urge to listen to the conversation.

"Too many." He groaned. "I swear some women are just crazy on this planet." He said. Seiya nodded in agreement.

"I just turn down any love letters I get. There's no point in them." He then said something that sounded intriguing. "Unless it from the one we're looking for." He explained as Taiki and Seiya gave him a curious look. He looked away from them as he started petting me; I couldn't help but purr as he did.

"We might as well get used to it Yaten, this planet is always full of love." Seiya smiled as he thought of someone. I wonder who he could be thinking about?

The next day was a day I wouldn't want to live through again. Yaten had taken me to a clothing store for pets. At least Serena knew better then to do stuff like this to me. I guess it's this and backhand for her. I was having trouble staying still as the women from the shop were trying to get me fitted. Yaten wasn't too far off from me but he was trying to get away from fans that were surrounding him. As a lady from the store was trying to fit a hat on me, Nariko from yesterday entered the shop. Looking as determined as ever for some reason. She smiled as she saw Yaten, trying to get near me. Yaten's fans backed off as Nariko made her way to him. Before she could say anything Yaten was able to get a hold of me and took off my hat. _Thank you Yaten!_ I thought as Nariko began talking her child like voice.

"So Yaten, I didn't know that you were gay." She laughed. Yaten just kept a calm face. Before anyone could do anything, I was close enough to the point where I was able to slap her for what she said. Everyone went silent as Nariko went to another side of the store for the time being. I hope I left a decent mark on her face. When I looked back up at him Yaten sighed and then he smiled.

"You know that wasn't nice, but thank you." He whispered in my ear. I meowed as he put me back on the table so the ladies of the shop can continue to work on me. as they were I couldn't help but here Nariko lie about some pretty personal things that never happened between her and Yaten. If it wasn't for these ladies she would have claw marks all over her face right now! As I was fuming I noticed another woman entered. She seemed familiar to me. She was short, white hair it seemed like, a nice suit shirt, black pants. She introduced herself to Yaten as worker from Ginga TV. Ginga TV? I never even heard of that station before. Yaten brushed her off and he went to another room for a moment. As soon as Yaten was in another room, the woman from Ginga TV transformed into Sailor Iron Mouse! Iron Mouse zooms in on Nariko.

"Time for your star seed to be mine." Sailor Iron Mouse grins as she walks closer to her. For some reason Nariko didn't seem that scared like most victims did.

"Is this some kind of reality show I'm on?" she wondered. Sailor Iron Mouse answered her question as some beams from her golden bracelets went through her body. Her star seed appeared and it went black immediately. Black waves of electricity surrounded Nariko and then she was transformed into another phage. I finally found Yaten. He was crying to himself.

"It seems like the fight is never ending! No matter what we do there is no end to the destruction!" he yelled at himself as he held something in his hand. It almost looked like a transformation tool of some sorts. As Yaten says this I look to the new phage. Before he or Sailor Iron Mouse could say anything I attacked Iron Mouse and began clawing her face repeatedly. She had a hard time getting me off of her. Eventually Iron Mouse was able to get a good grip on me and she flung me against the desk. I tried getting back up but I was momentarily distracted but what Yaten was about to do. "STAR HEALER POWER!" he shouted, wait a minute. Did he just Star Healer Power? As in Sailor Star Healer? I watched him transform. He wasn't a guy but more like a she. So the boys were the Star Lights? But why? Why are they here?

"Before you think of attacking me, have fun with latest phage, Sailor Ojou. See you around." She said as she disappeared in her telephone booth. Sailor Ojou began attacking all of us, with a big gigantic whip. Sailor Star Healer had enough of this as she began her attack.

"STAR SENSITIVE INFERNO!"She screamed as colorful but powerful stars began attacking Sailor Ojou. As Sailor Ojou was about to attack us again, I felt someone grab me before I was hurt. I looked up and I was being carried by Sailor Vegeta. What was she doing here? Is Eternal Sailor Moon here as well? My question was answered as I saw Super Saiyan Sailor Moon defending Sailor Star Healer. They were arguing as they were fighting Sailor Ojou.

"Are you okay Luna?" Sailor Vegeta whispered as she put me down. She looked over to battle. Sailor Moon was having trouble as Sailor Ojou kept firing her whip at her, she needed help and badly.

"Yes I'll be fine Sailor Vegeta, go help Sailor Moon." I told her as I took a moment of rest. Sailor Vegeta began attacking Sailor Ojou, but some remains of her attack rebounded on Sailor Moon.

"VEGETA COSMIC SWORD BLASTER!" she screamed getting the phage off of Sailor Moon. Sailor Moon was knocked off her feet because of her attack.

"Sailor Vegeta!" she hollered, Sailor Vegeta just gave her a dirty look and Sailor Moon backed down. Sailor Moon eventually summoned her tear and began to heal the phage.

"STARLIGHT HONEYMOON THERAPY KISS!" she hollered the usual bouts of colorful light illuminated from her tier and Sailor Ojou shouted 'beautiful.' As usual the phage went back to normal and then collapsed on the spot. As the girls were trying to get Nariko back to normal, I was looking for Sailor Star Healer to thank her. She was nowhere to be found. _Wherever you are thank you for the help Yaten. I'll keep your secret until the time is right to tell the others. _

_**Serena POV**_

Luna was finally back with us! After telling everything that happened yesterday to Mom, she wanted me to thank Yaten for finally giving her back. I had her with me at the moment. She decided on meeting me after school with Reza, unfortunately for the Reza part. She was decent every now and then, but sometimes she could get just plain annoying.

"Why are you here anyway?" I asked her as we searched for Yaten.

"I was getting bored. Figured I'd come and annoy you." She grinned as she saw the annoyed look on my face.

"Well your doing a fantastic job!" I yelled sarcastically. She only gave a slight laugh as we tried finding him in the locker rooms.

"Then my work here is done." She replied. I only groaned out of frustration as I turned to the next row of lockers. When I did I saw Yaten at his locker. He had a huge pile of love letters in his arms; I bet he was going to throw them out like he did with the one from a couple of days ago.

"Hey Yaten." I said as I walked up behind him along with Reza, Luna on my shoulder.

"Oh hello Serena, who's your friend?" he wondered.

"She's a _very_ distance cousin, Reza." I told him.

"Oh come on now Serena, there's no need to be so mean." Reza smiled as she tuck out her hand to shake Yaten's. "Sorry about my cousin, she can be a bit...flaky." this was about to send me over the edge but Luna stopped me by putting her claws in my shoulder. Yaten only smiled when he saw Luna.

"So her name is Luna? Should have figured." He said as he gestured towards Luna's crescent mark. "Let her know she can come visit me any time she wants." He said. As he petted Luna.

"Will do Yaten. Thanks for finally giving her back." I told him, he only smiled.

"She wasn't mine to keep anyway." He told us. He started walking off with his love letters. "See you around Serena, nice to meet you Reza!" he exclaimed with no backwards glance.

"I hope he finds love some day." Luna said as he watched him walk off.

"Me too Luna, me too." I said as all three started walking off.

_**sorry about that I couldn't think on how to end it! hope you enjoyed anyway!**_


	44. Enemies or Allies

_**Serena POV**_

I finally had some time to write to Darien. I haven't been able to in a very long time it seemed like. The star seed attacks seem to be happening a lot more lately and I was still trying to get Grandpa Vegeta to at least talk to me. For some reason he still feels the need to ignore me. Was he still mad at me because of the engagement to Darien? I sighed as I looked at my ring, the stone shinning in the sun light of the West City Library. Why was he so against it? It just didn't add up to me at all. I went back to my writing until I felt a tap on my shoulder. I sharply turned around to find Amara and Michele behind me grinning.

"Hey there Moon Face." Amara said with a smile.

"What do you have there?" Michelle asked as she tried to see what I was writing. Out of surprise I fell off my seat. I haven't seen these two in months, so why are they here? Have they been getting attacks as well from where there from?

"Oh nothing, just a letter for Darien!" I exclaimed as I showed my nervous tick. Michelle smiled when she saw it.

"A letter?" she wondered. "For what? I thought Darien was in town." I guess nobody decided on telling the Outer Soldier's where Darien went off too. I feel kind of bad now that I didn't tell them.

"He's not even in the country. He's in America going to school and all." I said after I calmed down a bit. They both smiled for Darien's accomplishments.

"Well that's great our future king is fulfilling his dreams." Michelle said.

"Have you talked to him on the phone since he had left?" Amara wondered as Michele nudged her side. When she asked if I have talked to him since he left, my grin turned into an immediate frown. The answer would be, no, I haven't talked to him. He hasn't even called and anytime I do hear his voice it's on the answering machine. I perked right back up knowing that they were watching me.

"Well not lately!" I laughed as I showed my nervous tick again. "But he says that he's doing great!" I said in between giggles. Amara smiled as Michelle had some worry for me.

"That's great Serena, make sure you tell Gabriella and Trunks we said hello and we should meet up soon." She sweetly said as she hugged me. I gave them a booth a quick smile as I hurriedly gathered my things and left as fast as I could.

_**Michelle POV**_

That isn't the Serena I know. Something seemed really wrong with her. I could tell she was lying to me when she started showing her nervous tick and so did Amara. We decided to leave after she did. I couldn't help but worry about our princess. She was never like this before; even when the last threat was around she always managed to be her happy fun loving self. She's just like her mother now that I think about it.

"Something is not right with her Michelle." Amara worried as she looked in the direction Serena was going in. We were heading the opposite way though.

"Agreed. Why do I have a feeling that she's lying about Darien?" I wondered as we continued walking. As we were I wasn't paying attention to where I was going and I happened to bump into someone. Flying off of my feet. Amara rushed over to help me up. When I looked up I noticed the person I had bumped into. She seemed so familiar to me. She was decently tall, blond, blue eyes with really long hair. I have never met her, but I felt like I already did. She was so powerful as well, maybe as strong as Serena and her Saiyan family. I walked up to her to shake her hand. She seemed hesitant at first to do so but then after a minute she did.

"I'm so sorry I bumped into you, my name is Michelle Kaioh, nice to meet you." I smiled as she shook my hand. Amara introduced herself as well.

"It's quite all right." She said, sounding a little on edge. When I looked her way Amara was really tense around her. Does she think she's evil or something? "My name is Reza Vegeta." she explained. Did she just say Vegeta? As in Serena's grandfather?

"Do you happen to be related to Serena Briefs by any chance?" Amara asked with the same tone in her voice.

"Yes I am actually, I was looking for her. She a distant cousin of mine, on Vegeta's side I mean." She said as they had a stare down. I inwardly rolled my eyes as she did this.

"Well she went that way." Amara pointed in Serena's direction. Reza smiled as she heard the tone in her voice. I just sighed at Amara's over protectiveness.

"This was surely an interesting meeting." Reza smiled as she continued to stare down Amara and vice versa. "Hope to see you two again soon." She started walking in the direction Serena went down. As she did, the more I noticed her power. It was incredible! But it also felt like she was one of us as well. Could Reza Vegeta be a Sailor Soldier and a Saiyan? As soon as Reza was out of ear shot, Amara began speaking.

"She's a powerful one that's for sure. I can see her being related to Serena and Vegeta." Amara said as she continued to watch her until she was completely out of sight.

"I thought I was the only one feeling for power." I told her as we started walking again.

"Very funny Michelle. I just felt something familiar about her is all." She said as she put her arm around me.

"Do you think she could be a Sailor Soldier? That's what I was feeling." I said as I looked behind me, no longer able to see Reza.

"It could be a possibility. But being a distant relative of Vegeta, she is definitely someone we should watch out for."Amara told me as her face became more serious. I had feeling that maybe she was the one I have been feeling a new presence of for a while now. I hope Serena watches her guard over her along for Vegeta. Nothing bad can happen with the Royal Family, no matter what.

_**Seiya POV **_

All three of us were sitting together rehearsing a new song for a concert coming up soon. We've been rehearsing non-stop but I couldn't but think of something else or rather someone else. Sailor Moon to be exact. I stopped playing my guitar as the other's continued to work. Every time there has been an attack Sailor Moon and her Soldiers were always there to save the phage. I never saw the point in doing so since all they did was bring out destruction. Ever since we have met I've always wondered if they are an enemy or an ally. They've been pretty useful the last few times.

"I wonder if Sailor Moon is an enemy or an ally?" I wondered out loud. Taiki and Yaten both stopped what they were doing when they heard my question.

"I think they've been pretty useful. Especially Sailor Moon with her Saiyan ability. She sure is powerful." Yaten commented. I nodded agreeing with him, but Taiki disagreed.

"Well I find it insulting. They have no idea what we've been through." he snarled. As an afterthought Taiki asked this, "What about that Sailor Vegeta though? She seems to know what we've been through." Taiki told us. "Remember the first phage she fought? She wanted it completely gone like the rest of us. Maybe they went to her home planet and now she's pissed off like us?" he wondered. We all sat there for a minute thinking it over. It would make sense to want revenge if that did happen.

"Whatever the case, Sailor Moon has a power none of us do, but we have to remind ourselves why we're here, to find our princess." I reminded them as Taiki groaned out of frustration.

_**Serena POV**_

School was over, Lita and I had some extra time to ourselves. She needed some help picking strawberries in the school's green house. I agreed to help her, not really wanting to go home at the moment. I told Momma that Vegeta was still mad at me about Darien. She told me to go and talk to him face to face. It turned into an argument and she literally kicked me out until I did so. I had no idea why she was so forceful about the idea. I guess she just wanted me to have the same bond with him as she did. I sighed as I continued to pick the strawberries'. My stomach growled, so I decided eat some of them. They were delicious! As I was eating I was talking to Lita.

"So what are the strawberries for Lita?" I wondered as I continued to eat them and then putting some of them in the basket besides me.

"It's for a strawberry shortcake I was going to make for us." She said as she continued to pick them. She all of the sudden she stopped picking and became really tense. Was there someone else in the room? I tried for a powerful energy but I couldn't. It seemed like we were by ourselves. So why was she freaking out?

"I don't feel anyone in here Lita." I told her as I walked over to her.

"The reason why I'm so tense Serena is because lately there has been a flower thief. I swear the person I'm feeling is the flower thief. We should catch him!" she exclaimed towards the end. She started to pretend to be really sneaky, going towards the front. I followed right behind her as we got closer. As we finally made our way to the front, Lita accidently trips and lands right in front of Taiki's feet. Is he the flower thief?

"I thought I was the only one in here!" Taiki explained. He was holding a nice red rose as he helped up Lita. "Ah Sunflower, weary of time, who countest the steps of the sun; Seeking the sweet golden clime, Where the traveler's journey is done. Poetry by Blake, an old time classic." He smiled towards the end. Lita nodded knowing the name, but I mistook as something else.

"Yeah a break sounds great! We should go get coffee or something to eat sound better actually!"I smiled, as my stomach continued to growl. For some reason Taiki found this funny. Did I say something wrong? He laughs for a minute or so and then he recognizes Lita.

"You're from the cooking club aren't you?" he wondered as they began to ignore me entirely.

"Yeah. I am actually. These strawberries are actually for a cake that I'm making." She explained.

"Well I was wondering if you would like to star with me on a cooking show. I need an extra person that likes to cook as much as I do. Unfortunately Yaten and Seiya aren't the ones. "He laughed towards the end.

"Sure I would love to Taiki!" Lita exclaimed happily. Taiki smiled as she accepted his offer.

"Thanks Lita, I'll give you more information later!" he waved goodbye as he exited the green house.

_**Sailor Iron Mouse POV**_

Finally a break to myself. I was starting to think Sailor Galaxia is purposely trying to run me ragged. I have a feeling that if I don't find a true Star Seed soon I was sure to be terminated for good. I was not going to let that happen. But lately I have been feeling that I was a part of something bigger then what Galaxia was actually telling me. As I was drinking my coffee, my cell phone started to ring. It was Galaxia summoning me again. I left the area and into an alleyway, I teleport myself into Sailor Galaxia's throne room. I wasn't the only one there; two more Soldiers stand next to Sailor Galaxia. I didn't know who they were but they looked like they wanted to replace me or even terminate me.

"Sailor Iron Mouse!" Galaxia yells. I bow out of fear as she continued to yell at me. "You failing to find the true star seed!" she yells at me. I flinched as she did.

"I'm sorry madam Galaxia. I'm doing my best to find one!" I told her. She continued to yell at me.

"Well apparently your best isn't good enough!" she was starting to get angrier by the second. "I swear Sailor Iron Mouse, if you don't find the true star seed, I will terminate you!" As if to prove her point she uses her bracelets and sends two blasts at me, knocking me off of my feet. The two girls besides her start laughing at my weakness. "This is your last warning Sailor Iron Mouse." Sailor Galaxia said as she sat back down in her throne. When I finally got back up again, I teleported away from the room.

_**Serena POV**_

Finally it was the day that Lita was going to guest star with Taiki on a live cooking show. My parents tagged along after Lita asked them too. She claimed it would calm down her nerves if she had some adults in the room. They were happy to volunteer, maybe Momma more than Dad. All the girls decided on watching it at Raye's not wanting to but in.

"I don't think I've ever been this nervous before."Lita said as she continued to watch the crew set up.

"I'm sure you'll be fin Lita. Just relax." Daddy told her. This seemed to calm her as Lita took a deep breath.

"Yeah your right Trunks, I just need to calm down." She said as she continued to control her breathing. Taiki comes up from behind her then and surprises her. Not knowing who it was she hid behind Momma. Both of my parent's as well as me started laughing at Lita. Taiki joined in as well.

"A little nervous Lita?" Taiki wondered. Lita laughed nervously as she came back around Momma.

"A little to be honest, I've never been on live TV before." She said honestly. He then noticed my parents.

"Are these your parent's Lita?" he wondered. She started blushing for some reason.

"Not really, but in a way they are I guess!" she said as she laughed nervously. Momma and Daddy introduced themselves.

"I'm Trunks and this is my wife Gabriella, we're actually Serena's parents. Lita just needed some support. She's just lucky I had today off. "He said as he looked to Lita's way. She blushed as he did as Momma nudged his side. He flinched as she did.

"We're willing to do anything for Serena's friends though they're like adopted daughters in a way." Momma told Taiki. Taiki grinned when he heard that.

"That's sweet of you two." Taiki said. The director of the show started yelling for everybody to get into their places. Taiki grabbed Lita by her hand and pulled her towards the stage; the host of the show was already there and greeted the two guests' stars. The show starts off well but I can tell just by the way Lita was moving she was really nervous. Momma and Daddy noticed this as well.

"Wow I never thought I would see Lita this nervous." Daddy commented.

"Agreed. She's always so confident in what she does." Momma agreed with him. I stayed silent as I watched Lita and Taiki bake a Strawberry Short Cake. Wait a minute…wasn't that cake meant for me and the girls. I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms. Daddy notices this and laughs.

"What's wrong Serena, jealous that she's making it for Taiki?" he wondered as my face grew red with anger.

"No not all!" I yelled without meaning too. Both of my parents just laughed as they continued to watch Lita and Taiki. I tried calming myself down as I looked back up at Lita. She was so nervous that she couldn't even find the eggs that she needed to complete the next step in the recipe, even Taiki had some trouble. I noticed them on the counter behind them and decided on going on the show myself to help out. My father saw me trying to do so, he whispered loudly as he saw me going up there.

"Serena get your butt back here!" I heard Dad yell. After a minute or so Momma was trying to do the same thing. I ignored them as I went up to the counter with the eggs. I decided on helping them myself since Lita was so nervous I grabbed the bowl from her and started mixing the batter while adding some baking soda into it. I put it into the oven, but not until a minute later the oven blew up and cake mix went everywhere! Everyone was covered in cake mix even the director. For some reason Taiki starts laughing hysterically as I was trying to get the cake mix off of me. The show ended after the little incident I created and Lita and I were reunited with my parents. They were furious at me for not listening to me but they couldn't help but laugh at my horrible cooking attempt.

"You were never the best cook Serena." Momma said as she tried helping me with the mess. I was completely covered in it. "Just leave the cooking to me and Lita okay honey?" Momma said as she tried not laugh. Daddy was still laughing hysterically by the time I was almost cleaned. I have a feeling I was never gonna forget this if I tried to cook again. I just ignored my father as someone came up from behind me and Lita. It was the main cook from the show. He was smiling from ear to ear as he introduced himself to me and Lita.

"I don't think I've ever had such an interesting show like that before. It made my day." He continued to laugh. I couldn't help but smile. "I couldn't help but have the time of my life, I hope to see you again someday Lita, and you're a brilliant cook." He complimented Lita, she grinned while trying to not to blush, that part didn't work out so well. He leaves after he said goodbye. My parents rejoined us again, looking like they wanted to go home.

"I think it's time we head home Serena." Daddy told me.

"Okay, I'll see you two soon." I told them as Momma gave me a knowing look.

"You know our agreement Serena." Momma reminded me, I sighed wanting to go home more than anything. Why is she being so stubborn? She saw the look on my face but ignored it. "Nope, you have to do it Serena; do you want to lose the bond with Vegeta?" She asked me. Lita and Dad just stood there, confused. I sighed once more at my mother's stubbornness.

"Fine I'll try tonight." I told with a slight groan. She smiled as she went up to hug me. I hugged back as Dad still looked on, confused.

"What's going on? What bond with my Dad?" Daddy asked as Momma turned her attention on to him.

"I'll explain on the way home Trunks." Momma said. "We'll see you around Lita." Lita smiled as she waved goodbye. When Momma and Daddy started heading out the door, I started hearing a scream down the hall. It was the chef from the show! Lita got her transformation pen out as I got my brooch.

"We'll go distract, you girls go and transform!" Daddy shouted as he and Momma went to go an save the day.

"MOON ETERNAL POWER!" I shouted, wanting the transformation to hurry up.

"JUPITER CRYSTAL POWER!" Lita shouted. Thankfully it didn't take that long. We rushed into help my parents. Sailor Iron Mouse had just summoned the man's Star Seed, having it not be the one she was looking for she started acting scared, and even more so when she saw my parents.

"Oh come on how many Saiyan's are on this planet!?" she whined when she saw all of us. Momma and Daddy were powered into their Saiyan's which made Sailor Iron Mouse complain like a little girl.

"Enough to destroy you!" Momma countered. "Lightning Laser!" she pointed her index finger as Sailor Iron Mouse was hit by her attack. Momma smirked when she saw her on the ground. Momma flew over to where Sailor Iron Mouse, standing on the hem of her shirt. "Who are you and who do you work for?" she snapped. By now the chef was now turned into a phage. Sailor Jupiter and Dad were trying to fight him. Sailor Iron Mouse only smirked at Momma's question.

"I'm not telling you. Have fun with my latest phage, Sailor Chef! See you later old hag!' Sailor Iron Mouse laughed as she kicked Momma off of her. She summoned her telephone booth and disappeared for good.

"Damn." Momma cursed to herself as I helped her up. As I was trying to help up Momma, Sailor Chef begins attacking us with some pans. One of them almost hit me, but I was barely able to get away from it. I finally decided on summoning my tier when Sailor Chef stops attacking everyone. With a snap of his fingers, he summoned a nice looking chocolate cake. He offered it to me.

"For you my lady." Sailor chef offered it to me. I happily took it as everyone looked at me shocked. I was eating it when I started hearing my father talking again or rather yelling.

"Sailor Moon watch out!" Daddy shouted as he got in front of me. "Nice try but you're not going to get my daughter that easily." When I looked up again, Sailor Chef had managed to pull out a knife. It looked like he was trying to cut me! Good thing Dad noticed it or I would have been shredded into nothing. Dad was having trouble trying to get Sailor Chef off of me. Out of nowhere it seemed like, and attack was aimed for Sailor Chef.

"STAR GENTLE UTERUS!"I heard Sailor Star Maker. The attack was good enough to get him off of my father. When I turned around I noticed that Sailor Star Fighter and Healer were there as well. I ignored them as I began to heal him with my tier.

"STARLIGHT HONEYMOON THERAPY KISS!" I screamed as the same colorful lights reached him and he shouted the word beautiful. He was returned to normal as Momma and Dad went to go see if he needed any help. I walked passed them to the Starlight's. "Are you guys on our side or what?" I wondered, curiosity building up inside me. They have been helping us ever since these attacks began, it would be pointless if they were enemies. Sailor Star Fighter answered for the group.

"I would like to think so, but you never know." Sailor Star Fighter replied. They walked off leaving the victim for us to deal with.

The next day all of the girls and I met up at Crown Fruit Parlor, with the help of Grandma Bulma I made Strawberry Short cake for the girls to make up for the one she didn't make. The one she made on the show was supposed to be the one for us. The girls looked at it afraid to try it.

"Oh come on you guys, Grandma Bulma made most of it!" I told them as I served. Everyone still seemed a little hesitant.

"Yeah but she let you help bake it. It could be poisoned!" Raye said as she looked at it. Mina tried it for a minute. She stopped chewing for a second and then started acting like it was poisoned. She then got right back up and smiled at each of us.

"It's actually good!" she exclaimed as she saw the angry look on my face. As the girls were eating there share, I started yelling at Mina. Eventually an all out food fight was formed.

_**Michelle POV**_

Both Amara and I were on the coast sitting in her car. It was almost sunset. I had my mirror with me trying to see if there was anything I could get from it. Lately it has been very quiet, nothing to report. That was really odd to me; the mirror tells me one thing when the oceans tell me another. Amara noticed my worried look as I looked back up at the ocean in front of us. The waves seemed startled to me.

"What's wrong Michelle?" she worried.

"I'm worried, ever since we bumped into that Reza girl, I've been getting an odd feeling that something evil is brewing up. " I told her as I sighed.

"I've been getting the same feeling." She agreed with me. "It feels powerful; we might need a Saiyan's help to defeat again. We're going to need all the power we can get it seems like." She explained as she looked at the sunset.

"I have that same feeling. We might have to get Trista and Hotaru in it as well." I sighed as I leaned my head on her shoulder.

"But no matter what happens we'll be together right?" Amara wondered.

"Always, my Amara." I told as I continued to look at sun, which has now finally set. Whatever this negative energy I'm feeling, it won't be good. We're going to have to warn the Royal Family, this could get bad and quick if not dealt with sooner. It will be the biggest threat we have ever dealt with.


	45. A Simple Warning

_**Serena POV**_

All of us girls were on a separate pay phone, trying to get tickets for the latest Three lights concert. Every time I tried calling I kept getting a busy signal. Getting mad at the payphone, I summoned a blast that turned it into a crisp. All of the girls but Mina turned to look at me as I did this. Lita and Amy were shocked I did this but Raye was furious I used my Saiyan powers out in public. As Raye was about to start an argument with me, Mina squealed into her phone. Did she actually get through to someone? She hung up the phone with a disappointed look on her face.

"Darn it! It's completely sold out!" Mina complained as pouted. She perked up when she looked to me. "Hey Serena, do you think Trunks could hook us up with some tickets?" she asked me.

"My dad is president of Capsule Corporation, Mina. I don't think he has those kind of connections." I told her honestly.

"Are you sure?" she continued to whine. As I was about to answer her question, Raye started waving to someone. It was Amara and Michelle again. It seems like I keep bumping into them lately.

"Hey there girls, good to see you again." Michelle smiled as she hugged each of the girls. Mina automatically perked up when she saw them, forgetting the reason why she was upset in the first place.

"What are you guys doing here?" Amy wondered. Before they decided on telling us they invited us to go to Crown Fruit Parlor, drinks on them. We decided on going, not seeing any harm in doing so. After all of us had caught up on what's happening.

"So why are you here Michelle?" Raye asked the same question. Michelle only smiled at her.

"We're both here because I'm playing with the Three Light's tonight as a guest violinist." She smiled as she saw our reactions.

"YOU ARE?!" we all shouted, Michelle only giggled when this happened.

"Yes it is true." She continued to laugh.

"I'm guessing you wanted to go, huh?" Amara wondered when she saw Mina's reaction.

"Yeah but they're sold out. You should have seen Serena's reaction when she couldn't get through to the booking agency. She practically blew up the pay phone!" she exclaimed as Amara and Michelle turned to look at me. I sighed when she decided on bringing that up. I have no idea why I did that. Lately my anger has been going a little bit over board and I have no idea why. I guess I was just getting a little too stressed so I needed to release it by summoning the ki blast.

"Well there's no need to worry anymore because I can get you all tickets if you want to see the show that badly." Michelle smiled sweetly at the both of us.

"Awesome!" Mina shouted happily as she took the tickets out of Michelle's hand.

_**Sailor Iron Mouse POV**_

Sailor Galaxia had summoned me again and this time she was completely furious. The other two girls were both on each side of her. I swear this time I will find the true star seed! I know my target has to be right this time. If only she'd let me have the chance to get. I hope she won't terminate me this time. As I was about to bow to her out of respect, she got up from her throne. She started walking to me and then she stopped. She raised her arms and then used her bracelets against me again. The two girls came out of the shadows and stood behind Sailor Galaxia, while laughing at me.

"I will not tolerate anymore failures Sailor Iron Mouse. I swear this is your final warning!" she screamed at me, sending another blast my way. This one knocked me off my feet. "Now go! you're making my patience run very thin Iron Mouse." She sneered as she started walking back to her throne. Once she went back to her seat, I teleported myself out of there and back into the public. Walking around the city my body was feeling very sore from her attack, making it harder to walk to where I wanted too. As I was walking something had caught my eye. It was poster advertising for a band called the Three Light's and a guest Violinist, Michelle Kaioh. It wasn't the picture of the band or the girl that got my attention it was the conductor in the middle of the group and the girl. He was sure to hold the true Star Seed! I just know it.

_**Serena POV **_

Tonight was the night of the concert! I was getting really excited but I was wonder why I was the only one on the bus. I thought the other girls were coming as well? The bus finally stopped and once I got off I noticed I was nowhere near the concert, or the city for that matter. I was on the country side, by myself. Oh no, now what am I going to do! The other's are probably wonder where I am as I'm standing here. Wait a minute…I can fly! I smiled to myself remembering that I was able to do so. Before taking flight I made sure nobody was around to catch me in the act. When the cost was clear I slowly started to ascend to the sky. The night was cool one which is why I didn't want to fly in the first place. But why didn't I think about this before? Stupid Serena! I guess I really am a meatball head like everyone keeps calling me. I hope I can make it to the concert in time. I looked at my watch. It had already started a half an hour ago! Crap, I totally missed it! Why didn't I just fly in the first place!?

When I finally arrived I barely made it for the five minutes of the concert. I still can't believe I missed it! I started looking for the girls but I could find them anywhere. Did they already leave to go home without me? As I thought of this I started crying. Nothing is going the way I planned lately and it was starting to tick me off! As I was crying, I felt someone tap my shoulder. I turned around to find Amara with a worried look on her face. Seeing me cry she hands me a handkerchief to dry my tears.

"What's wrong Serena?" Amara asks.

"I missed the concert since I took the wrong bus! I knew I just should have flown in the first place!" I exclaimed as the anger got worse along with the tears. Amara smiled as she started gesturing me to somewhere else.

"How about we go see Michelle backstage would that cheer you up?" She wondered. I nodded as I stopped crying. Amara showed me the way to Michelle's dressing room. When we finally got there, both of us see Michelle and Seiya in the same room. He was helping Michelle get out of her costume. But by the way it looked, it seemed like it was so much more than that. It almost seemed like they were flirting to me. "What's going on here?" Amara asked with a hint of jealousy in her tone. I stayed silent as Seiya went up to Amara.

"Nothing to worry about, who are you?" Seiya wondered as he extended his hand for her to shake. Amara did after a minute of hesitation.

"Amara Tenoh." She said with a hint of malice in her voice. Both Michelle and I sighed at her over protectiveness. As they were shaking hands, they both tensed up for some reason. I wonder what was going on with these two? Seiya and Amara both let go at the same time. Seiya then left room.

"What was that just then Amara?" Michelle asked her.

"I felt an odd power coming from him. It felt off." She told us as she kept looking in the direction she went off in.

"Kind of like with Reza?" Michelle wondered. My attention heighted when I heard the mention of Reza's name.

"You know my cousin Reza?" I asked the both of them before Amara could answer her.

"Yeah we bumped into her last week. Let's just say Amara doesn't trust her, along with Seiya." Michelle smirked at Amara. Amara only rolled her eyes.

"They're not that bad. Especially Seiya. "I told them, giving Seiya and Reza the benefit of the doubt. Sure I felt what Amara did when I first met Reza, but that didn't stop me from getting to know her somewhat. She was family, and I would do anything to protect her. "Just because they're not from here doesn't mean we should say mean things about them behind their backs." I told them kindly. Michelle only smiled as Amara looked at me dumbfounded. I left the two alone so I could go find Seiya. When I did he was about to head down stairs. "Hey Seiya wait up!" I hollered at him. He turned around when he heard my voice and smiled at me.

"Hey there, meatball head." I ignored the meatball head comment once I caught up to him. "So who was that handsome guy you were just hanging out with?" it did all I took just not to laugh at his comment about Amara. Just wait until I tell him about them being together!

"That wasn't a guy Seiya that was girl and her name is Amara." I told him.

"Oops my bad." He said as he tried not laugh.

"So what were you doing with Michelle in her dressing room? Alone I might add." I asked him with a knowing smile. Just thinking about Seiya and Michelle together made me laugh like crazy. There is no way Michelle would ever be interested in Seiya! Even if she was interested in guys, she could do so much better! As I was laughing I forgot I was on the edge of the stairs and I started falling down them, head first. By the time I was almost to the end, I had accidently collided with someone. We had accidently bumped into each other's head and then I somehow hit the nearby wall. Seiya rushed down to us. He ignored me completely as he helped up the old man I had accidently hit. When I looked at him, he was neatly dressed and he was holding something. It was a conductor's stick. This man must have been the conductor for tonight's concert! The conductor then looked at me as he was back up on his feet. He offered his hand to me so I took it.

"Are you all right miss?" the conductor asked me. I nodded my head, rubbing it at the spot where it hurt the most. The conductor then turned his attention onto Seiya. "I really enjoyed working your band tonight Seiya. To me, it almost seemed like you were trying to reach out to someone." He smiled as he shook Seiya's hand.

"Thanks we try our best too." Seiya smiled as he let go of the guy's hand. After saying goodbye the conductor left the building. "Well I gotta go Serena, see you around!" he waved as I said goodbye to him too. As I was about to leave I started hearing a scream from the roof top. It was the conductor! Before I flew in to go save him I transformed.

"MOON ETERNAL POWER!" I hollered, I made the transformation end quickly. Once I was transformed, I flew to the roof top to find Sailor Iron Mouse trying to steal another Star Seed again. "Stop that right now!" I hollered at her as I transformed into a Super Saiyan. This seemed to frighten her as did. After she regained her composer, she smiled at me.

"Sorry Sailor Moon, but I'm working overtime today. "She replied as she turned back over to her latest victim. As the Star Seed turned black, I heard a familiar attack come up from behind me.

"VEGETA COSMIC SWORD BLASTER!" I heard Sailor Vegeta. She landed right next to me after she finished her attack. Her attack was aimed for Sailor Iron Mouse, she was knocked off her feet, but once she got up she decided to disappear into her telephone booth. Once she was gone, another phage took her place, Sailor Conductor. As I was about to prepare a ki blast, Sailor Conductor summoned some odd stick like attack. The attack had managed to pin me against the wall of the roof door. I couldn't even get free! "Sailor Moon!" Sailor Vegeta shouted. She was about o do another attack at the phage but someone had managed to be her to it. Sailor Star Fighter attacks the phage as Healer and Maker try to free me.

"STAR SERIOUS LASER!" Sailor Star fighter aims for the phage. I smiled once I was set free from my pin like prison.

"Thank Healer, thank you Maker." I told each of them, they both smiled as they helped me down. "Would you three like to work with us?" I asked them both as Sailor Star Fighter joined the conversation at the end.

"Well, we seem to have a common enemy so I guess the answer is yes." Sailor Star Fighter commented. As we were about to shake on our new found alliance an attack had managed to stop me! Who would attack me other then Sailor Conductor? Thanks to me powering into a Super Saiyan, the attack didn't hurt so much if I hadn't. Sailor Vegeta get's in front of the group for some reason. After the smoke from the attack cleared I noticed it was Sailor Uranus and Neptune, standing next to the other.

"I wouldn't trust the Starlight's or Sailor Vegeta, Sailor Moon; all of them are outsiders from our Solar System." Sailor Neptune warned me as Sailor Vegeta was about to begin her attack, I stopped her in time. I was about to say something before the Starlight's interrupted me.

"I guess we can't work together Sailor Moon, Sorry." I heard Sailor Star Fighter. Before I could say anything else they left. I sighed and then I looked over at the phage forgetting that it was there for a moment. I summoned my tier and began my healing on him.

"STARLIGHT HONEYMOON THERAPY KISS!" I hollered, I quickly healed him and then I went to go check on him. Sailor Neptune and Uranus started arguing with Sailor Vegeta.

"We're warning you, stay away from our Moon Princess." Sailor Uranus snarled. I tried getting in between the argument but none of them were listening to me. Sailor Vegeta got her sword ready to do her attack against them if necessary.

"Now why would I want to hurt my own family?"She snarled at them. "You do realize that since I'm related to Prince Vegeta, that I'm part of the Royal Family?" she questioned as her anger started to rise and so did her power. Before she was able to fire a ki blast at her I got in between the attack. Sailor Vegeta rushed over to help me before the other two could. "Are you alright Serena?" She worried. "I didn't hurt you too much did I? Vegeta would kill me if I did." She laughed as she tried to make me feel better about this situation.

"I'm fine Reza." I told her as I was able to get up on my own. I left Sailor Vegeta's side as I went to confront Sailor Neptune and Uranus. They were still looking to Sailor Vegeta with hate. I wish they would stop that. "She's right, even though we may not get along in real life Reza is still part of my family till the end. You guys have to accept that!" I hollered at them as tears began to fall. They never changed their facial expressions as I was crying.

"You have to understand what our mission is Serena." Sailor Uranus said using my civilian name. "Our mission is to protect you from any outsiders from the Solar System, and I hate to say but that also means your _cousin_ over here." She said as she emphasized on the word cousin. She almost sounded as if she didn't believe we were related. I did, I mean she had all of the Saiyan stuff back at Capsule Corp still and she was a Sailor Soldier. But then again it seems like everyone was able to be a Sailor Soldier these days.

"Well if you haven't noticed I've been helping out with these phages ever since I had arrived on planet Earth! Now what do you make of that?" Sailor Vegeta shouted at them. Sailor Uranus only laughed mockingly.

"Yeah but I bet you have an angel to it." She sneered. This seemed to piss of Sailor Vegeta did another attack to them.

"VEGETA COSMIC SOWRD BLASTER!" she shouted, as red waves of electricity came from her sword. she also aimed some pretty powerful ki blasts to the both of them. Thankfully they were able to dodge each of every attack Sailor Vegeta had thrown at them. When she stopped, they both landed on the same spot they were in.

"I know you may not be able to understand right now Sailor Moon, but for the time being at least take precaution around all four of them." Sailor Neptune warned me as they disappeared. It was a moment of silence as Reza and I stood on the roof of the concert building. Once I made sure the latest victim was okay, I went over to talk to her. She seemed upset about Neptune and Uranus had said to her.

"Are you going to be okay Reza?" I asked as I put my hand on her shoulder, she brushed it off.

"I'll be fine I've had worse things said to me. But just know this Serena, we are family whether you like or not. The same going for those so called Sailor Soldiers. "She told me. "If convenient I'll help you in this quest to find out whoever is in charge and kill them." She continued. "Ad they call themselves Sailor Soldiers? If they were they would be willing to work together, not banishing someone because they were from somewhere else in the galaxy."

"They're just over protective, Reza, you'll get used to it." I told her. She laughed.

"Over protective? Yeah right. Prince Vegeta is over protective of you, but did you ever see him banish someone that you loved from your life? No. I don't think so." She said with some hate. "She started flying upwards after she de-transformed. "I'll see you around Sailor Moon. Oh and you should probably talk to Vegeta about this too. He misses you." She told me as she finally flew off. I sighed as I de-transformed from Sailor Moon. The conductor turned out to be fine, just really tired like all of the other victims. He went home; I stayed behind for a while as I sat on the curb outside the building. I was watching the stars, while thinking about what happened. Nobody was wanting to work with together. I know the Starlight's and Reza are from outside of the Solar System, but so were my grandfather's! They accepted Goku and Vegeta with open arms so why can't they do the same? Is it because they don't know them as well? I bet that has to be the reason! As I was mulling over tonight's events, I felt someone sit next to me. It was Seiya.

"Are you okay Serena? You seem a bit upset." He worried. I smiled, showing him that I will be fine eventually.

"Yeah I will be Seiya." I said. It was quiet again before I asked him something. "Do you think it's possible for people from different places to get along?" I asked him. He was shocked by the question but he answered honestly.

"If I was at another school far away, I would be your friend." He smiled. I don't know why but for some reason his answer cheered me up tremendously. "Would you like a ride home to Capsule Corp?" he wondered. I thought on it for a minute before I gave my answer.

"Sure I would love that Seiya." I smiled as he helped me up from the curb. With everything that happened tonight, what he said was the only thing that could cheer me up.


	46. Seiya And Serena's First Date

_**Serena POV**_

School was finally over! After I had finished my last class of the day, I decided on meeting up with Lita and Mina. They were going to walk with me to Capsule Corp so I can talk to Grandpa Vegeta. The last battles event's still plagued my mind every time I would day dream. Especially what Sailor Vegeta had said to me before she went back home. '_You might want to talk to Vegeta about this, he misses you.'_ I was starting to miss him as well. I didn't think I ever would this much. I let this disagreement between go way longer then needed. I finally saw Lita spying on Mina and Taiki. What was she doing?

"What's going on Lita?" I asked when I finally caught up to her.

"I don't know, I just got here." It was quite between as we watch Mina and Taiki. After a minute or so Taiki left the area leaving Mina looking depressed. We decided on making ourselves known.

"What was that all about Mina?" I asked her as she finally looked back up at me. She sighed as she showed us two movie tickets.

"I asked Taiki to a movie and he said he was too busy for something like that." She sighed as we started walking off of the campus.

"What movie did you want to go see?" Lita wondered. Mina showed her the tickets and Lita looked to her as if she had gone crazy. "Adult Love XXX?" Lita and I shouted at the same time. Mina only smiled as she continued to show us the two tickets.

"My dad would never let me see that kind of movie Mina!" I exclaimed as I took the tickets. "What are you going to do now that Taiki turned you down?" I wondered.

"I'm going to sell them of course for 1000 yen!" she exclaimed as she took the tickets away from me.

"1000 yen!?" Lita and I shouted again. Mina only continued to smile.

"Yup, if either of you want them that's how much your gonna have to pay." She told us as she crossed her arms. I looked at my wallet to only find that I had already blown this week's allowance. Darn it!

"You don't have time for a movie anyway Serena."Lita reminded me, I sighed not really wanting to go.

"I don't wanna!" I complained. Lita turned me to the direction of Capsule Corp and pointed in the same direction. She had the look on her face that I've seen on Momma's so many times. I sighed as all three of us said goodbye. I didn't want to talk to him knowing it would turn into an argument. But maybe Reza has been talking to him about it? I don't see why she would. I know she helped me out when Uranus and Neptune were fighting with me, but I couldn't help but think about what they said. Could Reza have some alternative reason for helping me like they said? She said numerous of times it was for revenge for what they did to her planet and her family. I just don't know what to think anymore! I want to believe her since she was my cousin and all. Vegeta seems to believe her story. I wonder if Grandpa Goku were here, would he believe her and trust her too? And the Starlight's as well? As I was walking over to see Vegeta, someone had snuck up from behind me. It only turned out to be Seiya. He still startled me though!

"You know you can give someone a heart attack doing something like that!" I yelled at him.

"Oh really meatball head? Huh I guess I should do it more then." He smirked at me as I continued to walk to Capsule Corp. he started following me. "So where you headed?" he wondered. "I heard you lived in the mountains or something like that. Mt Poaz right?"

"I'm headed to Capsule Corporation, remember my family owns it. Well mostly my grandmother." I told him as I continued to walk there. "My mom kicked me out until I went down there and spoke with my grandfather."

"Oh big bad Vegeta huh?" he asked as I turned to him, shocked. How did he know my grandfather's name?

"Who told you his name?" I asked him, or rather yelled and demanded.

"The other flaky blond. She's scared of him I think." He laughed. "She said he wasn't someone to mess with unless you wanted to die. Is he that strong?" he asked me.

"Yes he is. He can kill you with one punch if I asked him too. But I won't." I smirked at him, he just rolled his eyes. We continued towards Capsule corp. we reached the front yard of the building and I could see Reza and my grandmother outside, reading and tanning. Grandma was asleep but Reza was paying full attention. "So what did you want anyway Seiya?" I asked him.

"I was wondering if you wanted to hang out tomorrow?" Seiya casually asked. "Just the two of us?"

"The-the two of us?" I stammered. "Um, I-I don't know..." I trailed off but he took my answer as a yes.

"Alright I'll pick you up here tomorrow then, see you later Serena!" he shouted as he started walking off. I sighed as I started heading inside. Reza stopped me before I could.

"Are you really going?" she wondered, eyebrows raised.

"Looks like I have no choice." I sighed. "Where's Grandpa Vegeta?" I asked her. She smiled as she let go of my hand.

"He's in the Gravity chamber as usual." She smirked as she laid back in her lawn chair. I started heading inside, getting nervous. I don't know why, it's not like I haven't talked to him before. I reached the Gravity Chamber with no time to spare. Wishing I went slower on my way up. I took a deep breath as I pressed the button on the intercom. It took a couple of calls for me to finally get through to him.

"Come on Grandpa V. I know you can hear me!"I was starting to complain. "Come one please? It's me your favorite granddaughter Serena! Please I really want to talk to you. I hate not talking to you! Please?" I said pressing the intercom button thousands of times. He eventually let me in as he turned off the Gravity in the room. I was glad since I haven't really been training in a long while.

"What do you want?" he spat. I flinched as he did. He's never like this with me.

"I came to talk to you about this whole thing." I told him as I walked up to him.

"What thing?" he said looking away from me.

"My engagement to Darien!" I yelled at him as I showed him my ring. "Why are you so against it?" I demanded

"I don't think he's the one for you that's all." He said. He still wasn't looking at me.

"What do you mean he isn't meant for me? We have been destined to be together since the Millennium!" I told him. He just rolled his eyes.

"Haven't realized that no guy to me will be good enough for you?" he snapped back at me. I stepped back a few feet, shocked at his answer. I knew he was over protective of me but I guess I never knew how much. I smiled as I walked back over to him.

"I didn't know Grandpa Vegeta. I'm sorry. What if I told you he's the one I really love, that I would do anything for? Kind of like you and Grandma?" I asked him. He turned to me finally, and sighed. Was he going to forgive me finally?

"I guess, I went over dramatic with this whole thing, Serena. Does he make you happy at least?" he asked me.

"Very." I smiled at the thought of Darien.

"Then I guess that's all that matters. I know I can't stop you anymore; you're not a little girl." He was basically agreeing with the engagement! My smile went larger than it already was as I went in for a hug. He finally forgave me! At least one thing finally went back to normal.

_**Sailor Iron Mouse POV**_

Finally some time to myself to find another Star Seed target. This has to be final time if I was to ever mess up. I sighed as I looked out the window of the bus I was on. Target picking is harder on this planet than I previously thought. As I was trying to look at the posters outside, I started hearing a telephone ring. It almost sounded like the one I had back at my office…it was right beside me. Getting freaked out, I through the phone to the other side of the wall. I wish I hadn't done that! More red telephones started reappearing right in front of me, and kept on ringing. I picked one of them up and it ended up being Sailor Galaxia.

"This is your last chance Sailor Iron Mouse!" she yelled in my ear. Being as panicked as I was, I hung up on her. The phones disappeared and I was by myself again. I knew this would be the last time and I was for sure going to be terminated. I sighed out of frustration as my eyes got caught on a poster outside of the bus. It was a picture of a band called the Three Light's. They were going to be next target and I will be going to find the Truest Star Seed.

_**Serena POV  
**_

Today was the day I would be hanging out with Seiya. Now that I think about it we have never been alone together before. It was starting to make me nervous for some reason. I had no interest in Seiya like I do with Darien. I was almost to the Zoo when I saw Amara and Michelle walking outside of it. They look like they were on a date as well. I walked by them as Michelle noticed me. I haven't seen them since they told me not to trust Reza or the Starlight's. I wasn't mad at them, just a little irked.

"Hey Serena. Are you meeting the other girls here?" Michelle asked as she let go of Amara.

"No, I was actually meeting someone else." I told them.

"Really? Who?" Amara wondered.

"Seiya." I simply said.

"Seiya? Really?"Michelle wondered as I nodded. "Well I would be careful around him; he tends to be a player. Just be careful around him okay Serena?" Michelle said with a worried tone.

"I thought I was only supposed to be careful around my own family." I snapped.

"We're just doing our job Serena, you can trust us." Amara told me as they started heading off, I started walking to the gate, but I swear I could feel Michelle's worried glance on my back. As I entered the Zoo, I could a group of little boys, playing around. All of them were running and one of them, looking to be the youngest, tripped on his own two feet. I smiled as I went over to help the crying boy.

"Don't worry, you'll be fine. Here let me help you." I smiled as I extended my hand for him to take. He smiled back as he got up. Once he was up and moving he was completely unharmed. I gave a slight laugh as he continued to play with his friends. I felt someone come up from behind me then; not knowing who it was I almost gave him a side kick to the head.

"Is that how you treat all your friends Serena?" Seiya asks as he grabs a hold of my leg. He let go and I fell to the ground, scrapping my knee along the way. I started crying for no reason in particular. Seiya bent down to help me using the same words I just gave to the little boy.

"You'll be fine. Here let me help you." He grinned as he helped me up. I dried my tears throughout the day; I actually had a lot of fun being near Seiya. I never thought I would considering we're fighting half of the time. We did everything we could within the day. We went through haunted houses, did almost all of the roller coasters, and did some of the carnival games. He would always each game he played. One of his prizes was a cute little teddy bear that had a crescent moon on his belly. By now Seiya and I were on the Ferries Wheel. It was quite for a while as we admired the view from where we were. That's when Seiya asks me something I wish he didn't. Something about Darien. "So you say you already have someone named Darien right?" I nodded my head yes.

"Yeah he's my boyfriend. He's studying all the way in America, that's why you've never seen him before." I told him as I looked at my ring. "I know he loves me, but I haven't heard from him since he moved down there." I told him as I continued to look down on the view. I don't why Amara and Michelle don't trust him, he seems pretty harmless to me. When I looked over to Seiya, he all of the sudden looked sad and depressed himself. Did I say something that reminded him of something? I never brought up, leaving him to his thoughts. After we were finished with the Zoo, Seiya decided on taking me to one of his favorite night clubs. We were let in immediately, and he grabbed my hand saying he didn't want to get separated. I have never been to a real club before, it was actually really cool. There were different colors going off on the dance floor and loud music that was probably going to make me deaf in the morning. Seiya finally had managed to pull me to private room in the back of the club. As I sit down Seiya starts reaching for me as if he was trying to kiss me. I didn't know it was this kind of hanging out! "What are you doing Seiya?!" I squealed as he backed off a little.

"I was just going to order some drinks for us." He said. That's when I looked down to where his hand was on the telephone besides me. I blushed crazily as he started making orders. For a minute or two I thought it was going to turn into something much more than just friends. I'm glad it's only friends between us. Right? After Seiya was done ordering our drinks, he grabbed my hand again and started pulling me towards the dance floor. Once we got on I couldn't help but move along to the beat and having the time of my life. As Seiya and I were dancing together on the dance floor, the lights and music all of the sudden went off. Seiya and I immediately stopped dancing along with the rest of the crowd. The main light to the club was switched on and on the stage I could clearly see Sailor Iron Mouse getting ready to attack the crowd. She had bracelets aimed for Seiya. He got in front of me, as if he was shielding me. As Seiya dodge me from an attack I couldn't help but compare him Darien. Seiya had the same warm and strong touch like he did, but for some reason Seiya's felt a lot more gentler. After Sailor Iron Mouse was finished attacking, Seiya started telling me to run away so he could fight her.

"Run now Serena! I'll deal with her!" he told me as he continued to shield me.

"But Seiya you could get hurt by her!" I countered back. I never said anything else as I listened to Seiya's wishes and went to another room to transform. When I made sure the coast was clear, I made the call to help Seiya. "MOON ETERNAL POWER!" I hollered as the transformation into Sailor Moon took forever. When I finally rejoined the battle all three of the Starlight's were battling Sailor Iron Mouse on their own. As I was watching the Starlight's fight her, I couldn't help but notice Seiya's bear on the ground. Where in the world was Seiya? Has she turned him into a phage? If so she was never going to live to see another day. I picked up the bear and started shouting at her. "What have you done with Seiya? Did you turn him into a phage?!" I yelled at her as I pretended to power up into my Super Saiyan form. She looked at me in fear as she saw me do so.

"Are you serious right now Sailor Moon? You don't know who..." she never got to finish her sentence as Sailor Star Fighter attacked her.

"STAR SERIOUS LASER!"She shouted as her attack reached over to Sailor Iron Mouse she had summoned her telephone booth, blocking the attack. That's when I decided on powering up to go help them. I summoned a ki blast to aim for the booth, but I stopped as I heard a woman's voice yelling at Sailor Iron Mouse.

"YOU HAVE FAILED FOR THE LAST TIME SAILOR IRON MOUSE!" it shouted throughout the club. The voice then turned into a person, she was dressed in all gold and when I had felt for her power, it was tremendously scary. The more I looked to her, the more worried I became. He evil red eyes looked over to Sailor Iron Mouse, who was scared out of her mind. She waved her hand a bright white glow illuminated from Iron Mouse's hands. After her bracelets were removed, so was she. "Don't get in my way Sailor Moon and Starlight's, if you don't I might just let you live."She laughed as she disappeared with a black wave of electricity in her wake. So did the Sailor Starlight's.

Later on the day it was almost dusk. I finally met up with Seiya after the attack in the club. He looked completely unharmed as walked up to me. He noticed the bear he had won in my hands and smiled. I handed it to him.

"You left this at the club. Are you okay Seiya?" I worried.

"I will be Serena. Are you?" I nodded as I looked up at the sky. It was almost dusk; I should probably start heading home. Now that Grandpa Vegeta and I were talking again, I'm pretty sure he was starting to worry about me.

"I should probably head back to Capsule Corp." I told him as he smiled, I did smiled back. He nodded as he hugged me and then I started walking home, with Seiya watching me until he could no longer see me.


	47. Chibi-Chibi

_**Serena POV**_

I was finally at home at Mt. Poaz. Momma had let me back in once she believed that I had to talked to Grandpa Vegeta about the whole engagement thing. I was happy he finally accepted the fact that Darien is the one for me and no one else. As of right now I was writing a letter to Darien again. I believe it was the 30th one I have sent to him and still no reply. There has to be something wrong if he hasn't replied. Darien isn't the one to lie to me unless he absolutely had too. I sighed as I sat back in my seat. I was over at Uncle Gohan's since Momma wasn't home at the moment and I didn't want to be alone. Uncle Gohan was nearby, studying for a conference he had to go to pretty soon. He saw my worried look as he looked up from his text book.

"Are you okay Serena? You seem a bit upset." Uncle Gohan worried.

"I'll be fine Uncle Gohan. I just wish everyone would stop asking me that. Why would I be worried? I mean, Vegeta is finally talking to me again." I told me with a slight groan. He looked down to what I was I writing and he walked up and he demanded a hug. I hugged him, knowing he figured me out without me saying anything.

"I know you more than you think Serena. It's Darien isn't it?" he accused; I nodded as I leaned my head against his chest. He didn't say anything else as I started crying into his shirt.

_**Sailor Lead Crow POV**_

"Sailor Lead Crow and Aluminum Siren, please step forward." Commanded Galaxia. We did as told, bowing to her out of respect. She wanted us to take Sailor Iron Mouse's place after her many recent failures. "I want you to take Sailor Iron Mouse's place in finding the true star seeds. We are so close in ruling the galaxy but we only have 80 percent of it! I want all of it!" she hollered at us. We both just continued to stay in the same position. She grinned as she opened her hand, showing us three true star seeds, with the colors of orange green and a bright yellow. I remember when she had taken the orange one, but not the other two.

"What do we do about those Sailor Soldiers and Saiyan's?" Sailor Aluminum asked Galaxia. I looked up at her wondering the same thing. From what I have seen on Sailor Iron Mouse's previous fights, they were really powerful. Especially Sailor Moon whenever she went to her Saiyan form. Why do I have a feeling none of us have the ability to win against her other than Sailor Galaxia herself?

"Do what you can to defeat them; they must not get in the way." She commanded as she finally dismissed us.

_**Serena POV**_

After admitting to Uncle Gohan about Darien, I decided on meeting with the girls and Luna at the park, after getting some ice cream I might add. The latest conversation we were having was about the Starlight's and Reza, wondering if we should trust them. I told them what had happened between Reza and Amara and Michelle. Amara and Michelle wanted me to stay away from her as much as possible. I know we don't get along that well in real life but I believe her when she says we're family. Sometimes when I watch her and Vegeta train they act a lot like. I can't help but smile whenever I see them together. It's like Grandpa Vegeta found his lifelong best friend some times. As for the Starlight's I don't see why we can't trust them either. They've helped us since the attacks began. It just doesn't add up why they can't trust one another and work together. I mean Goku and Vegeta eventually learned to work together and they despised each other. Well Vegeta mostly on that one.

"It just doesn't add up to me that's all. I mean Reza is family so shouldn't she be treated just as the same as the rest?"I asked everyone.

"I actually agree with Serena on this." Raye said. We all turned to her, out of shock.

"Who are you and what have you done with the real Raye Hino?" Mina asked as the rest of us laughed. I continued to eat my ice cream as she gave her reason.

"I meant on the Reza part!" Raye declared as she blushed. "She is part of the Royal Family, but do we really know anything about her? Other than her being related to Vegeta?" Raye pondered as everyone went silent again. "Have you asked her about her past Serena?" Raye continued to wonder.

"Well, yeah, I did. Only once. She said her home planet was attacked by the same enemy we're facing and that someone she really cared about got killed in the process. She won't really talk about it once it's brought up though." I told them.

"Huh that's interesting." Lita replied. All the girls looked from behind me and out of surprise I land on the ground. Trista had come up from behind me scaring me to death. She looked like she was hear on business and not just for a visit. Did Amara and Michelle tell her about the Starlight's and Reza?

"Either way, I would be on your guard. Most of the galaxy is now covered in darkness." Trista explained as Mina helped me up. I looked down to find I had dropped my ice cream cone. I sighed as I looked back up at Trista.

"Do you know why Trista?" Amy wondered.

"No, but like I said I would watch your back."Trista warned us as she said goodbye afterwards. Everyone else started doing the same thing. I decided on heading back home to Mt. Poaz. Hoping Uncle Gohan didn't rat me out to Momma about Darien. He said he would keep it a secret when he left, but I don't know. I only sighed as Luna started catching up with me. Luna notices my worry.

"What's wrong Serena?" Luna wondered as she walked next to me.

"I just can't believe that the Starlight's and Reza are evil. Especially Reza..." I trailed off to Luna as continued to walk with me. Luna stopped walking and looked behind us. "What's wrong Luna?" I asked her as I looked to where she was looking. There was cute little girl behind us, with red hair almost styled like mine, but her buns were shaped into hearts, she had brilliant blues and school girl outfit on. It almost looked like something Rini used to wear when she here. I froze in my spot for quick second. I hope she didn't here Luna talk, I would be in so much trouble if that were the case! A big gust of wind blew through the area and knocked the little girl's umbrella out of her hands. I rushed over to catch it and once I did, I handed it back to her as I smiled. I started walking towards the outside city limits so I could start flying home. When I looked behind me, I noticed the same little girl was following Luna and I. I walked back over to the little girl with same smile on my face and bent down to her level.

"What's your name little girl? Do you know your address on where you live?" I asked her.

"Chibi -Chibi." She replied. Was she telling me her name was Chibi-Chibi? Is so what a strange name.

"I think we take her to the police station Serena and see if she's a missing child."Luna replied. I turned towards.

"I agree Luna." When I turned back over to Chibi-Chibi, she was gone! It's like she vanished out of nowhere!

_**Sailor Lead Crow POV**_

After Sailor Galaxia had dismissed us, we decided on cleaning Sailor Iron Mouse's old desk, considering it was our now. When I looked over to her Sailor Aluminum Siren was cleaning but also eating some random shrimp. If she keeps this up she'll end up just like Sailor Iron Mouse! I groaned out of frustration as I watched her do this. She turned to me with a smile. How can she be so happy when we have an important mission on our hands?

"What do you think you're doing?" I yelled at her as she continued to clean the desk.

"Eating shrimp, it's absolutely delicious!" she exclaimed as she popped in her mouth.

"Do you want to end up exactly like Sailor Iron Mouse? Cause that's what's gonna happen if you keep this up!" I yelled at her. She only opens her lunch box and puts it near my face.

"Would you like some?" She wondered, the same smile on her face.

_**Serena POV**_

I finally came home to Mt Poaz. I was really tired by the time I got there and I all I wanted to do was go to sleep and maybe watch some TV. Uncle Gohan, Aunt Videl, Goten, Momma, Daddy and Grandma Chi-Chi were al circled around in the living room. I looked to Luna as I closed the door behind me. Grandma chi-chi heard me do so and without any warning she started yelling at me. What did I do now! Did Uncle Gohan rat me out about Darien?

"Serena, did you have another child and didn't tell us!? " She yelled at me as she pointed to the little girl in the middle of the circle. It was Chibi-Chibi from earlier. How in the world did she get all the way out to Mt. Poaz in a couple of hours? Can this kid fly or something?

"I don't know who she is! I just met her today!" I yelled back. "All she said to me was Chibi-Chibi!"

"Yeah that's the same thing she's been saying to us as well." Uncle Gohan said as he looked to her. She only continued to smile as she said the same thing. "I'm starting to wonder if that's the only thing she can say." He replied.

"I wonder how old she is?" Uncle Goten wondered.

"I would say a year old or maybe two or three?" Momma wondered to herself as she continued to figure things out. I looked over to Luna; she was just as shocked as everyone else.

"Is it possible that Neo Queen Serenity had another child in the future Luna?"Aunt Videl asked Luna.

"I honestly have no idea Videl." Luna said as she continued to look at Chibi-Chibi.

"So where is she gonna stay?" I wondered.

"How about you take her Gohan?" Momma asked her older brother.

"No way, we just got rid of Pan!" then as an afterthought. "Don't tell her I said that." He laughed as Videl smacked the back of his head. They started arguing. I laughed when they did.

"I guess she has to stay here then. If she is Serena's future Second daughter it would only make sense." Daddy said. After the whole entire Chibi-Chibi incident, everyone but my immediate family went home. Chibi-Chibi would be staying in the guest bedroom until we figure out who she really is. I just find it strange how much she looks like me. The next morning I woke to find out that Momma wanted to do a couple of errands. I had the girls come with us so we could discuss the entire thing. They were shocked when they saw Chibi-Chibi walking so casually with Momma. Momma still had her guard up though as they continued to walk. We hid behind a building as we talked.

"Do you think she's Neo Queen Serenity's future second child?" Amy wondered.

"We don't know, that was the same question Aunt Videl had last night as well."I sighed.

"Oh hey there Trista!" Raye exclaimed. She ended up being right behind me and I fell out of surprise. Why does Trista always do that? It's getting annoying!

"Stop doing that!" I yelled as I hurriedly got up.

"There is no way that little girl could be Neo Queen Serenity's daughter, she only had as we know that is Small Lady." Trista informed us. Then why does she look so much like me? "Just because she is cute doesn't mean she isn't trustworthy." Trista warned us, she bowed to all of us and then started walking off to the other direction.

"Oh no where did she go!?"I heard my mother shout. All of us ran over to as she was panicking.

"What happened Momma?" I asked her as she was freaking out.

"I don't know! I just looked down and she was gone!" she continued to holler as Mina was trying to calm her down. All of us decided on splitting up, Momma with me and Luna and the girls in the other group. As Momma and I were looking for Chibi-Chibi, she suddenly stopped and started waving. When I looked to where she was waving, I noticed it was Seiya holding our Chibi-Chibi. For some odd reason he was also dressed as a police officer. "Hey Seiya!" Momma continued to holler.

"Hello Mrs. Briefs." He smiled as he put down Chibi-Chibi. "Someone missing a child?"

"Yeah, thank you so much Seiya." I told him. "Why are you wearing that outfit?" I wondered.

"Oh this?" he almost forgot he had it on. "I'm doing idol duties today. All three of us are actually. I sent Taiki and Yaten to look for you but since you're here, I guess there is no need. I'll message them from the station, would you like to come?" he asked us. Momma nodded yes so I had no choice in following them to the station. When we got there Taiki and Yaten had already beat us there and Police chief was there as well. He smiled when he saw Seiya and that we found Chibi-Chibi on our own.

"I see you found the little girl Seiya, good work. You know once you three retire from the pop star life you can work here if you'd like!" he exclaimed.

"Thanks." Seiya replied as he shook his hand.

"Did you two happen to bump into the other girls by any chance?" Momma asked Taiki and Yaten.

"No we haven't Mrs. Briefs."Yaten told us. Momma turned to me.

"You might want to go tell them that we found them. We don't want Raye to blow a gasket if she's been looking all day and we found he in five minutes!" Momma laughed as she showed her tick. She hates Raye's temper just as much as Grandma Chi-Chi's. I kind of do too. When I exited the station to go find the girls, Trista had managed to be in front of me again. How does she manage to pop out of nowhere all of the time?!

"Stop doing that Trista! That almost gave me a heart attack!" I hollered at Trista. She bowed to me out of respect and forgiveness.

"I apologize Serena. I was just going to let you know that there was a Three Light's parade and decided on looking for Chibi-Chibi there." I sighed at Trista's reply. If there was anything to do with the Three Light's I know there wasn't going be much searching for a cute little girl anywhere. At that thought both Trista and I started laughing at the silliness of the girls. We were still laughing as we entered the police station. When I looked her way, I notice that Momma wasn't looking like herself as she was holding Chibi-Chibi. Trista noticed this too.

"Are you all right Gabriella? I can hold Chibi-Chibi for you if you wish." Trista asked her as she held out her arms for her to take. Being her stubborn self, she ignores the offer from Trista. Could there be a more powerful enemy nearby? That would make sense since it deals with negative energy. I wonder why she was always so attached by it. With a free hand she starts clutching her head. It mustn't be that bad if it's only a headache right? The last time she fainted from negative energy, it was against Nehelania and then before that Omega Shenron.

"Are you going to be okay Mrs. Briefs?" Seiya worried as he gestured her over to a chair.

"I will be Seiya. This happens from time to time. I've this issue ever since I was a little girl." She explained to the guys as Yaten went to go get her a glass of water. I looked to Trista's way and she was just as tense as Momma maybe even more. She looked to me and nodded confirming there was an enemy nearby. I hugged Momma goodbye as we started hearing a male scream. That's when I realized that the Police Chief was nowhere to be found. Trista and I ran to the back of the building and another room to transform.

"MOON ETERNAL POWER!"

"PLUTO CRYSTAL POWER!" Trista shouted as we both finished transforming at the same time. We found the Police Chief was being attacked by a new girl. She was dressed in all blue as well as her hair and eyes. She almost reminded me of Bulma to a certain degree. She had already attacked the innocent man and now his star seed crystal was now black like so many before him. Before I was able to attack with a Ki Blast, another girl stand next her. She was dressed in brown and black, she had on brown wings as well. Before the two girls do anything, Sailor Pluto attacks them.

"PLUTO DEADLY SCREAM!" Sailor Pluto shouted at the two new girls. Both of the girls summoned the same telephone booth that Sailor Iron Mouse used and then disappeared.

"Darn they got away!" I complained as I took away my blast. As I turned to Pluto, the latest phage, Sailor Cop started attacking us. He was firing random blasts and would I be able to dodge every single one of them. If he stopped firing at us, I would be able to heal him! Out of nowhere, I heard an attack come out from behind me.

"STAR SERIOUS LASER!" I heard Sailor Star Fighter. The attack was aimed right for Sailor Cop, damaging him tremendously. Now I was finally able to heal him.

"STARLIGHT HONEYMOON THERAPY KISS!" I screamed as I aimed for the police chief. He was returned to normal as he shouted the word beautiful. It was a moment of silence again before I turned to the Starlight's, but once I did, they had disappeared.

Later on that both Momma and I decided on retiring early. I was tired from the battle and Momma's headache had left her extremely weak. I was in my room writing yet another letter to Darien. I stopped midway as I noticed I was talking about the latest attack, Momma getting those weird headaches again and last but not least Chibi-Chibi. I can't write those things in a letter! It's a way to depressing. Getting frustrated at myself I crumbled up the letter and tossed it in the waste bin. As I did so, I noticed that Chibi-Chibi was in the doorway to my room. She was supposed to go to sleep since Daddy tucked her in an hour ago. Did she have a nightmare or something?

"Are you okay Chibi-Chibi?" I asked her as she continued to stand at the doorway.

"Chibi-Chibi." She replied sleepily. I smiled as I went over to pick her up.

"Would you like to sleep with me tonight?" I asked her as she put her head on my shoulder. Before heading to bed, I turned off my desk light, and then crawled into bed with Chibi-Chibi. She was cute little girl. Momma never did complain about having headaches or anything like that around her. Why was Trista so worried about her? When I turned to look at her, I noticed how much she resembled Rini in a way. I never thought that I would miss that little kid. And Darien as well. I wish Darien would write back to me. Did I say something in my previous letters that made him mad or something? I sighed as I turned to my side. _Oh Darien why won't you talk to me. I miss you...I want you near me. No, I need you near me. wherever you are, I just hope your okay. _


	48. Serena's Pinch

_**Serena POV**_

Finally everything was almost back to normal. Grandpa Vegeta was talking to me again, Reza can somewhat tolerate me now. She can still be mean to me sometimes but that's to be expected since she's related to my grandfather and all. Amara, Michelle, and Trista still won't trust Reza. At all. No matter what I do I can't get them to talk to each other. Reza wants to but thinks they're not real Sailor Soldier's since they won't cooperate with her. I didn't know what to think about that. What she said still plagues my mind sometimes. '_They call themselves Sailor Soldiers? If they were, they would want to work together and fight the common enemy we have. And to banish me from you like that? That was uncalled for. Have you seen Vegeta banish any of your friends just because he didn't agree with them? No, I don't think so."_ I sighed after thinking about what she had said. She was right about Vegeta not banishing any of my friends. Hell, he never really like Darien when he was around but he let me be near me. It was after school and I was trying to find the girls. When I did they were gathered together in a circle. They all seemed so worried too.

"Hey guys, what's going on?" I wondered once I reached them.

"Haven't you heard Serena? There's been a lot of break in's lately! All around Capsule Corp area!" Mina exclaimed. Break in's!? That's just great, especially when Grandma Bulma is leaving for the weekend.. Oh wait! I have Vegeta!

"I have Vegeta remember Mina? And Reza too. I'm not totally alone." Lately I have been staying at Capsule Corp. Daddy had a conference, the same one as Bulma, to go to so he took Momma along with him. Uncle Gohan had lots of studying to do and Aunt Videl was going to help. Grandma Chi-Chi is well Chi-Chi. I wasn't about to stay a weekend with her all by myself. I think our tempers would get the best of each other and a whole other battle would ensue.

"Oh yeah. I thought Bulma had some big conference to go to along with Trunks? Isn't Vegeta going?" Amy wondered.

"Ha-ha no, you know how anti-social Vegeta is Amy." I told her. She nodded in agreement. "And Reza is Reza." Everyone agreed with me. As we were all taking, I felt someone come up from behind me. Getting freaked out, I almost backhanded the person behind me. It ended up only being Seiya. He had caught my hand way before it was able to reach his face. Good thing he did too. I would have felt bad if I hit him, especially now since we're somewhat friends.

"Going to be by yourself this evening huh meatball head?" Seiya asked as he let go of my hand.

"Well, if you paid attention, no I'm not. I have Vegeta and my cousin Reza." I said as I nodded and crossed my arms. The girls behind me only sighed.

"I still think I should come down anyway. I don't think I've met big bad Vegeta. Or Reza." Seiya smirked.

"I wouldn't want to Seiya." Raye said as she popped out of nowhere. "Vegeta tends to get pretty over protective of Serena here when the time calls for It." she told him Seiya only continued to smile at everyone. Unfazed by out hints about him. Raye was right though. Especially if new people are involved, he can get pretty mean really quickly. More importantly if they are hanging around me.

"I'm still going anyway." He proclaimed. I sighed at Seiya's stubbornness. "I'll see you in an about a two hours, meatball head!'' he hollered as he headed off of the campus, with no backwards glance.

"Vegeta isn't going to happy about this." Lita told us as she watched him walk off.

"Agreed." The rest of the girls and I said. After saying goodbye to the girls, I deiced on heading down there to go get ready and warn them. Reza wouldn't care I know that, but I know Vegeta. He'll be watching him like a hawk if he was able too. When I got to Capsule Corp, it was oddly quiet. It was so odd seeing it like this. The living room was empty, except for Reza, who was sleeping. Vegeta was probably training in the gravity chamber. Reza never moved as I began getting ready. I was cleaning the kitchen as I felt someone brush up against my leg. It was Luna.

"Hey Luna." I told her as I continued to clean.

"What are you doing? Where's Chibi-Chibi?" she worried. I looked over to the living and I could clearly see Chibi-Chibi lying on Reza's stomach. I knew she had a kind soul. She just never show's it around me for some reason. She calmed down when she saw her with Reza. I went back to cleaning and Luna turned to me, looking at me as if I had gone crazy. "What are you doing Serena?" She continued to watch me clean as she hopped on the counter.

"I'm getting everything ready for when Seiya arrives." I told her as I closed the dishwasher.

"Seiya? He's coming over?" she asked. Her 'I don't know about this' voice was clearly evident.

"Yeah he is. Do you have any worries about him Luna?" I asked her.

"No. but I would still keep your guard and keep him away from Vegeta." She told me sternly.

"I was planning. I would actually like to hear a new song sometime soon." I giggled. As I saw Luna starting to freak out for some reason. "What is it Luna?" I worried. She pointed her paw behind me. I turned around and Grandpa Vegeta was there, hopefully he didn't listen to the whole entire thing.

"Who is coming?" he wondered as he leaned against the counter. Luna ran off as she left me to deal with Vegeta. _Thanks a lot Luna. _I thought bitterly as I slowly started walking out of the kitchen. Vegeta was watching my every movement. I had a feeling that Seiya was almost here.

"Just a friend." I stammered. He raised an eyebrow as I was slowly continuing to back away. He smirked when he saw me do this.

"A friend that's a boy?" he laughed. "I've seen this behavior with Bulla, Serena, you can't fool me." I stopped backing up when he said this. "I won't do anything to him, I swear. Saiyan's promise. I still want to meet him though." I sighed out of relief as he walked out of the room. I finished cleaning what I could and even tried making something for him to eat. My cooking skills have never been that great…as I was about to get plates, the doorbell rang. I jumped a little when I heard it. I started running over to the door before Vegeta could get to it. As I was running I could see Reza starting to wake up. I ignored her comments as she and Chibi-Chibi began to move. When I was about to reach the door knob, I tripped on the rug and fell to the ground. Not being able to get up, Vegeta had beaten me to the door. No one saw me on the floor as I continued to lay there.

"You are?" Vegeta snarled at him.

"Seiya. I'm a friend of your granddaughter's. Nice to finally meet you." Seiya politely said as he extended his hand out to him. Vegeta only continued to stare him down. I got up to find Grandpa staring at him. I sighed as I got in front of him. Seiya was doing the same thing but he was more calm about it. I stood in front of Seiya, glaring at him. Giving him the same look my mom when Daddy did this to Darien. He took a step back. I smiled.

"Good." I grabbed Seiya by the shirt as I felt his and now Reza's glance on my back. Once we were in my room, I couldn't help but give a little giggle. I felt so bad for Seiya he had to go through that, but I knew it was coming. Seiya only looked at me when we entered my room. I sat down on my bed as I took off my shoes. He only continued to look around. He spotted a picture of me and my family. He picked it up. I hope I didn't have Rini in it, I really didn't feel like talking to him about her.

"Cute family, you look like your Mom." He smiled as he continued to look at it. He then spotted Grandpa Goku, "who's this man?" he wondered. "I've never met him."

"That's my other grandfather, Goku Son. He passed not too long ago." I told him as I grabbed the picture. I remember when this was taken. He had just gotten back for Uncle Goten and Momma's birthday. I just found out I was Sailor Moon and working on my own. He was so nice to me whenever I talked to him. Seiya saw my facial expression at the thought of him. I never really got to know him like everyone else did. That was my only regret I have within my family and they know it.

"I'm sorry I brought it up Serena, were you two close?" he asked as he took the picture away and put it on the dresser. I gave a sarcastic laugh at his question.

"No, but I wish. I never really got know him, he was big on fighting. So he constantly trained some kid that needed it. When he died it was kind of unexpected to me and everyone else." I sighed as I lay on my bed again. It was quiet again as he continued to stare at it for some reason. Then I realize that he was looking at me in it. Seiya sighed as he sat next to me. I got back up as he started talking again.

"Serena, I have something I want to tell you, but have no idea how. It's kind of a big thing..." he trailed off as he put his hand in his pocket. He wasn't about to tell me he was in love with me or something was he? I started freaking out a little by the sudden change in emotion in the room. The more he tried telling me, I tried backing away. "Serena I know…" he was about to say until Chibi-Chibi appeared out nowhere. She has thrown a piece of cake in Seiya's face. Even getting my room a little messy. I started yelling at her as Seiya was trying get the cake out of his eyes.

"Chibi-Chibi, what are you doing in here?! Vegeta and Reza were supposed to be watching you!" then as an afterthought, "Mostly Reza!" I screamed at her. She was completely unfazed as I was doing so, showing me the piece of cake in her hands. I sighed as I showed Seiya to where the showers were. He was completely sticky and covered in cake. As I was about to head into the living room and yell at Reza about Chibi-Chibi, the doorbell rang again. Before anyone else could, I got to the door. It was the girls this time. What did they want? Vegeta was already a bad enough mood with Seiya here. "Why are all of you here? Vegeta is gonna be grumpier then he already is when he finds out you guys are here." I told them.

"We just wanted to come and check to see if Seiya was alive after meeting him is all." Raye back fired. As I let the girls in unwillingly, Seiya comes out in a very tiny towel covering his waist. Chibi-Chibi sees him and begins tugging on it. Thinking it for some reason that it was hers and not his. All of us begin covering out eyes. I did all the way, blushing like crazy. The girl's not so much. After that little incident was over, the girl's decided on helping me cook dinner for everyone. It was quiet for a minute before Amy spoke again.

"Are you staying faithful to Darien, Serena?" Ami asked as she stopped cutting her food. I turned to her out of shock. Ever since Darien had moved only Uncle Gohan was the only person who knew about what was going on between me and Darien. I sighed and then I was about to answer her question. Before I could I heard a squeal behind me. It was Mina. I turned around to find that there was a cockroach on the wall over the stove. Seiya, Grandpa Vegeta and Reza, rushed in when they heard us squealing. Seiya being like he is, gets in front all of us screaming girls and tries smacking it with his slipper. As he was about to hit it, it start's flying all around. Eventually everyone in the room tries smacking it with whatever they could find. Whether it was kitchen supplies or food. By the time it gotten away all of us were covered in food. The doorbell rang again and Reza went to get it as she was cleaning herself off. It ended up being Taiki and Yaten.

After the cockroach and food, we all got cleaned off. It was a while before everyone could relax again. Once we were able to, all of us decided on playing a round of cards. Whenever I looked there way Grandpa Vegeta and the Three Lights seemed to be having a stare down. I wonder why? The three were actually really nice once you got to know them, especially Seiya. After a while Reza was feeling the same thing Vegeta was. As if for relief, the doorbell rang again. I got up to go get it and was surprised to find Amara and Michelle behind. I looked over to Reza. She acted as if she wasn't paying attention but I had a feeling she was. I turned my attention back to Amara and Michelle. Happy to see them I didn't care about the tension for a minute.

"Hey you guys! What's going on?" I asked them as I let them in.

"Amara's car broke down, mind if we call for back up Serena?" Michelle sweetly asked. I smiled, happy to help.

"Sure it's not a problem, the phone is down that way Amara!" I pointed to Bulma's office so she could have some privacy in doing so. Michelle joined the game of cards with the rest girls, still clearly avoiding Reza. Before another hand was started all of waited on Amara. She finished quickly and rejoined Michelle while grabbing her hand. It was a long time before anyone spoke. This time it was Seiya.

"So your friends with Serena huh?" he asked behind his cards. It was directed for Amara and Michelle.

"Yeah have been for a year or so, got a problem, with that?" she snapped as she placed down her card. It was Amy's turn now.

"No I was just curious." Amy took her turn and now it was Reza's. She took a minute or so to make her move this seemed to make Amara even antsier.

"You're taking forever." She told her. I could see Reza's face grow with anger by the second. I was by her and Vegeta was on the other side. Reza had one hand on the cards and another hand on her transformation pen. She wasn't wanting to transform right now was she? She would be in so much trouble, not only from me but Vegeta as well. Reza had a good grip on her pen, as Vegeta made her calm down.

"Reza, just take your turn." He ordered her. Reza gave a sigh of frustration as she let her pen go from behind her. She threw her cards down and left the room. Vegeta copies her same movements and goes after her. I looked back over to them, wondering what could be wrong with her. After I had made my turn, the doorbell rang again. Now who could it be? Trista with Hotaru? I sighed as I rushed over to go get it, with Chibi-Chibi following me behind. When I opened the door, I was shocked to find a whole entire TV crew and TV host standing there and live. I started freaking out on them. The tension in the air, was now gone but I just wanted them to go away.

"Who are you?" I demanded as Mina walked over to me.

"We are a TV show and we heard that the Three Lights were here. We want to know what you all are eating for dinner?" I looked behind me to find the dozens of pizza boxes behind me. Most of them are empty thanks to me, Vegeta and Reza. Mina takes me away from them for a minute.

"We have to hide them! This show is totally lame Serena." Mina whispered me as she looked back over at the crew and host. I agreed to do so. Mina and Raye hid Yaten in the guest bedroom, Amy took Taiki to Bulma's library, and I took Seiya to the gravity chamber. I don't know why I did; it was the farthest room in the building I could think of. After a minute or so I turned on the lights. Seiya started walking around the room.

"What is this place?" he wondered as he walked around. He walked up to the control panel, looking at everything.

"It's called the Gravity Chamber, my grandmother made it for Vegeta before they got together." I explained.

"Pretty cool. I knew she was a genius but this is pure awesome." He laughed a little and then he became serious in a flash. "Serena in your room, I was trying to say something before Chibi-Chibi." He started off. I looked at him curiously. He walked back over to me, a few feet apart from each other. I was starting to freak out, wondering if he was going to tell me he was in love with me. I couldn't back away, considering my back was against the door at this point. I waited there anxiously as he was beginning to tell me something.

"Serena, we have known each other for a few months know and I feel like I can tell you this and you won't freak out." Uh oh. I knew where this was going. Seiya was in love with me! I wondered why he wanted to come over so badly. As Seiya was about to start talking again, a scream ensued from the kitchen. I looked back over to Seiya and then ran out of the room and into another to transform.

"MOON ETERNAL POWER!" I shouted. I made the transformation quick and easy. Once I was done I rushed over to where the scream had come from. When I got to the kitchen, Mina was pinned to the wall; all of the TV people were knocked out minus the host, Sailor Lead Crow and Aluminum Siren were ready to blast him. Before they could blast him I heard attacks ranging off. It was Sailor Uranus and Neptune. Both of them landed on the table in front of the enemy. I felt someone come up from behind me and it was Vegeta with Reza transformed into Sailor Vegeta.

"Oh wow so cool!" Aluminum Siren commented when Neptune and Uranus entered the room. Then she noticed that they were standing on my table. "You know it's rude to have your feet on the table!" she exclaimed. Both of them look down as Lead Crow attacks the TV host. After she has attacked him both of them leave in the phone booth. The man gets turned into a phage, Sailor Neptune begins attacking.

"NEPTUNE DEEP SUBMERGE!"She shouted as she aimed for him. The attack reached him, but once it did he simply swallowed it! How could he do that?! After trying to summon a Ki blast, I realized that my wings were knocking everything over. I made the blast disappear knowing I wouldn't be able to do any serious attacks. I have a feeling if I did, Grandma Bulma will murder me and Vegeta later. Before the phage could attack again, I grabbed a piece of pizza from one of the boxes.

"Moon Tiara Magic!" I shouted as I covered the phages face with it.

"Seriously Sailor Moon? Moon Tiara Magic with a piece of pizza?" Vegeta complained.

"Well I didn't want to destroy the house!" I hollered back at him. When I did the Starlight's arrive along with the rest of the Soldiers.

"STAR GENTLE…!" Sailor Star Healer began. Everyone in the room began shouting at her to stop attacking, considering that she would destroy the house. Mercury went as hugging her waist to make her stop. Even though she stopped she was yelling for everyone to let go.

"You may want to heal him, Sailor Moon." Sailor Vegeta told me when she put away her sword in its holder. I never noticed it before. The case was black with red stars. I smiled at her as I summoned my tier and healed him.

"STARLIGHT HONEYMOON THERAPY KISS!" I shouted as the same illuminated from the tier. He shouted the word beautiful and he was completely healed. When I looked again, Neptune, Uranus, and the Starlight's left the room.

"Umm has everyone forgotten me?" Mina whined behind me. She was still chained up alongside the wall. Sailor Vegeta de-transformed and went help Mina. Later on the evening, the girls had stayed to help clean up. When the battle was over I went to go get Seiya from the Gravity Chamber. He was bored out of his mind though when I reached him. I felt bad and offered if he wanted to help. He did, so he stayed the rest of the night with us. As I was cleaning the room from the messy battle, I heard a noise down the hall. I stop instantly, and then Vegeta and Reza did as well. Everyone eventually did as well. With Grandpa Vegeta in the lead he went down the hall in front of the group. When he turned to the next hallway, I could see a small figure. I never did see the face only the shadow. With one look to everyone, all of us jumped onto the shadow. It only ended up being Chibi-Chibi. She was eating a piece of cake and even offered Grandpa Vegeta some. Great, thanks to Chibi-Chibi I have to clean up again. I have a feeling this kid is going to be a huge pain in my neck.


	49. Heart Carried By A Song

_**Amy POV**_

It's been a while since I have seen Misa. She's the daughter of a family friend of my mother's. Misa has recently gotten sick with some illness and so far it's been getting to the point where she is on permanent bed rest. After school, instead of going to computer club I rushed over to see her and hopefully cheer her up. I haven't even told the girls or Goten about this since I didn't know how bad her condition was. When I reached the hospital, the receptionist recognized me instantly and let me through to go see her on the second floor. I finally got there, knocked and I heard a soft 'come on in.' I did. Misa was lying on her bed, watching a Three Light's concert, while drawing. She told me that it was therapeutic for her. She looked up at me as she heard me come in. her mother wasn't in the room.

"Where is your mom, Misa?" I wondered as I sat down on a chair next to her bed. She turned her attention to me as she was watching the concert. I smiled when I looked at the TV. Whenever these three perform they always seemed they were reaching out to someone. Mostly Taiki for some reason, I feel like he was the most whenever I watched him.

"She's getting some food for me." She told me as she went back to her drawing. I looked over to her drawing; it was a beautiful picture of Sailor Moon and the rest of the Soldiers even the Outer's. The only one missing was Serena's cousin Reza. She looked from the drawing then back to me a couple of times. "You look a lot like Sailor Mercury, I think." She told me. I smiled, playing along with her.

"Oh really?" I laughed. "Why thank you, she's pretty." I told her, playing along with the idea. She smiled as she started drawing something behind my Sailor Mercury self. "Who else are you drawing?" I asked her.

"Her boyfriend. Whenever I watch the news with them on, I always see these two very close together." She told me as she started Goten in his Super Saiyan form. She was getting every feature of him right. I blushed at the thought of him. She looked to me as she did. "Do you know the golden haired fighters?" she wondered as she looked back at the picture.

"Yeah I do actually. Their family of a friend of mine." I pointed to Gabriella and Trunks who were behind Sailor Moon and then Gohan who was next to Gabriella. Goten was going to be by me when she was done fighting.

"That's so cool!" she exclaimed as she looked to the TV. They had just finished a song and now they were playing my favorite song. Her smile grew as they began singing.

"You're a fan? "I asked her. She nodded as she continued to listen.

"Yeah the reason why I love them so much is because whenever they sing, it seems like they're always reaching out to someone to listen to their song. Especially Taiki. "She explained as she continued to watch them. The camera zoomed into Taiki's face and she was right about what she was saying. He was totally focused in what he was singing, putting every emotion into it. _I wonder who you could be singing too Taiki?_

_**Serena POV**_

As usual I was with the girls after school at Crown Fruit Parlor. Reza was watching Chibi-Chibi a Capsule Corp, so I had a free day. I kind of felt bad that Vegeta and Reza have to deal with her. But I really wanted to get out and Vegeta said it was okay. By the time I get over there I have a feeling that the house will be a wreck like it was last time when everyone was there. As the girls were chatting and I was spacing out, Amy entered the room. She seemed a bit worried as she sat down next to Raye and across from me. She seemed so sad and incredibly scared too. All of the girls were too when she sat down.

"What's wrong Amy? Did Goten upset you?" I asked her. "If so I can teach my uncle a lesson or two." I told her as I pretended to act tough. The rest of the girl just sighed as I did so.

"No, Goten's great Serena. No need to worry." She calmed me, with a warm smile. "I'm just worried about a daughter of a family friend of mine named Misa. She's really ill and getting worse every day." Amy told us as she leaned back against her seat. "She's also a fan of the Three Light's; especially one of Taiki. I thought it was kind of cute a girl her age was a fan." She smiled at the thought.

"Aw that's so sad, how old is she Amy?" Raye wondered.

"She's 9 now; she'll be 10 in a few weeks. If she makes it." So this girl as a fan of the three light's huh? I have a great idea on how to cheer this girl up! Tomorrow I could ask Taiki to go visit this girl and make her entire life! If I was ill and her age I would want the same thing!

The next morning at school I had asked Taiki about Misa. He actually agreed into doing it for me. I was so happy that he did. We met after school, and Amy tagged along with us. Wanting to see her reaction more than anything. It seemed that Amy saw this girl a lot more then she let on since the receptionist of the hospital just let go on in. when we got to her room, Amy wanted to be in there first to prepare the surprise. Misa was more than surprised when she saw him. I'm pretty sure if she wasn't ill, she would have jumped out of her bed, and ran over Taiki. But she didn't, she was grinning from ear to ear as we walked over to her.

"Hello there Misa, it's nice to meet. Amy has told me some wonderful things about you." Taiki extended his hand and she took it. Still grinning.

"Hi." She nervously said to him. I smiled as I saw her blushing.

"Hey Taiki, why don't you get a picture with her and an autograph. I'm pretty sure a certain little girl would like that." I said to him as I gently nudged his side. He started looking angry as I had suggested the idea.

"Why should I Serena?" Taiki remarked. "Especially since no one is listening to my messages that I convey in my songs?" he replied with a little hate. Why was he being so mean all of the sudden? I looked over to Amy for help but she was at a loss of words herself. This didn't seem to unfazed Misa as Taiki said this to her.

"It's quite alright, I understand. Just you being is enough for me." This girl is so sweet and very wise for her age! In the sheets by Misa, I could see a sketchbook. From what I could see the drawing was really good from the angle I was looking at in. Amy saw it too.

"Why don't you show Taiki your drawings Misa? They're absolutely amazing!" Amy complimented her. Misa started blushing a brilliant red as she grabbed her sketchbook and started hugging it really tightly.

"I don't think I will." She nervously told us. Taiki only smiled as he made her let go but then he put the book down on her bed.

"It's okay; you don't have to show me. I can wait till after your operation and fully recovered. That's a promise." He told her. If possible, her smile grew even larger and so did her blushing and excitement.

_**Taiki POV**_

After visiting that sweet little girl, Misa, I went to go meet up with Seiya and Yaten. We have another concert coming up but lately I haven't been wanting to perform that much. Whenever we do, seems lie our message in our songs aren't reaching her at all. Where could our princess be? If she has heard or message then why doesn't she make herself known? I finally found Seiya and Yaten rehearsing our number one hit without me. By the time I had gotten here I was thirty minutes late. Yaten wasn't entirely too happy with me. Normally Seiya is the one who is late for rehearsals or meetings.

"Where have you been? You're late." Yaten pointed out as he put the microphone back on the stand. Seiya was the only one who noticed something was wrong with me.

"What's the matter Taiki?" he worried as I sat on the edge of the stage.

"I want to cancel the next show." I told them. Both of them were completely shocked.

"Why in the hell would you want that?" Yaten barked at me.

"I just feel like no one is listening to us anymore." I told them. Yaten changed emotion and softened a little as Seiya sat down next to me.

"I know it may be hard right now Taiki. But I have a feeling we're getting closer." Seiya tried to cheer me up. Eventually Yaten sat on the side of me, trying to the same thing.

"We just have to work harder than ever. If we want to her listen, I mean." Yaten said as he lightly patted my back out of encouragement. I smiled at the both of them; their words of encouragement made me feel a little bit better of the entire thing. I still had the feel of, if she's out there, then why hasn't she made herself known so we can return home?

_**Serena POV**_

The next day after school, Taiki, Amy and I decided on seeing Misa again. Amy had gotten a call from Misa's mother the night before saying that Misa just randomly collapsed in her bed the night before. She had just woken up by the time we had gotten to her room. As we entered her bedroom, Misa's mother was by her in a nearby chair. Misa was happy to see us as each of us hugged. That's when I noticed her sketchbook in her lap. It was beautiful picture of what looked to be a princess in red. Even her hair was as well. Taiki sees this at the same time I do and smiles at her.

"I see someone finally was getting our message." He smiled brilliantly at her. This was the happiest I have seen him for some reason. Misa looked away from Taiki.

"Yeah I did. But lately I haven't been able to hear it as clearly." She told him. This seemed to make Taiki off guard as she said this. Why would it. As I was about to say something two nurses, dressed in all white had entered the room. They smiled at each of us as they went over to Misa. What was going on?

"It's time to get ready for your operation honey. Your doctor from America isn't here but we have to start making preparations." One of the nurses told her in calm voice. This seemed to scare Misa a little. I could just tell by the look on her face.

"It's going to be okay, just believe in yourself, you'll be okay." He told her as he grabbed her hand and squeezed it for reassurance. After the visit, Taiki had to go get ready for his concert that they have been preparing for weeks on end. Both Amy stayed at the entrance for a little bit. She looked behind her, wondering if she should stay and wait until she wakes up.

"If you want you can go back Amy." I was planning on flying back to home in the mountains today." I giggled a little and she joined in after a minute or so.

"Great thank you Serena. Tell Gabriella and Trunks I said hello." I nodded my head yes, telling her that I would. As I was about to leave the parking lot, I heard a terrified male scream. I hid behind a tree and decided on transforming.

"MOON ETERNAL POWER!" I screamed, hoping no one can hear me; I transformed into Sailor Moon and rushed off to save the latest star seed victim. This time the victim was a doctor of the hospital. Sailor Aluminum Siren was the only one here as she used her bracelets against him and when the blasts reached him, he was starting to turn into a phage. As I was about to attack her, she disappeared in her telephone boot. Before the phage arrived Sailor Mercury did as well. "I was wondering where you Mercury." I teasingly told her. She only smirked at my comment.

"Sorry about that Sailor Moon." She said we looked to the phage; the latest phage was called Sailor Doctor. With his arms he summoned some sharp like attack to us. After we had dodged the attack the more I noticed they were needles! I HATE NEEDLES WITH A PASSION! Just like my grandfather Goku, I can't stand being in the same room as one. I either hide from it or run away from it with my life in tact.

"EW NEEDLES! STOP THROWING THEM AT ME!" I whined as he continued to do so. I had to dodge them since there were so many of them. As if she had heard my plea, Sailor Mercury began her attack on Sailor Doctor.

"MERCURY AQUA RHAPSODY!" she screamed at the phage as bouts of water was aimed for him. Now I was able to heal him as he was momentarily distracted. I summoned my tier and began to heal him.

"STARLIGHT HONEYMOON THERAPY KISS!" I screamed as the same lights appeared from my tier and reached the Sailor Doctor. He shouted the word beautiful and was completely normal.

After the battle, I heard that Misa's operation was a success and that she gets to live a long happy life. Amy and I went to go see her together. Taiki wasn't able to since he had some press conferences to go to. During her recovery though, she continued to draw. I saw the drawing Amy was telling me about with the Sailor Soldiers and some of my family in it as well. Another one had caught my eye though. It was the one she kept calling Taiki's princess. She was a beautiful woman. With red orange hair styled in a unique way and what looked to be some crown on her head. She was truly a princess just by the vibes I was getting off of the drawing. _Is this the reason why that the Three Light's formed the band? To find some princess? Are they even from this planet?_


	50. Chibi-Chibi's Transformation

_**Serena POV **_

I really don't want to join a sport! But I have a feeling some way or another that I was going to wind up in one. If I remember correctly, cousin Pan was in few sports during her high school years. Softball, soccer, the world martial arts tournament (even though she was never made champion like Satan), basketball, you name it she did it. I know once I bring it up at home, Momma would want me to as well. _'You can't keep lounging around doing nothing Serena! Do something!" _I have a feeling she would say something of that nature. As I was talking with them, Mina and Lita wanted to join Volleyball so they could be closer to Taiki and Yaten. Why is it when they join something the girls have to follow? I never really saw the point.

"Wouldn't it be obvious why we would want to Serena? I mean really!" Mina exclaimed as she got all lovey dovey. Probably thinking about Taiki or Yaten.

"Is that why you're joining too Lita?" I asked her. She started blushing and stammered out her answer.

"No! I really want to join Volleyball! I just need something different is all." She explained as the blushing got worse. Out of nowhere it seemed like, Amy popped out from behind me. I fell out of surprise on the ground, next to Mina. She helped me back up. People seemed to be doing that a lot lately, it's getting really annoying! First Trista now Amy! I really am hate that!

"I wonder if the clubs will be coed?" she wondered. Mina and Lita started worrying about this themselves. I could really care less since I wasn't going to be joining any clubs any time soon. As the girls were day dreaming about Taiki and Yaten, Seiya joined the group with a huge smile on his face and a piece of paper advertising for the school softball team. I hope he didn't do what I think he did…

"I signed you up for softball Serena, both you and me." He smirked as he handed me the packet with all of the information on it. I unwillingly took it, not wanting to any sports. Training with Vegeta was enough.

"I don't want to join Seiya. I already train with Vegeta that's enough of a work out as it is." I told him as I crossed my arms and smiled. Thinking it was the most perfect reason ever. Seiya only continued to grin at me and then he started laughing as I stayed like this.

"I already told the teacher in charge meatball head. Nice try. Veggie is just gonna have to deal without a sparring partner for a while." He told me with so much confidence that it was becoming very annoying.

"Don't call him Veggie!" I yelled as I stood up for my grandfather. I don't know how that nickname was formed but I know he hates it with a passion. The girls laughed at the nickname never hearing it before, especially Mina. She's afraid of him the most for some reason. "And I really don't want to join!" I continued to yell at him.

"Ha-ha that's a good one Seiya!" Mina laughed, she was laughing hysterically as she was hugging her sides. Lita was joining in on and I heard Amy give a slight giggle. After school I was forced into going to practice. I was given a uniform and everything. Now that I think about it, I have never even played softball in my entire life. I was more of a fighter type person thanks to my Saiyan heritage. Stuff like sports never really appealed to me. They were to repetitive and never offered something new. At least with fighting there was always something to learn. A new kick, punch, maybe even a Ki blast. The possibilities were endless when it came to learning fighting. Heck, you could even think of your own stuff and call it your own. That is why everyone in my family, including me, loved to train and fight. But every now and then when the time called for, I know there is another way to solve a problem other than violence. All of the girls, Reza and even Chibi-Chibi were here watching me. Like that makes the situation even better than from what it was. I was at the batters plate waiting for Seiya to pitch me another ball. He does really fast like, and of course, I miss it. This just happens to be my fifth strike out since we have begun. I guess he was tired of throwing strikes as Seiya decided on walking towards me. He grinned as he helped me back up. After the strike, I fell to my knees when I had done so, getting frustrated and upset.

"You've never even played before huh Serena?" he laughed as I dropped my bat to brush off the dirt on my pants. Everyone including Yaten and Taiki came over to investigate.

"I guess when Vegeta said you weren't the coordinated he meant it. I'm surprised you can fight as well as you did." Reza commented as she held Chibi-Chibi. "It's just amazing, huh Chibi-Chibi?" Reza looked over to her. She only smiled at Reza.

"Chibi-Chibi!" she happily shouted. As the girls were making fun of my lack of athletic ability, mostly the wanting of one, a group of older girls were walking onto the field. I remember hearing about these girls. They were older than us but they were huge fans of the Three Light's and really high up in the list of popularity. They even own the fan club of Three Lights', the leader being Sonoko. She was really, tall, pretty, with really long dark green hair, green eyes to match. She seemed mean just by the vibe I was giving up.

"I would stay away from Seiya, Briefs. Just because your family maybe rich and popular doesn't mean you can have him to yourself." She barked. Ouch, that kind of hurt. I stood up to them anyway.

"I don't like Seiya that way anyway. I have a boyfriend that's a lot cooler!" I told them, getting angry. I even showed them my engagement ring. "See, I'm even engaged to him! So you can have and do what you please with him!' I smiled, knowing I had won the argument. I was about to say something else, lie how they don't own Seiya or any of the Three Light's but the girls pulled me to the side.

"I wouldn't want to piss this girls off Serena." Amy warned me.

"Why Amy?" I wondered.

"Those girls are the first members of the Three Light's club; they can get pretty ruthless when the time calls for it." Mina explained. As they were telling me about Sonoko, I was listening to the conversation between Seiya and the crazy fans.

"What can I do to please my fans?" Seiya asked her calmly. His expression never changed throughout the entire conversation.

"A Softball game, between my team and yours." Sonoko challenged him. This seemed to intrigue him for some reason. It didn't to me knowing I didn't want to compete. "If you win, you can spend as much time as you want with Serena Briefs but if you lose, you can never see her again." She threatened. I can tell this seemed to bug Seiya, but he never showed his emotion. I don't know how I feel about this bet. Never seeing Seiya again? Of course right when we start becoming friends something like this pops up.

"Don't you think that's a little cruel?" Reza butted into the argument as she put down Chibi-Chibi.

"Not at all, old lady. It's what we want and we will get what we want no matter what." She replied with a sharp edge in her tone of voice. Reza was about to go and slap Sonoko silly but Taiki and Yaten held her down on the ground. Eventually Yaten and Taiki had to get on top of her so they know she won't harm Sonoko.

"I don't like him that way anyway." I muttered to myself. But it was loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Compete Serena. That way one of us can have him!" Raye told me. This whole entire situation was making me mad. But what Seiya said next just made it even worse.

"Come on Serena! We have to try our hardest so we can show our love to everyone and not have to hide it!" he proclaimed. My face was red with anger at this point. Lita and Mina were trying to get me back from punching Seiya. Somehow, some way I was forced into playing the game anyway. Seiya and I stayed all the way from the afternoon and all the way into the night. I was at the batters mound with Seiya at the pitchers. He threw the ball towards my direction, really fast and really hard. As the ball reached to me, I swung the bat, missing it for about the millionth time that night. Thankfully Seiya called it a night, feeling my frustration. By now I was resting on the bleachers, watching the star up above.

"You know, that every being is made up of Stars right?" Seiya asked me as he gave me a glass of water. I took it, as I turned to him.

"Where did you hear that?" I wondered. He looked away from me as he answered.

"It's just something that I heard from a faraway place. It's not that a big deal." Seiya ended up telling me. He eventually left after that, wanting to be by himself. Was what I asked too personal?

The next day was here too quickly and we had to compete against Sonoko's team. It seemed like the whole entire school had shown up for the entire game. So were my family for some reason. Uncle Gohan, Goten, Aunt Videl, Bulla, Vegeta, Bulma, Chi-Chi, my parents…great why were they all here!? Before the game had started, I rushed over to the fence so I could talk them. If I mess up it's going to be so embarrassing!

"Why are you guys here huh?" I asked all them. Uncle Gohan answered.

"Reza told us about the game and suggested all of us go. "He told me as I angrily turned to Reza.

"You know I didn't want to compete in the first place!" I yelled at her, she tried to hide her smirk as she gave a rebuttle.

"I know. That's why I told everyone." She ended up grinning from ear to ear as she saw my face get red from anger.

"This will probably be a good thing for you, Serena. Learning some commitment will be good for you." Momma told me. Then she saw my reaction and tried to cheer me up. Unless I didn't have to compete nothing was going to change my mood. "I mean good luck though honey, you'll do fantastic!" she said as she defended herself. I heard daddy sigh next to her as I went back to join the others. Unfortunately I was going to be the first one to bat. Sonoko ended up being the pitcher this time around. She threw the first ball. I get my bat ready as the ball came for me; I was able to strike out again! Darn it!

"Serena has gotten the first strike of the game!" I heard Mina and Raye from the speakers. I turned around to find that Mina and Raye had tied up the original announcers of the game and took there place in their seats. It seemed like no matter how hard I tried I couldn't even get a single hit! The only person on the team that could was Seiya and he seemed to be helping us catch up to Sonoko's team. By now the score was just getting to the point of pitiful. It was 1-4 at this point. As Seiya was about to go for the third time around, I started hearing roaring from above to find the clouds growing grey. Eventually it started pouring down rain, and a very heavy one at that. The game was canceled for time being until the weather had let up. I never recalled a forecast for rain so this was a surprise for everyone. Everyone was escorted into the gym at this point, not wanting to get soaked.

"Cheer up, Serena." Grandma Bulma told me as she sat down next to me. "You still have about three innings left. You can still catch up!" she said as she tried cheering me up. Nothing was going to work at this point, knowing how bad I was playing. Even though I was I horrible player I stilled played anyway.

"I don't know it just seems so hopeless at this point. But I guess I have no choice." I sighed.

"Yeah your grandmother is right. You can still do it." Lita encouraged me. Chibi-Chibi walked right up to me now.

"Bathroom." She replied, with the tension that was in the air, this was the perfect comic relief. Saying one of the few words she can, I volunteered to take her outside to one of the bathrooms there. As I was waiting on Chibi-Chibi to finish, I could see Sonoko coming my way. Was she coming to find me to rub it in that she was winning? I rolled my eyes when she reached me.

"You know that since your team is on outfield this time, I'll hit the balls to you." She promised knowing that I would drop them whenever they reach me.

"Even though with all the training I had for this, I know I'll drop them. But I'll try my hardest anyway. So Sonoko, I wish you the best of luck." I told her as I extended my hand for her to take. After Sonoko shook my hand, Chibi-Chibi was finally done. "Finished Chibi-Chibi?"

"Chibi-Chibi." She told me as I grabbed her tiny hand and took her back to the gym. Everyone was gathered around a huge circle by the time I had gotten back. Thinking that rain wasn't going to let up. I joined everyone as they were talking about the weather. I guess they couldn't think of anything else to talk about.

"This is surely unusual, the rain should be gone by now." Uncle Gohan commented.

"I know, I'm starting to get a bad vibe from this Gohan." Raye agreed.

"You guys are getting paranoid over nothing." Grandma Chi-Chi said as I finally joined them. When I looked his way. Daddy and Vegeta were very tense as well as Uncle Goten. What was going on? When I was about to ask, I heard a female scream from outside of the gym, every fighter in the family along with the girls and Reza rushed outside to go see who was being attacked. This time it was Sonoko!

"Girls transform, we'll distract her!" I heard Daddy shout as all the guys powered up. All of us do so.

"MOON ETERNAL POWER!"

"MERCURY CRYSTAL POWER!"

"MARS CRYSTAL POWER!"

"JUPITER CRYSTAL POWER!'

"VENUS CRYSTAL POWER!"

"VEGETA CRYSTAL POWER!" all of us transformed to save Sonoko, by now Lead Crow had used her bracelets on Sonoko and by now her crystal was pure black. The usual black waves of electricity surround her and now she's a new phage.

"Oh no Sonoko!" I shouted as I saw her turn into a new phage. "Why must you do this?" I shouted.

"Because we have too, Sailor Leaguer attacked all of the annoying Saiyan's and Soldiers for me please." Sailor Lead Crow commanded as Sailor Leaguer was about to begin her attack, Sailor Aluminum Siren for some reason had her bracelets aimed for someone else. It was for me! I didn't see it coming but I did here my family screaming for me to move out of the way.

"Serena run now!" I heard my mother as the girls were trying to hold me back. The blasts missed me by an inch as Vegeta got me out of the way in time. The second time I wasn't as luck as the first time. My tire was knocked out of my hand near Uncle Gohan, who grabbed it before Lead Crow could. Before I closed my eyes from the second attack Chibi-Chibi was attacked as well, and knocked out from trying to reach my tier. I could faintly hear my family as I was slowly starting to black out. Momma was crying hysterically along with Daddy as the rest were trying to fight. "SERENA WAKE UP NOW! PLEASE WAKE UP!" she said as she tried shaking me awake. As my star seed crystal was slowly coming out for me, my eyes slowly went out. "SERENA! NO!" Momma continued to shout. That's when everything went black.

_When I reopened my eyes again, I wasn't on Earth anymore let alone the battlefield. It was a bluish white limbo it seemed like to me. Why was I here? Did I die? If I did they have a true star seed! I can't let them win! Not now! I started crying, but then I heard I voice I haven't heard in months. _

"_It's not your time yet, Serena." I stopped crying when I heard the cheerful voice. It sounded like Grandpa Goku. In shimmering light he reappeared before me, in his adult form. All injuries from the battle of Omega completely gone. When I saw Grandpa Goku I hurriedly flew over to him, crying on to his shirt. _

"_Oh grandpa Goku! What should I do? They have my true Star Seed crystal it's all over!" I continued to cry. He made step back a little as looked to me. _

"_No it's not Sailor Moon, you will have the power to defeat them, you are related to me after all." He gave a slight laugh. After a minute or so something was starting to reform in his arms as well. When it was done it was Chibi-Chibi in his arms, completely fine. But how? She was hit by the same attack as me! Something about her was different though. She was dressed as a Sailor Soldier! But how? She was so small, not all that powerful it seemed like to me. _

"_How is this possible Grandpa Goku?" I asked, still shocked that they're here. Especially him. I never realized how much I missed him now that I'm seeing him again. _

"_You should know that anything is possible in this family Serena." He laughed as he let go of Chibi-Chibi as she started floating I couldn't help but feel a warm aurora around her. "I know you can do this Serena. I wouldn't have put you in charge if I didn't. Tell Gohan, Gabriella, Goten and Chi-Chi I love them, more than anything." He smiled as he disappeared in the same lights he had reappeared in _

"_I will Grandpa Goku, thank you." I said as I had finally grabbed a hold of Sailor Chibi-Chibi. _

After I had gotten a hold of Chibi-Chibi, I was woken back as if a bolt of electricity went through me. Everyone was shocked when I back up, mainly Momma. She hugged me literally choking me to death as she was.

"Oh Serena! I thought I lost you for good that time!" she continued to cry.

"We were so worried!" daddy did the same after he made Momma get off of me. "Are you going to be okay Sailor Moon?" he asked as he helped me get up, while both grandmothers were watching my every move.

"Yeah I will be, I had some help." I looked from Momma then on to Chibi-Chibi who was in Grandma's Chi-Chi's arms. When I turned around Sailor Vegeta, Sailor Mars, and the Sailor Starlight's were the only ones standing. Sailor Vegeta had just did her attack.

"VEGETA COSMIC SWORD BLASTER!" her red and black waves were able to knock off Sailor Leaguer off its feet. "Now Sailor Moon! This thing is annoying." She said as put up her sword. I nodded as I summoned more powerful tier.

"SILVER MOON CRYSTAL POWER KISS!" I screamed as I aimed for Sailor Leaguer. Her star seed crystal was returned to her body as collapsed to the ground. Grandma Bulma and Chi-Chi went over to go help Sonoko. Uncle Gohan, Goten and Momma walked up next to me.

"Are you sure you okay?" Uncle Goten worried. "You were out for a while." He asked as de-transformed. I smiled as I told them, not wanting to wait on their reactions. Knowing they would be shocked.

"Yeah I will be, thanks to Grandpa Goku." I smirked.

"OUR FATHER?!" all three of them shouted at me. I only giggled as they continued to look shocked. Grandma Chi-Chi was watching Sonoko with Bulma but when she heard the mention of Grandpa Goku, she had dropped her and ran over to me, scaring me out of my mind.

"YOU TALKED TO GOKU?!" she shouted. I ignored her, being too happy to care.

"Yup he was the one that gave me the power up." I smiled as I looked up at the sky. The sky had cleared and now no clouds could be seen, rain completely gone. "He wanted me to all you guys he loves you and misses you." I told them. All of them started smiling as Momma walked over to me and hugged me. I welcomed it not really caring for the reason at the time.

When everything was back to normal, the softball game had resumed. The games was almost over having it be the ninth inning. The score being tied 4-4. Seiya was pitching, Sonoko was up to bat. No matter we couldn't get her to rest for the last of the game. Seiya threw the ball, Sonoko hits it, and towards my way I might add. The closer and closer it got to me, I grew more determined to catch it. I raised my gloved hand, jumped ever so slightly, and caught it! We won the game! Later on the day I was in where the battle took place, thinking everything over. He actually believe me that I could do anything. He was still the same caring guy he was when he was on Earth. I smiled as I looked up at the sky. It was still sunny and I welcomed it's warmth. I felt someone come up from behind me and it was my father.

"You coming home? I don't blame you if you don't want to fly all that way out there." He laughed.

"I'll be there soon Dad." I said, I couldn't help but look back up at the blue sky. The blue sky reminded me of the limbo I was in for that short amount of time. "You really saw Goku huh?" he asked me as he saw me do this.

"I did, he gave me the power to do it. But he said I always had it to begin with I just never believed I could." I gave a gentle smile.

"That's Goku for sure." He smiled. "I'm gonna go home, I'll see you then." He hugged me goodbye and then flew off. I turned around to look at the clear blue sky again. I was never going to forget what he did for me. It was out of nowhere, so unexpected. But I was glad I did. _Thank you for your help Grandpa Goku. Hopefully I won't need it any time soon. Thank you again, now I know I can defeat any enemy if I put my mind to it. Thanks again, I love you. _


	51. Reza's Past

_**Reza POV**_

It all happened really quickly. Sometimes it was too much of a flash that I'm surprised that I remember anything about it. To this day, even though it's been a couple of years, I could remember the attack on my home planet that I grew up on, fell in love, and gotten stronger. Even finding out I was part of the elite Saiyan family, the Royal Vegeta family. I even became a Sailor Soldier out of the whole deal. Naming myself Sailor Vegeta after my family. My home planet was a lot like Earth, the green grasses, blue skies, blue oceans. The only thing different was just the beliefs of the people. I found it ironic that I was related to so many ruthless killers when the planet I grew up on didn't believe in violence and murder. I was programed to go grow up on this planet, but as I did, I abandoned the wanting to kill part of me and let the people live. I found my husband, Landon, here as well. He never shied away from the fact I was part Saiyan. On the planet, Saiyan's were considered evil, scary, unwanted. So all of my life I was watched, seeing if I would finally reach the point of wanting to murder. I grew up around diversity, people watching my every movement. It's not that different here on Earth with the Outer Sailor Soldier's, Serena likes to call them. They don't know what I went through, no one does…

_It was pretty much a normal day, I got home from work. I was a teacher, teaching little ones learning how to fight. To the society they thought it was relaxation and a relief of pressure. But without them realizing it, I was teaching them how to defend themselves. When I got home, it was oddly quiet. Landon was normally doing research in his study. Lately someone has been terrorizing our city and normally a thing like this doesn't happen. Actually it never does. They have been trying to find some type of Crystals that were only in people, they were destroying our utopian society, and they had to be stopped! _

"_Landon, honey?" I called out as I dropped my purse, and hung out my coat as I entered the house. I reached in for my coat to find my transformation pen. Once I got it, I started searching for my husband. Knowing how strong I was, the society put me in charge in defending the area if anything horrible happened. Wherever I was on this planet I will always be a defender. "Landon?" still no answer. As I was about to head up the stairs, I heard a scream coming from my back yard. I rushed outside to see the woman who has been terrorizing the city. She was dressed in some odd armor made out of gold, even her head gear was made of gold. Her red eyes caught sight of me as I rushed outside. _

"_Run now Reza!" Landon told me as he saw me rush outside. "Run!" he continued. "Get help, you're going to need it!"_

"_Not without you!" I shouted back at him. This seemed to amuse the woman that was standing over him. _

"_You think you can stop me huh Sailor Soldier?" she laughed mockingly as she saw my pen. "Good luck." She spat as two blasts from her bracelets illuminated and went straight for Landon. The blasts went straight through him and right in front of him I could see a blue True Star Seed. Before I could do anything the evil Sailor knocked me off of my feet as she grabbed his crystal. I got back up and rushed over to him, hoping I could help him. By the time I reached Landon, he seemed almost faded. _

"_You promised me you wouldn't get hurt in this." I told him as I tried keeping a smile on my face. _

"_I guess some promises were meant to be broken." He tried laughing but it only hurt him. "True Star Seeds fade away but the horrible ones don't. They turn into something worse." He flinched from the disappearing body pain. _

"_It seems that way." By now I was crying, tears running down my face. With the pain he was in, he managed to raise his hand to my face and brush away my tears. They kept coming down anyway. "I love you Reza." He smiled as he closed his eyes, then he slowly started to vanish. _

"_No, don't do this to me, no." I kept repeating until he was completely gone. Little yellow lights were glowing from right where he laid on the ground and then they were gone. The evil Soldier walked up to me and bended down to my level, grinning as if she enjoyed seeing me in pain. _

"_Ah, did I just take someone you care about, Reza?" she laughed again as she got back up. She made the star seed disappear for safe keeping. After she said that, something in me just snapped. Anger was boiling over the top at this point as the woman turned around to me. I got up, and started powering up. This woman was going to pay for the hell she has caused! As I was screaming, my power was rising, my strength growing higher as well. By the time I had reopened my eyes, a strange glow was around me. What the hell was I? "How in the world are you a Super Saiyan?! There are only four in existence!" I grinned knowing I had scared her. "Shouldn't be too much of a challenge for Sailor Galaxia."_

"_Always referrer yourself in a third person Sailor Galaxia?" I ask her. Before she could do anything I transformed into my Soldier self. "VEGETA PLANET POWER!" I hollered as I raised my pen high in the air. The usual red and black electricity waves surrounded me, like in a rush of water, and then down poured me with them. By the time I was done my tiara was just being put on and my sword was summoned as I used my attack against her. "VEGETA COSMIC SWORD BLASTER!" The red waves of electricity were barely able to land on her. She blocked my attack! "How is that possible?" I cried.  
_

"_I am responsible for all things evil. There is no way a simple Super Saiyan Sailor Vegeta will be able to defeat me alone." She laughed as I charged after her, letting my entire fighting instincts take over. With every kick and punch she was able to dodge it with grace. I will need some now that I think about it. as I was about to use my sword against her again, I started hearing another voice rushing to come outside, it almost sounded like my master Maya. What is she doing here? She is going to get killed! Sailor Galaxia grinned as she heard her voice calling for me. "Maybe next time, Sailor Vegeta. If you want to challenge me again, I'll be on Earth." She laughed as she disappeared in black waves. It started raining then as Maya pulled me back inside with a blanket covering me. There was only silence as I stared into nothing sitting on the living room couch. Whenever her green eyes looked at me they reminded me of Landon's. I looked away from her, the resemblance of them was too much, and why did she have to be his mother? After she some tea, she sat down next to me, waiting for me to speak. I never did, so she ended up doing so. _

"_What the hell happened Reza? Who was that?" she demanded. "What happened to my son?" she continued to demand. I clenched my fists; the anger was still very high right now. I don't even know I can do what I did, again. I will need help in knowing how to do so. There has to be more of me. I can't be the only one. _

"_Landon is dead Maya." I told her with no emotion. She never showed any either as she waited for the rest of her answers. "The woman was Sailor Galaxia; let's just say we're not going to see any attacks anymore. You can have your stupid utopian world back." I spat as I de-transformed. My stick reappeared in front of me and I put it in my pocket. Maya followed up the stairs, wondering what I was going to do. _

"_What are you doing?" she worried as she saw what I was doing. I was starting to pack, following Sailor Galaxia. _

"_Getting my revenge Maya. Tell the people they need a new defender for a while. Maybe permenately, who knows how long it will take to get to planet earth. Do they still have my space pod that I arrived in?" I said as I started packing the Saiyan stuff I had when I arrived on this planet. My scouter was pretty much the only thing now that I think about it. _

"_Yes they do, you know those guards that defended us while Frieza was here?" I nodded. "They guard it in case of something like Frieza or this Galaxia tries to take it. Even some of Frieza's old men guard the space museum now. You're going to have negotiate with them." She explained as I packed a small bag of clothes. I may need to get some new ones when I arrive on Earth. After I had finished packing, I rushed down stairs and out the door with Maya following behind me. She's not wanting to come with me is she? _

"_You're not wanting to come are you?" I wondered. I smiled as I turned around. I was about to fly off to the museum at this point. I gripped my transformation pen in case she tried anything. My guard was so high right now I didn't even trust her. I normally trust her with my life since she was one of the people that raised me other than my parents on this planet. She only smiled as she walked out into the rain, once she reached me handed me a necklace. It was a shape of a planet that matched the one on my transformation pen. She put in around my neck. I smiled as I hugged her for one last time, heck seeing her for one last time. _

"_Good luck, Reza." The rain had started to let up as I left to get my revenge. _

It took me four years' time to reach this planet. And a couple of hours to fly to where other Saiyan's were. I would have never suspected that there would be so many people like me. Gohan, Goten, Gabriella, Trunks, Serena, Vegeta, all of them Super Saiyan's like me. Sometimes it seems so unreal that I was even here with them, being along for as long as I have been. Whenever I'm around Serena and her group of friends I feel welcomed here. Serena reminds me so much of Landon it's crazy. Her happy-go lucky nature to the way she would do anything to defend anyone, even if she doesn't agree with. The only reason I haven't turned into a Super Saiyan in front of anyone, even in front of Vegeta, is because I didn't want anyone to feel like they need to run away like they would have on my previous home planet. But it seems like it's so common with the way they're just willing to turn into one for the sake of being one. I was resting at Capsule Corp, in my own private bedroom Bulma had found for me. Bulma sometimes reminds me of Maya with her kind and caring hospitality. Down below from where I was I could see the people moving on the streets below me, minding their own business, not knowing the dangers that are coming upon them very soon. They could be so clueless it makes me sick! At least back at home, we cared about when danger was on our base and we could be able to destroy it or not. That's what Landon did for a living, researching anything out of the ordinary that could affect the society. It was a good thing I was alone, since I started crying silently. Everyone and everything makes me remind me of my old home. I never thought I would get home sick during this. But I did. I heard a knock on my door, it ended up being Serena. I could hear her voice ring through the door.

"Reza, come on let's go! You said you wanted to remember?" she hollered as she continued knocking. I rubbed my tears away with my sleeve as I got up. My blond hair was up in a black ribbon so I didn't have to worry. "Raye is getting impatient!" she continued as I looked at the mirror. Dealing with Serena, I realize how cold hearted I have become towards people sometimes. Once I realize what I say I immediately regret it. I was normally as nice as Serena was half the time unless something was bothering me.

"Calm your jets Serena, I'm coming." I told her as I opened the door. I called a meeting for all Sailor Soldiers, hoping I could work something out with the Outer group. If not, it seems as if I'll never be able to Serena or any member of the inner group again unless I happen to be there whenever another battle happens. Following Serena out the door of Capsule Corp, I could hear Chibi-Chibi coming up behind us. I heard Serena groan a little as I picked her up.

"Why do you like Chibi-Chibi so much Reza?" Serena asked me as we headed out of the building. We were meeting everyone at the park. I stopped for brief moment as she asked me about Chibi-Chibi. Before Landon was murdered by Sailor Galaxia, we had planned of starting our own family. Right when he dies we started trying for a child. Chibi-Chibi is like that daughter I'll never have.

"She's just a little toddler Serena, she needs care and compassion." I told with a little force. She noticed the change in my voice but she never said anything as we continued to walk to the park. All of them were there by the time we arrived. Amara was already tense as we arrived but Serena was as happy as ever. Sometimes I wonder how naive she can get. It seems to get stronger each time.

"Hello Reza and Serena." Amy said as hugged each of us hello. I always did like her and Raye the best.

"So why are we here?" Amara barked.

"Be nice Amara." Trista and Michelle replied. I nodded thank you there way as I began.

"Okay, I get it that you guys don't trust me since I come from outside of the galaxy and all, but do you think you can trust me on the reason on why I am here?" I pleaded. All three of them were silent, Michelle ended up answering for them.

"I guess we can listen at the least." Michelle said Amara was getting angrier by the second. "What is you reason, Reza Vegeta?" She asked as she used my full name. I took a deep breath as I put down Chibi-Chibi and sat down next to Mina. Mina gave me an encouraging smile as I told them.

"For many years, I lived on a planet just like yours. The only thing being completely different was the fact it was pretty much a Utopian society. I was the defender considering my Saiyan background and eventually finding out I was a Sailor Soldier. I met the woman who attacked the planet and who is probably the same here. Her name is Sailor Galaxia. All in all, I just want revenge." I told them as I looked to the ground, not wanting to meet anyone's eyes. When I looked back up everyone was showing mixed reactions. Raye, Mina, Lita, Amy, Serena all showed sympathy along with Michelle and Trista. Amara was still not buying it for some reason. Why was she so against me? "I have a feeling you still don't agree with me, huh, Sailor Uranus?" I asked using her scout name. She didn't deserve a real name anymore to me. She only smirked as she gave a slight laugh.

" I do believe you, Sailor Vegeta, but I have a duty to defend the Moon Princess from _anything_ coming from outside our Solar System. You of all people should be able to understand that." She replied with the same tone. Alright, this girl was seriously starting to annoy me. Before I could say or do anything I left the area, even ignoring Serena's attempts to get me to come back to the group. At least two out of three believing me is better than none of them. But why does is bother me so much that Amara won't believe? Is it for the fact I just want to others to accept me when only a few people did back at home? Instead of walking back home I flew, liking the way the weather was for the day. When I got home, it seemed as if I was the only one there until I heard Vegeta's voice.

"Your back early, I thought you had a Soldier meeting or whatever?" Vegeta asked as he went to the fridge for water.

"I did, it was obvious I wasn't wanted at all. Well, mostly Amara." I honestly told him.

"Why do you care so much what she thinks? Isn't Serena's opinion the only one that matters for your group?" he asked me. This made me look back up at him. Serena was supposedly this leader of all good Sailor Soldiers. I remember hearing about a fabled Moon Princess growing up as a kid, living on the moon and being the leader of this group. The Outer's were put in charge of defending the outer solar system from anything that might want to enter Earth. I was always thought it was a fairy tale until I became one myself. I just never thought I had a ruler or was part of a group. Right now, I really don't feel like part of the group, thanks to Amara.

"I guess your right Vegeta." I told him as I looked back up at him. "But it would be just one less worry if _all _of them accept me. We could find Galaxia if I am thinking she is the one in charge." I said. Vegeta left after that as I stayed on the couch. I eventually laid down, groaning out of frustration. Why does Amara have to be like that? I get it that she has a job to do, but so do I. I don't let other feelings get in the way of that! As I was about to close my eyes for a brief nap, I felt something crawl on my lap. I assumed it was just Chibi-Chibi but then I remembered I left her at the park. I reopened my eyes to find that Luna was on me. I got up and she climbed off. "What did you need Luna?" I asked as I petted her head.

"I have something for you, Reza." She smiled as she did a backflip in the air and then landed. There was a dark red communicator right in front of me. "I figured this will help you feel at least a little part of the group. Each button has the girls planetary symbol and you could individually talk to one of them if you need too." She smiled as I picked up. There was a little screen; the buttons were black with golden symbols. I smiled as I petted her again.

"Thank you Luna." This brightened my mood a lot thanks to her. As Luna hopped off the couch, I heard Serena come into the room. I looked up at her as she looked down. Did I upset her by leaving too early? I walked over to her. "Serena, I'm sorry I left early. I was just so mad that I didn't want to say anything else that would make me more of an outsider than I already am." I explained as she looked up to me, smiling from ear to ear.

"No I was just going to tell you, that after some…" she trailed to find the words. "Discussion, they decided on giving you a chance. Even Amara after Michelle persuaded her." They were going to give me a chance? I believed that the other two would but why would Amara? I sighed, letting out some frustration.

"That's great I guess." I said as I started walking away. Serena followed for some reason. "Unless you want to train with them, then stay here. If not your more than welcome." As I figured, she stayed behind and I went straight for the Gravity Chamber alone. I was there by myself as it seemed for maybe only five minutes until I heard someone on the intercom. Of course it was Serena.

"There's an attack Reza, we gotta go!" Serena yelled. I hurriedly shut off the machine, rushed to find my pen and followed Serena to where the attack was. All of the Outer's were gone, but all of the Inner's were transformed and fighting it all at once.

"MERCURY AQUA RHAPSODY!"

"MARS FLAME SNIPER!"

"JUPITER OAK EVOLUTION!"

"VENUS LOVE AND BEAUTY SHOCK!" the attack damaged the latest phage tremendously as we arrived.

"We need power, hurry up and transform!" Sailor Mars shouted.

"Right!" we both shouted. I looked to Serena and she nodded getting her brooch out. "MOON ETERNAL POWER!"

"VEGETA PLANET POWER!" the usual red and black waves surrounded me and then I was transformed into my soldier self. Both Sailor Moon and I finished at the same time. I grabbed my sword from its holder and aimed for the phage. "VEGETA COSMIC SWORD BLASTER!" I screamed as I swung my sword so the waves would appear. "Sailor Moon heal him now, before I completely destroy him." I told her as I put my sword in its holder.

"Okay, Sailor Vegeta!" she said as she summoned her new tier. "SILVER MOON CRYSTAL POWER KISS!" the innocent was healed and went unconscious. I rushed to go help make sure his star seed crystal was back inside his body. It did and the coloring in his skin was back to normal. The girls walked up behind me, grinning from ear to ear. It was starting to freak me out some.

"That look is scary you guys." I told them after I knew for sure the victim was fine. "Why are you staring at me like that?" I asked them as they looked at each other then back at me.

"Now we know why you were always so hostile with some of us Reza. You went through a lot by yourself and you didn't' have too." Sailor Venus said as I walked to them.

"You definitely don't have to now." Sailor Moon told me as she went up to me and hugged me. It was odd when she did so but for some reason it felt welcomed in my eyes. I normally don't let people get into me like this but with Serena and the girls it was kind of hard not love them as…family. "You were never alone, Reza Vegeta." She whispered in my ear. When sh said that, I knew right then and there that if Amara didn't want me here, it was too bad. I got the opinion that mattered the most. And that was Serena's.


	52. Serena's Night Flight Of Terror

_**Serena's Night Flight Of Terror**_

_**Serena POV **_

All of us were gathered together, with the family, minus the Outer Sailor Soldiers. We were discussing the odd appearance of Chibi-Chibi. It just seemed so odd as to why she was here. If we were able too, we would ask her why she was, but the only phrase she could speak commonly was her name and a few real words she learned from us. What was even weirder was how she was able to help give me a power up? After a while I realized it wasn't really Grandpa Goku's doing but her's since her glow was so powerful and her energy was spiking. Grandpa Goku only seemed to be there for words of encouragement, which I didn't mind, it was good seeing his smile again. This whole entire thing was just a pain in the neck and a major headache.

"She's seems to innocent to be evil you guys. I won't believe it." I told everyone.

"But Serena, honey, we don't know who she really is. Sure she may have given you a power up but there could also be a reason behind it. Whether it was good or evil." Momma told me. I was stunned a little Momma would think like this about Chibi-Chibi. She was always the one that told me to always look for the good in anyone, even in the most evil.

"If Chibi-Chibi had a motive and wanted to hurt Serena, she would have tried by now. The cutest could also mean the most powerful, Gabriella. Like you said, she gave her a power up. If she was evil, Kakorot wouldn't have been there to help either." Grandpa Vegeta remarked, Momma stayed silent after what he had said, knowing he was right. She would never admit though.

"You know as you and Chibi-Chibi were knocked out," Mina began, everyone had their attention her. "I felt something coming from her. It was a warm feeling though, a comforting one, almost as if it was you. I wasn't scared at all, I welcomed it actually and I was sad that it left." She explained as everyone went back to remembering.

"I got the same thing too, Mina." Uncle Gohan said as he leaned up against the wall, arms crossed up. Eventually Uncle Goten and Daddy agree with him and Momma too."I wonder if Chibi-Chibi came here just to help give Serena the power she needs?" Uncle Gohan continued to wonder as well as the rest of us.

_**Sailor Aluminum Siren POV **_

I think I was in trouble again, along with Sailor Lead Crow. I failed to collect a True Star Seed from the target. She doesn't seem to realize that I actually found the truest star seed of them all and that was Sailor Moon! When she was passed out from when Lead Crow attacked her, I heard her family stupidly call out her name repeatedly. Serena. If only I knew her last name, this would be a little easier! Sailor Galaxia had summoned us for a meeting again and, honestly, I was scared out of my mind that she was going to terminate me for good. She seemed so mad to me.

"I am running on a very thing line of patience, Sailor Aluminum Siren." Sailor Galaxia spat. "You have failed again and now you must pay the consequence in doing so." She said with force. She had risen from her golden throne, raised her bracelets as if she was going to attack me or not. I said something just in time though.

"Wait madam Galaxia, I have found the truest star seed of them all and I have the perfect way to get it!" I proclaimed. Sailor Galaxia stopped as she was about to attack. I gave a sigh of relief as she did. When I looked at her, Lead Crow was shocked I found someone. She never said anything as Sailor Galaxia spoke again.

"Alright then Sailor Aluminum Siren, this is your final time, or I will replace you." She told me as she gave me a dismissal. Lead Crow left first but a shadow next to Sailor Galaxia made me stop dead in my tracks. I knew who she was, she was one of the most powerful warrior Sailor Galaxia found in the galaxy and maybe if it was possible, one of the most evil. She never stepped out of the shadows as I went to go put my plan into action, but I did hear a slight laugh when I finally did leave.

_**Serena POV**_

School came way to early as usual. Since the meeting was at Mt. Poaz, I had to wake up extra early just to make it before the first bell had rung. As I was walking to school, alone, I could see Amy and Lita walking together, very fast like. It was odd since school didn't start for another twenty minutes and we were a few blocks away. So I didn't have to walk by myself to school, I called my attention to them.

"Amy, Lita, wait up!" I hollered. Both of them stopped and turned around when I called them. They were acting like they did something wrong, what for? They smiled as if nothing was wrong.

"What's going on you guys?" I asked them as we continued walking, when I caught up to them.

"Oh nothing of importance, right Amy?" Lita asked her. I turned to them, knowing there was something up. They continued this all the way to school until I hear Mina trying to call for there attention. Amy and Lita seemed mad at her for some reason.

"Hey guys, I got my ticket!" Mina screamed as she rushed up to us. Amy and Lita wouldn't tell me what was going on till class finally had started. It was a good thing that Lita, me and Mina were in the back or the teacher would be yelling at us non-stop. The teacher seemed to be way into his lesson to care about our conversation anyway. Once he had his back to the class Lita and Mina told me what was going on.

"We got special tickets to go see a Three Light's Movie premier aboard an airplane, it should be totally awesome! All of us are going!" Mina whispered happily. I was starting to get mad that no one bothered to tell me about this. Mina saw my look. "Only fan club members can get them, that's why we didn't want to tell you, Serena." Mina ended. I sighed. It sounded so cool! I wish I joined the club, that way I could be going with the rest of the girls. It looks like it's going to be another night in at home, with Momma and Daddy. I wonder if I would be able to still join? Right after class, I found the closest computer and joined one. Now all I have to is find Seiya, Taiki, or Yaten and I am in!

It wasn't as easy as I thought it would be, getting a ticket. I guess knowing them personally wasn't going to help either. All three of them said they didn't have anymore to give. Even after begging Seiya, I still didn't get one. The girls walked with me half way home so I could fly off to . They seemed to feel bad I couldn't go with them. Good, they should! They should have told me to begin with.

"Sorry you can't go Serena." Mina said.

"She should have joined sooner." Raye remarked. All the girls turned there heads to her. "What? It's true!" She defended herself from the glares. After I said goodbye to everyone I flew off home, alone. Momma was there when I had gotten home. She was cleaning, trying to keep herself busy I guess. Chibi-Chibi was left out here, so she greeted me with a hug when I entered the house.

"Chibi-Chibi!" she happily exclaimed as she let go and rejoined helping Momma withe cleaning. I think she just liked waving the duster around.

"Hi Momma!" I shouted as I went up to hug her, she hugged back.

"Hello Serena, how was school?" she asked like she normally would.

"Fine."I gave the usual answer. She came back into the living room as I was about to sit on the living room couch. Momma smiled as she handed me a letter addressed to me. "What's this?"

"I have no idea some woman dropped it off today, I didn't recognize her at all." she told me. I looked over the letter. It seemed decently thick, I wonder what could be inside it? I looked at Momma and then at the letter, wondering if I should open it. I was starting to get a really bad vibe coming from this. I braved it up and opened it, it read:

_Dear Eternal Super Saiyan Sailor Moon a.k.a. Serena Luna Briefs!_

_Yes I know your identity! Your school doesn't really keep it's information on the down low very well now does it? Just so you know you can thank your mother for giving your name so I could figure this out! So kudos to her! Enclosed is a ticket to the Three Lights movie premier abroad the plane. I will be there as well as your silly little friends. So if you want to save them I would meet me there!_

_From, _

_Sailor Aluminum Siren _

She know my identity and the girls' identity as well?! How could she figure this out so quickly. Seeing the shocked and freighted look on my face, Momma grabs the letter and reads it herself. I eventually hear a gasp and then feel her grab my arms, trying to bring me back to reality. All I can think about are the girls on that plane as well as the Three Light's all of them were in danger and I had to help! After some time trying to get me back, I finally did. Momma gave a sigh of relief when I finally moved again.

"How are you going to go?" she asked. I never answered her as I rushed out the door,. I eventually felt her follow me and then I stopped when I felt her behind me.

"Go back Momma." I told her. She only continued to stay there. "You can get hurt."

"I have seen and fought so many things in my life time Serena. I am coming to help. This isn't the strangest thing I have encountered." she smiled.

"But Momma..." I trailed when I saw the determined look on her face. Seeing this look I just know I won't be able to stop her. I groaned out of frustration and flew with her to the airport. When we got there it looked like it was about to take off. I just realized Momma wouldn't be able to go on the plane without a ticket! She saw the worried look on my face about the idea but she ignored it anyway and went straight up the latter to the stewardess, I followed behind her. Out of breath, she tried to reason with her.

"Look, I know this may sound crazy, but you need to cancel this flight! Everyone on board will be in danger if you don't!" she hollered at her.

"We don't have time for this. We're late enough as it is, you two will just have to get on board." the stewardess told us. She grabbed both of us by the collar of our shirts and pulls us inside. When we got in the girls automatically see us as we get back from the stewardess pushing us on. I don't see the Three Light's anywhere, they must be on first class! I looked to Momma and she nodded thinking the same thing I was. We both go to the stewardess who was guarding the way to first class.

"Look we need to get through it's an emergency!" we both hollered at the same time. The stewardess only looked us as if we has gone crazy.

"Why is that?" she asked. The other stewardess that pushed us on interrupted.

"Just let them through we're late as it is." she barked at her. The other one pushed us through making me trip and land on top of Momma. My head hitting hers.

"Ow Serena, you have the hardest head alive!" she yelled at me as she helped me back up while rubbing her head. Seiya, Taiki, and Yaten were watching the entire time as this happened.

"I wonder where I get it from!" I yelled back at her as I rubbed my head.

"What are you doing here meatball head?" I heard Seiya ask. He was sitting by himself in a row of seats. All three of them were. I looked to Momma for help, not knowing how to answer him. I won't be able to give to much away knowing I would have to tell him I was Sailor Moon and a Super Saiyan as well. Thankfully Momma was smart and answered for me.

"There was.."she trailed off thinking. "An emergency we had to climb on board.' Momma told them. I heard an announcement from the captain of the plane all over the ship. 'You may want to sit down now we are about to start the flight. Please buckle your seats as you do so.' after he said that, the fasten seatbelt sign went off. I took my seat next to Seiya and Momma did the same with Taiki. I looked back over to her worried, I won't be able to transform into Sailor Moon with them here and she won't able to power up into a Super Saiyan as well. We were as good as gone if Aluminum Siren attacked right about now. She only gave me a small smile as we started to ascend into the sky. Once the plane was up in the air, I was starting to become more antsy. There was so much at stake here. If Seiya knew who me and Momma were, I don't know what would happen. Before Seiya or Taiki and Yaten could move, somehow there seatbelts became tighter around them.

"Oh no Seiya!" he started struggling as I was trying to help him. Momma trying to get the other two out as well. Out of no where, Sailor Aluminum Siren comes from the curtain to coach class. She was smiling from ear to ear as she saw what happened.

"Let these three go now!" Momma hollered at her. She acted as if she was going to power up but then remembered they were there.

"Nah I don't think I will Sailor Moon's mother." She continued to grin as the three couldn't help looking from Momma over to me. Before Momma was able to do anything, Sailor Aluminum Siren starts to walk over to me. I act as if I was about to power up but this didn't phase her like it used to. She continued to grin as she grabbed a hold of my brooch. I tried to get her off of me but nothing seemed to be working. As she got a good hold on it, the brooch started shining a bright pink light. Whatever that light was, she immediately let go as it was glowing.

"That has never happened before." Momma commented as she powered up into a Super Saiyan anyway. I puts my hands around the glow, feeling its warmth. Aluminum Siren looks back up after she regained her composer.

"Now I know it's a true star seed!" she hollered as she was about to use her bracelets on me. I don't know why but I was frozen with terror. Momma was about to attack me, but something made her stop before she could. I looked behind me and Seiya had managed to get out of his restraints and did something I never he knew he could do...

"STAR FIGHTER POWER!" Seiya shouted, I saw him going under such a I change I never thought he could do. By the time he was done he was now is his Sailor Star Fighter form. He was now a she?! How was that possible?! Eventually Taiki and Yaten transformed as well.

"STAR HEALER POWER!"Yaten shouted

"STAR MAKER POWER!" Taiki shouted. After all three had transformed, the girls all entered the room, on the ground. With a phages on top of them. Did they see the transformations?

"Ah what? They're Sailor Soldiers?!" Mina shouted. Seiya..I mean Sailor Star Fighter did an attack to save me from one.

"STAR SERIOUS LASER!" she shouted at the Stewardesses. All three were temporarily knocked off of there feet.

"What are you all waiting for? Transform already!" Momma shouted as she blocked an attack that was going for Star healer. Momma, Star Healer and Maker all combine an attack.

"LIGHTNING LASER!"

"STAR GENTLE UTERUS!"

"STAR SENSITIVE INFERNO!" The phages were weakened as the girls and I finally transformed.

"MOON ETERNAL POWER!"

"MERCURY CRYSTAL POWER!"

"MARS CRYSTAL POWER!"

"JUPITER CRYSTAL POWER!"

"VENUS CRYSTAL POWER!" once we were transformed I summoned my tier before anymore damage could done to anyone around us.

"SILVER MOON CRYSTAL POWER KISS!" I shouted as I healed the three Sailor Stewardess. Each of them were knocked out cold and put somewhere safe for the time being. Being frightened that there were so many Sailor Soldiers and one Super Saiyan, Sailor Aluminum Sire started to get frighted, especially when Momma was about to do her attack again. She had her finger pointed at her, getting ready to attack. Before she could Aluminum Siren starts doing some strange attack. It wasn't really an attack, but rather he throwing food at everyone she could think of.

"Glactcia Tsunami!"she shouted as she continued to throw food at us. With everything she throws to us, the girls stop it with their own attacks.

"MERCURY AQUA RHAPSODY!"

"MARS FLAME SNIPER!"

"JUPITER OAK EVOLUTION!"

"VENUS LOVE AND BEAUTY SHOCK!" after Sailor Venus shouted her attack at Sailor Aluminum Siren, she disappeared summoning her telephone booth. After she left all of us were frozen solid as we watched the other. Momma was the only one who moved, de-transforming from her Saiyan self, complaining she was getting tired. I looked to Sailor Star fighter, mot wanting to believe that she was Seiya in disguise. She seemed so calm when she found I was Super Saiyan Sailor Moon, did she or rather did Seiya already know who I was before all of this happened.

_**Sailor Aluminum Siren POV **_

When I got back to Sailor Galaxia she was madder then ever that I had failed again. I wasn't by myself, Sailor Lead Crow was there thankfully, by my side. I was thankful she was there but I was still scared that she was going to terminate me for good this time. There was another person next to her, in the shadows. I could only see her silhouette. As Sailor Galaxia stepped forward so did she. She was in a Sailor Soldier get up like the rest of the Solders but her colors being gold and black.

"I am no longer tolerating failures." she only said as she aimed her bracelets for me. She knocked me off of my feet but before I could do anything else she waved her hand a white glow illuminated around my wrists. I started feeling my body getting weaker by the second as Sailor Galaxia was taking off my bracelets. If she takes off my bracelets, I'll die! As I was screaming from the pain, I heard the new warrior ask me one thing.

"Did you collect the True Star Seed crystal or not Aluminum Siren?" she barked at me as the pain got worse. I wasn't able to speak as the pain got worse, so I just shook my head no . Before Sailor Lead Crow could do anything to help me, my body started fading away. Once it did, all I could see was blackness.

_**Serena POV**_

After the horrible plane ride, all of us were escorted off. None of us has said a word to the other as we walked off the plane. I was still in shock that the Three Light's were the Starlight's. I wonder if it was so obvious that I just didn't pay any attention? I wonder if this was the thing that Seiya wanted to tell me all along? The Three Light's stepped off of the plane no and all of us locked eyes with them. They only looked at us for a brief moment and then without another word they were gone. Why didn't I just try to listen to you before Seiya?


	53. The StarLight's Past

_**Reza's POV**_

I was called to meet Amara, Trista and Michelle for a meeting and Taiki and Yaten have been as well. From what Serena told me, Seiya was pretty injured from the last battle so he wasn't able to do much for a while. He might not even be able to sing at his next concert. I was one of the first to arrive. Then Yaten and Taiki showed up. They had no idea why I was here. I ended up having to tell them I was Sailor Vegeta. They were shocked when I told them, but then again they knew something was up with me. The next time when Serena saw me again, she told me they were the Starlight's. Like with me, I was shocked but I suspected seemed different about them from a normal human being on this planet. If Amara, Trista, and Michelle knew who I was then why was I summoned? It didn't make any sense to me, especially when Michelle and Trista were going to give me a chance. Did they change their minds? They finally arrived on the other side of the park at where we decided to meet. They all lined up across from us, looking determined. I looked to Taiki and Yaten, and they nodded thinking what I was. They were here to fight, I could already feel. I have a feeling this has to a lot more then to be about my cousin Serena. Before they could say anything, all three of them transformed.

"URANUS CRYSTAL POWER!"

"NEPTUNE CRYSTAL POWER!"

"PLUTO CRYSTAL POWER!" Not being fazed by their transformation, Taiki and Yaten transformed as well. I did too shortly afterwards.

"STAR HEALER POWER!"

"STAR MAKER POWER!" I finally got out my transformation pen and joined them.

"VEGETA CRYSTAL POWER!" the usual black and red waves of electricity surrounded me like tidal wave of water all over me. When I put on my tiara I was finally finished transforming. It was a moment before any of them said something. The first was Sailor Uranus, like that was any surprise.

"Stay away from our Moon Princess, all four of you." she demanded as she looked over at me mostly.

'So after what I had told you, you still don't believe me Sailor Uranus?" I remarked, Neptune replied for her.

"It's not that we don't believe you Sailor Vegeta, it's just that we don't trust you around her. We don't want anything to happen to Serena or the future that is Crystal Tokyo."

"Again, why would I hurt my own cousin?!" I screamed at them. To keep me from attacking with my sword or any ki blasts, Maker and Healer tried holding me back. Why do they keep thinking I would try and hurt someone like Serena? Even though we don't see eye to eye sometimes, I love her as if she were my only daughter. "She is family to me now as with the rest of the girls!" I hollered back as I was able to get Healer and Maker off of me. "Isn't our job to protect the Royal Family? No matter what?!" I shouted at them, this time Sailor Pluto answered.

"It's our job, not yours." she told me. I grabbed my sword from its holder getting ready to attack. Maker grabbed my hand again before I was able to do anything to them.

"Don't Sailor Vegeta." Maker said. Then she turned to the others. "Are you sure there could never be any peace between any of us?" she asked them. I still had my hand on my swords holder.

"Positive." Sailor Uranus remarked. This sent me over to the edge. Without any warning to anyone, I grabbed my sword and attacked all three of them.

"VEGETA COSMIC SWORD BLASTER!" I shouted as I aimed for any of them in particular. My attack was blocked though by Sailor Uranus herself.

"URANUS WORLD SHAKING!" Her attack made mine hit a nearby tree, burning it to a crisp. As I was about to do a ki blast and power up to Saiyan level, I heard a male's voice from somewhere around. I turned around to find Seiya, untransformed. He looked really weak from the last battle, but he was able to stand up on his own. Both Healer and Maker rushed over to him. I put away my sword as I calmed a little, but not much, I kept my eye on the other three.

"Seiya what are you doing here? You should be resting." Healer worried.

"I'm fine Healer. No need to worry." he said as he tried to calm her. She never did as she continued to watch over him. "Is that what you really want? For me to stay away from Serena?" he asked all three of them.

"Yes it is." Sailor Uranus replied. Seiya's expression never changed as he gave them an answer.

"Fine then, I will do as you ask. See you around." Seiya said as he walked off somewhere else, Maker and Healer eventually went after him, but I stayed behind as I watched him walk off.

"You're not going to listen are you Sailor Vegeta?" Neptune asked as I de-transformed. They stayed there as I was about to fly off home to Capsule Corporation. I was halfway in the air as I gave them an answer, with no emotion.

"Hell no." I told them as I flew home, with no backwards glance.

_**Serena POV **_

I was so worried about Seiya that I was starting to get depressed. He seems to be avoiding me lately whenever I tried to call him. Even Momma tried getting through to him, but she didn't have that much success either. Right now I was walking home from school with Amy, Lita and Mina. They were trying to cheer me up as they were heading home with me to Capsule Corp. I didn't want to fly home, knowing my parents were going to be worried about me. Especially Momma, she would constantly ask me if I was okay, but then I would get mad and start an argument telling her to leave me alone. She would not a while later. Daddy was smart enough not to even ask. I think he talked to Momma about what happened and that's why he never asked. We finally arrived home and sat down in the living room. It was silent until Lita tried making me feel better.

"I have an idea Serena!" Lita happily exclaimed. "Why don't we bake something together?" she asked me. I only shook my head no, not being entirely hungry at the moment.

"I know what would be better!" Mina joined in. "How about we go to Crown and play the Sailor V game? That should cheer you right up! you're getting so much better at it!" she grinned, thinking it would be the perfect idea. I shook my head no again as I heard someone come in the room. It was only Grandma Bulma; she saw my depressed look and walked over to us, sitting right next to me. She smiled as I got back up from lying down on the couch. She handed me something that looked like a pamphlet advertising for the Three Light's next concert. Looking at that made me miss Seiya even more.

"If you want to see how Seiya is that badly, you should go to their concert and see for yourself that he's okay." she told me as she gave it to me. I had no idea why, but this cheered me up right away. I hurriedly took the pamphlet out of her hands and rushed out of the living room to the nearest telephone. As I reached it I heard the rest of their conversation.

"That was a great thing you did." Amy told Grandma Bulma.

"Thank you Amy. Serena is just like Goku sometimes. Meaning I hate to see her so upset. It just doesn't fit you know?" she asked them.

"We've been noticing that too Bulma." the girls agreed. I ignored the rest of the conversation as I finally reached the telephone in the kitchen. I looked at the pamphlet for the number and dialed. I got a couple of ring tones before someone finally answered the phone. The person ended up being Yaten. He didn't sound too happy that I had called again. He sounded rather annoyed actually.

"What do you need Serena?" he asked kind of harshly. I was stunned he was being this way, but I ignored it and tried to speak cheerfully throughout the entire conversation.

"I was wondering if I could speak with Seiya really quickly. Please? It will only take a minute!" I kindly asked him. There was a moment of silence before he finally answered.

"Seiya doesn't want to see you anymore, Serena. Please stop calling, you're only making it worse." he sharply said. After that all I heard was the tone of the phone. I stood there a moment, wondering what I could have done to make him so mad at me. It just didn't add up! Was he mad at me that I didn't tell him I was Super Saiyan Sailor Moon? I sighed as I joined the others in the living room. They noticed that my depression as I walked back in.

"What happened Serena?" Grandma Bulma worried as she rushed up to give me a hug. I hugged back and then I turned my attention to the girls.

"I want to go to Raye's. Nothing about this whole thing adds up. We may want to call my Uncles and my parents as well." I told them. They all agreed with me and we started heading towards Raye's temple. On our way there we had bumped into Reza with my Uncle's and my parents. I was shocked we had bumped into Reza, considering that I haven't seen her in the last couple of days. She never said anything to me or rather looked at me as we all entered Raye's temple. Raye knew we were coming but she was still curious as to why.

"So they are just completely ignoring you?" Daddy asked. I nodded my head yes, still too depressed to speak.

"That doesn't sound like Seiya. He seemed to have taken a liking to you, Serena." Uncle Goten commented.

"I know that's why I'm worried." it was silent again as Momma noticed something was up with Reza. She was being really quiet and looking away from us. She seemed stressed about something as we all talked. Why do I have a feeling that she knows something?

"You know something about this, don't you Reza?" Momma asked her. Reza sighed as she looked away from her, not really wanting to talk to anyone. If she didn't want to talk to us, then why did she come in the first place? Reza told us anyway.

"A couple of days ago Amara, Michelle and Trista called me, Yaten and Taiki for a little meeting. Let's just say that's the reason Seiya won't talk to you, Serena." she sighed again. "I just didn't want to tell you anything. I figured Seiya should have, but I guess he's taking his promise really seriously." she explained. So Amara, Michelle and Trista told all four of them to stay away from me? I can't believe they would do anything like that! This was seriously starting to piss me off! They have no right in controlling in what I do, they never have. I am there princess after all and they should listen to me!

"Are you okay Serena?" Uncle Gohan worried as he sat down next to me. Momma notice d I was getting upset as well as Daddy. I never answered him as Amara Michelle and Trista entered the temple. For some reason Uncle Gohan, Goten and Daddy felt the need to stand in front of me. I guess they were worried a fight might happen.

"They're doing the right thing staying away from her, Gohan." Michelle said. Uncle Goten started getting mad at them for some reason. I think he was just worried about me too much.

"How dare you tell my niece who she should be friends with! She's not a little kid anymore!" Uncle Goten shouted. I felt his power rise with his anger. "She's your princess isn't she? Shouldn't it be the other way around?" he continued to shout at them. Uncle Gohan and Momma were by Goten in case he tried to fight them. He looked like he wanted to at the moment.

"She is indeed our Princess. But Goten, all of you need to understand our job." Trista explained. "We have to protect her at all costs." She reminded us. "You can't trust them. Along with Reza." She added. This sent me over the edge when they mentioned Reza. They have no right in judging her. It was my job whether or not I could say we trust them or not. Trust is gained over time, and I think that she deserves it! Along with the Three Light's, I mean, Starlight's! I got up from my seat with everyone's eyes on me. For some reason I could feel Reza's stare the most. I walked right to all three of them, madder then I have ever been before.

"I know they are outsiders you guys." I began. " but they're Sailor Soldiers like us! We share the same common goal don't we? To defeat whoever has been in charge of stealing True Star Seed Crystals?" I was almost to the point of tears now, Uncle Gohan noticed this and he rushed over to me. I pushed him off of me.

"Yes but the enemies are also Sailor Soldiers." Amara pointed out. "We should only trust those within our planet." She said as she gave a glance to Reza. This pissed Reza off as well, and she flew off from Raye's temple with no warning. Momma sighed as she watched her go off.

"I'll go check on her. I'll see you soon Serena." She hugged me goodbye then gave the three a disappointed look. She finally flew off in Reza's direction. I was starting to have enough of this conversation as tears began to flow down my face, my father and Uncle's notice this as they ran over to calm me down. Nothing was going to work unless these three listen to me for once.

"you have no right in controlling my life! I order you from now on to stay out of my life!" I hollered at all of them, they never changed their facial expression as I did. "I can take care of myself!" I shouted as I started flying home to Capsule Corp. Someone followed me home though, it was Uncle Gohan. I stopped as I listened to him speak, tears still going down my face.

"Serena, I know you're upset right now." Uncle Gohan began. "But you have to understand their point of view, I'm starting to think it almost makes sense." I turned around so I could face him.

"No I will not understand Uncle Gohan!" I shouted at him. "I don't care what they say, the Starlight's are my friends! As well as cousin Reza! They have no right in treating them the way they have!" I continued to yell at him. I started flying back to Capsule Corp but Uncle Gohan never left my side. When we both got there I rushed for my room and stayed there and cried on my bed. This was so unfair of them! I heard someone come in the room and it was Grandpa Vegeta, I looked away from him as he came in.

"You have a phone call." He simply told me. this made me look to him. Who could it be? Darien or Seiya?

"Who is it Grandpa V?" I asked as I brushed away my tears. he only grinned.

"You'll never know until you pick up." I gave a little laugh as I rushed to the phone in my room. He was still standing there throughout the entire conversation. I didn't really care at the moment.

"Hello?"I whispered for some reason. I perked up when I heard his voice. It was Seiya!

"Hey, meatball head." He joked around. I laughed pretending not to care. "You should come to our next concert. There is a song I want you to hear." He told me.

"Really?" I asked him.

"Yeah it's tomorrow, hope to see you there, Serena." He said. I could see him smiling on the other end.

"Alright, see you then." I told him as the line went dead. He's wanting me to go to one of his concerts? I wonder why he does all of the sudden? I looked to Grandpa V and he only smiled as he was about to head out the door.

"If you want to go that badly, then you should. I won't stop you or tell anyone. I'll say your training with me." he told me as he looked away from me. I smiled as rushed over to hug him. For some reason this seemed to shock him. He didn't brush me off and for that I was thankful for it. "You're welcome." He added. I laughed.

"Thank you Grandpa V!" I exclaimed happily. He chuckled as I thanked him.

The next night was the concert and I was getting curious and excited about the song Seiya wanted to sing to me. Uncle Gohan was still worried about me so he deiced on going to the concert with me. I had no idea why he wanted to go with me so badly, but I couldn't say no to him. I don't think I could. We finally arrived at the stadium where the concert was going to be held. Before I went to the ticket both Uncle Gohan stopped me by grabbing my hand. He pointed to a poster advertising for the concert. It was sold out! That would be my luck. We both gave a frustrated sigh.

"I guess we should head home then, Serena." Uncle Gohan said as he started walking in the direction. I was still determined to hear Seiya sing tonight. There has to be a way to do so! Uncle Gohan noticed I wasn't following him and turned around. As I was looking for a way in, I found a better solution. The Ferris Wheel! I squealed a little as I grabbed Uncle Gohan's hand and rushed him up with me. We both climbed on. The Ferris Wheel stopped at a certain point and below I could see the stadium to where they would be performing. "Terrific idea." Uncle Gohan commented as he looked down with me. "You really wanted to hear him tonight didn't you?" he asked me. I nodded my head yes.

"Yeah I promised him, I would. You know me. I never break a promise." I smiled and so did he. It was quiet again as we sat there enjoying the view. Eventually the concert finally began. I listened happily along with Uncle Gohan. But the way that Seiya was singing tonight sounded completely different tonight for some reason. As they were singing, I couldn't help but close my eyes and everything just became really tense. Uncle Gohan noticed this and began to worry about me. I tried to ignore his cries of worry for me but then I realized it was a vision I was getting from Seiya. Out of nowhere I could also hear Seiya's voice tell me everything that was happening in the vision. The vision began with me being surrounded by dead planet in the galaxy. _The planets you are seeing are dead planets that Sailor Galaxia had destroyed with her power._ Seiya began. The vision changed. It was Seiya's planet that he was showing me know, the Starlight's were attacking the intruders from harming there planet. They almost didn't look like they didn't want to fight. _Our last hope is finding our Princess she escaped the attack and we followed her, getting separated._ Then I could see a blurred image of Seiya's Princess. She seemed really beautiful and warm, gentle. The way a good Princess should be. I snapped out of the vision, and looked to a worried Uncle Gohan. He stayed silent until I said something. I never did until the last chorus of Seiya's song was finished.

"What happened just then Serena?" he asked me. he looked worried out of his mind. I tried smiling, to show nothing was wrong. But I couldn't help but think of what Seiya, Taiki and Yaten went through just to get here. I could never imagine being separated from any of my Sailor Soldiers, no matter how annoying they were sometimes. Both of us got off the Ferris Wheel and just stood at the entrance of the stadium. Uncle Gohan never left my side. "Serena, your scaring me with all of this quiet." He tried laughing it off, I did too. The vision Seiya gave me was still on my mind.

"I just saw what Seiya, Taiki, and Yaten actually went through. It was horrible." I told him as I leaned up against the wall.

"Really what happened to them?" he asked as he joined me against the wall. When I was about to tell Uncle Gohan what had happened to them, I heard someone call my name. It was Seiya! He was walking over to me, but I could tell he was having trouble in doing so. I rushed over to him, ignoring Uncle Gohan entirely. Seiya seemed so out of it, almost as if wasn't him. Uncle Gohan eventually joined us. "would like some help?" he asked.

"No I'll be fine." He told him as he held on to me, then he noticed Uncle Gohan. "And you are?" he asked. I just realized these two have never meet before!

"I'm Gohan Son, one of Serena's uncle's. Nice to meet you Seiya." He said as he extended his hand for him to shake. I smiled being glad that he didn't listen to Amara, Michelle, and Trista. He only winked at me when I noticed this.

"Nice to meet you Gohan." Seiya replied as he was able to stand on his own. Uncle Gohan was about to say something but he was interrupted by a random attack knocking him off of his feet.

"Uncle Gohan!" I screamed. I rushed over to him, worried he was hurt by the attack. He wasn't as he was able to get up on his own.

"Go protect Seiya, I'll deal with the latest phage." He smiled as he powered up into his Super Saiyan form. I did as I was told but I couldn't help but want to fight with him. Seiya noticed this as I continued to watch him fight the Phage. The phage had just introduced himself as Sailor Amuse. Seiya noticed me wanting to help him.

"Go help your Uncle, Serena. Transform into Sailor Moon. He needs your help." He told me as he got up on his own. That's when I noticed that he had his hand on his Changer. Was he wanting to help me fight the phage in his condition? I made him back down as I grabbed my eternal brooch.

"I'll fight for you Seiya, you stay here." I told him calmly as I transformed, I powered up first into a Super Saiyan. "MOON ETERNAL POWER!" I hollered. The transformation ended quickly since I powered into a Super Saiyan first. I rushed over to Uncle Gohan who was having trouble fighting on his own. Sailor Amuse was firing random bomb blasts at him. The last one managed to knock him off of his feet again. I helped him up. "Need a little help Uncle Gohan?" I smiled as he was able to get up.

"Yeah it's about time you did." He joked around. The phage started attacking before I could even summon my tier. The bombs made us land near Seiya. He was starting to worry, about us but no way was I going to let him fight. Another bomb went off and this one aimed directly for both Seiya and I. Uncle Gohan wasn't about to let that happen though. He started preparing a blast, another attack sounded off at the same time his did.

"KAMEHAMEHAA!"Uncle Gohan shouted.

"PLUTO DEADLY SCREAM!" both of them shouted, the attack from Sailor Pluto and Uncle Gohan made Sailor Amuse get burned pretty badly. Sailor Amuse prepared the same balloon like bombs at us, but two more attacks made it stop.

"NEPTUNE DEEP SUBMERGE!"

"URANUS SPACE SWORD BLASTER!" Sailor Uranus managed to get Sailor Amuses back very injured. He was no longer able to attack. I got back up with the help of Uncle Gohan.

"Thanks for saving them." Uncle Gohan said.

"I didn't do this for Seiya, only for Sailor Moon." She reminded us. I looked to Uncle Gohan for help, all he did was sigh out of frustration as he looked back over to the Outer Sailor Soldiers.

"I would heal him now, Sailor Moon." Uncle Gohan told me, I could tell there was some anger to his voice. He hardly ever got made at anyone but when he did, you better run with your life intact. All my life, I don't think I even saw him mad at anyone before, well maybe cousin Pan. I listened to my Uncle, and summoned my tier. Once I did, I began to heal him.

"SILVER MOON CRYSTAL POWER KISS!" I shouted. The same bouts of colorful light reached the phage and he shouted the word 'beautiful' just like the rest of them did. When I landed, the Star Seed Crystal was returned to his body and the victim went back to normal, he fainted to the ground as this happened. Uncle Gohan rushed over to help him. I stayed where I was as I heard Taiki and Yaten grabbed an even more injured Seiya. Seiya smiles as he looked up at him. I tried doing the same as Sailor Uranus walked up to me.

"Thank you for all you have done for me today Gohan and Serena." He said mostly looking at me. Taiki and Yaten started dragging him back to their room so he could recover from his injuries. I was about to go over to him, but a hand had managed to stop me. It was Sailor Uranus. She never said anything but her expression said all. _Stay away from him, all of them._ I looked away from her as I made her let go of my hand to help Uncle Gohan with the latest victim.


	54. Premonition Of A New Wave

_**Serena POV**_

I was at home in Capsule Corp, the whole entire family was here along with a few Z Fighters, Krillin, his wife Android 18, Yamcha, Tien with Chiatzou, even Pan came back home for a few days. I was told they were here out of emergency, that they felt something very powerful out on the horizon but they couldn't pin point on what it was just yet. I felt it too, I just chose to ignore it. My only concern was Seiya. He hasn't been answering any of my calls again and when someone did pick up it would Yaten or Taiki. I wish they would stop being this way just because of Amara, Michelle and Trista. It was so pointless how they were treating Reza and the Starlight's. I heard a knock on the door and it was my mother and Reza. Reza never said anything as Momma continued to worry about me. She even tried to get me out of my room.

"Come on Serena, honey. Everyone would at least like to see you. It's been a while since all of the Z fighters were under one roof." Momma tried to convince me. Her pleading, worried look made me get up from my bed, I dried my tears before any of them noticed that I was crying. I followed them into the living room and sat down next to Uncle Goten. He smiled as I laid my head on his shoulder.

"Hey there Serena, good to see you!" Krillin smiled when he saw that I was depressed. I tried smiling but it only turned into a grimace.

"Same here Krillin." I tried being happy but it just wasn't working. The doorbell rang. Grandpa Vegeta ran to get it and it ended up being the girls. Were they called in to join in as well? I sighed as I got up from my seat and walked over to them making Grandpa Vegeta leave. "What are you guys doing here?" I asked them, maybe a little too harshly. They took notice of the tone but there smile never changed. Everyone in the room was silent as we talked.

"We were just wondering if you want to join us to computer game convention?" Amy asked.

"No thank you guys, we're kind of busy." I told them as I looked back over to everyone. They pretended that they weren't listening.

"Go, Serena. It sounds like fun." Momma urged me.

"I just don't want to go how's that for an answer!" I yelled at everyone. Without telling anyone I ran back to my room, closed my door and locked it.

_**Gabriella POV**_

I can't believe that Serena just acted the way she did. I sighed as I got up from my seat and rushed over to the girls, who were still at the door. All of them were worried about her rather than shocked at her behavior.

"Sorry about that girls." I told them. "She's been like this last couple of days since the last attack." I looked back over to where Serena's bedroom was, worried this wasn't going to let up any time soon.

"It's okay Gabriella." Raye said. "Just tell her if she wants' to come she still can." She told me, I smiled.

"Thank you girls. Have you heard from the Three Light's lately?" I asked looking to each of them.

"No, I emailed them on their home page but I still haven't gotten a reply." Amy worried as she looked down to the ground. This is getting ridiculous! If they keep ignoring Serena the way they are, they were going to get an earful. Seeing the look on my face, Trunks hurriedly walked over to me hoping to stop me from going to the Three Light's and slapping them silly. He had his hand on my wrist. He never let go, knowing what I wanted to do before I had said anything.

"I'm going to Amy's. Just calm down Trunks." I told him, changing my plans. Maybe if I tried to message them, would they reply? He let go, but he was still watching me."You can come with me if you don't believe me.

"What about the new threat?" I heard Android 18.

"Sorry guys, but Serena is more important right now then this threat." I told them as I rushed out of the door, with the girls and Trunks behind me. they had to run up to catch me, but they did. We made it to Amy's apartment with no time to spare. No one was home since her mother was probably working another late shift. Amy escorted all of us to her computer and logged into the site. Still no reply.

"They can't keep ignoring her, this is insane!" I yelled as my anger was rising. Trunks felt it and was by me in an instant. The girls just ignored my temper, thinking it was normal whenever Serena was involved and that she was hurt.

"I wonder if sending an email to this site is really worth it?" Lita wondered. She has a point, they probably get thousands of emails from fans every day, that's probably the reason why Amy hasn't gotten a reply just yet. If we want an answer, I guess we would have to go down there ourselves. As I was thinking about heading over there, I heard Mina squeal.

"What is it Mina?" Trunks asked her. She pointed to an advertisement on the screen. Trunks read it and then spoke. "Taiki is giving a special appearance to the convention you guys were going too?" he looked it over a couple of times. I guess the only way we would have to get to Taiki is go to the convention and dress up. I didn't want too, but I have to for Serena. Everyone was thinking the same thing except for Trunks.

"So are you going to go with us Trunks?" Raye asked him.

"What? To a Cosplay convention? No way in hell am I going!" he yelled. He wouldn't go for Serena's behalf? I was kind of surprised.

"You wouldn't do this for your only daughter that you love more than anything? I'm going to do it. And I don't want to just as much as you." I smirked as he gave his answer. I knew the guilt trip would work on him. it always has no matter what. The girls were snickering as they knew what I was doing. Trunks' face was getting red with anger and embarrassment but he decided on going with me anyway. The redness went away shortly after.

"Fine. You win." He said as he looked away from each of us. All of us started laughing. "Your evil Gabriella." He said. As I kissed him on the cheek. The girls continued to laugh as I did so.

"You still love me anyway." I confirmed. He rolled his eyes out of annoyance.

The next day all of us agreed to meet at Amy's home. Trunks wasn't happy with me but came anyway in full on Cosplay costume along with me. all of us were dressed, now we were just waiting on Amy. She was being shy and not wanting to change into her costume. I don't know she would look adorable in it.

"I don't about this anymore you guys." Amy said through her bedroom door.

"I don't blame you Amy." Trunks sneered as he crossed his arms. I nudged his side.

"That isn't helpful." I told him as he flinched from me nudging him. Amy eventually came out of her room in her costume and all of us headed down there.

"I did a little research last night and I found out that Taiki would be personally handing out the award to whoever wins." Mina told us as we finally reached the convention site.

"Good that one of us has to win or this would be pointless." Trunks said as he let go of my hand. All of us were separated unfortunately and had to compete in separate rounds. The more you win the game, the closer you are to Taiki. I lost much to my dismay on my tenth round of playing. Eventually Raye, Mina and Lita all joined me as we watched Trunks and Amy fight others. Why did I have a feeling these two were going to make the finals?

"I knew these two would get this far. It would only make sense." Mina commented.

"Agreed Mina. I just hope Amy wins over Trunks though." I said as I watch him play, he was beginning to get very focused in what he was doing.

"Why Gabriella?" Raye asked.

"Because Trunks is overprotective of Serena. Even though he doesn't show it, when he sees Taiki, I have a feeling that a fight will happen. At least with Amy the discussion would be passive. " I told them. Lita eventually agreed with me. By now only four people were in the game. Amy, Trunks and two other girls. The other two girls lost and it was only Amy and Trunks now. They didn't know they were competing against each other until they looked up from their screens. I giggled a little when I saw their reactions when they were going to battle each other. After another minute or so, Amy had managed to be Trunks by one point and she won. Trunks was happy for her, but still upset when he lost to her.

"I was so close, I wanna a rematch!" he yelled as Amy went to go accept her trophy.

"Oh just calm down honey. I thought you were the one that didn't want to compete in the first place?" I asked him as he calmed down. He looked away from me and the girls, embarrassed at his actions. A small blush crept on his face. I laughed a little as I took his hand and then look back up at the stage. Taiki had just recognized who Amy was. Both of them of went off backstage. "Okay, I'm going to go find Amy and Taiki. You girls go one way and Trunks and I the other." I told them.

"Right." All of them agreed on the idea. All of us split up just like I had wanted. Trunks and I ventured back stage where were greeted with a Security guard. He almost didn't want us to go through but when we told him we were Amy's guardians, he listened. This place seemed to be like a maze! Each hallway looked the same. How were we supposed to find Amy? We turned down another hallway, to find no one there. I groaned out of frustration.

"This place is a maze!" I yelled. As we were going down the hallway, I heard someone scream out of fright. It sounded from where we just came from.

"Amy needs help!" Trunks yelled as he grabbed my hand and started pulling me to the direction of the battle. Amy was already transformed into Sailor Mercury. She was having trouble on her own. With a combined blast from both of us the latest phage, Sailor Gamer, stops attacking. Getting angry at us, the Sailor Gamer starts attacking Trunks and I with a tornado like attack. The attack managed to fling alongside the nearby wall. I tried getting up I noticed something was bleeding from leg. Great I was injured pretty badly. Damn it! I looked over to Trunks and he was helping Mercury fight Sailor Gamer. Mercury shouts her attack as Trunks prepares a blast.

"MERCURY AGUA MIRAGE!" Sailor Gamer retaliated with another tornado towards Mercury, knocking her off her feet.

"Oh no Mercury!" Trunks shouted. I slowly got up myself, and rushed over to help her. My leg was in tremendous pain but I managed. This reminded me of the back wound I got on Mutchy's planet. Trunks saw that my leg was bleeding, but he never said anything. The fog Sailor Mercury had created, vanished already and we could be seen. Thankfully Sailor Jupiter arrived before Sailor Gamer could attack us again.

"JUPITER OAK EVOLUTION!" she shouted as really sharp rose petals reached Sailor Gamer. This seemed to weaken her. Mina and Raye were here as well but they weren't transformed.

"Why aren't you transformed?!" I hollered at them as I blocked another attack that was meant for Trunks. Sailor Mercury was determined to fight even though she was really weak.

"Oh come on I don't want to change from my Cosplay outfit, Gabriella!" Mina complained as Raye blushed. I guess she felt the same way. I rolled my eyes, getting angry with them. Before I could say anything though Sailor Gamer attacks all of us. Since the battle was taking place in a hallway and on a very high level. I was flown off the side and the railing.

"Gabriella!" everyone shouted, Trunks managed to catch my hand in time, to keep me from falling. "I won't let go." he told me with confidence. I tried smiling as I looked down, it was a pretty good fall. I was running low on energy, so forget about flying down to safety. Trunks knew this.

"I know you won't." I said as I felt him grip my hand tighter. He started pulling me up. thankfully he managed, too and I landed back on the ground. I got back up and I saw that Mercury was still determined to fight Sailor Gamer. Something about her was different though. The blue gem on her tiara started glowing tremendously. She was about to do her attack and she was now surrounded by an icy mist. I've never seen her do that before! I looked over to Trunks and he was thinking the same thing as me. Sailor Mercury began her more powerful attack.

'MERCURY AQUA..!" before she was able to attack though, someone had beat her to it. It was Sailor Star Maker beat her to it.

"STAR GENTLE UTERUS!" she shouted, this stopped the phage from forming another attack. This damaged the phage pretty severely. This never stopped the phage as he attacked me again to the other side of the hallway. When I looked back up, I saw my daughter, in her Sailor Moon form. She didn't look to happy.

"How dare you hurt my mother!" she yelled at the phage as I tried getting up. she ended up helping me. "Are you okay Momma?" she worried, I smiled happy to see she was out of the house.

"I'll be fine Sailor Moon, thank you." Trunks hurriedly rushed over to move me out of the way.

"Sailor Moon, please send your power, we could use you help." Sailor Star Fighter pleads with her. Sailor Moon smiles, ready to help them. She finally summoned her tier and began to heal the phage.

"SILVER MOON CRYSTAL POWER KISS!" shouted. The phage was healed and the battle was finally won. After the whole entire incident in the hallway all of us meet outside along with the Three Lights. Chibi-Chibi was here with us but she hid when Serena knew she had to help us. It was a moment of silence before I spoke.

"So how about a truce now? Please tell me that Amy talked to you about that?" I wondered, as I saw Amy smile at the corner of my eyes. Taiki answered for us.

"Yes, we will be glad to work with you." Taiki agreed as he shook my hand. I did the same back. "I can't say the same about your Outer Sailor Soldiers and Sailor Vegeta though." Seiya reminded us.

"Don't worry about that Seiya. We will work on that." Trunks told him, he looked to me, I nodded agreeing with him. out of nowhere, Mina noticed the cut on my leg from the battle and rushed to help me.

"Oh no Gabriella your hurt!" she worried as she saw some blood trickle down it. I almost didn't feel the pain anymore.

"I'll be fine Mina, don't you worry." I told her. She still looked worried though knowing how stubborn I can be when it comes to these things.

"We should get you home Momma." Serena worried. "You're not flying out to Mt. Poaz this way." She ordered.

"I thought I was the parent." I teased her as she rolled her eyes. I gave one last to Taiki, hoping he was going to keep his promise, when saw that I did, he nodded his head as if he read my mind. Walking home I could help but feel that today was just the beginning of the biggest battle we could ever have. That feeling we got earlier this week didn't seem evil to me, but rather it was good and heartwarming feeling. I didn't know what it was, I just hope it was on our side for once.


	55. Princess Kakyuu Arrives

_**Serena POV **_

_**Princess Kakyu arrives **_

It was finally that time of year where the high school would have the student fair! Daddy and Grandma Bulma were happy to help sponsor for it, so we could get stuff to make uniforms. Lita ended up designing them and it looked like it was a French maid styled dress, it was actually kind of cute! Momma, Grandma Chi-Chi, and Aunt Videl were helping out as well. It was mostly a class project though, so we had to do most of the work. Lita finally handed mine to try on. I rushed to the schools bathroom to change. When I finally got it on something about it didn't seem right. It almost seemed a bit big on the sides; I reentered the class room to find everyone was decorating. Lita had just finished adding adjustments to another outfit for one of the boys.

"Hey Lita, my dress feels a bit off." I told her as I get tugging at it.

"Really what's wrong with it?" she was helping Grandma Chi-Chi with a banner but it fell down. She walked over to me to see what could be wrong.

"The sides feel a bit big." I told her. She looked it over again.

"Well that really shouldn't be an issue; I modeled the sizes off of Mina's body." She said as she looked to Mina, she was starting to get mad.

"What are you trying to say?!" she yelled as I saw her blush out of embarrassment. I giggled as I watched the two argue. Grandma Chi-Chi walked over to me after she finished helping a boy in my class.

"I could probably fix it Serena; I used to sew your Mother's and Uncle's stuff when the time called for it." She grinned.

"Thanks a lot Grandma Chi-Chi!" I hollered happily as I hugged her.

_**Sailor Lead Crow POV **_

I can't believe that Sailor Aluminum Siren is gone. Now I had to do this by myself. Well hopefully by myself. That other Sailor better stay out the way if she what was good for her. Just because she happens to be Galaxias' favorite doesn't mean a thing. As I was going on with this rant in my head I found something in Aluminum Siren desk. It was her journal. I opened it up and I found something very interesting. Super Saiyan Sailor Moon has the True Star Seed?! How was she able to figure that out?! I looked through her journal some more to find out if she had gotten her civilian name and were she might live. _She lives in Mt. Poaz but she tends to reside in Capsule Corp because it's closer to her high school. _Wow, Sailor Aluminum Siren, she really did her research on her didn't she? I smiled as I picked up her journal and transported myself to Sailor Galaxia. The other Sailor Soldier was by her side as well, staring me down as I entered.

"What did you need Sailor Lead Crow?" Sailor Galaxia demanded. She was sitting in her golden throne as she was looking down on me.

"I found the truest Star Seed Crystal madam Galaxia I swear it! She was right under our noses this entire time we just didn't open our eyes!" the Sailor Soldier standing besides Galaxia stepped out of the shadows to reveal herself. She was dressed like the others but having her uniform be gold and black. To help her power she was a Saiyan. Sometimes I swear she's related to the Saiyan's that oppose us.

"Are you sure on that, Sailor Lead Crow?" She accused. I stood there determined to prove her wrong.

"I bet my life on it." I snapped at her. The Sailor Soldier looked like she wanted to rip me apart. Sailor Galaxia noticed this spreading her arm out to stop her.

"Alright you two no need of fights. Not yet anyway." Sailor Galaxia smirked as she made the Sailor Soldier back down, she rolled her eyes as she listened to Galaxia. "Sailor Lead Crow carry out your mission; this will be your only opportunity." She said as a dismissal. I did as I was told and left the room but giving a determined glare at the Sailor Soldier.

_**Serena POV**_

I was at home in Capsule Corp for the week while the school festival was happening. I was in my room with Chibi-Chibi at the moment. She was looking at some incenses burner that she gave me a couple of days ago. The incense burner gave off a really nice scent that automatically cheered me up. It was the thing that made me go down to the convention center to begin with. I still wondered where Chibi-Chibi had gotten it from or how she obtained it. Whenever I was around it, it made me really happy for some reason. Just that alone told me that it wasn't of evil intentions along with Chibi-Chibi. As I was trying to study, something moved across my face into my bedroom window. It almost looked like a red cosmic butterfly. I went over to my window to find that it disappeared. I opened up my window and looked down to find Seiya there. What was he doing here?

"Seiya, what are you doing here?" I asked him as I walked out on the patio. I looked at him, smiling.

"It good to see your face again meatball head, I didn't want to go, I had the feeling Veggie didn't like me." he smiled back at me. I ignored the Veggie comment.

"Don't worry he doesn't like a lot of people. I'm just one the lucky few who he does tolerate." I giggled a little, he only continued to smile. "There's a festival going on at school Seiya, Capsule corp. is sponsoring it, so my mother will be there. She would be happy to see you again." I told him. She would be happy to see him there but mainly it would be me. It seems like it's been forever since I last saw him.

"I'll be there Serena, tell her I said hello." He said as he waved and started walking home. I smiled as I watched him walk off. As I did I saw another cosmic like red butterfly. Where do they keep coming from? The incense burner I got from Chibi-Chibi?

The next Sunday that came along was the school fair, there were so many people here it was crazy! I wonder why though? Did they somehow find out that Seiya was coming? I sighed as I looked around. Seiya still hasn't shown up yet. I hope he comes and not worry about the Outer Sailors showing up. I didn't invite them for that purpose. Momma walked up to us as she put down one of the boxes that held decorations, all of them were gone.

"That's the last of them!" Momma told us as she sat down.

"Thanks again Gabriella, we really appreciate what you're doing for our class." Lita thanked her. "Especially Trunks he practically paid for this whole thing!" she exclaimed as we all looked around.

"You're welcome girls. You know you're basically part of the family." She smiled. "I just never thought there would be such a turn out!"

"The only reason why they would come is because of Three Light's." I told them as I figured it out. "I invited Seiya earlier this week." All of them looked to the other, skeptical. "Really he said he was going to come!" I yelled. As I did, I felt someone tap my shoulder, I sharply turned around to find Seiya standing behind me. "Seiya!" I exclaimed, happy to see him. I hugged him once I realized it was him. Momma got up from her seat to say hello.

"Hi there Seiya good to see you!" she smiled as she shook his hand. "I'm surprised you're here."

"Well Serena invited me Mrs. Briefs and I said yes, she also told me there was also going to be some yummy cake you made." Momma blushed at his compliment.

"Call me Gabriella, I feel like my mother in law with that name!" she laughed nervously. I rolled my eyes at her behavior. Momma turns around to find that everyone in the room had eaten it all. She sighed when she did see it, but then a smile was back on her face. "Um, there doesn't seem to be anymore, Seiya." She told us, and then she thought for a minute before perking right back up again. "but how about I go down to the home economics room and whip one right up for you!" Seiya smiled at her suggestion.

"I would love that thank you." He continued to smile at her as she forcibly grabbed Raye and Lita to go with her.

_**Gabriella POV**_

As I was walking with Raye and Lita to the cooking club room, I couldn't help but think of how happy Serena was around Seiya. She only likes him as a friend right? I hope so. I looked down on the ground, all of the sudden worried. If Serena likes Seiya that way like she does with Darien, then the whole future could be in jeopardy! Crystal Tokyo won't be formed. Who knows if Serena will be made queen or not. Rini won't exist.. no wonder why the Outer Sailor Soldiers are so worried about Seiya! I stopped dead in my tracks as I realized this. I was always so sure of how the future was going to happen, but lately I haven't been feeling so certain. Raye and Lita noticed I stopped walking and walked back to me.

"What's wrong Gabriella?" Raye worried. I shook my head as asked me, bringing me back to reality. The idea of Rini not being born, really started making me worried. I smiled to show nothing was wrong.

"I'm fine, Raye. Nothing to worry about. " Lita and Raye bought it as we continued walking towards the other class room. As we were I could see Chibi-Chibi, Yaten and Taiki. Yaten and Taiki looked like they almost wanted to harm her. Raye and Lita didn't notice this. When I saw Taiki about to go for I started running at top speed to save her. I grabbed Taiki's hand before he was able to do anything. To say he was shocked would be an understatement. He didn't look too happy after I have thrown him to the ground. Yaten was about to try his turn but Lita stopped him in mid punch.

"Raye, go get the other girls now!" I hollered at her as I dodge another punch from Yaten. Lita had taken on Taiki. As I was sure Raye listened to my orders, I stopped fighting with Yaten for a brief moment. "Why are you doing this?! She's just a toddler!" I hollered at them as I was shielding Chibi-Chibi from them, I was even thinking about transforming if they keep this up. By now Raye had managed to get Amy, Mina, and Serena. Seiya joined the group, standing next to me.

"What are you doing fighting both of them?!" Seiya hollered. Before they answered Taiki started pulling Seiya away over to them, all the while with Seiya struggling to get free.

"We smelled our Princesses perfume coming from her! She could have the burner!" Yaten yelled at Seiya. Seiya suddenly got stiff as they told him this. What burner were they talking about? I turned to look over to Serena, who looked as if she knew what they were talking about. "I'm sure if we had it, we would be able to find her!" before Yaten could say anything else , both of them see a cosmic looking red butterfly and watched it go. They didn't say anything as they went to go chase after it. as I was about to calm down just a little from all the tension and talk to Serena, I started feeling something very negative coming from the front of the school. Everyone looked to me, worried.

"Gabriella! What is it?" Mina worried as she rushed over to me. So far only a headache was beginning to form, but with the way this feels , I may pass out if I go and fight with the girls. I ignored it anyway, getting the feeling that this was going to be a worse attack from all of the others combined. I started to follow where Taiki, Seiya and Yaten went off too before the girls were able to say anything else. When I finally reached the front of, Sailor Lead Crow was there. She immediately saw me and then noticed Serena. I got in front of her knowing what she was thinking. Serena must have a True Star Seed they were looking for! I transformed into my Super Saiyan form, getting ready for a fight. Sailor Lead Crow only laughed when she saw me do this.

"Nice try Gabriella Son-Briefs!" she laughed when she saw me power up. "No one will be able to stop me unless I get your daughter's star seed crystal, aka Super Saiyan Sailor Moon!" all of us gasped when we heard that she knew of Serena's identity. The only other person that knew who she was Sailor Aluminum Siren. She was supposed to have been murdered by a higher power joining Sailor Iron Mouse… before I was able to fire my first Ki blast at Sailor Lead Crow, she only smirked once she got her bracelets ready and aimed for Serena. "If your daughter doesn't give me her crystal then I will blow up the entire school!" she puts down her bracelets as she summons a black energy crystal. The negative energy coming from it made me fall to my knees, grabbing the side of my head along the way. Before anything else could be done my brothers came in to save me.

"Gabriella!" Gohan and Goten shouted as they ran up with Trunks, Vegeta and Reza behind them. I clung onto Gohan as he reached for me. "What happened?" with energy I had I pointed to what Sailor Lead Crow had in her hand. By now she was threatening to make a black whole with the negative energy. "Transform now girls!" he shouted at them as Serena lingered behind. She followed as the guys surrounded me. She looked down worried as they transformed.

"MERCURY CRSYTAL POWER!"

"MARS CRYSTAL POWER!"

"JUPITER CRYSTAL POWER!"

"VENUS CRYSTAL POWER!"

"VEGETA CRYSTAL POWER!" they all transformed and tried to fight Sailor Lead Crow, thankfully the Starlight's arrived to help, but all of them were powerless against.

"SERENA! DON'T DO IT!" Sailor Star Fighter shouted as he moved Sailor Mars from an attack. She got away from her, she seemed pissed off as she did.

"Sailor Moon wouldn't care. She believes in saving innocent people! She won't cower out of fear!" Sailor Mars shouted at him. I looked at Sailor Lead Crow the negative energy was going crazy around her. The black electricity waves surrounding her. With the way things look, if Serena doesn't transform, the whole entire world could end before we know it. the black whole was that bad. With the energy I had I got back up on my own and walked over to Serena. She was watching the battle with worry, confusion and I can tell she was plain scared. I put my hand on her shoulder and she turned around to face. As I was about to say something to her my headache became worse and I crumbled to my knees again, Serena caught me before I collapsed to the ground again.

"Do it Serena." She looked at me shocked and then back at Sailor Lead Crow. She had just aimed for Sailor Vegeta but Jupiter dodged it for her.

"But Momma…"

"DO IT NOW!" I yelled at her. She stopped crying for the briefest second and then looked back over to the battle field. All of the girls but Sailor Vegeta were knocked out. Sailor Vegeta, in a powerful rage transformed again. This time… into a Super Saiyan!? How was she able to do that?! "Was she always able to do that Vegeta?!" I yelled at Vegeta. He was the only one who ever trained with her, maybe he would know about it.

"No, well I never thought she could. I guess the situation was never dire enough for her waning to transform. I think I'll do the same!" he said as he transformed one by one all them transformed and started fighting them. Serena watched as she saw Trunks get rebounded by an electricity attack. I grabbed Serena by the shoulders and started yelling at her.

"Your family is fighting for you Serena! You better do the same for them!" I shouted as I pointed to Trunks. By now he was by me with an injury to his shoulder. I rushed over to him to help him. He was stubborn and angry enough to go back at her. Sailor Lead Crow was letting the black crystal transform itself into a black whole. My vision was blurred as I struggled to stand, everything was going in opposite from what they should. Serena saw this and she started to get mad, finally. She smiled as she helped me down.

"I will fight for all of you." She smiled and I had to also, no matter how much pain I was in. She grabbed her compact and shouted her usual call. "MOON ETERNAL POWER!" she shouted. As she transforms , Sailor Lead Crow finally stops attacking all of them. Reza was knocked out cold with all the other Sailors aside from the Starlight's. Sailor Lead Crow sees this attack and stops her torturing. I was being able to stand up on my own again as I she let the black whole and negative energy. I rush over to my brothers and Trunks.

"Why did you let her do it? she can...she's…" he trailed off of as I silenced him with a finger to his lips.

"I know Trunks. Serena has sacrificed herself before and made it out okay." I reminded him. He backfired though.

"It doesn't look like she will this time." he said as he turned his attention to Sailor Moon. She was finally transformed and standing with her arms spread apart, no emotion what's so ever.

"Sailor Lead Crow!" she hollered as she was about to attack Vegeta. He turned around to see her. "if you want me that badly then fine. But leave my loved ones out of this! Especially my family!" she continued to scream. She was trying not to cry I could tell, but she was doing a good job in hiding it. "My True Star Seed is yours for the taking!" she spread her arms apart to prove her point.

"No Serena!" I could hear all of the guys. I chose to ignore it as I looked down to Trunks. He was looking at me too so he didn't have to look at the horror that was about to happen. Ignoring the men in the family, I heard the blasts coming from Sailor Lead Crows bracelets and the scream I didn't want to hear from Serena. I forced myself to look up. Serena's Star Seed Crystal was bright and beautiful like I knew it would be, but it also looked like the Imperium Silver Crystal! I looked over to Vegeta and Gohan. I forgot that was her energy source! The bright silver light was enough to blind anybody but that didn't matter to Sailor Lead Crow. But before she was able to reach Serena's star seed, something made her stop. I looked to the guys, but they just shook their heads saying they didn't fire anything, afraid they would hurt Serena any more than what she was. The black hole that was once here came back but it ended up swallowing Sailor Lead Crow into it! I got up from the ground to look for whoever was in charge, but guarding Serena at the same time.

"Show yourself!" I yelled into nothing. The black hole started growing again, and it wasn't about to stop. "Gohan would you know how to stop it?!" I hollered at him.

"No! from the way this looks it could swallow everything!" he told me. That's just great. Since I was in front of Serena, protecting her, the black ended up reforming behind her. Chibi-Chibi being near the battle and holding some kind of burner, was sucked in as well!

"Oh no Chibi-Chibi!" I was about to go in after her, but Vegeta stopped me.

"No. Serena is the most of importance right now." He reminded me. But Chibi-Chibi was so small and defenseless…there is no way she would be able to get out. I made Vegeta let go of me but his grip was getting tighter. As I was about to say something to Vegeta or rather yell at him, I heard all of the girls shout Serena's name.

"NO! SERENA!" it took all of what my brothers had in them to stop the girls from going into the black hole. I turned around to find Serena had been sucked in! When I looked up there was a Sailor Soldier standing on the other side of the black hole. She had the colors of black and gold. But for some reason she looked a little like…me? She stood there shocked as well as she jumped over the black hole. I kept my guard up, waiting for her to attack. Sure she maybe a Sailor Soldier, but the vibe I was getting from her was completely evil there was no way there could be any good in her at all.

"Gabby she looks like you! But how?" Gohan asked as he and Goten joined me. My guard was down as I continued to look her over. She had the same crazy hair as my father, the loving grin he had when he was fighting, they had the same eyes… she sent a small Ki blast to my stomach and I was flown off to the Inner Soldiers. Sailor Jupiter helped me up. I was still too stunned as to why she looked so much like me and my father. Could she be…? Out of nowhere a blast of pink light emerged from the black hole, destroying it, that made the Sailor Soldier shield her eyes from it. suddenly I could Chibi-Chibi come out, holding the incense burner.

"How was a girl of that size able to do that?!" shouted the evil Sailor Soldier, before she disappeared she looked to me, Gohan and Goten. "This isn't over you three." She threatened. She disappeared in black energy waves. I rush over to Chibi-Chibi to make sure she was okay.

"Are you all right Chibi-Chibi?" I worried as I looked her over. She only smiled and pointed up to the sky. All of who was awake followed to where she was pointing. Up in the sky I could see Eternal Sailor Moon floats for a brief second with the Silver Crystal above her head. It finally is put back in her body. Running out of energy, she is no longer Sailor Moon. Before she was able to fall to the ground from the lack of energy, a figure in red shining lights slowly saves her. She looked a princess to me. I felt for anything evil off of her but nothing was happening as she slowly descended to the ground, carrying her in her arms. All of the family rushed over to her, with the girls lingering in the back.

"Serena!" Trunks and I shouted as we looked her over. She looked completely fine to me, just really tired out. Both Trunks and I gave a sigh of relief. "And you didn't believe me." I said as I looked to Trunks.

"Oh come on! It looked pretty bad for a minute there, I mean, our daughter was sucked into a black hole!" he pointed to where the black hole used to be. I turned to the woman who probably saved our daughter's life.

"Thank you, for saving them." I smiled as she put down Serena. She was able to stand on her own but she was really tired. Gohan let her rest on him, putting her head on his shoulder. I finally heard Sailor Vegeta stir. Serena was the first one to go over to her.

"Sailor Vegeta!" she ran over to her, ignoring her tiredness. "Are you okay?" she worried as she helped her up.

"I'll be fine Serena, thank you." She smiled as Serena put her arm over her shoulder.

"You have some explaining to do later Sailor Vegeta." Vegeta smirked. Sailor Vegeta only rolled her eyes, ignoring him. All three Starlight's walked over to the group that was surrounding the woman, when they reached her, they bowed down out of respect.

"Princess Kakyu." They acknowledged her. This was the Princess they have been searching for?


	56. The Legend Of The Sailor Wars

_**The Legend of the Sailor Wars**_

_**Serena POV**_

After I had just helped up Sailor Vegeta, all three Starlight's walked right up to the woman who had saved my life. They kneeled before as of out of respect. She only smiles as she kindly tells them there is no need for this kind of introduction. This woman seemed so familiar to me for some reason. She almost looked like the woman in the vision that Seiya had given me not too long ago. The vision was blurred so I never saw her face. But now that I can, she was absolutely beautiful. She had nice red hair held up under her head wear, and the colors of fall on her outfit. After she was done talking to the Starlight's, she had turned her attention on to me and my family.

"You all are probably wondering who I am." She smiled. For some reason, seeing her smile, told me she wasn't evil at all. I knew we could trust the Starlight's! I looked over to Momma and she seemed completely calm as she watched Princess Kakyu. "The name is Princess Kakyu. The Starlight's and I are from a very distant galaxy. We were separated due to an attack on our home planet."

"Your planet was attacked too?" Sailor Vegeta asked as she finally let go of me. Princess Kakyu turned her attention to Sailor Vegeta. "Mine was too. I followed them ever since they attacked mine. I guess in a way, you can say, I wanted revenge." Sailor Vegeta smirked as Princess Kakyu had a look of remorse for her.

"I'm sorry this happened to you too, Sailor Vegeta. But I have an idea on who is causing this. I believe that all of you have been sensing a greater threat for a very long time haven't you?" she asked my family. All of us nodded but Grandpa Vegeta, he was the only one who was able to reply to her.

"Yes we have actually; ever since the Starlight's showed up, something just hasn't been feeling right on this planet. Would you know what could do that?" he wondered. Princess Kakyu only nodded.

"Have you ever heard about the Sailor Wars, Prince Vegeta?" she asked him. After a minute or two of thinking Grandpa Vegeta had finally nodded his in reply.

"It couldn't be him, could it? He was sealed a millennium ago." he remarked. Again she nodded in agreement with him as she began the legend.

"A millennium ago, all planets lived in peace with another. No wars to recall of. Until Chaos struck and attacked each and every single one of them. The entire planet's tried to fight back, Mercury, Mars, Jupiter, Venus, Uranus, Neptune, Saturn and even Pluto. But all them, one by one, failed to defeat them. There was one Sailor Soldier though who had the power to seal him away. She was the ultimate one. She sealed him away. But somehow he has been able to get free." she sighed as she looked over to me. "I have been on a search to find the Light of Hope for a very long time, but so far no success. That's why you Serena, no, Sailor Moon, I need your help desperately. I have seen what your power could do and it surely is incredible. You parent's must be proud." I smiled as I looked over to them and then Grandpa Vegeta. Even though he was the one that mostly trained me after I became Sailor Moon. Having both powers in me was a tough challenge for me at the time, but I was able to overcome it thanks to him. "I was hoping you would be able to help me. I could see your fighting skills through the incense burner that Chibi-Chibi was guarding. They could really be used in finding the Light of Hope and defeating Chaos once and for all." she smiled towards the end as I started walking up to her. Everyone was silent as I did so. I was about to shake her hand in agreement and reply to her but someone had interrupted me before I could do so. I turned around to see who it was and it was both Sailor Uranus and Neptune, standing side by side as they stared down Princess Kakyu and the Starlight's.

"What are you two doing here?" Uncle Gohan wondered as he got in front of me. Eventually Uncle Goten did the same along with Momma and Daddy. Why were they getting so protective all of the sudden? It's not like I don't know how to defend myself.

"Don't you think what you're asking of our Princess is a bit much? It's pretty selfish if you ask me." snapped Sailor Uranus. Neptune nodded in agreement.

"What about what you two are doing?" Momma countered back. She was starting to get pissed off, her temper was rising tremendously. "Serena can make her own decisions; she is your Princess after all! Don't you have to follow her orders?" she barked as Daddy held her back from attacking them. They stood there, with no reply to Momma's questions. I turned back around to answer Princess Kakyu's question, but her and the Starlight's had already started walking off to their home.

_**Sailor Seiko POV**_

I barely made out of that battle alive. There was so many people I doubt if I was able to defeat them by myself. But thanks to Sailor Lead Crow's mistake she was gone along with Aluminum Siren, and Iron Mouse. I was truly by myself. There was one thing that puzzled me though. Why did that one girl look so much like me? She had my smile, eyes, and the love of a good fight I could tell. When I was first brought in to work with Sailor Galaxia, she had told me that I had brothers of the Saiyan race on a planet called Earth. Raditz and a younger brother named Kakorot, but on Earth he was known as Goku. She told me they were dead so there was no need to go looking for them at all. All my life I was alone so why would having brothers be any different? That girl still pops into my mind though. She looked as if she knew me somehow after she saw me. I sighed getting frustrated at my desk which was once Sailor Lead Crow's. I transformed myself into my Sailor self and went to go see Sailor Galaxia. When I entered the room though, it seemed as if she didn't know I was there. She almost didn't look like herself either. Her skin was pale somewhat and her hair was black unlike her usual gold, orange. When I stepped closer to her throne, she heard me and went back to her normal self. She composed herself pretty quickly as she turned to me.

"What did you want Sailor Seiko?" she demanded. I kneeled, wanting to be on her good side. This was someone who you didn't want to piss off.

"I found a True Star Seed, Sailor Galaxia. I wasn't able to retrieve though! There were so many Sailor Soldier's and Saiyan's, I was pretty much out numbered." I explained as calmly as I could. For some reason, seeing her in power made me really mad. I never wanted to be controlled but sometimes my lack of judgment could be clouded by the bracelets. She smiled as she saw my change in emotion and my tense stance.

"I want you to get it no matter the cost, Seiko." with her own power she made me rise to my feet again. God, I hated these bracelets so damn much! "There is something else you want to know, isn't there Seiko?" she asked as I finally looked up at her.

"Yes ma'am. There was a woman today on the battle field. She looked an awful like me for some odd reason. Along with a couple of the men in the area as well. I assumed they were her brothers. Is there any possible way that they could be Saiyan's like me, Galaxia?" she thought for a minute before she finally answered, with a serious look to her face. She walked right up to me as she answered my question.

"They are your family. The girl is your niece and the younger men were your nephew's." she told me. "Of your younger brother Goku or Kakorot, I don't care what you call him." she explained. So these were Goku's kids? I had no idea he had a family on Earth. And for a Saiyan to show love and compassion was a really interesting thing as well. I was raised to be a ruthless killer along with my older brother Raditz. But Goku must the different one in the family... "I want you to terminate them, no matter what happens. You understand that, Sailor Seiko?" she demanded again. I clenched my fists as she gave me orders. This was starting to tick me off. I knew eventually she would be giving me a mission but I never realized how much little control I really have on my body anymore. She grinned when she saw me do this. "You think you're strong enough to fight me, Seiko? Give it your best shot!" she commanded as she jumped a little ways towards her golden throne. I powered up as high as I could and turned to her again. I charged after her, aiming a fist for her head but she moved so quick I couldn't see her. I quickly focused and when I found her again, I aimed a kick for her stomach but somehow she was able to stop me! Her grin got even bigger as she knew I wasn't able to get free from her grip. She flung back over to the entrance of the dimension. I tried getting up on my own but Galaxia made me stay down as she reached me. "Now, will you do as I say, Seiko?" she kindly asked this time. The kindness sounded bitter to me as she let me get back up again. I felt my lip bleed and brushed it off with my glove as I answered her, with no emotion what's so ever.

"Yes, I will do as you say, Galaxia." I told her as I was about to leave. With her power again, she made me stop, my back facing her.

"At the cost of your life?" she threatened. I looked away as I answered, too pissed off at her.

"Yes, Ma'am." I spat. She only grinned again, finally dismissing me.

_**Gabriella POV**_

After Serena's attack this afternoon, she was really worn out, and really scared. I stayed with her until she eventually fell asleep, but nothing seemed to be working with her anymore. Even when I suggested she could talk to Seiya or even try Darien, she only turned me down. Sitting next to her on her bed I could hear a knock on the door and it was Trunks with Luna. Luna quietly walked up to her bed and lay right next to her. I sighed as I got up, kissed her forehead and walked out of the room. I put my head on his chest as he hugged me.

"Something is wrong with her, I know it. She just won't tell me!" I groaned out of frustration. I was starting to cry at this point as he continued to hold me. Serena has never been this bad before when a major threat was around. Sure she would be scared at first but eventually she overcomes it. This, for some odd reason, I just know she won't pull out of it.

"I know it may be frustrating right now, Gabby, but she will pull through eventually. She always does." he said as he made me look back up at him. He brushed away some of my tears at this point. I sighed as I started walking back to the living room. All of the girls went home on my orders after the battle but I made Gohan, Goten and Vegeta stay behind for the night at Mt. Poaz.

"Is Serena gonna be alright, Twiny?"Goten worried as he saw me brush away a tear.

"I don't know Goten." I told him honestly. Trunks sat next to me as I laid my head on Gohan's shoulder, more tired than I have been in a long while. The negative energy the Black Hole gave off was really horrible. It was odd someone like Sailor Lead Crow would have it.

"What I really want to know is who that woman was earlier? She looked like you, Gabby. I have no idea why." Gohan told me. The Sailor Soldier kept popping up in my head as well. But I was more concerned about Serena at the moment. Something was troubling her but I had no idea what it could be.

"A distant relative of Dad's maybe?" Goten wondered. "That would be my only explanation of why she could possibly look like Gabby. But then could it be Mom's side?"

"Nah on Mom's side Goten. Everyone is weak in comparison to Dad's." and then as an afterthought, "Don't tell mom I said that." Gohan smirked for a minute and then it went away. I gave a slight giggle myself, but it never lasted.

"Well whatever the case, Serena is going to need a lot more protection since she's their main target." Vegeta explained, he was worried for her I could tell. But he was never going to show it. I smiled as Vegeta said this.

"Agreed." all of us said. That's when I felt something outside the house. It wasn't evil but they sure weren't welcomed at the moment. Trunks saw this as he felt the same thing I did. Eventually everyone else felt the same thing, looking a little ticked off.

"Would you want me to deal with Amara and Michelle?" Trunks wondered as I got up from my seat. I never answered as I walked outside my house to find that Amara and Michelle had a parked car not too far away from us. Were they doing a protection detail on Serena without talking to me about it? As I walked up to them, Michelle had just given some coffee for Amara, who was hunched over, leaning on her steering wheel. She never looked up as I walked up to them.

"Oh hello there, Gabriella." Michelle politely said. "Would you like some?" she offered. I only shook my head no.

"Why are you two here?" I demanded. Amara noticed the tone in my voice as she looked up at me. I crossed my arms, trying to keep myself from wanting to fight them. They were making it really hard to do so at the moment.

"We're protecting our Princess. She wanted us to stay out of her life, so we never told her. We figured it would be easier." she told me. I calmed down some, but not by much.

"Oh, well we got that covered. She won't be alone from now on. We'll make sure of that." I told them. Michelle decided on changing the subject, seeing how tense I was with them. I was very disappointed how they were treating not only Serena, but the Starlight's and Reza as well. It was completely unacceptable for me.

"How is Serena feeling?" she worried. At least she can be nice when the time called for it.

"She's a little freaked out, but she's mostly worried about the Starlight's and Reza." I lied. There was something more troubling to her that's making her this upset with anyone who wanted to try and cheer her up.

"That is quite understandable, Gabriella." Michelle agreed. "But there is no need to worry, by Sunrise we will be gone." she told me. For some reason they had such good intentions in guarding Serena that I couldn't be mad at them anymore. I smiled for the first time since I have been out here as I my goodbyes. By the time I got back inside, Goten was passed out on the couch, Gohan was talking with Trunks and Vegeta was by Serena's bedroom door. I could tell he wasn't going to be moving anytime soon.

"I'll take the watch, get some sleep Gabriella. You look worn out more then you make yourself out to be." He told me.

"I know, I'm just so worried about her." I sighed as I thought about going in. He saw me do so and pointed me towards my bedroom. I gave a slight laugh as I headed for to bed for the rest of the night.

_**Seiya POV**_

I can't believe we found our Princess! It's been so long since we have been together, getting separated because of the attack on our planet. It still amazes me she was right under our noses this entire time but she hasn't been able to make herself known to us. Was it because she thought the enemy might get her? I finally had some time alone with her as Taiki and Yaten went to go do something somewhere else for a bit. I didn't mind at all. She seemed so worn out from saving Serena's life earlier today. She smiled as she saw me come sit next to her.

"Is this the form you use on Earth?" Princess Kakyu asked me as she gestured to my male form.

"Yeah it is, we thought it would be easier in this form for our message to reach you." I explained as I thought of all hours we rehearsed and it failed to reach her. She noticed my change in emotion, feeling guilty.

"I am so very sorry, Seiya. I would have made myself known sooner, but then if the enemy found me, it would have been all over before it started." she explained. She then perked back up again. "Seiya?" she kindly asked.

"Yes, Princess Kakyu?"

"Would you mind singing to me as I rest for a bit?" she asked. I did as she as she asked. not a little while later I fell asleep myself next her. My dream was an interesting one. I dreamt that all of us were in our original Starlight's form, being near on Princess on our home planet. She was watching the flower petals that were falling, and smiling as she did so. When I turned to see my Princess, the image immediately changed into Serena. This made me snap wide awake. Yaten and Taiki were standing over me, wondering what was wrong.

"Are you okay, Seiya?" Taiki asks me.

"Yeah, you seem a bit weirder than usual." Yaten smirked, trying to be funny. It wasn't working right now as I got up from my seat. I genteelly laid our Princess down on the couch and walked away from the both of them, feeling ashamed.

_**Serena POV**_

After everyone finally left me alone, I called Darien's number again and again. I gave up writing to him, since he never replied like I thought he would. The only time I was able to hear his voice would be on his answering machine. Once I dialed the number, I let his voice mail go on for as long as I wanted to. Hearing his voice made me miss him so much! Why won't he answer me? did I write him too much and he finally had enough of me?

"_hey this is Darien Shields please leave a message after the beep and I will get back to you as soon as I can!"_ his cheery voice rang through my bedroom at Mt. Poaz. I lay back down on the bed as I stared into nothingness. I heard a knock on the door again, and it was Uncle Gohan this time. He was the only one who knew about the trouble between Darien and me. but has he kept his promise on not telling anyone else. I looked away from him as he closed the door behind him and joined me. I never looked to him or said anything as I laid there for the rest of the night. He didn't ask questions or have concerns and for that I was thankful for him.

School the next morning came too quickly for me. ever since my attack, everyone felt the need to protect me at all costs. It would go like this. If I wanted to go to Capsule Corp, Momma had to fly with me there. When I walked to school every morning, the girls would be there with me, even Raye. I didn't see the point considering she had to go to a different school then us. I could even see a few Z fighters in the area watching us go to school. We can transform and fight anyone as much as they can! Do they think I was that week or something? I was Super Saiyan Sailor Moon for goodness sake's! Sure my Saiyan side wasn't as strong as everyone else in the family but it was enough to get by. As we were all walking to the school, I saw a Z fighter not too far off; I think it was Krillin and his wife 18. Does he think I don't see him? How stupid does everyone make off to be?

"I can see you Krillin!" I hollered as the girls stopped walking, pretending to look shocked. He hid behind Android 18 as she started yelling at her husband. "This is crazy you guys! I can protect myself when I needed too!" I hollered at them. When I looked back over, Krillin and Android 18 were still fighting. For some reason I thought it looked pretty funny.

"We know that Serena!" Mina exclaimed. "But this was under request from your family!"she defended herself. My family suggested this? Why do I have a feeling that it was mostly Momma and Grandpa Vegeta doing this? I know Reza would care a little at least so she would probably be in this too.

"The enemy could be anyone, Serena." Raye began. "We have to be very careful!" she worried. She almost sounded like Grandpa saying that…

"You sound like Grandpa Vegeta, Raye!" I smirked as I saw her face get red with anger.

"I am not like Veggie!" she yelled back at me. this continued until the bell rang for our schools to start. When we finally got to homeroom, Amy, Lita and Mina never left my side. Why do I have a feeling this was never going to go away until the enemy does? Mina got something out from her backpack. It was an assortment of weapons! Now I know these girls have gone completely crazy! From what I could there was, tear gas, a charm from Hikawa Shrine, and some sort of odd whistle. I picked up the whistle and blew as hard as I could on it. The girls started freaking out as I did, trying to make me stop.

"Do you know what you just did, Serena!" Lita yelled, she almost sounded frightened. Nothing happened for a long minute after I blew the whistle. That's when I heard yelling and running outside the classroom. It ended up being Raye and Grandpa Vegeta.

"What is the emergency!?" they both shouted, out of breath. Did they run to get here or something?

"I told you not to blow the whistle!" Lita scolded me. I felt bad that ran all the way here but this was starting to get a little frustrating. The girls never left my side unless they had too. They were with me non-stop, even when I had to go to the bathroom, they followed me! this was getting ridiculous! When gym rolled around I noticed a few extra people not too far off. It almost looked Uncle Gohan and Goten to me. I turned around during the exercises, but they disappeared too quickly for me to be able to yell at them during class. When school finally ended, I was starting to feel like everyone didn't believe me that I could do this on my own. Did I look so undependable to all of them? I know how to fight and sometimes even love it, depending on the circumstances. We were waiting outside for my Uncle's to show up to escort me to Capsule Corp, when I finally asked them.

"Do you guys think I'm so undependable?" I asked them, trying to get keep my eyes free of tears. the girls all looked to me, worried they hurt my feelings. They basically did, at the moment I wanted to be left alone.

"Not at all Serena!" exclaimed Amy as she saw the change in emotion, "We just don't want anything to happen to you when Darien is away." She told me. When she said Darien's name, something in me just made me snap. Ignoring their cries for me to come back, I ran away from them, crying and wanting to be alone.

_**Vegeta POV**_

The sailor girls wanted to meet after school once Serena was home and safe whether that was Mt. Poaz or Capsule corp. Kakorots kids were here as well as Mars. The other three were still yet to show up. I was next to Reza at Crown Fruit Parlor waiting for them to show up. if one hair on Serena's head was messed up, someone was going to have to meet with me, alone. That won't be a good thing on their part. The three other sailor girls finally arrive, without Serena. Weren't they supposed to be watching her? Reza noticed my change in behavior as she gave me a warning look, to calm down. I unwillingly listened to her as they joined us.

"Where is Serena, girls?" Gohan asked them.

"I think we offended Serena. She feels like we don't know she isn't dependable. She wanted to be left alone for a while." Jupiter explained. They left her alone! Have they gone completely mad?!

"So what you're saying is, you left Serena all by herself when the enemy is on the loose?!" Mars yelled at them. She was starting to get as furious as me. "That evil Sailor Soldier could attack any minute and kill her!" she was becoming visibly upset as she rushed out the room.

"We never thought of that! We thought she would be fine on school grounds!" Venus explained, feeling guiltier by the minute. She should for what she did.

"No matter what the case is, we have to go down there!" Goten started following Mars's footsteps as Mercury trailed behind him, hoping to catch up to him.

"You never told her, that you believed in her did you Jupiter and Venus?" I barked as I made Reza let go of me. she was trying to get me to stay.

"No I guess not Vegeta. I feel bad enough as it is!" Venus barked, getting angry. Ignoring them I left the parlor to go find Serena.

_**Serena POV**_

I ran away to the school roof, wanting to be left alone. The girls felt as if I was a small child, not being able to take care of myself. I gripped the railing on the roof tighter as I looked down. _Whatever happened to you Darien? I can't feel that you're safe as well I as used to anymore! I want to tell my family and friends, but they're already worried about me. I just wish you were here with me Darien so we can start our future like you promised! Do you not want that future Darien? Is that why you're ignoring me? I thought you loved Rini and me so much to want it to happen!_ I started crying even more as I leaned my head on the railing, crying even more at the thought of Rini. I sure did miss her more than ever, but she needed to be home with her real Momma and Daddy. As I dried my tears from my eyes, I decided on heading home to Mt. Poaz. It was far away enough so the girls won't go looking for me. when I turned around, I saw a woman who looked an awful like my mother...but also Grandpa Goku at the same time. Who could this woman be? I grabbed my Eternal compact out as and hid behind my back. She stood there with a smirk to her face, happy that she was seeing me. Was she Sailor Lead Crow's replacement? Momma told me that she was sucked into the Black Hole and never made it out. She seemed so evil and powerful to me…

"Serena Luna Briefs?" she asked as she got some transformation pen out from her pocket. As of right now she was in her civilian form.

"Yes, and who are you?" I asked her. She only smirked as she began her call to Transform.

"SAIYAN POWER TRANSFORM!" I don't think I have ever heard such a call before in all my years being Sailor Moon. She also caught me off guard by calling out Saiyan. Was she one of us? Her transformation was surrounding her in gold waves, covering her full body in them. When she was done, she was the same Soldier from a couple of days ago. She had long black hair, her uniform was black and gold, and from what I could see she had a black gem stone on her tiara. Who the hell was this woman?!

"You can call me, Sailor Seiko, or Great Auntie Seiko if you wish." She laughed as she aimed her bracelets for me.

"Aunt Seiko? But how?!" I hollered as I gripped my brooch tighter.

"Let's just say I'm related to your Grandpa Goku or Kakorot. I don't care what he was called, but it's a good thing he's dead. I'm pretty sure he's glad to be gone from this planet." She laughed as she used her bracelets at me, thankfully I dodged it.

"He misses us. I know he does. Grandpa Goku loved this planet and so do I! We both grew up on this planet! Sure I grew up not knowing him as well as the rest of my family but I will do as he asked and protect this planet from evil beings such as you! I don't care if you happen to be my Great Aunt, I'll destroy you at all costs, and that's what he would do. He's done it before and so will I!" I finally revealed my brooch and began my call. "MOON ETERNAL POWER!" I hollered, angrier then I have ever been in my entire life. I started yelling letting out that frustration, I know I powered up; I felt the golden waves surrounding me. for some reason, my power started to get higher and higher and it was stopping anytime soon. When I finally reopened my eyes, I could see the usual golden waves around but also some electricity around me as well. what the hell did I just do? Did I just ascend to Super Saiyan two? I smirked as I turned my attention to Sailor Seiko. She smirked when she saw the challenge ahead of her.

"I knew you were powerful thanks to Sailor Aluminum Siren, but I didn't think it was this powerful." She commented at my latest transformation. Ever since I found out I was Sailor Moon, I never thought in my life that I would be a level higher then Super Saiyan one. _If only Grandpa Goku were here to see me, he would be so proud that I ascended no matter the cost! This fight is for you Grandpa Goku, this woman is Moon dust in my eyes!_ I thought as I started charging after her. Sailor Seiko was shocked after I started attacking her and then started to do so herself. For a while all we were doing was punching and kicking each other. For some reason, I felt that she was holding back for some reason.

"Why are you holding back?!" I hollered at her as we had a moments rest. She was breathing pretty heavily at this point, but then she regained her composer.

"I had no idea what I was up against. You are related to me." she gave a slight chuckle. "Sailor Galaxia, commanded me to get your True Star Seed. I will do so and then destroy you, Super Saiyan Sailor Moon!" she said as she aimed her bracelets for me. She started using them against me non-stop. Every time I would try to rest nothing was working as I shot blasts back up at her. She would dodge them and then rebound with a couple of her own. By the next time I had landed, I was starting to run low on energy. She was about to use her bracelets on me again but something so familiar to me made her stop and clutch her hand.

"Who the hell threw that rose?!" she yelled as her hand started to bleed. The red rose made me stop dead cold. Is he actually here to save me? is that why he never answered? Did want to surprise me in seeing me after a long period of time? My hopes were high as I stared at the beautiful red rose. I bravely looked up, disappointed in my find after I did so. It was only Seiya, dressed in cape, pretending to be Tuxedo mask. I couldn't move I realized this. Darien wasn't coming back for a long time, he even told me so.

"How dare you pretend to be a Sailor Soldier? You're nothing but a fake, Seiko!" Seiya shouted as he landed from standing on the railing. "STAR FIGHTER POWER!" he shouted, I never moved as he transformed into his Sailor Soldier self. Or should I say she? Sailor Star Fighter landed as she ran over to me. "You have to fight now Super Saiyan Sailor Moon, I can't do this by myself!" she told me. I continued to stare at the rose, while on my knees as she did. She ignored me as she attacked Sailor Seiko. "STAR SERIOUS LASER!" she shouted as a bunch of laser like stars reached Seiko. She dodged Star Fighter's attack with ease. "Sailor Moon, please snap out of it!" she continued to yell. I forcibly got myself moving again, looking away from the beautiful red rose. I summoned my tier and aimed for Sailor Seiko.

"SILVER MOON CRYSTAL POWER KISS!" I aimed for Seiko. She had to shield her eyes as the pink waves finally reached her. When I landed from my attack, nothing whatsoever happened to her. How was she able to survive my attack?! She only got angry as she looked over to my tier. The roof door opened, and the rest of the family finally found me along with the girls. Seiko looked to them and then back at me.

"This isn't over Serena." She snarled as she summoned her phone booth and disappeared. Finally getting weak from ascending to the next level, the waves disappeared and I made my Sailor uniform do the same thing as well. Star Fighter copied me as I fell to my knees, in front of the red rose he threw earlier. It began pouring as I did this, but I didn't care at the moment. I started shaking and crying with Seiya standing over me. When I realized that I wasn't going to see Darien anymore, it home really hard. I never imagined life without Darien, this would happen to be the hardest thing I have ever done in my entire life. How can Momma and Daddy stand to be apart from the other? How can Grandma Chi-Chi live without Grandpa Goku for as long as she has? She has to be as lonely as I felt at the moment.

"I always try to be strong because that's what he would want me to do, but I can't help in missing him!" I continued to cry, the tears were flowing down my face. "When I saw that red rose, I thought my Darien had finally returned to me! I just don't want to be alone anymore!" I screamed as everyone continued to listen. Seiya bends down to my level as he puts his hands on my shoulders; I looked up at him, still crying.

"Aren't I enough, Serena?" he asked me as he looked right into my eyes. I didn't know how to answer him as I looked away from him. I could hear my families and friends concern for me at the doorway to the school roof. I could barely hear my Momma say my name.

"Oh Serena…" she mumbled as she continued to look on at the two of us.


	57. Galaxia Descends

_**Galaxia Descends **_

_**Serena POV **_

Why did Seiya tell me that he feelings for me? this was only making the situation even more difficult than before. Sure I like Seiya but I love Darien just as much, maybe even more. Coming out of the shower at Mt. Poaz, I was shocked that I had a visitor in my room. It was Raye and she seemed mad, but yet concerned about me. who let her in here? I bet if anything it was my mother. She has been worried ever since the battle with Sailor Seiko or should I say Aunt Seiko? The thought disgusted me that I was related to such an evil woman as her. I closed my bathroom door and let Raye speak.

"What is wrong Serena? Everyone is worried sick about you, your mother asked me to get information out of you because Gabriella couldn't anymore. It's like your ignoring everyone in your family Serena. It's not right that you're doing so!" She berated me. I only looked away from her as tears began to swell in my eyes. She was shocked for a minute but then she calmed down some when I sat down next to her.

"I haven't been keeping contact with Darien. I tried writing to him every single day, even leaving him a message on his answering machine, but nothing is working. I miss him so much Raye!" I cried. Raye only gave me a calm smile as she hugged me.

"How long has this been going on, Serena?" she asked me as I looked back at her.

"Ever since he left for America." I told her, her mouth fell open slightly out of surprise when I told her this. She closed it again and then she asked another question.

"Does anyone else in your family know about this?" she asked me. I looked away from her, all of the sudden ashamed that I only told Uncle Gohan.

"Uncle Gohan." I told her as tears started running down my face. Before I was able to say anything else to Raye, Chibi-Chibi somehow entered the room and went straight for my radio on my nightstand. She turned it on and it was something about the Three Light's, I hurriedly rushed over to it and turned it up as loud as it could get.

"_The Three Light's are splitting up soon so they are having a final farewell concert soon. Get your tickets because they could be sold out!"_ I sighed as I knew the truth behind the breakup. They found their Princess so they wanted to go home with her. Or at least find a new planet to call home. I should at least say goodbye to them, especially Seiya. We're starting to get along and now he wants to leave. It was probably for the better considering I was more in love with Darien. I told Raye I wanted to be left alone and so she left, when I felt that she was gone for good, I got dressed and hurried outside, someone stopped me before I could leave though. It was Grandpa Vegeta. He had a good grip on my hand as I looked to the front door of the house.

"You're not going alone, Serena. You know you're a target!" he yelled at me. I was shocked that his were filled with worry for me.

"I have to see the Three Light's again before they leave Grandpa. This is their final concert before they leave forever!" I yelled before I started crying. He let go of me and I started running out of the house, he followed with me, but that didn't surprise me one bit. When I reached the concert hall, it had begun raining so I hurried to find the entrance with Grandpa behind me. When I turned to look at him, he was becoming very tense all of the sudden. What could be wrong with him? "What's wrong Grandpa V?" I asked him. My question was answered as I turned to where he was. Amara and Michelle were also here.

"Why are you here, Serena?" Amara asked me.

"I was coming to say farewell to the Three Light's." I told them, for some reason this seemed to cheer them up.

"We'll go with you, just to make sure." Michelle said as she looked to Grandpa Vegeta.

"I can watch over her myself. I have been able to the last fifteen years haven't I?" he barked at them. He never liked them to begin with, but I wish he would treat them a little nicer and vice versa.

"Obviously you're not doing a good job." Amara replied as both Michelle and I rolled our eyes. Ignoring everyone else, I started heading to the concert hall. Before I was able to enter though I felt someone grab the hem of my skirt. It was Chibi-Chibi, how did she manage to follow me here? I never asked as I let her come with me to the concert hall, I could hear Amara and Grandpa Vegeta bickering along the way. The guards recognized me and my friends so they let me through to them. When we reached their room, I lightly knocked on the door. The one opening it was Yaten, he didn't seem too happy to see me. From behind me, I could see Seiya, grinning from ear to ear. The bickering between Amara and Grandpa stopped.

"Can I have a moment alone with Serena, everyone?" Seiya kindly asked.

"Hell no." Grandpa Vegeta replied. I turned around to face him, giving him a pleading look that normally works on him. thankfully it did and everyone left to give us some privacy. I closed the door behind me as I looked up to Seiya. He seemed so sad and regretful. Did I cause all of this pain?

"I'm so sorry, Serena." He apologized. What is he apologizing for?

"For what Seiya?" I asked him. Why did I feel like this was going to be our last conversation?

"I didn't mean to fall in love with you, Serena. I just did, when I shouldn't have." He started walking over to me, by now I was crying and I can tell he wanted to also. "I hope your happy with Darien, I can tell you love him more than anything." He tried smiling but it wasn't really working. He walked closer to me and soon as he got within range he kissed me on my cheek for the briefest second, but it felt longer. He eventually backed off and went back outside to join everyone else. All of them say the tears on my face, so they never muttered a word to me. Grandpa Vegeta stayed with me as the final concert began along with Amara, Michelle, and Chibi-Chibi. The lights in the stadium started to dim and the other colorful lights began shinning throughout the hall. All three of them appeared, standing next to the other.

"Hello, ladies and gentleman, this our final concert, so in honor of that I pray that this song will give you all hope!" Seiya introduced. After he was done, speaking the song began and all three began singing. As the concert worked its way into full swing, I felt Grandpa Vegeta moving. I looked to where he was and it was Chibi-Chibi he was staring at and I could see why. Chibi-Chibi was glowing a bright pink! As all of us stared at Chibi-Chibi, the roof of the concert hall began to open and reveal the night sky as it was doing so I could see a small figure up in the sky firing ki blast at the audience below her. It was Sailor Seiko!

"Grandpa!" I cried. He got in front of me, knowing I wasn't transformed. "That's Sailor Seiko! She's related to Grandpa Goku!" I told him. I think he's the first person I ever told that too. He turned around shock that I knew something like this.

"How do you know this?" he asked, trying to remain calm.

"She told me herself! We have to destroy her Grandpa, she is completely evil!" I warned him. He powered up into his Super Saiyan 4 form and when I looked down on the Starlight's were finally there. While Grandpa and the Starlight's were distracting Sailor Seiko, I finally transformed into Super Saiyan Sailor Moon.

"MOON ETERNAL POWER!" my transformation was quick and painless as I finally joined grandpa. Once I did, I powered up into my new form of a Super Saiyan. To say Grandpa Vegeta was shocked to see me do so would be an understatement.

"When the hell did that happen?" he tried sounding proud but I can tell he was shocked.

"Not too long ago." I smirked as I flew next to him, he did the same. As I was about to summon my tier someone else beat me to it with an attack of her own. A bright laser like attack went passed me and I know only one person who could do that.

"LIGHTING LASER!" Momma shouted as she aimed for Seiko. Seiko smiled when saw Momma, it kind of creeped me out as she did. Sailor Seiko joined everyone else on the ground.

"Well, isn't it my kind family of my baby brother's." she laughed when she saw Uncle Gohan and Goten. All of the other Soldiers eventually behind them.

"What are you talking about, Seiko?" Momma demanded as she powered up. I could tell something was up with her; she looked like she wanted to faint. I knew Sailor Seiko was evil but I never thought it was this bad before now. She then noticed the same bracelets as the other Soldiers had. Princess Kakyu, who I forgot she was here, explained this.

"She was once a Sailor Solider but Galaxia had taken her Star Seed, now she has complete control over Seiko." Princess Kakyu explained. Sailor Seiko only laughed when she explained this to everyone.

"For you information Princess," The starlight's started getting angry at her. "I love the power I have been given. The control however is a little annoying I'll admit. As all Saiyan's know, we hate to be controlled by anyone. Right Prince Vegeta?" she looked over to Grandpa Vegeta with same evil smirk. He ignored her with a blast of his own, making her rebound off of her feet.

"Well no matter what, she is our enemy!" Sailor Star Healer commented.

"And how is that so? She is our Aunt after all!" Uncle Goten said disgusted at the thought. I rolled my eyes at the mini fight in between us. Uranus and Neptune finally arrive and put there two cents in.

"This is our planet we will fight her." Neptune explained as everyone had a stare down with the other. This was becoming pointless… I can't believe that my family was joining in on this stupid argument! Princess Kakyu apparently had enough of this as well since she stepped in to stop them.

"Everyone please, we all have a common enemy, please stop acting like this." She pleaded. I joined with her.

"I agree with her everyone, please stop it!" I yelled at them all. All of them stopped there bickering, finally. Before I could say anything else, I heard Momma faint beside Uncle Gohan and Goten, Daddy rushed over to her in a hurry.

"Gabby!" all of them shouted as I went over to help her. All the while the Starlight's and Grandpa Vegeta were fighting Seiko. What could have made Momma faint? I knew Seiko was strong, but was she this strong to make Momma faint.

"Momma!" I cried as I tried to wake her up. Nothing was working as we all tried to do so. As she fainted, Momma's energy went down tremendously and she was no longer in her Saiyan form.

"Look up there, no wonder Gabby fainted!" Uncle Goten shouted as he watched over her. Following Uncle Goten's finger, in the sky I could clearly black electricity waves surrounding the sky. He was right no wonder she fainted as soon as they entered the sky. Momma never stood a chance. I wonder if she will be able to fight Galaxia with us. I looked up at Uncle Gohan; he must have known what I was thinking since he shook his head no to me. as I was watching over Momma, one of the Inner Soldier gave a frightened scream. Up in the sky I could see another woman there. She was dressed in all gold and her hair was the same with a hint of orange to it. The woman lands to the ground. She recognizes me, the Starlight's, Sailor Vegeta and Princess Kakyu.

"Sailor Galaxia!" Sailor Vegeta spat as she powered up into her Super Saiyan form. Galaxia only smirked when she did this.

"Ah, it's good to see you again, Reza." She coldly said. Reza's eyes grew with hate as she tried attacking Sailor Galaxia.

"VEGETA COSMIC SWORD BLASTER!' her usual red and black waves of electricity escaped from her sword and reached Galaxia. Galaxia was able to dodge her attack. Her anger getting worse and worse, she dropped her sword to the ground in fury and charged after her. Before she could reach Sailor Galaxia though, Galaxia aimed her bracelets for Sailor Vegeta and they went right through her. She stood there floating for a minute and then her Star Seed was revealed. It was a dark red with a glow surrounding it. For a minute I thought it was going to turn black, but to my dismay it never did. Sailor Galaxia grabs her star seed and then made it disappear. Before she fully disappeared herself she said this,

"I am so sorry I wasn't able to help you Serena. I love you, dear cousins." Then in shinning light's she disappeared.

"NO REZA!NO!" I cried as my uncle's and father tried to hold me back. Sailor Galaxia landed besides Sailor Seiko. Seiko wasn't scared like the rest of them, but she looked a little ticked off.

"You did a fine job Sailor Seiko." Galaxia commented in the same cold voice.

"If you give me a chance Sailor Galaxia…" Galaxia interrupted her.

"I gave you enough chance Seiko! Your time is up!" she hollered as she waved her hand her bracelets were removed. A bright light was surrounding her and then in another flash she was gone. Galaxia then zooms in on Princess Kakyu. She raised her bracelets again and aims for Princess Kakyu! The blasts went straight through her! With her own immense power, Princess Kakyu was still able to speak.

"Starlight's you won't have enough power to fight her on her own! You should run, while I hold her off!" she shouted as her star seed started appearing above her head as well. A light red orange star seed could be seen now. Getting greedy, Sailor Galaxy hurriedly grabs it and makes it go away along with Reza's star seed crystal. Getting angry like Reza, I summoned my tier and aimed for Galaxia.

"SILVER MOON CRYSTAL POWER KISS!" I shouted with all my might. The same pink light illuminated from the tier and went straight for Galaxia. She was able to block it with her hand! She brushed it off aside as if she was nothing!

"How was she able to do that?!" Daddy yelled. Sailor Galaxia begins to laugh as she looked at all of us.

"I'm going to leave now, to watch you squirm because I killed your loved ones. I will be also collecting other true star seeds! I should have just done it this way in the beginning like I did with Reza's home planet, it would have gone so much faster!" she continued to laugh as she finally disappeared. Amazingly enough, Princess Kakyu was still in the air, floating with her own power. How was she was able to do so when Reza was gone immediately after her crystal was taken? Very slowly she begins to descend to the ground. I heard a shocked gaps coming from my Uncle's and now I could see why. Chibi-Chibi was glowing a bright pink again! By the time the light was gone, Chibi-Chibi was in a form of a Sailor Soldier. She gently floats to Princess Kakyu, grabbing her hand. Princess Kakyu whispers what she was going to say, but I was still able to hear her.

"The Light Of Hope." After she says that, she finally disappears, joining wherever Reza might be as well. Unable to move myself, all I could do was hear the Sailor Starlight's scream in horror as they watched their beloved Princess die.


	58. The Countdown Of Death

_**The final Battle of the Saiyan's and Sailor Soldiers **_

_**Serena POV  
**_

The whole world was going into chaos. Ever since the black electricity attack in the sky Momma hasn't woken up yet. I was getting scared out of my mind to fight Galaxia, especially after seeing what she could do too Princess Kakyu and Reza. Reza. Her death kept ringing my mind the most. Ever since she died I haven't been able to stop thinking about her and her last words to me, to all of my family. _'Sorry I couldn't help you defeat them, Serena. I love you, dear cousins.'_ The tears got worse at the thought of those words. I wish we were a lot nicer to each other. It was starting to get better after she admitted about her past, but we still acted the same. Grandpa Vegeta was in a rage as he was sitting around doing nothing as well as the Starlight's. The Starlight's wanted to avenge their Princess. Would everyone do the same for me if I died like she did? After finally arriving at Raye's shrine, we took care of Momma as quickly as possible. The Starlight's however didn't want anything to do with us anymore.

"We are going to avenge our Princesses death, no matter the cost. " Sailor Star Healer said as the three of them were going to leave.

"If you leave now," Sailor Neptune began. "You all will die sooner!" she yelled at them. Leaving Momma's side, I went up to Sailor Star Fighter, grabbing her hand hoping she would stop.

"Please listen to Sailor Neptune! I already lost my cousin; I don't want to lose any of you as well!" I hollered at them, mostly Star fighter. She made me let go of her hand and then departed with the rest of her sisters.

"For once I agree with the Starlight's." Grandpa Vegeta said. All of us turned to him. I know he was getting angrier by the second, but I was hoping he would stay with me on my behalf. "I'm getting angry over Reza's death, she should have died honorably. Not the way she did. We need to go down there!" he yelled as he started powering up, he powered up in his second form. I hurriedly rushed over to him from where I was and stopped him by hugging him.

"Please don't Grandpa V." I said hugging him. He looked away from me as he powered down. I let go of him as I tried to smile. He walked away from the group.

"I agree on Vegeta's part. We need to come up with a plan," Uncle Gohan began. He never got to finish his sentence as someone was screaming for me to move. I believe it was Uncle Goten.

"SERENA, WATCH OUT!" I turned around to find out what he was talking about. There was a black thing of lightning heading to hurt me. Someone other than Uncle Goten stopped in time though. I was surprised on who it was.

"SILENT WALL!" Sailor Saturn shouted. She raised her glaive high in the air, protecting me from the lightning attack. After the attack was done, Sailor Saturn turned around to face me. Shortly after she did so, Sailor Pluto joined her. I calmed down some when I saw both of them.

"It's good to see you guys! I'm sure we're going to need backup now that Gabby is passed out." Daddy explained as Uncle Gohan took his place in watching her. Pluto and Saturn went to Momma's passed out form and then back at the sky. Everyone was silent as they did this, well, all but Sailor Mars.

"Will Gabriella be able to fight?" she wondered, looking down on Momma. Momma seemed like she was in so much pain to me. Her dreams must be awful with the way her face was looking at the moment.

"Until all of this negative energy clears, Gabriella will never wake up." Sailor Saturn said as nicely as she could.

"So what you are saying is that, if we don't defeat Sailor Galaxia…" Daddy trailed off.

"Gabriella Son- Briefs won't wake up. Ever." Sailor Pluto finished for him. Daddy was getting angry now as he looked to Momma's passed out form. He never left the area though, knowing that's what I would want.

"This will be the most powerful enemy we will ever face. For both Saiyan's and us Sailor Soldiers combined." Saturn explained. Everyone turned silent at Sailor Saturn's words. So Galaxia will be stronger than anyone we have ever faced? Stronger than Majin Buu, Baby, Omega Shenron… for a while I never thought anyone could be stronger than him since he was the one responsible for Grandpa Goku leaving. This is one of those times that I wish he was here. He would know what to do in something like this. He wouldn't be afraid of fighting Galaxia like I am. He would be giving us words of encouragement and telling me I could do this, when I know I can't.

"I never realized it would be this bad." Uncle Goten commented as I joined my Uncle's and Grandfather. I could tell Daddy wasn't leaving Momma's side anytime soon.

"We should have known when Gabby fainted, that's always a major sign with her Goten." Uncle Gohan said. I looked back over to Daddy. He seemed so conflicted as he was watching her.

"I'm not leaving her." Daddy finally said as he was looking down at her. She was struggling in her sleep now, with Daddy holding her hand. All of us turned to him, shocked at this revelation.

"Daddy…" I started to say.

"Trunks, we need your strength. I know you love Gabriella more than anything in the world, but we can use your help in fighting Galaxia."Grandpa Vegeta said. I smiled as I saw this. I knew how Daddy felt even though Darien wasn't here. When Nehelania was our major threat and he was sick, I wanted but nothing to be with him instead of fighting Nehelania. I walked to my Daddy and put a hand on his shoulder, he never turned around as I did.

"I know how you feel Daddy." He turned around now to face me. "I was like this with Darien. I know Momma will be fine when we leave to fight. Galaxia will be too busy to fighting us to care about her." I told him as I hugged him now. He still had his eyes on Momma as I did. "I will always love you no matter your decision." He hugged me back now, he sighed getting frustrated and then looked around at everyone. That's when I noticed that Sailor Uranus and Neptune weren't here.

"Where did Uranus and Neptune go you guys?" Daddy asked the Inner Soldiers. He got up, leaving Momma's side. I turned to where he was looking; it seemed as if they vanished. They weren't even going to tell me? That's when I realized Pluto and Saturn have gone as well.

"You don't think they went after Galaxia by themselves?" Uncle Gohan said as he looked to Momma himself.

"I would feel bad if we just left Gabriella here by herself. Should we take her somewhere?" Sailor Jupiter asks.

"She will be safer here," Grandpa Vegeta began as he looked to the destruction of the city himself. "Are you coming Trunks?" he asked his son. Everyone looked to him too, wondering the same thing.

"Gabby would want me to fight." He finally said after a minute of thinking. "So I'm going. But I agree with Jupiter, father wouldn't she just be at risk of getting her star seed taken?" he asked him.

"It would be dangerous for us to move her unfortunately, Trunks. For once I agree with Vegeta. As of right now she is stealing crystals in the city. She won't come near this area." Uncle Gohan explained.

"We will watch her." I heard Artemis. Both Luna and Artemis were walking up the steps of Raye's temple. "You need to save the city. It's total Chaos!" he shouted in panic.

"I guess Chaos is living up to his name." Uncle Goten snickered, all of us sighed at his comment, even Mercury.

"We should head down there. We need to defend the Earth one last time!" Sailor Venus exclaimed.

"Right!" Everyone agreed with Venus. It was really hard for us to leave Momma alone with Luna and Artemis but with the way she was looking, she was never going to wake up. As everyone was heading down the temple steps, Uncle Gohan stopped when he saw me look to her, worried. "She'll be fine Serena, we have to get going."

"I know Uncle Gohan, I'll be there in a minute." I told him as I tried to smile. He slightly grinned as he headed down the temple steps. I walked over to Momma, as fast as I could. I bent down and kissed her lightly on her forehead. '_I love you Momma, forever and always. Thank you for everything you have done for me and Daddy. I promise I will defeat Galaxia for you so you won't have to suffer from this anymore.'_ I thought, thinking somehow she can hear me. I looked to Luna and Artemis; they nodded in encouragement, telling me she will be fine. For some reason I believed them. After saying goodbye to Momma, I ran to catch up with the others on the bottom of the temple. When I finally reached them, we started heading for the city. It looked so odd to me. It was once filled with people and happiness and now the people seemed to have been gone too. For some reason as we were walking to go fight Sailor Galaxia, Uncle Gohan stopped all of us, stretching his hand to stop us.

"What is it Gohan?" Jupiter asked him. He looked up to the sky as a bird was flying above us. It was going in the same direction as we were, instead of being able to go past us; it was burned to a crisp as if there was some kind of force field in front of us!

"Nice eye there." Sailor Mars complimented him. "When Sailor Moon said you were brilliant when we first met, I didn't believe it. Considering you were related to her and all." She laughed nervously. As I was about say something to Sailor Mars, Grandpa Vegeta stopped me before I could start another argument. Right now wasn't the time.

"How do you suppose we get through? We obviously can't fly over it." Mercury observed. "Does anyone know how to do instant transmition like Goku Son?" she wondered as she looked to the guys.

"No that was just Dad unfortunately, Mercury." Uncle Goten said. All of us looked to the force field wondering how we were going to get through.

"Maybe we should try attacking it!" Jupiter suggested, she got her attack ready, but Uncle Gohan tried to stop her with little success. "JUPITER OAK EVOLUTION!" she aimed for the force field but her attack rebounded onto her, Uncle Gohan went over to help her up anyway.

"Look to the TV screens everyone! It's Galaxia!" Daddy shouted as he pointed to one of the TV's in the area. On the screen, I could see the Starlight's having difficulty fighting Galaxia on their own. She kept firing blasts at them, not letting them take a moments rest. What are we going to do?

"We have to think of something!" Uncle Goten shouted, getting really frustrated. As if he was praying to a god up above, I could see Sailor Chibi-Chibi, floating right outside the force field. Like she did back the concert hall, she started glowing a bright pink sending her energy down to us. It surrounded everyone and before we knew it, we were somewhere else. It's as if Chibi-Chibi teleported us here! I couldn't tell where we were, considering it was so dark and gloomy. It almost looked like a TV station to me. But why would Galaxia have her headquarters in such a known place?

"Hey guys, I think I found something!" Sailor Venus exclaimed. She was standing next to a busted up elevator. "I feel that this could be an entrance. I'm getting some mega heavy energy here!" she explained.

"Me too Venus, good work!" Uncle Gohan complimented as one by one everyone went under the wood that was trapping the elevator. Sailor Chibi-Chibi followed them but I lingered back for a brief moment. Grandpa Vegeta saw me do this and stayed behind as everyone else went in.

"Sailor Moon, what's wrong?" he wondered as he crossed his arms. I sighed looking away from him. "I'll be with you every step of the way." His old mischievous smirk was back and I had to smile as he offered a hand from me. I took it, and he led me to the elevator along with everyone else. It didn't take us long to get where we wanted to. It wasn't even a real elevator considering it took us to a different dimension. It was a colorful area, a golden throne could be seen as well as Sailor Galaxia attacking the Starlight's non-stop.

"Stop doing what you are to our planet Galaxia! Please!" I begged as she kept attacking the Starlight's. As soon as I said that, Galaxia send a powerful blast to everyone, including me, off our feet.

"We won't forgive you for intervening!" yelled Sailor Star Fighter.

"We came to protect our planet, so don't worry." Sailor Jupiter smiles. Before anyone was able to do anything to stop her, Sailor Galaxia send blasts our way. Someone so unexpected jumped in front of me, it was Sailor Mars! Mercury, Venus and Jupiter had also run to protect the Starlight's. I rushed over to Sailor Mars as Goten did the same for Mercury, Daddy for Venus and Uncle Gohan for Jupiter. Sailor Mars and the others suddenly fell to the ground as I caught her. She was light, I could see through her body at this point.

"NO MARS!" I started crying as I could see tiny light surround her. She smiled at me as saw my tears.

"Don't worry Serena, we'll be fine." Sailor Mars told me.

"Why did you do this!?" Uncle Goten screamed as he held Sailor Mercury. She was able to answer for him.

"To protect the people we love, Goten. We all care about the Starlight's and Sailor Moon, as well as anyone in the Royal Family." She grinned when I looked over to her.

"Yeah, all of us are like one gigantic family in my eyes." Jupiter told us in hushed breaths. "Protect her Gohan." She was the first to fade away as she finally closed her eyes from the pain.

"I know you all can defeat her, you have defeated so many things before this, and it should be routinely by now." Venus tried to joke around. "Good luck Trunks, all of you." She smiled at him as she disappeared to. I heard a scream of sadness and fear coming from Uncle Goten, that must mean Sailor Mercury is gone as well by now. He was still screaming by the time I turned my attention back to Sailor Mars.

"You will do fine, Serena. I have always believed in and considered you as one of my best friends. I love you, my dear Princess. I know you can do this. Your stronger then you think." She finally closed her eyes from the pain and disappeared in the same golden lights as the rest of the girls. When I looked up I could clearly see all of their Star Crystals in the air. The tears that were threatening to form now have, and were falling down my face. Uncle Goten was really ticked off at Galaxia at this point as he went after her himself. Daddy stopped him though with a blast of his own, knocking him off of his feet. I started hearing them fighting as I shouted Sailor Mars real name.

"RAYE! NO, COME BACK, RAYE!" I hollered as I pounded my fists in the ground several times. When I stopped doing so, I looked back up at Sailor Galaxia with more hate than I never had before. I got up from my knees as everyone's eyes were on me. "GIVE EVERYONE BACK TO ME NOW SAILOR GALAXIA!" I screamed at her while the tears were falling down my face. I felt someone come up from behind me and it was Grandpa Vegeta. I didn't care anymore and I summoned a Ki Blast at him knocking him back at the entrance. Sailor Galaxia only smiles at me as she looked at my friends star seeds. She waves her hand behind her and then within a minute I was able to see tons of other Star Seeds. I could the Inner Sailor Soldiers the most as well as Reza's dark red almost black one too. One that stood out the most to me was a bright golden Star Seed Crystal in the midst of all of them. The golden could only mean that it was…

"Darien!" I whispered his name but I guess it was still loud enough for everyone to hear me. Sailor Galaxia managed to get Darien's Star Seed Crystal? But how was she able too?! She didn't even know he was the King of the Earth in a previous life. The tears were getting really bad at this point as I felt someone come over to me. It was Grandpa Vegeta. He wrapped his arms around me as I finally came to a horrific conclusion. "Darien is dead Grandpa V!" I cried as I looked into his eyes. I started crying into his shoulder as he looked at Sailor Galaxia. She didn't seem to get intimated by his appearance. The look he had on his face would make Mina cower in fear of him.

"Better step down Prince Vegeta, I will take your Star Seed as well if you try to fight me." she threatened him. He only chuckled; this seemed to make her back off a little.

"Scared of a little challenge, Sailor Galaxia?" he asked her. Sailor Galaxia got up from her throne but stayed neared it.

"Not at all." She had the same smirk he as she got her bracelets willing and ready. She fired a blast at him but someone stepped in front of him. it was Uncle Gohan, not him too! Galaxia only laughed when she saw me crawl over to Uncle Gohan who was slowly starting to fade away in my arms.

"NO UNCLE GOHAN!" I was crying hysterically by now as I held him, just like I held Sailor Mars when she died…

"I'll be fine Serena; I know you can do this. You always find ways to amaze me, my dearest niece." He said in hushed breaths as he raised his to my face. I grabbed it and held it close. Above him I could see his Star Seed Crystal, a bright and beautiful yellow. "I love you; tell your mother the same for me will yeah? She gets so worried about me. "he tried laughing but the pain consumed him. I only shook my head as he finally was about to disappear into nothing.

"UNCLE GOHAN!" I screamed as I watched his yellow disappear into the sky just like everyone else's.


	59. Galaxia's Threat

_**Galaxia's Threat **_

_**Trunks POV**_

I can't believe they're all gone. Sailor Mercury, Mars, Jupiter even Venus have been killed. I was barely able to get Goten from stop fighting Galaxia himself. Mercury wouldn't want him to do so and get killed, letting Serena fend for herself. But without her friends here that's basically what they're doing to her. I can tell she already felt alone without Darien and Rini here, but this was going over the edge in my opinion. After Serena found out that Galaxia had managed to get Darien's Star Seed Crystal, she was completely frozen on the ground. Galaxia was threatening to fight my father but before Galaxia can use her bracelets on him, Gohan rushed in and save him, killing himself in the process. I can't believe someone like Gohan can lose to Galaxia! I guess Sailor Saturn was right when she said this was the most powerful enemy we have ever faced. Father was having trouble moving Serena from her spot so I left Goten to go join them. She was crying still as I tried to get her moving and away from the dimension. When I was finally able to get my daughter to move, Galaxia started to laugh again. I made Goten watch over Serena as I stood up to her.

"What the hell is so funny?" I shouted at her, she stood up from her golden throne as she grabbed Darien's star seed crystal. I knew it was his the moment I saw it. It was a bright golden crystal. Of course it would be his.

"Oh nothing, Trunks." She began. "I was just recalling a moment when I remembered getting this crystal. He said there were very powerful Sailor Soldiers on this planet, but he never mentioned any Saiyan's. I guess he wanted me to figure that out by myself." She started looking at his crystal. I almost wanted to grab myself for Serena. "I remember him the most other then Reza Vegeta." I looked to my father; he wanted to kill her as soon as he was able to. I stopped him in time. Serena already lost enough people as it is. If she lost my Dad, I don't know if she would be able to fight anymore. "He was the only that fought back to me. He didn't last long of course. But he told me the defenders of this planet were more powerful then I could comprehend." She started laughing. "I guess he was only kidding when he said that!" she laughed again as she threw Darien's star seed back with the others. This woman was starting to piss me off. My anger was going over the top and I could feel my power do the same. Goten felt this as he left Serena and rushed over to stop me. I only brushed him off as I remembered the Inner Soldier's death as well as Reza's….that was enough for me to power up and continue doing so.

"Trunks! Stop this now!" I heard my father shout. I ignored him as I was finally done powering up. I turned my attention to Sailor Galaxia. Before I charged after her though, I noticed something was different about me. There were the usual golden waves that told I turned into a Saiyan but there were also electricity waves.

"Daddy! You gained a power level!" I heard Serena shout. I did? I never thought I was able to… I ignored that thought as I charged after Galaxia by myself. I threw everything I could at her but nothing seemed to work on her! I felt like I was being toyed with the more I fought this woman. But why won't she just terminate me when she can? Just to have fun? I fired the first of many ki blasts to Galaxia but even my most powerful ones didn't even land a scratch on her! She smiled at me when was able to grab hold of my wrist and sent me flying to Serena and Goten. "Daddy!" Sailor Moon shouted. She rushed over to help me as I stared down Galaxia. I powered down, loosing energy.

"Your time will eventually end Galaxia!" I hollered getting stubborn I started attacking her again. Before I was able to reach her again, she blasted me back. Goten helps me up this time. He made me step down but now I wish he hadn't. Without her knowing, sailor Galaxia sent a blast with her bracelets right at Serena. She wasn't even paying attention; she was worrying about me more than herself at the moment. Sailor Star Fighter saw this happening and was about to save her if it wasn't for Sailor Chibi-Chibi. She began glowing pink and teleported us out of the dimension Galaxia was in. Now we were where we started at the TV studio. The Outer Sailor Soldier's were there as we all talked about a plan to defeat her. No one was coming to a conclusion. I went to check on Serena as she was fast asleep, in Goten's arms with Chibi-Chibi in hers.

"We have to think of something." Goten said.

"But what?" Neptune countered back.

"We haven't tried fighting Galaxia ourselves yet, maybe we should." Sailor Uranus said. I started hearing Serena stir in Goten's arms. She was a little hazy, wondering where we were. I rushed over to her as well as my father.

"Serena?" father worried as he went down to her level. She blinked a couple of times before she spoke.

"Where's Darien? And the girls?" she asked. All of us immediately looked away from her, but without us telling her, she was able to figure it out herself. She never said anything else as she did. When she looked down, Chibi-Chibi was still fast asleep.

"I guess we know why Chibi – Chibi was supposed to be here." Father commented.

"Uranus and I are going to try our turn on Galaxia. Stay here and guard Sailor Moon please." Neptune asked us. We nodded, knowing if we tried to stop them it would be futile. Sailor Pluto and Saturn moved to follow them but Sailor Saturn stopped for some reason. She turned to Sailor Saturn, with a serious look to her face.

"Do you love Sailor Moon?" she asked Star Fighter. I turned my attention to Star fighter as well wondering the same thing. Gabriella had expressed her worry about Seiya/ Star Fighter for a while now. Sailor Star Fighter only nodded her head as an answer. "Then please believe in our Princess." Sailor Saturn smiled as she went to go join the other three. Something in me made me look down on my daughter, who was frozen on the spot. All of the girls believe in Serena so much. I do too. I got up from my spot and looked to Goten and my father.

"We have to fight, but someone has to stay with Serena." I told them. Goten nodded as he slowly got up, trying not to bother Serena. She didn't seem to mind.

"I'll go." Goten said determined. I looked to my father if he wanted to go as well. He looked to me and then back to Serena.

"I will. I think she might go crazy if she saw that I went and fought. Trust me I want to, but she need someone standing from this family." Father told us. Wow, he must have changed a lot if he was willing to stay here and not fight with us. I smiled as I bent down to a frozen Sailor Moon, hugging really quickly. She never moved as I looked directly into her blue eyes. Eyes she got from me.

"I love you, Serena." I told her. She looked back up at me as I stood up, shocked that I wanted to go. I followed Goten to where the Out Sailor Soldiers went off too. Before I could I hear Serena, shouting for me to stay.

"NO DON'T GO DADDY!' she kept hollering. I kept going on, ignoring Serena's request to stay with a heavy heart. When I finally caught up with Goten, he looked to me with a small smile.

"She'll be fine, Trunks." Goten told me as we entered Galaxia's dimension again.

"I know, that's why I left to begin with." I smirked back at him. Both of us powered up again as we saw the battle in front of us.

_**Super Saiyan Sailor Moon POV**_

I can't believe that Daddy and Uncle Goten went to go fight Galaxia by themselves. Have they not seen what she did to the Inner Sailor Soldiers? To Sailor Vegeta? To Momma? To Uncle Gohan? I flinched at the thought of all of them, they are gone. Along with Darien. No one wonder he never replied to me… I looked down at Sailor Chibi-Chibi Moon who was still in my arms. For a minute I forgot that she was. I looked to Grandpa Vegeta, worried about Daddy, Uncle Goten and the Outer Soldiers. He only smiles at me, but I have a feeling he knows what will happen to them as well.

"Do we still have anything to protect?" I heard Sailor Star Healer ask. Both Grandpa and I turned to them. Grandpa Vegeta seemed a little ticked off for a minute.

"You have nothing to protect?" he snapped as he turned to them. They looked up at him, worried if he was going to hurt them. "I think you have something to protect. She's standing right next me. Sure she's not Kakyu, but she still is a princess worth of protecting in my opinion." He told them as he turned to me. When he said that I though back to the dying words of the girls. They wanted me to be strong. Defend my family no matter the cost as well as the planet. I smiled as I put down Sailor Chibi-Chibi Moon. Grandpa Vegeta was curious as to what I was doing, I started heading to Galaxia's dimension with the Starlight's in toe. We finally got to the dimension and I was glad I did. When I got there it was one of the most horrific things I could ever see. Uncle Goten and Daddy were losing energy at horrifying rate. Sailor Neptune released her attack on Galaxia once Uncle Goten was knocked off of his feet. I rushed over to him to help him. He smiled as he saw me do so.

"NEPTUNE DEEP SUBMERGE!" Sailor Neptune shouted. The attack was aimed for Sailor Galaxia, but all she was able to do was bounce the attack off as if it was nothing. Getting angry at seeing Neptune's attack weaken, Sailor Uranus summons her space sword and rushes to Galaxia who was simply sitting in her throne. When Sailor Uranus was about to slice Galaxia with her sword, she grabs a hold of it and crushes it! After she crushed it, she sent Uranus and Neptune flying back to the floor. Sailor Galaxia rises from her throne but before she was able to steal their Star Seed Crystals, both Sailor Pluto and Saturn saved the day with Saturn's own power.

"SILENT WALL!" she shouted as she got in front of both Neptune and Uranus. After she saves them, Uranus and Pluto attack Galaxia with a combined attack.

"PLUTO DEADLY SCREAM!"

"URANUS WORLD SHAKING!" once both of the attacks reached Galaxia, nothing happened to her like with Neptune's attack. Galaxia only laughed again as they landed. Being brave on her Sailor Saturn gets in front of everyone, getting her weapon ready. She's not going to do what I think she is, is she? I looked to Grandpa Vegeta and Daddy and they both nodded, thinking what I was. Sailor Saturn was about to sacrifice her life to defeat Sailor Galaxia.

"Alright Galaxia, I have no choice in doing this. I will sacrifice myself in order to destroy you!" Saturn shouted as she got her weapon ready. Galaxia only laughs at Saturn.

"What the hell is so funny?" Demanded Grandpa Vegeta.

"I was the one responsible for setting Queen Nehelania loose in the first place, you pathetic humans! So in result Sailor Saturn here was also reawakened!" she continued to laugh at us. I looked to my family shocked. So she is the one who caused all the hell my family has ever been through?

"Are you saying that you caused all of our enemies to attack us?" Uncle Goten asked her. She smirked at his question.

"Yes, that is true Goten Son. I want to collect all True Star Seeds but collecting a that isn't mature yet can cause some problems." She said as she turned her attention back to the Outer Soldiers. Galaxia then rises from her golden throne, aims her bracelets for Sailor Saturn and Pluto. Like with the Inners, their Star Seed Crystals were exposed when the blasts went their body. It took all it had in Uncle Goten and Daddy to hold me back from going after them. Both of them fell to the ground from the pain they were in.

"They're weapon's are destroyed!" Sailor Star Fighter yelled as she pointed to them. She was right. Pluto's Garnet Rod and Saturn's Silent Glaive were both on the ground next to them, broken in half.

"NO PLUTO! SATURN!" I screamed as I tried going after them.

"You know you can die right now but if you wear my bracelets you can surely work for me." Sailor Galaxia offered them. I know they will never work for woman such as her!

"Never in a millennium will we work for you!" Pluto snapped. "We have a duty to protect our Princess! We will do so no matter what!" she told her. When I turned their way, both Sailor Uranus and Neptune thought for a long minute before answering Galaxia. What are they planning to do? Daddy figured it out before anyone else could.

"Sailor Uranus, you can't be serious!? You would do this to Serena?!" he shouted at them. Sailor Uranus only ignores Daddies plea to stop. But it was too late as she looked to Sailor Neptune.

"If you're by my side Neptune, I wouldn't mind joining Galaxia." She said as she looked to her partner. I stood there frozen with disbelief. She was really going to betray me like that. Betray my family? They can't do this! Our number against Galaxia are dropping faster by the minute as it is! Both of them kneeled before her. Galaxia leaves her throne by a few feet, blasts them with her bracelets. Now I could see Uranus and Neptune's Star Seed above their chest. After she grabs their Star Seeds, Galaxia rips of her bracelets and attaches them to Neptune and Uranus's wrists. How could they do this?!

"You can't be serious right now! Uranus and Neptune, please come to your senses!" Sailor Saturn pleaded. After a minute or so the bracelets glowed for a minute, but that minute was long enough for me to feel a different type of power. It was complete evil from the feel of it. When I looked to the guys, they were more angry then shocked at what Neptune and Uranus had decided to do. After the glow of the bracelets was gone, Sailor Galaxia orders Neptune and Uranus to rise from their knees.

"Now, Sailors Neptune and Uranus, I demand for you to get Pluto's and Saturn's Star Seeds." She ordered them. They only grinned evilly at the two. They were seriously starting to fade away at this point.

"I never thought you two would do something like this! They're your friends!" Uncle Goten shouted at them.

"It's alright Goten Son, we will be fine." Sailor Pluto lied as Neptune grabbed her Star Seed. She finally disappeared in the same golden lights as the rest of the girls and Reza, and Uncle Gohan.

"We believe you in Princess." Sailor Saturn said as Uranus grabbed hers. "We believe that you and the Royal Family can put a stop to this. She then joined Sailor Pluto, wherever that maybe. Tears that started to form have fallen again as Sailor Uranus and Neptune gave Sailor Galaxia their Star Seeds. Galaxia put them with the others with a smile on her face. It was so cold, uncaring. I had a feeling that if Neptune and Uranus died, she wouldn't give a damn. Standing on either side of her, Galaxia laughs again as I crumble to my knees. Grandpa Vegeta goes to help m, put I just ignore it as I call Saturn's and Pluto's names.

"Trista, Hotaru…NO!" I screamed as the tears fell to the ground.

"So do you still believe that friendship is real Sailor Moon?" Galaxia chuckles at the thought. "It's a delusion brought on by your society. It has never existed or last long enough if it did. Neptune and Uranus should be a prime example of that!" she exclaimed as she looked to her new comrades.

"Attack, Sailor Moon and the Royal family for me Uranus and Neptune. I wanna see where you true alliance lies." She smirked as she went back to her throne. She sat down as if she beginning to watch a really great show. Ever since Pluto and Saturn disappeared, I was frozen again. This time not out of sadness but fear. Sailor Uranus and Neptune were very powerful to begin with. There is no possible way I could fight them on my own. I didn't want to anyway consider they were still my friends. I know they turned to her side but they must have had a good reason for wanting to join Sailor Galaxia! Uranus has always done what she could to protect me, along with Neptune. Uncle Goten, Daddy, and Grandpa Vegeta both rushed in front of me seeing the state I was in. I could hardly move it seems like… Sailor Uranus and Neptune looked to all three of them with most evil grin I have seen on my face.

_**Gohan POV **_

When I woke up again, I wasn't anywhere near the battle field, let alone Tokyo. Where the hell was I? I noticed an entrance and people with halo's entering it. I was dead! That's right, I sacrificed my life for Serena and had my star seed crystal taken. I entered the station everyone else was entering and when I did I heard my name being called from the distance. It was Sailor Jupiter along with all the other Soldiers. Sailor Pluto and Saturn followed closely behind me. They died not too long after me. When I caught up to Sailor Jupiter, she looked worried.

"What's wrong Jupiter?" I worried. She pointed her finger at the very gigantic TV that was being watch by someone behind the desk. He was watching the battle of Serena vs. Galaxia. It wasn't looking good on Serena's part; Uranus and Neptune were now working for Galaxia! How was that possible? They would do anything in their power to protect Serena. Is this the only they came up with?

"I can't believe it! They're working for Galaxia! That's shameless of them!" I yelled as I watched Vegeta protect Serena with all of his might. I knew he was going to be over protective of her as soon as she was born. I started hearing someone call my name, it was my father!

"Gohan! How did you end up here?" he wondered. I did the same thing Jupiter did for me. I pointed to the screen and then he became very furious. He turned his attention to the very large man in the high desk. "King Yemma, I need a favor of you!" Dad begged him. King Yemma looked down on him from his desk.

"If your wanting to help your granddaughter, I don't know if can allow that. You already had your day on Earth for the Century!" then he looked back up at the screen and then back down on Dad. Serena was going to need all the help she could get. "Alright fine, it looks like a dire situation. I guess I can I let you down." He smiled as waved his for a dismal. Before my father could do instant transmission, Sailor Mars stopped him.

"Is there something you need Sailor Mars." Sailor Mars never changed her expression as she let go of his hand.

"Just make sure you protect our Princess. She means so much to us." I never noticed she was here but Sailor Vegeta stepped up from the wall she leaning on and walked over to us as well.

"Tell her, to be strong and we believe in her. None of us have been doing that lately." She looked like she regretted it; I did too, knowing I haven't been doing the same. Dad only smiled at Sailors Mars and Vegeta's request.

"Don't worry you all, I will help her." He gave one last look to me and then he disappeared to join the fight and hopefully defeat Sailor Galaxia once and for all.


	60. End of Sailors Neptune and Uranus

_**The End of Uranus and Neptune **_

_**Serena POV**_

I can't believe Sailor Uranus and Neptune are working for Galaxia now. It just doesn't add up to me at all. In our civilian forms they always did everything in their power to protect me. Whether it was staying away from Seiya or Reza or just being there for me. They would do so. They were always so loyal to me to no end. Why all of the sudden the change? Sailor Neptune and Uranus were both given orders to kill me now from Galaxia. They grinned when they heard the orders and slowly started to descend towards me. Grandpa Vegeta on the other hand wasn't going to let them harm me as he stood in front of me. Uncle Goten and Daddy did the same as well. The Starlight's just stood and watched.

"How could you do this?" I yelled at them, tears going down my face. "I thought we were friends!" I screamed as I tried to see my way through the shield the guys were being as.

"I guess your death will end more quickly then." Neptune replied as she looked to Uranus. The guys started attacking them left to right, no breaks in between. Uncle Goten was the first to fall near the Starlight's. Since I was pretty much out in the open a stray attack was about to hit me. Someone stopped it for me and it was so unexpected but yet so welcome. It was Grandpa Goku! How in the world was he here? Sailor Galaxia straightened up in her throne for the briefest moment and then relaxed when she realized who it was. She was silent as I ran over to him. Neptune and Uranus were fighting Grandpa Vegeta all at once. Daddy had just got knocked out too.

"Grandpa Goku!" I ran up to hug him. He hugged me back and then looked to Uranus and Neptune. Grandpa Vegeta was starting to run very low on energy fighting by himself. Grandpa Goku left my side to go help him up as Uranus was about to release a blast to him. Grandpa Goku blocked it and sent Uranus off of her feet.

"Kakorot?" he choked out. Grandpa Goku only smiled as he offered his hand. He grabbed and then immediately let go. "How in the world are you here?"

"Let's say I had a little help in getting here. "He smiled as he looked my way. Did he happen to see the Inner Soldiers, Reza and Uncle Gohan?

"Did you see them?" I whispered.

"Yeah, Sailor Mars wanted me to come and help you. Gohan and Reza are fine as well." he looked around and found Daddy and Uncle Goten passed out, the Starlight's watching over them. He continued to look around for something or rather someone. "Where is Gabriella?" he worried as he continued to look around for Momma. I looked away from him not wanting to tell him that she never even got to fight.

"She didn't even get to fight, Kakorot." Grandpa Vegeta explained. As he was telling Grandpa Goku what happened to Momma, I felt something or rather someone trying to get me out of the way from a blast. It was Sailor Star Fighter! She was able to block a blast coming from Uranus but the second one coming from Neptune, everybody was a little too late. I could hear both grandfathers' shout my name as I fell to the ground from the attack.

"NEPTUNE DEEP SUBMERGE!"Neptune shouted as I was flung off of my feet.

"NO, SERENA!" I heard both of my grandfather's shout. But before they could reach me, I was already passed out and all I could see was blackness.

_The next time I woke up I was in some kind of field full of beautiful flowers. I was holding Chibi-Chibi in my arms. That's was when I realized that I wasn't Sailor Moon anymore let alone a Super Saiyan! I started freaking out that Galaxia can attack any moment. I thought I was alone until I started hearing Amara's voice and then shortly Michelle's. They were standing above me, smiling from ear to ear. Where was my family? Are they okay? Where is Momma?_

"_What's going on you guys?" I worried as I continued to look around. Very slowly everyone started appearing before me. When I saw Momma, Uncle Gohan and Reza I started flipping out. What was going on? _

"_The Earth is now saved Serena. You have nothing to worry about." Michelle tried to comfort me. _

"_Yeah our deaths were part of plan. It's the way we fight. I thought you would figure that out!" Amara gave a slight as Michelle rolled her eyes. I turned around to find the girls here as well and then both of my grandfathers. Hell my whole entire family was here even Grandpa Goku. _

"_You did such a good job Serena. I have never been more proud!" he complimented. _

"_This is the only time I'm ever going to agree with Kakorot, Serena."Grandpa Vegeta smirked. I smirked realizing this whole entire nightmare was finally over. The only thing that would make this perfect would be if Darien was here with me as well. I sighed; Momma noticed my worry as she bent down to my level. _

"_What is wrong my beautiful daughter?" she asked as she dried some of my tears. _

"_I just wish that Darien was here is all. It would be perfect." I told her as I leaned in for a hug. Momma looked behind me and I did the same. Darien was right behind me along with Rini! I thought Rini went back to Crystal Tokyo though after Nehelania? Rini noticed my confusion with a smile and an explanation. _

"_I came back from the 30__th__ century to come comfort you Serena! I just hate seeing you so upset!" she exclaimed with a smile. Rini seemed so different to me. She looked a lot more grown up then the last time I saw her. It's been a while since I have been this happy. Seeing my friends, my family ALL of my family and even Darien was more then I could have ever hoped for in a million years. I started crying as Darien bent down to my level. He kiss me on my forehead. As he did, everybody disappeared, even him. _

When I woke back up again, I was back in Galaxy TV. How in the world did I end up here? I looked up to find Sailor Uranus standing over me. Where was Grandpa Goku and Vegeta? They didn't get them did they? If they got Grandpa Goku he would be blown from existence! I got up from where I was, tears starting to form at the thought of Grandpa Goku never showing up again as well as Vegeta. Sailor Uranus only continued to stare at me as I did so.

"Where is Grandpa Goku and Vegeta?" I demanded as I grabbed her wrist. She made me let go with so much force I almost lost balance.

"They're still alive, don't worry. Neptune is taking care of them." She explained. I calmed down some when I realized they were alive. I tried feeling for their energy. "As for Goten and Trunks on the other hand…" she trailed off with an evil smirk to her face. I started freaking out when I heard their names.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY FATHER?" I screamed as I threw a punch to her. She was able to dodge it with ease. Answering my question, she opened the palm of her hand to reveal three star seeds. Wait a minute, she only said two names. Is the third…? "WHOES STAR SEED IS THAT?" I pointed to last bright yellow; this one had a red tint to it. I only knew one woman's favorite color was red in the alternate universe and this one…

"Your mother's."She explained again as she made them disappear. The tears started flowing again but I brushed them away with my gloves.

"Why would you do this to them? They're part of my family! The Royal Family! This can't be true Sailor Uranus!? I thought you said it was your job to protect us!" I squealed out of fright. I can't believe they were able to get my mother's star seed crystal. Momma, Daddy, Uncle Gohan and Goten, Raye, Amy, Mina, Lita, Trista, and Hotaru. All of them are gone! Now there was only three of us left because of them. Out of nowhere, Sailor Uranus walks closer to me and as she does so, she slaps my face. I grabbed my face from where she hit it; it was still stinging after she did.

"This is reality, Sailor Moon!" she snapped at me. Appearing behind me, Starlight's come to the rescue. I was worried about Sailor Star Fighter the most, she seemed so tired out and injured in my eyes.

"Are my grandfather's okay you guys?" I worried. I didn't see them anywhere. They were the last two left from my family somewhat alive.

"They're fine, Sailor Moon. They just did some weird dance and fused together." Sailor Star Maker explained. They transformed into Gogeta! I knew Grandpa Goku would save the day! Not paying attention to Sailor Uranus's next move, Sailor Star Fighter stopped Sailor Uranus from punching me. At the same time both of them were trying to punch the other. Sailor Star Fighter was able to succeed in doing so first.

"I know I would be able to punch back, if I tried hard enough to." Uranus whispered but I was still able to hear her. She was able to the second time, after she did though she started running back outside. I was glad she did, seeing as Gogeta was fighting Neptune on his own. Every now and then Galaxia would throw a blast to him, but it would be ineffective from his Super Saiyan 4 form. When Sailor Neptune sees me, she and Sailor Uranus land behind me and hurriedly did a combined attack.

"SERENA WATCH OUT!" I heard Gogeta from the sky above. It was a little too late as they attacked me.

"NEPTUNE DEEP SUBEMERGE!"

"URANUS WORLD SHAKING!" the attacks were both aimed for my back side and I landed on the ground. With the power of the bracelets Sailor Galaxia gave them, it seemed as if their attacks were more powerful than before. When the dust clears from the attacks, Gogeta rushes down to help me up. Sailor Star Fighter did as well.

"Are you alright, Sailor Moon?" she worried as she looked down. I looked down with her and there was a decent cut on my leg. Without any warning, a bright glow illuminated from Gogeta. There fusion was over?! How long was I out of it? Both of them fell to the ground as I heard Sailor Galaxia laugh from up above.

"The thirty minutes can't be up!" Grandpa Vegeta yelled, getting frustrated. A sudden cold chill went through the air, making my hair even more messed up then it already was. I shivered as it went through of us. Both of my grandfathers's both shielded me, knowing I didn't have the strength to fight anymore. From what I could see both of them suddenly turned on to Sailor Galaxia.

"I demand you, Uranus and Neptune to take everyone's star seeds!" she yelled as she pointed down to our group. Both of them looked to the other and then back at Sailor Galaxia. Grandpa Goku on the other hand, knew what was about to happen before it was done.

"Don't do it you two!" he warned them. Uranus and Neptune ignored his plea and aimed a blast from the bracelets to Sailor Galaxia! The blasts reached her, catching her off guard she wasn't able to stop them in time. A bright yellow glow began to illuminate from Sailor Galaxia, she was struggling to make it stop. It was a minute or so before she was able to do anything. The glow disappeared when she was able to compose herself.

"I guess she doesn't have a star seed!" Sailor Uranus explained. I guess it would make sense since she was completely evil. Sailor Galaxia gave a slight chuckle as she landed on the ground. She actually seemed amused that she was completely fooled. My dream must have been some sort of vision or clue! I wish I actually paid attention to it more…

"I'm surprised you were able to fool me, Sailors Neptune and Uranus. Never in my entire life have ever come across Sailor Soldiers such as you. You two were powerful." She smirked at them. She slowly starts walking over to group. Both Grandpa Goku and Vegeta got ready in case she was coming for me. Surprisingly she wasn't. She walked right to Sailor Uranus and Neptune, grabbed a hold of their bracelets and took them off. Whenever she ever did that, that meant the person wearing them would die! I started screaming, begging my grandfather's to let me through to save them. It was too late though as she finally took them off. After she had managed to take them, both of them fell to the ground, a decent space between them. I finally made Grandpa Goku and Vegeta to let me go as I rushed over to them.

"NO URANUS AND NEPTUNE! YOU CAN'T DIE ON ME! NO!" I screamed as I sat a good distance away from them.

"Please protect Sailor Moon for us, Vegeta and Goku. You too Starlight's." Neptune said I hushed breaths. Both of them began to glow at this point. Almost completely faded away. "Don't cry beloved princess, you look so horrible doing so." Neptune flinched from the pain.

"Neptune, I want to touch you." Sailor Uranus said. Without any complaint both of them try to touch each other's. With some struggle they were finally able too. When they finally grabbed each other's hand, both of them disappeared for good. I didn't move from my spot. I sat there crying as I held my sides. The more I lost someone the worse pain seemed to get. It was as if several wounds have been jammed into my heart. The more I tried to breath, the more it hurt to do so. When I finally was able to move again, I looked up at Sailor Galaxia who just point to the sky. A big thing of black electricity was coming straight for me. I tried moving from it but someone helped instead. I looked up to find it was Grandpa Vegeta. He was severely wounded now as I slowly got back from the attack. I wasn't the only who was hit. Everyone was flown off of their feet and we were rebounded to some gap on the roof.

"All of this would be so much easier if you just surrendered your Star Seed!" Sailor Galaxia shouted. I was so tired of the fighting. I just wanted it to be over with already. Everyone I have ever cared about was gone now. I was so scared and tired I was ready to give up. I looked to Grandpa Vegeta. He has done so much for me. He was the one who trained me, he was the one who was there for me when I needed someone to talk to and I know won't tell anyone else. He was everything to me. Galaxia harming him was the last straw in my book. I looked at the wound on his back now and it was bleeding pretty severely and a very deep one to top it off. Grandpa Goku was watching my every movement as I was pondering what to do next. If I gave Galaxia my star seed, then all of the fighting would be over. I know I am a Saiyan, who is supposed to love fighting, but truth is, after seeing what it could do to people, I was done with it.

"I wonder if I gave her my star seed I would get to see my Darien, family and friends again." I wondered as I looked to the ground. Grandpa Goku started walking towards me and as he did he bent down to my level.

"I know it's hard now, Serena." I looked back up at him. "But everyone sacrificed themselves because they believed in you. "He told me as he looked to Grandpa Vegeta.

"Goku is right Sailor Moon." Star Healer began, "We believe in you as well. I'm starting to wonder if you're the Light of Hope the legendary Sailor Soldier sealed away." Sailor Star Healer grinned at me. Me be the Light of Hope? I don't know about that. I started hearing blasts from above and all of us moved away from where we were. When I looked back up at her, Galaxia seemed a little ticked off. Why?

"You're wrong all of you! I was the Legendary Sailor Soldier and I was the one who had seal Chaos away within myself! I did it so everyone could live in peace. That peace is ready to end!" she yelled as she aimed a blast for me. Grandpa Goku was able to save me in time. As Grandpa Goku started shielding me away from Galaxia and he attacks, she started doing something different. She raised her hand above her head, summoning bright yellow waves. Eventually a sword was summoned into her hand and she looked down to me in hate. I looked back up with just as much as her.

"I am officially the ruler of this Galaxy, and no one will be able to stop me!" she laughed as she continued to send down attacks to all of us. Grandpa Goku did all he could to protect me but I can tell he was having trouble. He was so low on energy I could feel as I was near him. I have to be able to do something to help everyone! I was so weak, and hurt from losing all of the others that I almost couldn't do anything to help him. what in the world am I going to do?


	61. The Light Of Hope

_**The Light of Hope**_

_**Serena POV**_

_A long time ago Sailor Soldier's fought the evil forces to maintain the peace throughout the galaxy. The strongest Sailor Soldier, however, had one of the most epic battles with the source of all evil, Chaos. He was defeated by sealing him within her body to kept the world peaceful, with no war, no violence. Eventually Chaos was reawakened within the Legendary Sailor Soldiers body and is now causing the same torment he did when he was once alive. But now it is worse. Sailor Moon is the only living person alive beside her grandfather's Goku and Vegeta. Two very powerful Saiyan warriors and the Sailor Star Lights. There were more people however but they were murdered under Sailor Galaxia's wrath. _

"I am the Legendary Sailor Soldier, and will become the ruler of the Galaxy no matter the cost!" shouted Galaxia. Grandpa Goku charged after Galaxia aiming blasts left and right. All three Sailor Starlight's were helping him as well.

"STAR SERIOUS LASER!"Star fighter shouted at Galaxia. Galaxia was able to dodge the attack along with Grandpa Goku's. When she was finished blocking the attacks, Sailor Galaxia plunges her sword to the ground. As she did so, something strange was starting to happen to me. No one noticed as they continued fighting Galaxia. It was another vision!

_There was a woman dressed in the same armor as Sailor Galaxia, with long flowing golden hair. This Galaxia seemed to competently different from the one we were fighting. I felt nothing evil coming from her except the energy she was trying to fight. With her own power she raised her hand and the evil energy, probably Chaos was sealed away within her body. Her Star Seed was above her head and then she made it fly away from her towards another distant Galaxy. The vision changes again and I can clearly see a woman with long golden blond hair and the bottom tips were red. She was in a field surrounded by flowers. _

I opened up my eyes again to find Grandpa Goku was the only one who was fighting Galaxia now. I looked down on the ground. The Starlight's were weak along with Grandpa Vegeta who was completely passed out from the wound he recently got. I looked up and started flying towards the battle. They momentarily stopped for a minute as I did so. Ignoring Grandpa Goku telling me to get back down, I asked Galaxia one question.

"Was there any other way to seal him? What would have happened if everyone gathered together and fought instead?" I asked her. Instead of answering my question, Sailor Galaxia raises her hand and summons a bunch of energy into it. It was enough to explode the building we were on, making it crumble into nothing. Before she could fall, I grabbed Sailor Chibi-Chibi Moon's hand before she was able to fall to the ground. She smiles at me as I did so and I couldn't help but do it back. Once I got a good hold of her I was able to get her up. As I was helping her up, the Starlight's were shocked when I saw Grandpa Goku get rebounded off of his feet. I rushed to him with Sailor Chibi-Chibi Moon in my arms. He wasn't horribly injured he was just worn out. All three Starlight's rose from the ground.

"Galaxia!" Sailor Star Fighter shouted. "For our fallen Princess and comrades we will fight you! There is no way you can stop us from doing so!" she yelled as Galaxia only looked down on her. All three of them began attacking at once.

"STAR SERIOUS LASER!"

"STAR GENTLE UTERUS!"

"STAR SENSITIVE INFERNO!" It was actually able to do some damage to Galaxia! I smiled down to Grandpa Goku as we both watched. Some blood was starting to show on Sailor Galaxia's side. It looked really deep as it kept bleeding. She ignored the pain though. I looked back to down to Grandpa Goku who I helped back up. He looked straight to Galaxia as if he was going to harm her. I stopped him time though. He didn't see the vision I did; I wanted to defeat her in a different way, the non-violent way. He looked down at me, surprised.

"Please don't Grandpa G! I think I have a way to do this myself." I begged him as he looked back at Galaxia. The Starlight's were causing some serious damage to her. Since I know Chaos was sealed within her body maybe there was a way to bring him back out again and banish for good?

"Sailor Moon…" he trailed off. I ignored him as I flew up in the sky to tell the other three to back down. They listened, even though I can tell that they didn't want to. They went to go see if Vegeta was okay along with Goku.

"Galaxia, I know you don't want this!" I exclaimed as she continued to attack me. I was barely able to dodge each blast in time. "If you say you're a true legendary soldier, then I know I can help you!" I told her. She only ignored me as she tried punching me repeatedly. Getting angry enough to do so, I summoned a ki blast that made her back off of me. It was long enough for me to summon my tier in its full staff form. "SILVER MOON CRYSTAL POWER KISS!" I aimed the staff for Galaxia. A bright pink light began to engulf Sailor Galaxia; it almost seemed as if it was starting to work! The more I thought about the peace that should already be here, the light grows stronger and stronger. I was misunderstood though, thinking that it would work on her. In the midst of the light I could Sailor Galaxia fly directly for me. With her sword she was able to cut my tier in half! The glow disappeared from my tier staff and I fell to the ground, with no way to defend myself. Sailor Star Fighter rushes to me in hurry to help me.

"I know you can do it Sailor Moon! You have power that I even can't comprehend!" she told me as I continued to stare at my broken tier. Knowing I wasn't going to be able to move any time soon, Star Fighter rushed me back over to the other two. I was by a passed out Grandpa Vegeta, who started coming to when he heard by his side. The Starlight's all charged after her and within their own power they left the area. Where did they take her?

"You okay Vegeta?" Goku asked him as he slowly got up. I was still in shock that my tier was broken in half. If Momma was here she would only laugh teasingly and says my power comes from within not some weapon. Then Luna would berate her and an argument would start. Grandpa Goku bends down to my level again, but I never looked at him. "You can do this! Don't give up just yet! Vegeta and I believe in you, Serena! We always have!" he started shaking me, trying to get me to snap out of it. "If I didn't believe in you, would I have asked you and your Sailor Soldiers to take my place?" he asked as I finally looked back up at him. I didn't say anything as I lights up in the sky, the Starlight's were having difficulty fighting her in the Galaxy. What made them think it would be any easier? One by one, a burst of light came straight down in a straight line next to the other. Ignoring the looks from my grandfather's I rushed over to see if they were okay. They were but they were seriously damaged. I rushed quickly over to help them. When she saw me Sailor Star Fighter smiled at me. As I was trying to help all three of them, Sailor Galaxia lands not too far away from the group. No one says anything as she continues to look down on us, mostly me, with hatred.

"You know," She began. "I wasn't planning on killing you, I just wanted your star seed. " She laughed as I looked over to my grandfather's. Vegeta knew what I wanted to do before anyone else. It's a good thing he knows me better than anyone so I wouldn't have to say it.

"Don't Serena! There's always another way!" he begged as he tried to get up on his own.

"I'm afraid not this time, Grandpa V." I turned to walk towards him. When I reached him, I hugged him. He stood in the same position as I did. "Thank you for everything, I love you. Both of you." I smiled one last time to both of my Grandfather's. Eventually Grandpa Goku figured it out, letting me go. Grandpa Vegeta on the other hand wasn't entirely happy that he did. They started arguing as I walked back in front of the Starlight's, Sailor Galaxia was about to take their star seed. "Don't Galaxia!" I screamed as I spread my arms out in front of them. I was scared to do this but it had to be done. Focusing on a different power of mine, I summoned my Star Seed Crystal. The Silver Imperium Crystal. _I will get to see all of you again!_ I thought happily. _Momma, Daddy, Uncle Gohan, Goten, Reza, Raye, Amy, Lita, Mina, Amara, Michelle, Trista and Hotaru. Darien. All your pain won't be for nothing. _By now the Silver Crystal was out in the open and my Sailor Soldier form had been transformed into pink ribbons, swaying all over my body. The Silver Imperium Crystal was now out in the open and ready for the taking. I could all of them shout for wanting me to find another way. There wasn't one as far as I could see.

"That's the most brilliant and powerful Star Seed I have ever seen in my entire life." Galaxia commented. She smirked as she raised her sword, aiming for the crystal. She started cutting the Silver Imperium Crystal into tiny little pieces! As she did so, I started screaming. The pain was something I have never even felt before. And I already thought I felt that when I lost Darien.

"NO SERENA!" I heard Grandpa Vegeta shout as my screams of pain continued. Once she was done cutting the Silver Imperium Crystal into nothing, I fell to the ground. I wasn't transformed anymore. There were pink ribbons that I would see during my old transformations surrounding me. The Starlight's started screaming when they saw that I had fallen to the ground and I swear I could hear Grandpa Vegeta doing the best he could to defeat Galaxia on his own. Grandpa Goku on the other hand was trying to get him back. With the energy I had left, I zoomed in on Grandpa Vegeta. He was so weak. I thought back to all the times we had together. Like the first time I started training to become Super Saiyan Sailor Moon. He was so tough on me and every little pain caused me to cry. Now I was just as good as him when it came to fighting. I even enjoyed it sometimes. With the energy I had I raised my hand as if he was there, but he wasn't.

"I love you, Grandpa Veg…" before I could finish, I passed out. All I could see was darkness.


	62. Serena's Love

_**Serena's Love **_

_**Vegeta POV**_

I can't believe that Kakorot actually let our granddaughter do what she did! Every time I looked down on her passed out from, I got angrier each time I did. She was surrounded by pink ribbons that I used to see in her earlier transformations into Sailor Moon. I tried to feel for any signs of her being alive but so far she was as gone as my son. I threw another blast to Galaxia she only rebounded one with her own and I was flown back to the ground. I was glad she did for once. The next time I looked to Serena, Sailor Chibi-Chibi Moon was hovering above her. She was sending some odd waves of pink energy towards her body. Is this why Chibi-Chibi was sent down to Earth. To give my granddaughter the power she deserves and desperately needs? As the pinks energy waves were surrounding Serena she starts floating up in the sky. Everyone stops fighting.

_**Serena POV  
**_What on Earth was happening to me? At first I recall that I gave Sailor Galaxia my Star Seed, the Silver Imperium Crystal. I was floating in some weird black void, by myself. I was starting to get used to being by myself, seeing that almost everyone I ever cared about was gone. All of the sudden a bright pink and white light started emerging. There was a woman who was standing in that light. She never fully emerged from it but I could tell she was dressed as a Sailor Soldier. _'People call me the Light of Hope, Serena Luna Briefs.' _I was shocked this woman knew my name, she gave a slight laugh. _'I know you because I am you. From a very distant time and distant future. I am also Sailor Cosmos.' _Sailor Cosmos? That name didn't sound familiar to me at all, but then again it did. I remember hearing about it from Uncle Gohan when I first started being Sailor Moon and looking for my fellow Soldiers. He said something that he wasn't supposed to say and Momma yelled at him for it. I smiled at the thought of the two. _I wish I can see them again. _The figure started speaking again. _'You will be able to Serena. I have been searching for someone who can handle that power and I believe you can!'_ she said cheerfully towards the end. In a big burst of light I was able to see a few more red cosmic like butterflies. It eventually turns into a dark pink Star Seed Crystal. All of this was starting to get confusing…what was Sailor Cosmos doing? The Star Seed Crystal starts floating towards me and for some reason I had the urge to grab a hold of it. As I finally grabbed it, I held it above my head, feeling it's tremendously warm glow coming from it. I have never felt anything more powerful then this before. I smiled when I saw that I was transformed into my Princess Serena form. It's been so long since I have had the need too. The voice came back this time, giving me an order. _'You need to fight Galaxia and seal Chaos away with the sword of Sealing.'_ She said. The pink Star Seed Crystal started glowing brighter and brighter and by the time it was done, it had changed into a sword almost like Sailor Galaxia's. As soon as I grabbed the sword something woke me up from the vision like dream I was having. It was the one and only Sailor Galaxia. When I looked his way Grandpa Vegeta was ecstatic to see that I was alive and made Grandpa Goku and the Starlight's to step down so I can take my turn in fighting Galaxia. As I stopped myself from falling to the ground, Sailor Galaxia began powering up in her own way. Eventually she looked completely different from her old self. She was dressed in all black, her hair was a darker red then before and somehow she had managed to summon black wings. There has to be another way to fight Sailor Galaxia! The voice that gave me the sword in the first place started yelling at me to fight Galaxia. _'You have to fight her Princess Serena! There's no other way!'_ there is always another way! I looked back down on to everyone and thought of how they sacrificed their lives for me. I dropped my sword getting angry at the voice. _'There is no good in Galaxia anymore she is completely consumed by Chaos!'_ she continued to yell. Getting angry with this entire situation I went back down, with Galaxia on my tail, to get the sword. She kept firing blasts to stop me from doing so.

"I will eventually kill you, Sailor Moon. There is nothing you can do to stop me!" she yelled as she kept going after me. I finally was able to grab a hold of the sword. When I did though, it started glowing a bright yellow as soon as my hands touched it. Being as tired as I was, I was no longer able to stop myself from falling to the ground. The sword must have realized this as I suddenly grew wings. When I realized this, I stopped myself from falling to the ground. I looked back up at Sailor Galaxia with so much hate that I have never felt before. Not even in our past enemies have I ever hated someone so much. Sailor Galaxia just smirks at me when she sees the look to my face. It almost reminded me of Nehelania, of how whenever anyone looked at her with hate and vengeance she would just comment on how it makes her happy to see us in pain. Thinking of this memory, realizing I was truly alone on this fight, I charged after Sailor Galaxia with the sword at hand. She never wavered and shows any emotion as I swung the sword repeatedly. Every time I would I swing the sword I would miss every time I aimed for her. I kept missing her! This was starting to annoy me! There has to be another way to stop her other than using the sword! No way was I going to use my Saiyan power; it won't help with this situation at all. It'll only make her angrier! After another swing at her or so, Galaxia was able to grab a hold of the blade like she did with Sailor Uranus's sword and fling me back to the ground. The pain I was feeling right now was horrendous. Everything on my body was screaming at me to stop fighting, you'll just get hurt even more. But the more I thought of my family, my precious family, It got me going again. For the first time since I have gotten the sword, I was actually able to make Galaxia rebound to the ground. All the while I couldn't help but think there has to be another way to stop Galaxia. She was a true Sailor Soldier like the rest of us; I can't believe that she was wanting to kill me, just the Chaos part of her. The voice from earlier came back to yell at me again.

'_Princess Serena, please fight back! This is the only way!'_ she yelled at me again. I just can't believe this is the only way to stop her. Violence can't always be the answer! I know I am part Saiyan and love to fight like the others but right now this is not the time! While I was thinking this, I tried dodging every attack from fighting Galaxia. My Saiyan side of me took over some reason no matter how much I tried to suppress it. I grabbed the sword tighter as Galaxia was trying to get another swing at me. As she was about too, I had stabbed her in the wing! I can't believe I let my Saiyan be so dominate and do this! Staring at her shocked, Galaxia seemed pissed off at me, rather than shocked. Before I could do anything though she grabs my sword and crushes it. The sword disintegrates and forms into Chibi-Chibi Moon. I started crying a little when I saw her tiny passed out form.

"I'm so sorry, Sailor Chibi-Chibi Moon." I apologized as she finally disappeared. Galaxia starts laughing. "What's so funny!" I screamed at her. This woman has caused nothing but hatred and destruction wherever she went. It was not a laughing matter!

"The Light of Hope is finally gone and now I'm free!" she laughed again. Sailor Galaxia sharply turns around and blast from Grandpa Vegeta makes her momentarily distracted. He was making a distraction! I smiled as he did so, summoning the Silver Imperium Crystal again. A small pink ribbon of light slowly emerges as well as the Crystal. It sits directly above chest, almost as if I was wanting her to take it again. This time that wasn't going to happen. The pink ribbons began to twirl around my body for a brief moment and then it revealed my truly vulnerable form.

"I can see your true form, Sailor Galaxia, and it's good!" I shouted as I recalled another vision. It was of Sailor Galaxia standing in a field full of Star Seeds. This Galaxia was pure, kind and gentle as she watched over the other Star Seeds. Before I was able to do anything though, Sailor Galaxia sends a wave of black energy to me, sending me back to my grandfathers and the Starlight's. I didn't say and neither did they as I flew back up to the sky. As this was happening I could see the woman turn around to face me, she seemed as if she was pleading me to help her.

"What makes you believe that you can save this planet? Even the mightiest of Saiyan's have fallen due to my power!" she laughed as she looked down on to my grandfathers.

"This is my planet! The planet I grew up on. My grandfather's taught me to do whatever it takes to save it and they trust me in doing so! I also love the people on this planet. My family and friends mean the world to me! I would do anything for them, so that's why I will die protecting this planet if I have too!" I told her as I felt the Silver Imperium Crystal glow even brighter on my chest. I could see that Galaxia was having trouble in seeing what was real and what was not. "I know you love this planet too, Sailor Galaxia." I smiled. Suddenly a bright glow surrounds the battle field and all the Star Seed Crystals that she had collected began to reappear and began to glow brightly. I started flying closer to Galaxia as her sword finally is disintegrated into nothing like mine was. By the time I had gotten there, she had made up her mind and raised her hand for mine. I grabbed it and held on tightly as I finally reached her. Galaxia's whole body begins to glow from the touch of my hand. Her uniform began to crack as the glow began to slowly reveal her true form. I smile when I finally see Chaos finally escape from her body in big puff of black smoke. I believe the fighting in now officially done. I let go and I could see Galaxia's golden hair flow behind her and a smile reappear in her face. She gently floats up to me as the Star Seed Crystals followed her every move.

"Thank you Sailor Moon, no Serena, for believing in me." the true Galaxia said. She looked around as if she was trying to find Chaos but all she found was the Starlight's and my grandfather's. I looked down with her but when I did, Grandpa Goku was gone. I guess he was only brought back to help me fight Chaos. _'thank you Grandpa Goku, for everything you have ever done for me. I love you.' _ I was shocked when I heard his voice in my head, probably for the last time I will hear that ever so cherry voice. _'you're absolutely welcome! I'm proud to call you my granddaughter, I love you Serena! Take care of your family for me!'_ I smiled and gave a little giggle when he said that knowing he was talking about Momma and my Uncle's. "Where did you end up taking Chaos too, Serena?" she wondered once she saw me giggle. I smiled to her as I gave my answer.

"He's gone to where he belongs, in all living things." I told her.

"But isn't there a chance he might come back that way?" she worried.

"Don't worry," I reassured her. "I also put in some of the Light of Hope in every as well." I giggled again, thinking everything was almost fine now.

"You are strong, Sailor Moon. "she then looks regretful. "I don't think I can make up for all of the evil things I have done…" she trailed off as she flinched from the memories of pain she had caused.

"It's not too late you know. Together we can start everything over." I told her. She smiles at me for one last time as she begins to leave.

"Thank you Sailor Moon, I will guide all of the Star Seed Crystal back myself so they won't get lost." With in a flash of pink light she and all of the Star Seed Crystals left the Earth for good. I can't believe I destroyed Chaos by myself! I still wish everyone was here with me. sure having Grandpa Vegeta here is great but I still miss everyone terribly. I started crying again at the thought that everyone was completely gone. Grandpa Vegeta finally flies up to from the ground, and straight to me. he hugs me as he puts his arms around me.

"You did it Serena!" he saw that I was crying and didn't say anything as I yelled. "what's wrong?"

"I know I did it but I don't want to be alone anymore! I want my friends back! I want my family! All of them!" I started crying on his shoulder now. "We don't have the Dragon ball's anymore so they're gone for good!" I continued to cry on him. as if someone had heard my wish, I heard my beautiful mother's voice ring in the sky even Grandpa Vegeta heard it.

"I don't think it will be a problem anymore, Serena." She said. her yellow and red Star Seed Crystal was starting to reappear as well as everyone else's in a large circle in front of us. When she finally reappeared I flew into her arms. As I was hugging her, I saw Daddy rematerialize next to her as well. he smiled as he hugged the both of us.

"You did a great job, Serena. Thank you." This time it was Reza in her Soldiers form. I smiled when I saw my cousin.

"I guess we have to get along with her now." Sailor Uranus smirked when they looked to her. I rolled my eyes at her comment. I brushed away a stray tear and my mother unfortunately noticed.

"What's wrong, my daughter?" she worried as she hugged me.

"I just wish that Darien…" I trailed off when I heard another male voice in the area. Everyone turned to the direction and I automatically could see Darien reappear next to Uncle Gohan and Momma. Darien was in his kingly tire as he was holding Chibi-Chibi. But how Chibi-Chibi was the sword wasn't she?

"Serena." He smiled when he saw me. "This little one guided me to you." He told me. Chibi-Chibi guided Darien to me? how was that even possible? Chibi-Chibi smiles.

"Thank you." She says as she finally disappears to space to rejoin with Galaxia.

"Oh Darien, I've missed you!" I hollered as he hugged me, crying onto his shoulder. These tears weren't tears of sudden but this time of joy. I don't think I have ever been this happy in a long time. As I hugged Darien, everyone laughed at my silliness.

A little while later everyone met in front of Capsule Corp. it seemed as though everything was returned to normal. West City looked completely normal as if a battle happened. It was sunset now; everyone was in the back yard, ready to see Seiya, Yaten, Taiki and Princess Kakyu return home. Reza was wanting to return home too, so she was going to go with them and they were going to drop her off at her planet. I was sad she was wanting to go home so soon, but she was saying her planet needed her since she was their defender. I didn't even know that! I guess it would make sense since she was a Super Saiyan Sailor Soldier like I was.

"Good luck to all of you." Luna told them.

"Thank you." Yaten says as he winks at Luna. Artemis starts freaking out that she was flirting with him. I giggled as I saw a little argument begin between the two. I turned my attention to Seiya now as he smiled at me, I did the same.

"I'll miss you the most Serena. I'll never forget you." He told me. I felt Darien tense up beside me as I heard Grandpa Vegeta give a slight laugh.

"Same here, Seiya, we'll always be friends!" I exclaimed with a bright smile. When I looked down at the others, they were shocked at my answer. Both Taiki and Yaten started laughing as well as my Uncle's and my father. Momma smacked all three of them in the back of the head. I swear I heard a slight chuckle from Grandpa Vegeta.

"I don't think that's what he meant Serena." Raye told me with a sigh. With a big burst of energy the guys turned into their actual form, no longer needed the disguise. Reza transforms into her Sailor Soldier form one last time as well.

"if you ever need any help from me, just call!" Sailor Vegeta exclaimed. I hugged her for one last time; she was shocked that I did but she welcomed it.

"I have a feeling someone is going to be waiting on your return, Reza!" I told her after I hugged her; I quickly rushed back over to Darien's side. Reza looked at me shocked for a minute and then realized that she was going to see her husband again when she returned home. after another round of thank you from the Starlight's and Princess Kakyu a big burst of energy was seen and then they floated to space, excited to go home. I figured that if everyone I cared about was back maybe her Landon will be back as well.

_**Hotaru POV**_

After saying goodbye to the Inner group and Serena's family all us Outers' decided o heading home. I would be living with all of them like I have been. We were sitting in Amara's yellow convertible, watching the sky above. The city was in full repair and the people were buzzing around as if a battle never even took place. It still amazes me that Serena's power did all of this by herself. She sure did an amazing job in restoring everything. Sometimes I wonder if that was a part of her plan. When I looked back up at the sky, I could see five streams of light burst through the sky. The Starlight's, Princess Kakyu and Reza were returning to their home planets.

"I guess their finally going home." Michelle read my mind. I was happy Reza was going to get her husband back. If we all came back it wouldn't be fair her husband didn't either.

"For once I'm actually happy for Reza." Amara said as she saw her light go through the night sky. All of us turned to her shocked. These two always argued whenever they were in the same room together. Knowing that she started blushing looking away from us. "I mean that she gets to see the one she loves kind of thing!" she defended herself. We all laughed at Amara. I guess I was happy about that too. I looked back up at the sky again and this time the lights were gone, no long to be seen.

"What did you wish for Hotaru?" Trista wondered. I smiled not wanting to reveal my answer.

"it's a secret." I smirked at Trista. "What did you wish for?" she had on the same look.

"It's a secret. "she replied with the same tone.

"Well me for one I didn't wish for anything. This is my happiest moment." Michelle told us. Amara agreed with her. _Still, I just wish everything will be at peace from now on so that we can live together happily. _ I thought as I looked to the sky and the stars that were beginning to show.

_**Serena POV**_

Reza, The Starlight's, and Kakyu all went home. Momma and Daddy did too but I wanted to spend as much time with Darien as much as possible. All the girls went home to rest. The night was a beautiful one as Darien and I sat on a swinging bench in the back yard. The moon was full and I couldn't be more happier to have him next to me. none of us said anything as we enjoyed the other's company. I sighed as I leaned my head onto Darien's shoulder.

"What's wrong, Serena?" he worried.

"Oh nothing. "but a one question has been bursting through me since he left and I never heard from him. "I was actually wondering something…" I trailed as I tried to think of the right words.

"What is it?" he wondered as he tried to look into my eyes.

"I was wondering, do you really love me Darien?" I wondered as I looked away from him, shy that I even asked such a question. Darien sighed as he got up from the seat and offered a hand from me. I let him take it as he pulled me in close.

"Serena, I love you more than anything. Nothing will ever change that." He bends down slowly and then kisses me. I welcome it and believe that now I can truly be happy and start our future. Together.


	63. Twenty Years Later

_**Serena's POV **_

_**Twenty Years Later **_

It's been twenty years since the epic battle between Galaxia and me. nothing has happened in a while concerning fighting but a lot has happened concerning family. A few years after the battle Momma and Daddy decided that they wanted another child and so they did. They had another little girl named Kairavi which meant moonlight according to Uncle Gohan. She is nothing like me and sometimes I swear she's the devil reincarnated. She's powerful like my parent's; she was able to turn into a Super Saiyan at the age of six like my mother. But unlike her she was able to do it easily. She looks like my dad with the same color hair but acts like my mother. She may seem nice from time to time but for some reason we just don't get along. Right now she is turning 14. The same year I became Super Saiyan Sailor Moon. She doesn't seem to be a Sailor Soldier like me so at least I was special in that way.

All the girls were happy themselves. From what I heard Amy became a doctor just like her mom and is a pretty famous one at that. She was able to go to school since she had great connections. Raye became in charge of her temple after her grandfather died and is married with a child of her own. I think she named her after Reza. I found it really sweet but she says she always liked the name whenever I brought it up. Lita started her own business as a cook and even opened up her own restaurant. Mina went to follow her dream as an Idol and is as famous as when the Three Light's were around. So I never really get to see much of Mina. As for the Outer Sailor Soldier group, I hear from them from time to time but it's rare like with Mina. Hotaru is going to the same school that Darien did when he was growing up. Amara is still one of the best motorcyclists ever and Michelle still plays the Violin at concert and every now and then she will appear on Stage with Mina.

It's been a few months since I have heard from my cousin Reza. Communication between distant Galaxies was not Grandma Bulma's specialty but she was trying her hardest. The last time I did talk to her however was before my wedding to Darien. When she had arrived back to her home planet she was really shocked to see Landon standing next to his mother Maya. I knew that he would be brought back if everyone else was! It just didn't seem all that fair to me of that I got a happy ending and she didn't. when she got home, she immediately started a family with Landon like they always wanted. She had to twin daughters that were just as powerful as her. She named one after me and another Amara. I was shocked she did so but then after a while of thinking it made sense. Amara did everything in her power to protect the people she cared about and eventually she started caring for Reza as well. I was really honored she named her daughter after me though! That was a real shocker to since we always argued over the stupidest thing.

Today I was going to go home to Mt. Poaz to visit my family. I haven't in a while. I was starting to feel bad that I haven't. I was even missing Kairavi, no matter how annoying she was. Darien was already at work so I hurriedly got ready, dressed and rushed out the door. But as soon as I did I bumped into someone hard on the head. It was Kairavi. She was screaming as she tried fixing her lavender hair. Her blue eyes locked on to me, getting angry.

"Ow Serena! Watch where you're going! Didn't Momma teach you not to run in a hallway?!" she screamed as she rubbed her head.

"No she didn't Kairavi! Should you have been paying attention to where you were going? I guess somebody forgot to teach you that!" I screamed at her. She just stuck her tongue at me; this little brat was going to get it! Since her lavender hair was tied up in a pony tail, I grabbed a hold if it and started tugging at it.

"OW SERENA LET GO!" by now both of my parents was walking up towards me; Momma looked like she was wanting to kill me for hurting Kairavi.

"SERENA LUNA SHEILDS!" she yelled as she saw me do so. I immediately let go of her hair and she just smirked at me. I pursed my lips to keep from saying anything to her. When I calmed down I let everyone back into the apartment. For once it was decently clean, Darien was busy at work so I was put in charge in cleaning duty. As for food we do take out. I was never really the best cook in the entire world. As for now, the apartment was small. That is until we started trying to have Rini and then we would have to move.

"Wow Serena, your place is actually clean for once. Was Lita here by any chance?" Kairavi smirked when she saw me roll my eyes.

"No, I did it. So there!" I stuck my tongue at her and then turned around to face my parents. "so why you guys here huh? I was about to head in a minute I swear!" I told them as I showed my nervous tick. My father saw this and just laughed.

"We know Serena; we just wanted to come out here because we felt bad you had to spend the night every time you visited us." He explained. "and we have awesome news too!"

"And now we have to spend the night. I would rather train with Grandpa V then spend the night. "Kairavi mumbled. I still heard her but just chose to ignore it.

"What's the news? Please tell me your not pregnant again Momma!" I complained as I looked to Kairavi, it was her to turn to ignore me.

"Oh no nothing like that! I you two are enough, I mean Kairavi was a surprise to begin with!" she laughed as she showed her nervous tick and then drastically calmed down. Kairavi just ignored the last half of the comment but still continued to listen as she sat on the living room couch. Daddy joined her. "No we just wanted to tell you that there will be another World Martial Arts Tournament!" she exclaimed as she joined right next on the other side of my sister. Another tournament? I thought Mr. Satan was done with those things?

"I thought that Mr. Satan was done with those? Didn't he retire?" I asked them.

"Yeah he did a long time ago. This is some bloke trying to take his place." Kairavi explained. "I was thinking of entering myself." She told me. Kairavi looked to me then laughed. "I would be surprised if you did, you look like you hardly ever train anymore." She told me.

"Kairavi…" Daddy urged her to stop teasing me. so Kairavi was entering the tournament huh? I think I will as well.

"Fine." I snapped. Kairavi looked up at me as well as my parents. "I'll enter too!" I exclaimed. I looked directly into Kairavi's eyes as she did the same with me. she smiled, this time trying to seem pleasant.

"I expect a decent fight from someone who defeated Chaos." She told me.

"You'll get it don't you worry Kairavi." I told her with determination. As I was about to shake on it, my communicator beeped a very loud urgent noise. My communicator between Soldiers hardly ever beeps. I rushed over to get it and opened to find Reza in the screen. I forgot Luna gave her one too! It was good to see her. She had her blond hair cropped short but the same black ribbon in the back. She seemed rushed but happy as she was dealing with her twin daughters. Before she answered me, she was yelling at them to be quiet.

"Amara and Serena just shut up for one minute!" she yelled at them. They immediately calmed down at their mother's angry tone. "Serena I need your help." She told me. if she was looking for me to babysit the twins that was out of the question. Kairavi was enough on a good day. Not even then.

"Sure with what Reza? If it's babysitting then it's totally out of the question." I laughed as I showed my tick. Momma grabbed the communicator from my hands. As she was talking to Reza I was trying to get it back. Kairavi looked down at it too.

"What is it Reza?" she asked, "We'll help to the best of our ability." Momma told her, I could imagine Reza smiling when she saw her.

"Great! Well on my way here to Earth I felt a great deal of powerful energy heading towards my direction. I came to warn you all, and the girls just wanted to come. "Reza explained. Great another enemy we have to fight? That's just perfect. I sighed as I went back to the couch, leaning back against it. Daddy joined me again, seeing the worry on my face. Can't we have a moment's of peace longer then time given to have it?


	64. Author's Note

Author's Note

I swore to myself that I wasn't going to be one of those Author's that posted notes in a story, but here I am. As you all know I just recently finished A New Warrior a few days ago. I ended it the way I did so people would go on to another story I am currently writing. This is just so people know about the next story which is titled Another Battle. Still debating if that will be my last one of the series or not.

But I just wanted to say thank you for reading from my first story, A New World, A New History, all the way to the last one. Each month I was surprised how many people were reading them, even the completed ones.

One thing that did bother me though, was that even though I had a lot of readers I only had at least two people review my work. It just doesn't make any sense to me sometimes. I like to here your opinions, whether they were positive or negative. Sure they maybe completed I still like to here your thoughts. So please, if you would ever be so kind as to review I would be eternally grateful. If you even have comments or questions, I will answer you! I'm on this site almost every day! Please don't be shy and review away! I will love you forever!

From,

Aljnaz a.k.a. Amanda J.


End file.
